El Niño de la Profecía
by Kami-sama of the dead
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una colaboración de poderes se desarrolla en un niño, para que se convierta en el sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.Mira como este niño tiende a establecer una paz verdadera en el mundo shinobi, con todo el poder que ha recibido a través de su legado. Semejante a Dios Naruto, Naruto / harem
1. Hereditaje

**No me pertenece sino a dragonblaze9173 que me dio chance de traducirlo a nuestro amado español disfruten**

Capítulo 1: Patrimonio

Un pequeño niño de la edad de seis años estaba caminando en el bosque que se ha marcado por su pueblo como prohibido por una buena razón. Tenía el pelo rubio de punta con tres signos de bigotes que adornan cada lado de su cara. El niño estaba llorando en silencio para sí mismo mientras caminaba más en el bosque.

'¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto "Él sollozó en silencio para sí mismo mientras camina más en el bosque.

La gente se preguntará por qué un niño de seis años estaba caminando en el bosque prohibido, todo el tiempo llorando. Esto parece un poco extraño para ellos. Pero, de nuevo nada era normal para este chico.

El chico en cuestión era Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki de Konoha no Sato y el contenedor del Kyuubi no Kitsune, el poderoso demonio zorro de nueve colas que causó estragos en la citada localidad, antes de ser sellado dentro de Naruto.

Aunque nunca ser sometido a cualquier tipo de abuso físico y humillación, se le ocurrió la peor parte del trato. Los habitantes del pueblo les niega su propia existencia, y ni siquiera tanto como sólo mirarlo. Pasaron junto a él como si él ni siquiera era una criatura que respira. Incluso las moscas les interesaba más que él. Esto rompió el corazón de Naruto, incluso más de lo que podía manejar a esa tierna edad.

La única salvación que tenía estaba en la forma de la figura paternal que el Sandaime Hokage y el Ichiraku. Fueron una de las únicas personas que realmente se preocupaba por él y no dejar que el peso de amargura caer sobre él. También hubo una persona anónima que aunque nunca se reveló a Naruto, pero no hizo el niño crea que le preocupaba genuinamente por su salud y bienestar. Dado que la salud mental es considerado más importante que el aspecto físico, ya que diferencia a un ser humano de un animal, Naruto necesitaba todo el amor y cuidado que pudiera conseguir, no importa cuán pequeño sea el número de personas que fue a partir, de lo contrario no tendría mucho que resultó loco después de haber sido rechazado en el camino emocional peor.

Después de caminar en el bosque profundo, Naruto se encontró frente a un pozo profundo. Esto no habría sido un problema para él, no había la tierra circundante alrededor de la fosa ha hecho de la tierra muy suelta, por lo que no se supone que soportar la fuerza de una persona de pie en ella, ni siquiera la de un niño de seis años niño y por desgracia Naruto estaba de pie en esa pieza débil de la tierra.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Gritó Naruto debido a que la tierra no era capaz de sostener su peso y cayó en el hoyo profundo.

Naruto estaba cayendo profundamente en la oscuridad sin fin que el pozo consistía.

"¿Es así como se supone que debe terminar? ¿Es así como me voy a morir" Naruto pensó que cae más profundo en el hoyo como inconsciencia reinaba en él. Nunca se dio cuenta de las dos personas que se escondían a sí mismos en arbusto antes de caer

"Hm ... Este gran selección de alimentos debe ser suficiente para que Naruto para una semana" Pensó que una persona cuya cara estaba cubierta con una capucha que lleva un puñado de tiendas de comestibles. Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de la selva y se decidió investigar el asunto

"Jajaja ... Estoy seguro de que el demonio estaría muerto ahora, no hay manera que podía sobrevivir a eso, demonio o no", gritó una persona con alegría.

"Sí, quiero decir, vamos incluso ninja tienen miedo de acercarse a ese pozo porque no tienen ninguna estimación de la profundidad de la misma", respondió otra persona

De repente hubo una fuerte ráfaga de viento y la persona que fue tan alegremente celebrando la muerte del demonio fue clavado en un árbol cercano. Cuando la persona que abrió los ojos vio a su socio en el crimen amigo por inconsciente en el suelo, y cuando se volvió hacia la persona que lo sujetó al árbol, vio los ojos de la persona encapuchada transformándose en sharingan

"¿Dónde está?" Le preguntó a la persona encapuchada amenazadoramente

El tonto estaba tan paralizada por el miedo que él era incapaz de dar respuestas coherentes a la persona encapuchada

"Le he preguntado ... ¿Dónde está el niño?" Gritó la persona encapuchada en la persona civil, su voz se ata con tanta rabia que pudo reunir lo que fue suficiente para aterrorizar a la población civil

"HH-El f-fe-cayó en th-el PP-PI-pit, h-que mu-debió de d-di-muerto por ahora", respondió la causa civil extremadamente aterrorizado se dio cuenta de que esta debe ser la persona misteriosa que se protege el demonio durante años y él era un Uchiha de todos la persona de

La persona en cuestión estaba hirviendo de ira, por lo que decidió dar rienda suelta a su ira como su sharingan se transformó en un patrón completamente diferente

"Amaterasu"

Llamas negras salieron de la nada y empezó a engullir a la población civil y se mantiene en la quema, hasta que no había ni siquiera una ceniza de civil que quedó atrás. Su amigo inconsciente también sufrió el mismo destino

"Espera Naruto, voy a por ti, después de todo, tú eres mi único legado dejado en este mundo" Pensamos que la persona encapuchada misteriosa

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con una oscuridad interminable que estaba en su visión.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me muero? ¿Estoy en el cielo o en el infierno", pensó Naruto.

"Tú no eres joven muerto" respondió una calma pero una voz autorizada que realiza gran cantidad de energía. Esto fue suficiente para asustar a la vida de joven rubia.

"¿Qué ... quién está ahí! ¿Y cómo sé en qué estaba pensando!" gritó un Naruto muy sorprendido y asustado. En primer lugar, se cayó en una cisterna desconocido, y ahora una voz de miedo le daba miedo. Nunca en su vida había Naruto odiaba a su suerte tanto.

"¿Quién soy yo es irrelevante, y por la cuestión de que yo sea capaz de descifrar su pensamiento, probablemente sería porque mis poderes están más allá de los reinos de este mundo", respondió la misma voz. Ante esto, Naruto decidió armarse para lo que iba a enfrentar

"¿Q-Quién eres tú?" preguntó Naruto sorprendentemente reunir un poco de valor después de ser asustado a la muerte cerca.

"Voy por diferentes apodos, pero en este reino la gente me adoro, ya través de diferentes medios ofrezco mi sacrificio. Pero uno de mis popular puede considerarse el de la muerte y es posible que me esté conociendo con el nombre de ... SHINIGAMI" respondió el dios de la muerte ahora revelado

Ahora Naruto estaba tan asustado al ver a la que estaba meando mismo

"YO-TU ERES EL DIOS DE MUERTE! Entonces eso quiere decir que estoy realmente muerto, maldita sea! Yo no era capaz de lograr mi sueño de ser hokage y ya me mori" Naruto gritó con frustración

"No estar en una joven humana que tienes, tienes un gran destino que tiene por delante de sí mismo, por lo que no es estar muerto todavía", dijo Shinigami en respuesta al discurso frustativo de Naruto

"No estoy muerto! Entonces por qué estás visible para mí. Pensaba que sólo las personas fallecidas se les permitió verlo" dijo Naruto suspiro de alivio, después de saber que no estaba muerto.

"Porque soy la única entidad divina que tiene conexión con este reino, y he venido aquí para explicar el destino que se encuentra delante de él al elegido", dijo Shinigami

"Elegido ¿Quién es el elegido?" preguntó Naruto confusamente

"¡Mierda! No estaban bromeando cuando me dijeron que esto es muy profundo, no importa lo que yo voy por ti Naruto, no dejará de salvarte como no pude salvar a mi hija", pensó el encapuchado y saltó al foso

Al descender a la fosa, tomó el ventilador batalla que tenía en su posesión y la hizo girar en la dirección de la fosa para reducir la velocidad de su condescendencia

Cuando aterrizó sin problemas en la tierra en el hoyo, inspeccionó los alrededores por la presencia de Naruto

"Era definitivamente aquí, hay señales de sus huellas, ahora tengo que encontrarlo", pensó la persona misteriosa

Como hizo su camino hacia Naruto, de pronto se enfrenta a una barrera

"Una barrera, pero definitivamente no son del chakra de lo contrario habría sido capaz de detectarlo, mierda, ¿qué hago, eso es todo! Pude usar mi doujutsu avanzada para ver lo que está sucediendo dentro de la barrera", pensó la persona encapuchada

Lo que vio en su interior conmocionado hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo

De repente Shinigami sonrió a su pregunta, que en gran medida asustó a Naruto. Por supuesto que no se asusta cuando ve una sonrisa la muerte

"¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando con usted, y estoy visible para usted" Shinigami le cruzada cuestionado.

Ahora, a pesar de que a nadie le Naruto crédito suficiente, definitivamente tenía una de las mentes más agudas entre los poblados de konoha a una edad tan joven. Como tal, él sabía muchas cosas diferentes que era comparable a la de muchos chuunins en el pueblo y tenía una buena mente para procesar información es rápidamente

"¿Crees que soy el elegido?" -preguntó un Naruto sorprendido, pensando que incluso dios puede hacer bromas ridículas.

"Yo no creo, yo sé que tú y yo no hago bromas ridículas porque la muerte no es una broma, muchacho", respondió Shinigami captura en la línea de pensamiento que la rubia tenía.

Naruto tragó a esa respuesta

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, me refiero a la gente de mi pueblo no me consideran digno para cualquier cosa", dijo a Naruto entristecido al pensar en su tratamiento en su pueblo

"No me compares con los débiles tontos mentalidad Naruto, y en cuanto a la respuesta a su pregunta de que eres el elegido, Chico, eres la colaboración de los poderes que no ha ocurrido desde los tiempos del Sabio de seis caminos", dijo Shinigami mientras sonreía al chico rubio y que también uno que no era amenazante

"Yo soy el elegido que tiene un gran destino por delante" Pensamiento Naruto, pero rápidamente se sacudió de su estupor, cuando decidió hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente "Bu-Pero no es Sabio de los Seis Caminos sólo un mito ", preguntó un aturdido Naruto

"No, yo podría asegurar muy bien que él realmente existió como puedo", respondió el dios de la muerte.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es mi poder está relacionado con Sage de Seis Caminos", preguntó Naruto, que se confunden con todo el giro de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido hoy.

"Eso sería debido a su linaje"

Naruto parpadeó ante las palabras del Dios de la Muerte "Mi linaje ... yo-usted sabe que mis padres son?" Naruto hizo una esperanza.

"Muchacho, yo soy un DIOS, ¿qué me tomas?" -preguntó el dios irritado

Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, como una tímida sonrisa fue plasmada en su rostro

"Sí, yo sé de su linaje, pero debo advertirte, ¿estás listo para aprender sobre su herencia, ya que podría no ser capaz de manejar la situación", preguntó Shinigami

"Yo he sufrido mi vida como huérfano de esto muchos años de y mostró el odio de este pueblo hasta ahora, así que creo que estoy más que listo", respondió nuestro héroe rubio

"Bien entonces, primero de los muchos datos que voy a transmitir a usted es la razón por la que son odiados por el pueblo es que la noche del ataque del Kyuubi en este pueblo, el Yondaime no pudo matar al Kyuubi como crees que lo hizo, ya que era incapaz de matar al demonio, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer por el sellado en un bebé "

Dread comenzó a cubrir a Naruto mientras pensaba en todo el octracisation y malos tratos que los aldeanos le sometidos. Todos los recuerdos de ser un niño solitario aislado de los otros niños con sus padres instruidos a permanecer lejos de él y todos los habitantes del pueblo ignorando su existencia donde quiera que fuera, ya sea en una tienda o en las calles. Las emociones de desesperación dolor empezaron a llenar todo su sistema.

"Él selló Kyuubi en un niño, y ese niño que era Naruto" informó Shinigami como realización amaneció en Naruto por qué fue maltratado en su propio pueblo

Todo el dolor que Naruto había reprimido a través de estos años se rompió la presa como la rodilla de Naruto dio su camino. Lágrimas de dolor corrían por el rostro de Naruto

Después de algún tiempo, Naruto recuperó la compostura cuando hizo una pregunta que en ese momento estaba ocupando su mente

"¿Por qué yo?" dijo Naruto con un poco de rabia mezclada con su voz

"¿Por qué, simple que se debe tener fe en la que se va a sellar el Kyuubi dentro, y quién mejor para poner su confianza en, que su propio hijo", respondió Shinigami en un tono tranquilo

"¿Qu-Qué, quieres decir ..."

"Sí, tú eres el hijo de destello amarillo infame de konoha, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze"

Esto vino como choque a él para saber que el hijo del mayor hokage para siempre vivo y no puede dejar de estar orgullosos del hecho de que él era su hijo, a pesar de que él estaba enojado que iba a sellar el Kyuubi en su el propio hijo, sino que fue subvencionado por la idea de que su padre confiaba en que él sea capaz de controlar el poder del Kyuubi

"Y mi madre, que era ella?"

"Su madre era Kushina Uzumaki, Red Habanero Hot-Blooded de konoha y una kunoichi muy expertos en sus propios derechos, sin embargo, el hecho más importante de ella sería que ella era la segunda jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, y murió cuando Kyuubi tiene fuera de su cuerpo fue hace seis años "

"WHHHAAAAAATTTT!" gritó un Naruto muy sorprendido "Pero, pero ¿cómo es eso posible, y si lo era, entonces ¿cómo Kyuubi salió hace seis años es"

"Ese no es mi lugar para informarle acerca de esa noche, que se reserva para otra persona a decir"

"Lo pero ¿por qué, si no es así, ¿entonces quién?" espetó Naruto en rápida sucesión

"Naruto paciencia, usted sabría que en el tiempo"

Una cosa que Naruto no tiene la paciencia (que sin duda heredó de su madre), pero que iba a discutir con un dios por lo que sólo gruñó, molesto

"Si te digo acerca de sus abuelos, ¿ayudaría a elevar su estado de ánimo, ya que sin duda es la pieza más interesante de la información que tengo"

"Bien, ¿quiénes son mis abuelos" su molestia olvidado en su curiosidad

Una vez más Shinigami comenzó a sonreír y en vez de Naruto se asustó, empezó a arrastrarse hacia fuera él

"¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que usted es la colaboración de los poderes que no ha sido visto desde Rikuduo Sennin, la principal razón sería debido a su origen como a los que son de su abuelo"

Naruto esperó con ansiedad mientras le daba el dios de la muerte de su enfoque completo sobre la información acerca de su linaje

"Un hecho interesante acerca de sus abuelos de su lado paternal es que, ellos mismos no sabían acerca de su hijo y ahora la existencia de su nieto"

"¿Qué quiere decir que no sabían de la existencia de mi padre, ¿estás diciendo que estaban vivos todo este tiempo y que no sabían de su hijo y ahora no saben que soy su nieto", preguntó Naruto en estado de shock ya que no puede creer que sus abuelos estaban vivos durante todo este tiempo y no sabían de él

"Si, por circunstancias imprevistas, sus abuelos paternos eran desprovistos del conocimiento de que su hijo estaba vivo todo el tiempo cuando creyeron que estaba muerto y los abuelos no son otros que Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, respectiva padre y la madre de su padre Minato Namikaze "

Y antes de esto Naruto pensó que no pasaría por más golpes que los que ya tenía hoy, sino para su propia sorpresa que es una vez más sorprendido y más sorprendente es el hecho de que más conmocionó a esta revelación de escuchar acerca de quiénes son sus padres

Naturalmente, a estas alturas una persona promedio podría haberse desmayado o estaría hiperventilando y por qué no iba a hacerlo después de saber que eres el heredero de uno de los más poderosos del clan a través de la nación y su nieto de dos de los tres legendarios Sannins elemental y directa descendiente de Shodaime Hokage. Para el crédito de Naruto, mantuvo la compostura a pesar de que no era más que un niño de seis años, que sin duda va a demostrar qué tipo de fuerza de voluntad que ha heredado de su clan

"¿Por qué no sabían de su hijo de estar vivo?" -preguntó un Naruto recuperar la compostura confundido después de pasar por la información impactante

"Se les dio información falsa por el que confiaban más en ese momento que su hijo murió cuando era un bebé por lo que podría tener el poder de Senju en sus manos"

"¿Quién era ese hijo de puta!" Naruto gruñó al pensar en lo que podría haber tenido sus abuelos si no fuera por este hijo de puta que se llevó a su hijo lejos de ellos

"Él no era otro que su antiguo compañero de equipo y uno de los legendarios Sannins, pero ahora uno de los criminales más notorios de Konoha, Orochimaru el sannin serpiente"

Naruto repente gruñó con ira al pensar en el responsable de él que es un huérfano.

"Cuando llego a mi mano está en ese hijo de puta, te voy matarlo" dijo Naruto con un odio absoluto.

Y después de unos segundos de amarre verbal hacia el sannin serpiente que muy divertido el dios de la muerte, tomó lentamente es calmarse respiración profunda.

"¿Hay alguna otra revelación impactante que tiene para mí, porque tuve mi cuota de momentos impactantes de hoy"

"Bueno, sí hay, por decir lo menos, tengo que decir que esta podría ser la información más impactante que podría haber enfrentado uptil ahora, la información sobre su abuelo materno"

Naruto estaba confundido, ¿qué puede ser más impactante que saber que eres nieto de dos Sannins legendarios y único heredero de uno de los dos únicos clanes más poderosos a través de las naciones elementales.

"¿Quién es mi abuelo", preguntó Naruto curiosidad.

La persona con capucha fuera de la barrera estaba pasando por uno de sus momentos impactantes de su vida. Porque el interior fue capaz de ver a Naruto hablando con nada menos que el dios de la muerte, Shinigami

Estaba seguro de que Shinigami fue haciéndose visible para él de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de ver el dios de la muerte

Entonces vio la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar y que no estaba pasando por un shock cuando Naruto era como él ya sabía quiénes eran los abuelos de Naruto y ahora sabía Shinigami iba a informar a Naruto sobre su abuelo materno

"Así que Naruto es como Shinigami, dijo el elegido o si debo creer más en concreto en la palabra uno de sapo como" El Niño de la Profecía ", sabía que siempre fuiste Naruto especial"

"Él es un ninja que es más legendario que sus abuelos paternos y su padre, cuya destreza en habilidades sólo puede ser igualada por su tatarabuelo Shodaime Hokage y se dice que es el más poderoso Uchiha nunca en la existencia"

"Está bien, Itake de nuevo, estoy definitivamente más golpes que antes, primero tengo que saber que yo soy un Senju y ahora él está diciendo que soy un Uchiha!" Naruto pensó que estaba teniendo el susto de su vida, que era una hazaña en sí misma teniendo en cuenta todo el impacto que tenía previamente

"Mi abuelo es un legendario Uchiha, ¿quién es?" preguntó Naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta con la respiración y la curiosidad con cebo en su máximo apogeo

"Tu abuelo no es otro que el legendario ..."

"Madara Uchiha"

RUIDO SORDO!

Naruto se desmayó por unanimidad incapaz de manejar la información, incluso con toda la voluntad del clan Senju que tenía.

"Eh ... supongo que era demasiado para él de manejar en un solo día"


	2. Destino

Capítulo: Destino

"De todas las reacciones, esto no era lo que yo esperaba. Al menos podría haber mantenido un poco de dignidad ya que es mi nieto, nieto de Madara Uchiha" pensó el revelado ahora Madara Uchiha quien se quitó la capucha para revelar su puntiagudo pelo, negro que tenía un ligero tinte azul a él, que era largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcar los lados de su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho por completo. Y mientras se quitaba el manto que llevaba, ahora mostró todo su cuerpo con armadura tradicional de color rojo brillante, similar a la del samurai, lleva sobre un sencillo traje negro. Su armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formados en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: el pecho, la cintura, los hombros y los muslos. Su placa de pecho dejó la espalda totalmente al descubierto, mostrando el escudo de su clan. Su ropa se acompañó de botas y guantes. En su espalda llevaba un abanico de guerra de color naranja en la espalda que tenía un patrón mitsudomoe, de color rojo brillante, en las dos esquinas superiores.

De pronto la barrera frente a él desapareció, que fue restringiendo su movimiento hacia su nieto

"Usted puede venir ahora a mí ya no obstruir tu camino", fue la voz del dios de la muerte, rompiendo Madara de sus pensamientos

Madara Uchiha, que había vivido a través de su infame batalla con el Shodaime hokage en el valle de la final, nunca se había enfrentado el miedo en su vida, incluso cuando estaba a punto de morir en la batalla. Pero ahora, mientras permanecía de pie en frente de la entidad divina que representa la muerte en sí, fue por primera vez en su vida realmente asustado.

"¿Qué quieres de mi nieto", preguntó el legendario Uchiha con calma tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo interno y el miedo

"No te preocupes Madara Uchiha, yo no he venido aquí a tomar el alma de su nieto o cualquier cosa, y creo que ya viste mi conversación con Naruto por la captura de movimiento de los labios a través de su Sharingan" dije Shinigami para calmar los nervios de el legendario Uchiha

Al oír la respuesta del dios de la muerte, Madara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y él soltó una risita: "Sí, y estoy agradecido por informar a mi nieto sobre su herencia. Porque si yo hubiera tratado de hacerlo, entonces lo haría han creado un alboroto, ya que no todos los días que se encuentra la supuesta muerta Madara Uchiha que el Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju a estar de pie en frente de usted con vida ", dijo Madara con un toque de humor un poco seco

Shinigami rió ante esa respuesta

"Yo no sabía ni siquiera el siempre más grave legendario Madara Uchiha tiene un sentido del humor -"

Es el labio de Madara contrajo en una sonrisa en ese

"No importa lo patético que era"

Cara Madara criticado en ese trasluchada. Poniéndose de pie de repente, miró a Shinigami, dios de la muerte o no, nadie se atrevió a burlarse de él, el legendario Madara Uchiha

De repente, tanto Shinigami y Madara oí una baraja debajo de ellos. Al mirar hacia abajo, se dieron cuenta de que Naruto finalmente ha recuperado la conciencia de su choque y estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza con la palma de la mano mientras lentamente abrió los ojos

"Ay ... Sin duda tenía uno de los sueños más extraños que he tenido en mi vida. Primero me caí en una especie de hoyo, y luego me encuentro con el dios de la muerte y él me dice que yo soy el hijo del cuarto hokage y nieto de dos Sannins . Si eso no fuera suficiente, se va a decirme que mi abuelo materno es el legendario Madara Uchiha. Sin duda un sueño extraño "Después de su largo paseo de sueños extraños, Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia del dios de la muerte, y se dio cuenta de que que no era un sueño, al recordar su herencia única

"¡Espera! Ese medio de todo era verdad! Bueno, puedo entender acerca de Jiraiya y Tsunade ser mis abuelos paternos, pero lo que no puedo entender es Madara Uchiha siendo mi abuelo como por las condiciones de la edad en sí que debería ser mi tatarabuelo , ¿no es así? " preguntó Naruto confundido en esta información particular acerca de su abuelo materno

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ti mismo", dijo Shinigami

"¿Eh?" fue la respuesta inteligente de Naruto como él estaba confundido sobre esa declaración. Fue entonces cuando sintió otra presencia detrás de él y se volvió para ver quién era

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de él, se puso otro susto de su vida, en serio lo que estaba con él y todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo en la actualidad. Podría apostar a que su vida debe haber disminuido debido a todos esos golpes que recibió en un solo día

Volver a la cuestión de la razón de su sorpresa, fue probablemente porque de pie frente a él estaba el legendario jefe del clan Uchiha y el mayor Uchiha nunca en la existencia, Madara Uchiha, su abuelo

"Gra-Abuelo, p-pero ¿cómo es posible, ¿no es más viejo que el pueblo en sí y para el caso, ¿cómo es que mi abuelo si usted es tan viejo", preguntó Naruto muy confundido, como si la era de la información anterior no es suficiente para él

Madara se limitó a suspirar en respuesta "Naruto, sé que estás muy confundido por todo el giro de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido hoy, para sentarse y relajarse, ya que creo que tiene derecho a una explicación, ya que, obviamente, se refiere a su futuro", dijo Madara pedido su nieto prestar mucha atención a él, lo que a su placer Naruto hizo

"Bueno, como ya sabes que Sage de Seis Caminos era ningún mito, usted debe saber que usted es su sucesor con el linaje que tiene-"

Naruto repentinamente decidió interrumpir la explicación de su abuelo "¿Cómo diablos estoy relacionado a la legendaria Sennin Rikudou! Usted es la segunda persona en decir esto a mí, después de Shinigami-sama" dijo Naruto confundido acerca de su relación con el legendario Sage

"Yo estaba en él, cuando había que me interrumpa bruscamente, Naruto" dijo Madara un poco irritado por el comportamiento de su nieto. Naruto ganó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro en este.

"JEJEJE .., Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, es algo así en mi sangre", dijo Naruto con timidez.

La mirada de Madara ablandada a su nieto, al oír esto "Hm .. eres tan parecido a Hitomi, antes de Kushina y ahora definitivamente usted recibió su rasgo" dijo Madara con una sonrisa.

"Eh, Hitomi, ¿quién era ella abuelo?" preguntó Naruto

"Ella era su abuela, que murió pocos años después de dar a luz a tu madre", dijo Madara solemne, triste por que ese recuerdo en particular

"Pero al menos estaba vivo, ¿por qué no toma el cuidado de mi madre, abuelo, cuando se vio obligado a vivir como un huérfano?" preguntó Naruto con un poco de rabia

"No fue mi elección de la materia", respondió el Uchiha mayor

Naruto ganó una expresión confusa en la cara, al oír esto "¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir que no fue su elección?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado Naruto, si yo mismo había revelado al mundo, cuando se suponía que debía estar muerto?"

"O-Oh, pero al menos no deberías haber abandonado" dijo Naruto, esta vez en voz baja mientras baja la cabeza hacia el suelo.

"Nunca abandoné mi hija, ni que Naruto" respondí Madara

"¿Qué quiere decir" preguntó Naruto, mirando a su gandfather.

Los labios de Madara tiraron en una sonrisa "Siempre utilizo para cuidar a mi hija a través de las sombras nunca revela a mí mismo al mundo y yo hemos estado haciendo lo mismo durante todos estos años", dijo Madara sonriendo a su nieto

Realización di cuenta de que Naruto se dio cuenta de que el que estaba delante de él era su cuidador misterioso que solía cuidar de sus necesidades básicas y las necesidades diarias que se le negó en varias tiendas en los últimos años

"Y-a-es el que se encargó de mí durante todos estos años y me protegió de los habitantes del pueblo", dijo Naruto mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en la felicidad de haber podido ver a su protector misterioso que ahora se revela como su abuelo

"Sí Naruto, estoy-" lo que Madara le iba a decir fue interrumpido por una masa de vuelo de desenfoque amarillo que chocó con él y un par de manos envolvió su cintura en un abrazo. Madara sonrió a su nieto como Naruto le abrazaba por la cintura a su amado la vida

"¡Gracias! Gracias! Gracias" Naruto dejó escapar en una sucesión rápida, con gran felicidad.

"No tienes que darme las gracias Naruto, eres mi único legado de vida dejado en este mundo, por lo que es mi responsabilidad de protegerlo", dijo Madara, en un raro momento de su vida mostrando su naturaleza suave.

Después de unos segundos, Naruto recuperó la compostura, ya que se separó de Madara con una sonrisa astuta en su cara que se le parecía mucho a su padre

"Estoy feliz! Por fin llegué a mi familia de vuelta con ustedes" dijo Naruto con un tono feliz

Madara repente tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro "Yo no sé si eso podría durar mucho más tiempo Naruto, ¿no Shinigami-sama" dijo Madara dirigiendo su foco de Naruto hacia el dios de la muerte que uptil ahora observaba la escena de la familia reunión

"Q q q-¿Qué quieres decir", preguntó Naruto repentinamente asustarse ante la implicación

"Lo que quiere decir es que Naruto no tiene mucha vida a la izquierda en él", dijo el dios de la muerte, saber cuánto tiempo de vida Madara ha dejado

"Po-Por favor, Shinigami-sama, perdone la vida de jiji, yo sólo lo conoci ahora" declaró Naruto al dios de la muerte, en un intento de mantener con vida su abuelo.

"Naruto, que ya rompió las reglas del ciclo de la naturaleza mediante la ampliación de su vida útil y el mantenimiento de su juventud durante tanto tiempo con la ayuda de su doujutsu avanzada. Incluso Sabio de los Seis Caminos nunca intentó una cosa así, y como la muerte es mi dominio, Yo podría haber castigado su alma por intentar una cosa así, pero lo salvó, sabiendo que a través de él que el elegido, el niño de la profecía había de nacer. Pero ahora no creo que pudiera seguir haciendo esto para siempre ", explicó Shinigami

"P-Pero, j-Acabo de t-saber que mi abuelo está vivo y ahora le está quitando la vida, no es justo", dijo Naruto, ya que comenzó a sollozar en la tristeza

"Yo no he dicho que estaría tomando su vida ahora hice", dijo Shinigami en especie de forma cantarina, que a los otros ocupantes de la zona es como una canción de la muerte, obviamente.

"NANI!" gritó tanto Naruto y Madara, ya que ambos fueron confundidos por lo que acaba de decir el dios de la muerte

"Sí Naruto, tu abuelo ha todavía algunos años de vida que le quedaba. Madara, le enseña todas las cosas en los años que tiene el que una leyenda. Lo necesita para el futuro que tiene por delante", dijo en Shinigami un tono serio. Madara asintió con la cabeza mientras se entiende lo que la tarea que tenía que hacer en los últimos años de su vida

"Y cuando cerca de su muerte, se podía ir a la mano por encima de él en el cuidado de sus otros abuelos después de que les informa de la herencia de Naruto, ¿lo entiendes", explicó Shinigami

"Sí, pero ¿cómo voy a explicarles sobre mi identidad ya que ellos también piensan que estoy muerto" pregunté tratando de probar su punto

"Ese es su problema, y harás con él, he dicho lo que necesitaba"

La frente de Madara tembló violentamente en esa respuesta. En serio, si que estaba delante de él no era el Shinigami mierda, habría ya le amaterasued

"Yo no estaría pensando de esa manera, si yo fuera usted"

"Great! Ahora hasta mi libertad de pensamiento es quitado, maldita mente dioses lector", pensó Madara cuando empezó a llorar estilo del anime en su mente como Naruto miró a la cara retorciéndose como si hubiera ido senil. Literalmente, Madara es senil

Shinigami empezaron a reírse de la difícil situación de Madara, pero luego de repente se puso serio

"Escucha Madara cuidado, mi tiempo asignado en este reino de los mortales se acercaba su fin, si me quedo mucho más que eso, entonces el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se vería perturbado. A lo que iba, me gustaría informarle de que su nieto aquí en un futuro próximo podría conseguir el mismo nivel de doujutsu que usted tiene, que incluso incluye la última etapa que ha alcanzado. Sus ojos podrían ser más poderosa que la suya Madara, ya que él es el verdadero sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos con él tener los ojos y el cuerpo tanto de Sage. Y también le enseñará que otro poder que ha adquirido unorthodoxly, sé el tuyo no es muy potente en comparación con él, pero sólo es necesario enseñar a Naruto lo básico acerca de este poder. Dicho lo anterior, creo que mi tiempo asignado ha terminado, así que me despido ", dijo Shinigami mientras empezaba a desaparecer de la existencia

"Recuerda Naruto, tienes duro camino por delante, pero no dejes que eso vacilar su determinación, cumplir el sueño de su predecesor, al traer verdadera paz al mundo y convertirse en el Niño de la Profecía que usted es ..." se hizo eco de la voz del dios de la muerte como totalmente desapareció del mundo de los mortales

Tanto Madara y Naruto estaban en perfecto silencio durante unos minutos contemplando las palabras del dios de la muerte de hablar con ellos, respectivamente,

Después de unos minutos, Naruto miró hasta su abuelo para hacer una pregunta

"Jiji, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de llevar la verdadera paz a este mundo"

Madara sonrió a su nieto "Si se pudiera no ser así, no creo que nadie sería capaz de, Naruto. Y es por eso que voy a entrenar, por lo que se podía lograr su sueño", respondió Madara

"¡En serio! Yay! Madara jiji me va a enseñar cómo ser un ninja", gritó Naruto emocionado ante la perspectiva de la formación bajo la tutela de su abuelo, que era una leyenda entre los ninjas de

"Cómo Naruto listos, estamos dejando Konoha para su formación", informó Madara

"¡Cómo! ¿Pero por qué? Me refiero a que no podemos entrenar aquí en este pueblo", dijo Naruto, ya que no importa lo que su tratamiento es hacia él, él todavía quiere ser el Hokage de la aldea y le encanta este pueblo, debe ser causa de su sangre Senju.

"No Naruto, este pueblo sólo demostraría ser un obstáculo para su progreso. Es por eso que tenemos que salir de este pueblo de inmediato", explicó el anciano Uchiha. Naruto sólo pudo suspirar en derrota

"Bueno .. Pero ¿qué pasa con hokage-jiji? Debe estar preocupado por mí!" dijo Naruto en voz alta cuando de repente recordó sobre su abuelo sustituto

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por el mono, él sabría de ti cuando nos ponemos en contacto con sus abuelos paternos" dijo Madara cuando dio sus razones para abandonar el pueblo

Naruto pudo una vez más sólo suspiro en derrota

"Mmm .. No seas así. Al final de nuestro entrenamiento, yo te moldee en un Shinobi que sería una leyenda en sus propios derechos", dijo Madara elevar con éxito la emoción de Naruto

"¡En serio! Entonces no puedo esperar a que nuestro entrenamiento para empezar" exclamó Naruto como él no pudo contener su emoción

"Sí, yo también Naruto, yo también", dijo Madara como una sonrisa cruel vino a la cara

"De alguna manera me estoy poniendo esta mala sensación de que me he cavado mi propia tumba", pensó Naruto al ver Madara sonriendo cruelmente


	3. Entrenamiento Parte 1

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento Parte 1

Han pasado tres meses desde que Naruto dejó Konoha con su abuelo y había estado viajando de un lugar a otro, y no quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo para evitar levantar sospechas sobre su identidad

En este lapso de tiempo, Madara le enseñó a su nieto acerca de los fundamentos de la chacra y su teoría. Naruto fue capaz de abrir su chakra en su primer intento, debido a su capacidad de chakra puro

Después de que Naruto le enseñó dos academia jutsu, Kawirami y Henge. Más tarde Naruto también se enseñaba Kage Bushin no jutsu como Madara pensó que sería más beneficiario de alguna técnica simple clon ilusorio y más tarde en venir muy bien cuando las reservas de Naruto se expandirían como jinchuriki

En cuanto a la preparación física de Naruto, incluso el conductor de esclavos plazo no puede ser utilizado para definir Madara que ni siquiera apareció en que gran parte merced a Naruto. Madara estaba prácticamente exprimiendo la vida de Naruto Naruto como tal tenía que hacer largos y flexiones en tales tierna edad a medidas tan innumerables que literalmente olvidar su conocimiento de los números. Si no hubiera sido por su inmensa voluntad y determinación para hacer frente a todos los desafíos, habría sido durante mucho tiempo enterrados bajo una tumba con una tumba de su nombre en su homenaje. Incluso en la medida en que extraño ojo Ceja jóvenes de Guy se hubiera escurrido por ahora. Él estaba ya pensando seriamente la legitimidad de su abuelo por mostrar tanta crueldad hacia él. Era, después de todo un niño de seis años, por el amor de dios!

A partir de ahora que se encuentran actualmente fuera de la tierra de fuego en un campo desconocido, donde Madara estaba enseñando a su nieto, el primer paso de chakra ejercen el control, es decir árbol de pie

"Trata de canalizar cantidad de chakra en los pies, si canalizar demasiada usted se despegó del árbol y si es demasiado baja que perdería su agarre" instruyó Madara

"Está bien", dijo Naruto con indiferencia mientras se canaliza a través del chakra de pie y comenzó a caminar por el árbol en su primer intento sin complicaciones

"¡Espera! No se suponía que fuera así, por mi parte, saber que Naruto tiene enormes reservas así que ¿cómo podría ser posible para él tener tan buen control de ..." Madara sumió en sus pensamientos y luego una repentina lo golpeó " Eso es todo! De alguna manera ha heredado control de chakra perfecta de su abuela Tsunade debido a que es capaz de manipular su chakra tan bien, incluso con sus vastas reservas "Madara comenzó a reír ante la idea" Él es, literalmente, una central eléctrica con tal condición, cualquiera ninja mataría a estar en sus zapatos, no es de extrañar que él es el hijo de la profecía "Esto fue en serio va a poner el pie en la boca de muchos shinobi de suficiencia que pensaban que son uno de los más talentosos y superdotados

"Naruto Bueno eso es suficiente, se puede descansar por ahora, continuará el entrenamiento más tarde", gritó Madara como se detuvo árbol de Naruto caminando ejercicio

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a su abuelo desde arriba del árbol y saltó de él como él dio un salto mortal en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo con su única pierna en cuclillas sobre ella. Madara observaba la escena con una ligera diversión, Naruto era realmente ágil y flexible para alguien de su edad, debe ser debido a todo el entrenamiento riguroso que fue a través de no importa lo mucho que estaba maldiciendo, lo que de por sí era divertido teniendo en cuenta lo que era un niño de seis años

Naruto caminaba con su abuelo a la casa que habían alquilado para su estancia corta, Madara entró en la casa y se sentó en un sofá cercano, con Naruto hacer lo mismo frente a él. Al ver Naruto conseguir relajado, Madara decidió romper el silencio

"Naruto, su entrenamiento está avanzando a un ritmo asombroso, y debo decir que estoy impresionado. Estás muy talentoso para alguien de su edad y que posee un potencial increíble que hay que aprender a aprovechar plenamente", dijo Madara como Naruto sonrió en alabanza de su abuelo

"Gracias jiji, creo que tengo muchas expectativas a la altura con que yo sea el Kyuubi jinchuriki y que tengan Senju y el Uchiha sangre"

"No cualquier Naruto sangre, usted tiene la sangre de pura sangre elite Senju y el Uchiha elite pura sangre corriendo por tus venas" Madara intervino para corregir su error nietos

"Elites?" recitó Naruto completamente confundido

"Sí Naruto usted es un pura sangre elite Senju y el Uchiha, primera vez en milenios tal cosa ha sucedido en mi opinión" Madara respondió

"No entiendo, y qué tiene esto que ver con mi relación con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y cuando mantenga decirlo", dijo un frustrado Naruto no es capaz de digerir la información actual de su mente en el momento fue trastornada en el mejor

"Ah, claro! Yo no he hablado hasta que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y la historia de Senju y el Uchiha clan, he" dijo Madara cuando reprendió a sí mismo por su mente ausente

"Bueno, entonces Naruto, podríamos aprovechar este tiempo libre para que escuchamos con atención"

Y así Madara comenzó a contar la historia acerca de Jubi y su posterior derrota a manos de Sage de seis caminos con el sabio sellar la bestia dentro de sí mismo convirtiéndose así en el primer Jinchuuriki y luego, al final de su vida él la división del Jubi en nueve bijus usando su famosa doujutsu Rinnegan y el cuerpo de sellado Jubi dentro de una gran esfera de la tierra y enviarla al cielo creando así la luna de este planeta

Durante todo esto, Naruto estaba completamente fascinado y asombrado por los poderes de la salvia

"Wow, realmente era un dios en carne humana para poder hacer todo esto" Naruto dijo con admiración, asombro y completa para los sabios

"Sí, él era Naruto, pero lo que ahora hay que saber es que tenía dos hijos en su vida. Viejo que recibió los ojos del sabio era conocido como el Uchiha y el más joven que recibió el cuerpo de sabios era conocido como el Senju"

"Así es como me relacioné con el sabio, tengo dos ojos y el cuerpo por lo tanto me hace su verdadero sucesor", dijo Naruto finalmente atar cabos y darse cuenta de su relación con el sabio

"Sí Naruto, pero lo que hay que saber es que usted es su verdadero sucesor sólo porque eres puro sangre Senju elite y pura sangre Uchiha elite", explicó Madara

"Todavía no puedo entender esto elite sangre pura", se quejó Naruto interceptar la explicación de Madara. Madara suspiró ante la impaciencia de su nieto de interrumpirlo. Naruto estaba muy recordándole su difunta esposa con sus tendancies

Después de su infame batalla con el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, era por alguna razón dejó con vida por él. Podría apostar que el Shodaime no se atrevía a matarlo, ya que ambos sabían que no era él quien convocó al Kyuubi. Cuando la bestia acaba de aparecer de la nada, que sólo aceptó la ayuda, ya que no se va a ver un caballo de regalo en la boca

Así que teniendo la segunda oportunidad en la vida que se le ofreció, abandonó Konoha y viajó por todo el mundo mantener su juventud con la ayuda de su Rinnegan que abrió en su batalla final. Y fue durante estos viajes que en Uzushiogakure conoció Hitomi Uzumaki. Sólo iba a quedarse en su casa por un corto período de tiempo en que por el giro de la suerte de su identidad fue revelada a ella. Pero, para su inmensa sorpresa, ella le trataba con la misma bondad que lo hizo antes de su revelación, que no podía dejar de admirar. Así que después de unos años, ambos se enamoró de uno al otro y tenían una hija llamada Kushina Uzumaki. La ironía de la suerte que su rival también casado con una Uzumaki mientras que él tenía una más hermosa, definitivamente lo frota en la cara del Senju en el más allá. Algunos años, después de lo cual su mujer murió de una enfermedad rara, dejándolo solo con su hija. Madara sabía que no iba a hacer el bien si konoha consiguió el viento del linaje de su hija, ya que fue uno de los últimos de elite de pura sangre entre los Uchiha y Konoha trataría de tener en sus manos Kushina si supieran que ella también fue una de el Uchiha elite rara cuya sharingan eran mucho potente que un plebeyo de vez podría ser. En el proceso sufriría un destino peor que la muerte para una kunoichi es decir convertirse en un pie de cría. Se negó a dejar que algo así le suceda a su hija por lo que utilizó un sello de antemano que había aprendido de su esposa para sellar lejos sharingan de su hija para siempre. Después de que, en secreto, su patrocinado a través de un nombre diferente cuando fue enviada a Konoha. Años más tarde, estaba contento con el hecho de que iba a ser un abuelo sólo para ser golpeado por una tragedia ya que perdió tanto su hija y su hijo-en-ley en el ataque Kyuubi y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero al menos su nieto quedó con vida y fue a partir de ahí decididos a mantenerlo alejado del daño

Ahora busca a su nieto que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa vino a su rostro. Este niño, su nieto era el niño de la profecía que se va a establecer la verdadera paz en este mundo y que va a hacer todo lo posible para hacer su sueño hecho realidad que estaba junto a Naruto haciendo más poderoso de lo que es

"Naruto sabe usted el significado del término 'Patience'"

Naruto parpadeó y de repente se ruborizó ante la insinuación de que Madara dirigió hacia él como una tímida sonrisa vino a su cara.

"* Sigh * está bien Naruto, en cuanto a su pregunta, la historia comienza con el hijo mayor del sabio que era el Uchiha. En su búsqueda de la rivalidad con su hermano menor, que quería ampliar su clan y desea un gran poblado de clanes miembros armados sharingan. Así que para acelerar el ritmo de este proceso lo hizo ritual de sangre y convertido a muchas personas a Uchiha cambiar su ADN para que puedan ejercer Sharingan. De esta manera se originó el plebeyo Uchiha. El hijo menor del sabio también sufrió la misma proceso y dio a luz a plebeyo Senju. descendientes directos del hijo mayor eran conocidos como pura sangre Uchiha de elite y descendientes directos del hijo menor se sabe que son elite Senju sangre pura. I ser un descendiente directo del hijo mayor que un Uchiha elite hace y su abuela Tsunade ser un descendiente directo del hijo menor a su vez le hace un Senju elite. Ha recibido los verdaderos ojos y el cuerpo del sabio que su verdadero sucesor "hace

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al oír la revelación más reciente sobre el origen de sus dos clanes. Pero él todavía parecía empañado por cierta confusión

"Pero jiji lo que diferencia hace ser un Uchiha plebeyo y uno de élite, ya que ambos poseen Sharingan y lo mismo en el caso de Senju ya que ambos poseen Sabios cuerpo"

"Sí Naruto, tienes razón en cierto nivel que ambos poseen Sharingan, pero lo que hay que saber es que ambos poseen diferentes sharingan" Naruto parpadeó ante la explicación de su abuelo y ya no puede hacer un discurso coherente de sus pensamientos vacíos decidió sin comprender mirarlo. Madara tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver esta respuesta

"Por lo demás creo que primero tiene que saber acerca de la complejidad y el conocimiento de sí mismo Sharingan" Naruto asintió ante esto, sin embargo Madara perdió su sonrisa bien escondido "Sharingan es el Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha. Además, es también-"

"Conocido como uno de los San Daidōjutsu (Tres Grandes Técnicas Eye), junto con el Byakugan y el Rinnegan." Naruto interceptado con una sonrisa en su cara visible. Luego siguió "El Sharingan se llama también Tengan (del Cielo Eye), debido a las muchas capacidades que otorga al usuario.

Las habilidades del Sharingan constan de dos partes: la Dōsatsugan (ojo de Insight) y el Saimingan (ojo de hipnotismo). El primero de los poderes del Sharingan es ser capaz de ver el flujo de chakra. El Sharingan sí da color al chakra, lo que permite a su portador a diferenciarlos. También son capaces de saber si una persona está bajo un genjutsu porque el flujo de chakra de la persona sería irregular. Capacidad de segundo más importante del Sharingan concede al usuario una increíble claridad de percepción, lo que les permite reconocer fácilmente genjutsu y diferentes formas de chakra, aunque no en la misma medida que el Byakugan. Esto también permite al usuario seleccionar hasta en los detalles sutiles, lo que les permite leer los movimientos labiales o imitar algo así como los movimientos del lápiz. A medida que el Sharingan evoluciona, ganando más focas Tomoe, esta capacidad se extiende a ser capaz de seguir objetos en movimiento rápido antes de finalmente dar una cierta cantidad de capacidad de predicción para el usuario, lo que les permite ver la imagen del próximo movimiento de un atacante de la tensión muscular leve en su cuerpo y el contraataque o dodge sin ningún movimiento perdido.

El Sharingan de tercera y más conocida es la capacidad que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de copiar casi cualquier técnica que él o ella los testigos, además de otras técnicas Kekkei Genkai. El usuario puede memorizar ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu con una precisión casi perfecta, lo que permite al usuario utilizar las técnicas como propio, o incluso modificarlos para crear sus propias nuevas técnicas

Final de la capacidad de uso común del Sharingan es capaz de inducir una marca única de hipnosis que involucra acciones y pensamientos que sugieren que el oponente a través de genjutsu emitidos por el simple contacto visual entre ambas partes. La potencia de la ilusión del Sharingan depende del conocimiento y de la habilidad del usuario con la aplicación de genjutsu "

Mientras Naruto terminó su charla explicativa, Madara se encontró que se abrían en él, siempre y olvidar la compostura infame como las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos bien el tamaño de la placa platillo mirando sin pestañear la mirada. Naruto rió torpemente en la respuesta

"Jeje ... hice un trabajo de investigación sobre Sharingan de los rollos que se llevan adelante en nuestro viaje debido a que sé mucho sobre él" Este anuncio dio lugar a los ojos de Madara se ampliaron aún más

"Pero yo estaba seguro de que había un sello contra el robo que se le plantean con el sello de la sangre también. Podía entender la parte de sellado sangre, sino contra el robo ... hice de alguna manera por alto el sello?" Madara catequizados en el asombro. Naruto se encogió de hombros como respuesta

"No fue tan difícil. Los mecanismos son muy fáciles de entender y que tipo de vino natural para mí"

"Amazing! Él fue capaz de descifrar un C-rank técnica mediados Fuinjutsu a la edad de seis años! Él es definitivamente un Uzumaki. Me tendría que comenzar su entrenamiento fuinjutsu utilizando rollos de Hitomi. Ciertamente se podría poner a algunos usan ahora" Madara suspiró con exasperación mientras pensaba en mayor planificación y programa de entrenamiento

"Aparte de eso, un buen trabajo en la explicación, pero si usted dice que usted ha leído todo sobre el Sharingan, ¿Has leído acerca Mangekyo Sharingan también?" preguntó Madara con ojos críticos mirando hacia abajo a su forma nietos como Naruto se tensó ante su abuelo severa mirada

"Y-Sí, lo hice, he adquirido la información de este rollo que Mangekyo Sharingan es la fase de clausura y la etapa más predominante del Sharingan. Sólo se puede activar a través de remordimiento y sentimiento de auto reproche a matar a su confidente cercano o parientes", dijo Naruto se estremeció ante la idea magro de cometer un acto tan atroz. Madara pareció notar el descontento de su nieto en las limitaciones de la adquisición Mangekyo

"Si usted es consciente de ello, entonces también debe ser erudito acerca de la existencia de sus efectos secundarios"

"Sí ... lo que sé sobre ella. Para eliminar las consecuencias de caer en la ceguera debido al uso constante de Mangekyo Sharingan, necesita trasplante de su pariente más cercano Mangekyo Sharingan en sí mismo. Es en este proceso que se gana Eternal Mangekyo y si ' m derecho que tiene el eterno Mangekyo Sharingan "Naruto miró a su abuelo con ojos cautelosos cuando estaba seriamente disgustado con oscuros secretos de la etapa final de la evolución del Sharingan y no podía comprender, junto con el hecho de que su abuelo podría haber hecho exactamente lo mismo para adquirir los ojos que tiene ahora

"Tienes razón en lo que todo lo que dijiste en cierta medida, pero si usted está asumiendo que yo tenía que ir a través de todos estos requisitos, entonces están equivocados"

Mirada antipatía de Naruto fue sustituido por el de un ser confuso cuando oyó las palabras de su abuelo. "¿Qué quieres decir jiji ¿Está usted diciendo que usted no tomó los ojos de su hermano. Entonces, ¿cómo usted ganó Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Madara simplemente sonrió a su nieto. "Ahí es donde nuestros diverge Sharingan de la de plebeyo de. Todos aquellos implicación que se describe sólo son aplicables para los no elite Uchiha. Nosotros, las élites, no es necesario pasar por todo eso para adquirir el mayor nivel de Sharingan como los ojos Sharingan que recibió su origen en personas que no eran un Uchiha, para empezar, por lo que necesitan para trasplantar los ojos de sus parientes para que la potencia de su Sharingan podía acercarse comparativamente en términos de nosotros elites "

Ahora Naruto era ciertamente interesado. "Pero si no tenemos que matar a nuestros parientes cercanos y procuramos otro ojo Sharingan, entonces, ¿cómo lograr esos ojos?" Él se sintió aliviado de que no tenía que cometer esos actos atroces controlar la evolución colosalmente predominante del Uchiha Kekkei Genkai doujutsu.

Madara se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "A través de la tensión y la capacitación constante que podría conseguir el Mangekyo eterna y el que le abriría sería ya en su forma eterna como es el caso de las élites", respondió Madara Sharingan cuando sus ojos pasaron de la de sus habituales ojos de ónice a tres tornoed Sharingan y no se detuvo allí mientras sus ojos se convirtieron en más el escenario como los Tornoes conectados entre sí de unión en el anillo circular negro con tres puntos blancos colocados en el anillo y tres rayas negras que sobresalen hacia el exterior de los anillos adyacentes a las marcas. Naruto estaba fascinado al ver a los ojos ilustres que sí hicieron Madara una leyenda.

"Wow ... Así que estos son los famosos Mangekyo Sharingan, son increíbles" verbalizado un Naruto asombrado

"Esto no es Naruto, sabes de los ojos que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos ejercía" preguntó Madara

"" Sí, el Rinnegan, muchas personas consideran que es más que un mito "Cuando Naruto dijo esto, él no vio la sonrisa en la cara de Madara

"Yo te mostraré por qué no es un mito" Los ojos de Madara totalmente alterado su color como el color gris púrpura metálica totalmente teñido sus ojos ondulación como patrón hacia fuera cambiar toda la naturaleza y las perspectivas de sus ojos

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había visto las imágenes del legendario sabio como tal él sabía lo que los ojos que ejercía. Y por decir lo menos, que se sorprendió al ver que que su abuelo tenía los mismos ojos que la de Sage, el Rinnegan

"De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo tienes los ojos" "Naruto exclamó mientras miraba a Madara con los ojos del tamaño de placa platillo. Madara sonrió a su nieto con una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro

"Yo abrí en mi batalla con el Shodaime. Parece que yo era capaz de trascender más allá de Sharingan a Rinnegan bajo un estrés extremo y la presión de la batalla"

"¿Es ser bajo la misma tensión cuando activamos Sharingan?" cuestionó Naruto en una curiosidad para conocer la diferencia entre las condiciones de Sharingan y Rinnegan

"No, no lo es. Parece que cuando cruzamos los límites del Mangekyo Sharingan, somos capaces de ganar el Rinnegan. Normalmente nos Uchiha élite, se deriva el poder de nuestros ojos. Así que en mi batalla contra Shodaime, intenté consumir más energía de lo que el Mangekyo era capaz. Así, en el fragor de la batalla, he activado el Rinnegan. Pero sólo fui capaz de lograr esta hazaña porque había inyectado algo de ADN Senju que he adquirido de Hashirama en mis heridas. Aunque la activación no debería haber sido tan rápido, pero parece que cuando salió de las listas de éxitos en el uso de las técnicas de los ojos, parecía haber acelerado el proceso "teorizado Madara. Él mismo había estado en un estado de shock después de la batalla en el descubrimiento de que tenía Rinnegan

"Así que, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de activarlo?" Preguntó Naruto, extasiado ante la posibilidad de ejercer los ojos en el futuro, una vez que el legendario sabio antes.

"Sí Naruto, con la que posee tanto Senju y el Uchiha ADN, usted puede. Pero yo no voy a endulzar, usted estaría teniendo un momento muy difícil para activarla. Sólo puede ser activado bajo un estrés extremo y poder exigir situación. Y te pienso por ahora son millas lejos de esa hazaña con que ni siquiera activar el Sharingan "dijo Madara

Naruto se desinfla en lugar visible en el comentario. Ahí va por su espíritu, por estar hace unos momentos de éxtasis.

"Ahora hay que estar tan abajo. Aunque los niños su edad juegan con muñecas, ya se podía dar algunos Chunins bajo nivel de su pueblo un plazo para su dinero", elogió Madara, en un intento de elevar el espíritu hundido de Naruto y parecía que hacer el truco como auto entusiasta de Naruto regresó

"Gracias jiji, no lo defraudará. Definitivamente, me gustaría tener esos ojos, no importa lo difícil que puede ser para ganarla", dijo Naruto con una chispa de determinación claramente visible en sus ojos

"Je, sin duda un Uzumaki. Algunas personas obstinadas y difíciles obstinados que se" cree un Madara desconcertado al ver la cara determinada de Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, conseguir su culo hasta el campo de la formación si se quiere lograr que"

"Hai jiji! Exclamó Naruto mientras corría al campo con Madara detrás de él

"Como ahora sabe que tiene el control de chakra probablemente perfecto que parecía haber heredado de la abuela que, usted no tiene que hacer ejercicio caminando agua ahora, pero todavía se puede practicar en otro momento para mantenerse en contacto con su control de chakra "dijo Madara

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a enseñarme hoy?" preguntó Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza en la confusión

"Vamos a iniciar la formación elemental en la actualidad. Aunque es un poco pronto para su edad, pero necesitamos su formación teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que nos queda en el futuro"

"Está bien, así que ¿cómo vamos a empezar" Naruto preguntó con curiosidad

"Con esta" dijo Madara sacar un pedazo de papel en su mano.

"Um ... con este Jiji?" cuestionó Naruto mientras empezaba a dudar de la cordura de su abuelo. ¿Cómo demonios iban a entrenar con un pedazo de papel maldito!

Madara comenzó a reír al ver la mirada de Naruto. "Usted debe ahora estar pensando probablemente que estoy loco por ti entrenar con un trozo de papel No se preocupe,. Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me presentaron a este". Naruto se sonrojó al ser atrapados in fraganti. Madara expresó una vez más que su sonrisa se apagó

"En cuanto a su pregunta sobre este artículo, se trata de documentos de chakra hechas de árbol especial y se utilizan para probar los afinidad natural"

"¿Te refieres a la de fuego, la tierra, el viento, el agua y los rayos"

"Sí, a partir de lo que sabemos nuestros elementos a través de este documento, se da diferentes reacciones a diferentes elementos. Por el viento, que se divide en pedazos, por la tierra que se convierte en polvo, el agua se moja, para el fuego que quema a cenizas y para que el rayo se desmorona. Así que estás listo para probar su afinidad? " Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Madara. "Entonces canalizar su chakra a través de este papel"

Naruto puso su mano sobre el papel y comenzó a canalizar chakra chakra en ella. ¿Qué pasó después a la izquierda tanto Madara y Naruto con los ojos abiertos

Mientras Naruto canaliza chakra en papel, de pronto se dividió en tres partes, la primera parte se incendió fue convertido en cenizas, segunda parte se convirtió en polvo y la tercera parte se mojó

"W-¿Qué significa esto jiji?" preguntó Naruto incapaz de comprender el significado de este resultado

"T-Esto significa que usted tiene cuatro afinidades naturales. Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Agua", murmuró un gob golpeó Madara. "Amazing! Yo nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa antes. Gané afinidad con los cinco elementos sólo después Activado Rinnegan. Pero Naruto ya está en sintonía con cuatro afinidades elementales. Y él tiene la condición perfecta para mí para enseñarle sobre ese poder. Pero yo podría cuidar de eso más tarde. Ahora tengo que entrenarlo en sus afinidades elementales "

"Naruto, tiene cuatro afinidades, que nunca he visto ni oído. Eso significa que su formación va a ser mucho más difícil" Naruto tragó a que "nuestros fundamentos comienzan con su afinidad de fuego que es la afinidad de primer clan Uchiha "

"Chakra del fuego se dice que es un ser violento y volátil. Tan inestable como lo es, puede causar gran devastación y destrucción en un campo de batalla, incluso yendo en cuanto a la duración de la que es capaz de incinerar todo un ejército", explicó Madara con orgullo algo invisible y arrogancia en su voz al describir la grandeza de la afinidad del fuego, que por cierto era su afinidad también (¡Qué mutt)

"Puede ser que la devastadora" Naruto se mostró escéptico ante las palabras de su abuelo

"Parece que necesita una demostración, ¿no es así?" Madara arqueó una ceja ante la mirada dudosa en su cara nietos. Naruto sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. "Bien entonces"

Madara se distanció de Naruto saltando lejos de él y aterrizó frente a una pequeña superficie forestal que consta de un número adecuado de árboles que ascienden a la de cincuenta y sesenta años. Sus manos ya estaban posicionados en el sello de caballo. Él intook un gran aliento mientras exclamaba el nombre de su técnica

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" (Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)

La enorme pared de fuego que Madara streaming de su boca incinerado todo el bosque sin dejar nada atrás. Toda la zona era ya más que un gigante de tierra cubierta de cenizas. Ecologista estaban seguros va a demandar a Madara en el crimen de dañar la vida biótica

Volver a Naruto, que estaba haciendo la perfecta imitación de un pez enorme al ver la destrucción que tiene lugar delante de sus ojos. Él porque jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida. Claro que había visto algunas Chunins y jounins haciendo técnicas Katon pero esto sopló todo fuera de proporción. Ahora sabía por qué su abuelo se considera una leyenda con desigual es, junto con Shodaime

"Ahora ves por qué dije eso", fue la voz de Madara que caminaba hacia él sacándolo de su trance

"T-Eso fue increíble! Ahora entiendo por qué las técnicas de fuego se considera destructiva" respondió Naruto con asombro. Madara solo asintió, aparentemente satisfecho de la admiración de Naruto para técnicas de fuego. En serio, esto es descarado favoritismo Madara estaba mostrando afinidad hacia el fuego

"Así es, y ahora vamos a empezar a entrenar elemental del fuego" "

"Así que vas a enseñarme que la técnica que lo hizo hace un tiempo", dijo un salieron Naruto.

Madara sólo se rió de su nieto. "No Naruto, aún no está listo para eso. Pero te voy a enseñar a usted cuando llegue a un nivel adecuado. Porque ahora yo te voy a enseñar una de la técnica original del clan Uchiha, la técnica de bola de fuego. En nuestro clan, cuando los niños son capaces de hacer esta técnica, entonces se considera que estas personas entren a su edad. Es por eso que te estoy enseñando esta técnica, quiero ver si tiene realmente ascendido desde su infancia. Así que estás listo " Naruto asintió determinada en dicha. "Ahora memorizar los sellos de la mano que voy a mostrar y hacer lo que voy a encargar" Madara comenzó a pasar por cada uno cada sellos de la mano a un ritmo lento de los fundamentos de Naruto para ponerse al día. Después de completar el proceso, sus manos se posicionaron en el sello del tigre

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica)

Madara vomitó una gran bola de fuego sobre la zona árida cubierta de cenizas, que antes solía consistir en vegetación

Naruto estaba impresionado, aunque no en el mismo nivel que un Madara usado antes, ya que esta técnica era nada comparado con él, pero aún así fue una impresionante técnica Katon ofensivo

"¿Has aprendido los sellos de la mano" Madara le preguntó a su nieto. Naruto asintió en respuesta

"Bien. Ahora ve a través de la secuencia y al completar los sellos de la mano, tratar de triturar su chakra entre sí dentro de su cuerpo y se deja crear tanta chispa como podría y canalizar ese chakra de la boca. Así es como chakra de fuego se crean y técnicas Katon se hacen con ella ", dijo Madara como explicó la base de chakra fuego. Naruto asintió y agarró el mecanismo detrás de las técnicas Katon

Después del discurso explicativo de Madara, Naruto comenzó a tejer a través de sellos de la mano que se aprendió de memoria. Ya podía sentir su chakra de la naturaleza transformadora de la del fuego como su abuelo sugirió. Tenía una alegría silenciosa en sus ojos mientras pensaba vertiginosamente como esta sería la primera de las muchas técnicas destructivas que él iba a utilizar lo que haría que todos sus enemigos se agachan a sí mismos en el miedo. Con este pensamiento, terminó el sello con el tigre sello exclamando el nombre de la técnica

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica)

Lo que ocurrió al lado acaba de dejar la garganta de Naruto seco ... literalmente. Todo a su humildad y de su dignidad de ser anulada, en vez de exhalar fuego por todas Naruto fue capaz de escupir era un cúmulo de humo. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se movió al ver el humo que había echado. Literalmente podía ver el orgullo y la reputación va en humo, de nuevo literalmente.

"Hm ... todo un buen truco que era. Usted podría ciertamente ciego a tu enemigo con el humo. Pero le pregunté por el fuego, no fume" Los labios de Madara temblaban violentamente en un esfuerzo por ocultar su risa inducida por la escena. Naruto miró a su abuelo por la pulla que Madara apuñalado en él

"Yo no quise decir eso! Sólo espera y verás jiji, les voy a mostrar, y me gustaría dominar esta técnica en poco tiempo-ttebayo!" replicó un Naruto muy frustrado si su tic verbal es cualquier cosa ir cerca

"Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando. Bajar a la práctica de la técnica y no se detendrá hasta que haya dominado a su mismo aliento de su vida!"

Naruto fue demasiado rápido para seguir la orden y que el hecho de que él mismo se apresuró a reinar dominio sobre la técnica que hirió su orgullo fue suficiente para intiate la acción de él como él se lanzó de nuevo a su formación y se apartó de los límites de probarse a sí mismo . Para ver este Madara no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo venir a la cara a causa de la obstinación y la dedicación a su nieto se exhibirá. Estaba seguro que va a disfrutar de la formación de su nieto

Un año más tarde

Ha pasado un año desde la formación elemental de Naruto y Naruto comenzó ya cumplió siete años. En este ínterin, Naruto madurado tanto en términos físicos y mentales. Naruto era el día a día cada vez más a su padre. Madara señaló que Naruto recibido el tono de la piel de su madre cuando él tenía una piel clara diferencia de su padre, que en su juventud solía tener la piel un poco entonado, que se desvaneció mientras crecía bien los efectos siguen siendo. Además de su madre la piel, sino que también estaba comenzando a mostrar los signos de tener el pelo rojo también como rayas de rojo estaban empezando a surgir a través de su normal de punta rubio cabello. Madara explicó que debe ser debido a su acceso a su resonancia especial chakra con el sabio que ahora suprime cualesquiera efectos que Biju podría tener en su desarrollo físico. Pero aparte de que era una copia exacta de carbono de sus padres enfrentan excluyendo los bigotes. Con su peinado que era cada vez más parecido a su padre con flequillo longitud mandíbula, nadie tendría un momento difícil en su diferenciación de su padre si no fuera por las líneas rojas y las marcas de bigotes. Madara menudo le había molestado que con sus miradas exóticas, que incluso superaría Minato en ser una mujer asesina y podría atrapar a un mayor número de mujeres que su padre hubiera sido capaz de lo que hizo Naruto pálida al oír eso.

Sobre su formación, se concluyó de manera segura por Madara de sus agudas observaciones que Naruto era prodigio nacido natural, e incluso puede ser considerado como un genio. Naruto probó este hecho durante el curso de su formación elemental. No sólo estaba invirtiendo en las instrucciones y conocimientos elementales sobre la información del entrenamiento de demonios, pero él terminó dominado la formación elemental, ganando dominación que estaba fuera de las proporciones cartas sobre sus afinidades elementales que incluso dejó Madara gob acostumbre. Lo acaba de dejar boquiabiertos cuando Naruto dominar sus afinidades Katon en un tiempo récord que incluso Madara sería difícil de imaginar y mucho menos lograr la hazaña. Todo esto no habría sido un problema, así que podría tomar todos estos pasos, pero poco a poco en lo que pasó después de eso explotó toda su cerebro fuera de su cráneo como su nieto no sólo logró ganar el dominio de las técnicas Katon de alto nivel, mejorar varias técnicas de bajo nivel a las más altas debido a su afinidad piadosa Katon de la que tenía la sospecha de que Kyuubi fue responsable de grandes reservas de chakra y que ya superó a la de muchos jounins, sino que también comenzó a crear su propia mierda arsenal de técnicas Katon a la edad de siete. Y vaya que estaba orgulloso de que su nieto era un genio de tal calibre.

Otra cosa que dejó Madara sorprendió pero que él anticipó fue que Naruto tenía afinidad piadosa al agua al igual que su antecesor Nidaime Hokage, aunque no en su nivel, ya que sólo es capaz de materializar agua si la humedad está presente en la atmósfera a diferencia del Nidaime que podrían crear un vasto océano de la nada, en medio de un desierto abrasador. Doton (Elemento Tierra) como Katon y Suiton vinieron a él, naturalmente, como si hubiera nacido para ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, lamentablemente, Naruto no tenía los privilegios en la formación elemental de viento, así que era lo que se podría decir atrofiado por el momento. Madara, a pesar de que la obtención de afinidad, para cerrar después de activar Rinnegan nunca la tuvo antes, así que su conocimiento en la formación elemental de viento era casi inexistente, que era bastante avergonzado de ahora. Así se decidió en un acuerdo mutuo de que no pronunciar una sola palabra sobre esa cuestión humillante para nadie y esperar hasta que Naruto se encuentra con sus abuelos paternos de formación futón. Y la única técnica que podría acercarse a la de futón era la ola de viento generados a través de su fan batalla, que Naruto estaba muy emocionada de aprender.

En cuanto a las habilidades taijutsu de Naruto, cuando Madara Uchiha, el equipo controlador esclavo le está entrenando en formas especialmente graves, se dejó nada que decir. Su velocidad y resistencia en el momento era lo que haría que muchos chunins correr con el fuego encendido colas de enganche en la espalda. Su nivel de taijutsu era alreadt a nivel alto chûnin e incluso bordeando bajo nivel jounin. Este avance fue obligado a pasar a un tipo exponencial exponencial como Madara menudo condujo a Naruto llorando a la suciedad de juntas de resistencia, peso y gravedad colocados en su cuerpo que arrasó de vez en cuando, ya que sus reservas de chakra crecieron. En serio, todavía dudaba de la legitimidad de su abuelo, que ni siquiera una vez mostró una pizca de misericordia con él.

En habilidades genjutsu, que era el caso de Naruto como en Katon, un prodigio de la naturaleza. Debido a su control de chakra perfecto heredado de su abuela, que estaba destinada a ser talentosos en el campo de las ilusiones. Se hizo tan experto en este arte para alguien de su edad que fue capaz incluso capaz de lanzar doble, diablos triple capa de genjutsu. También se hizo diestro en la medida de poder mejorar incluso las más simples ilusiones de rango D de alto rango C una fundición que una capa sobre la otra.

En el departamento de ninjutsu, que demostró ser el legítimo heredero de Madara, ya que sólo una cosa podría mencionarse a Naruto, que era un monstruo en este fireld. Con las reservas de chakra siempre tan rellenables que aceleraron el crecimiento a ritmo exponencial debido al Kyuubi y su chakra perfecto que anulaba cualquier defecto de su capacidad de chakra descomunal, que podía enfrentarse cara a cara con muchos de alta chûnin nivel es shinobi con su monstruosa resistencia por cansarlos después de algún tiempo de no poder disparar cualquier jutsu en él y lo sigue teniendo sus reservas masivas que se renueva. Añadir a la ecuación de la revelación del secreto de kage bushins a él que él podría utilizar a un nivel que podría estar presente sólo en los sueños húmedos de muchos shinobi, basta con decir incluso Madara se estremeció ante la sola idea.

Sin embargo, incluso a través de todo el progreso y los méritos que ha trascendido hasta ahora, un hecho no satisfactoria es que Naruto hasta ahora después de soportar por todo el entrenamiento riguroso presentado por Madara, no ha logrado la hazaña de activar Sharingan, de las cuales Naruto estaba recibiendo día a día agitado y deprimido. Él ya pensaba que su abuelo se avergonzaría de él, pero lo que no sabía era que todo esto, de hecho, hizo Madara vertiginoso en la anticipación. Como muy pocos entre los miembros del clan Uchiha sabía, pero hay un hecho secreto oculto que aquellos cuyo Sharingan es tan extenuante para desbloquear, su Sharingan está obligado a ser mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Él por una tuvo una breve historia junto con Izuna de empujar su cuerpo más allá de sus límites y cricking a su esencia misma. Había caminado por muchos la vida y la situación de muerte, sólo cuando se rompió más allá del límite que se activó su Sharingan, y chico, qué ojos poderosos se abría.

Así que ahora sabía que su también tuvo que empujar a sí mismo a través de los límites de ganar Sharingan y qué mejor manera de poner a prueba los límites de un cuerpo que al ponerlo en una situación de vida o muerte. Pero antes de dar el máximo en la línea de sangre Uchiha, que al menos tenía que dar a su nieto un poco de conocimiento previo en su línea de sangre Senju.

A partir de ahora se viven actualmente en una pequeña casa de alquiler fuera de las fronteras de la tierra de los rayos. Ellos estaban descansando en la casa con Madara disfrutando de su taza de té y Naruto pasando por los rollos de Katon, teniendo punteros de aquí y allá para crear una nueva técnica propia. Al ver esto, Madara dejó una divertida sonrisa vino a su rostro mientras su nieto era realmente un genio cuando se trata de la cuestión de jutsu.

"Naruto, creo que es hora de que se enteren de la Senju línea de sangre", dijo Madara desviar la atención de Naruto de sus pergaminos a su abuelo.

"Senju linaje? Pero yo sólo pensaba en Uchiha ha lugar la línea de sangre, mientras que Senju está poseído del Sabio cuerpo" Naruto habló expresando su confusión.

"Sí, y esa es su línea de sangre"

"¿Eh?" vino la respuesta inteligente de un Naruto confuso.

"Dime Naruto, ¿Qué sabes sobre la historia del clan Senju"

"El clan Senju era un grupo de ninjas que fue considerado como uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja. El Senju era prodigiosa en todas las habilidades, del ninjutsu, taijutsu que, al genjutsu. Debido a esto, ellos eran conocidos como ' el clan con mil habilidades ", que les dio su nombre Senju. El más famoso miembro del clan era su líder, Hashirama Senju. Su madera único lanzamiento ninjutsu incluso le dio el apodo de el clan del clan Senju del bosque. Este Elemento Madera, y su capacidad de controlar la bestia de cola, lo convirtieron en el mejor ninja de su tiempo ", finalizó Naruto

"Ahora, me pregunto de nuevo, ¿cuál es su línea de sangre" Madara le preguntó una vez más

"Um ... ¿es Mokuton"

"Tan bueno como suena, no es el linaje del clan Mokuton es sólo una parte de la línea de sangre que cualquier Senju elite podría ser capaz de hacer si tienen las condiciones necesarias."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" preguntó Naruto vertiginosamente en previsión

"Usted sabe que Senju de poseer el cuerpo de Sage" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Entonces lo que usted necesita saber es que el cuerpo de Sage tenía la capacidad de utilizar la liberación Yin-Yang", comentó Madara sólo para obtener una respuesta en blanco de Naruto.

"Release Yin-Yang?" repetido Naruto confuso. Madara dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación "A veces se me olvida el hecho de que él es sólo un niño de siete años"

"Yin-Yang comunicado se decía que era utilizado por el Sabio. Él utilizó este medio para crear una técnica de alto perfil. Por lo menos debe saber" la creación de todas las cosas ». Usó liberación Yin-Yang de dividir el chakra de Jubi y utilizado esta técnica para crear una corriente de nueve Biju ", explicó Madara dejando un amplio Naruto ojos.

"S-Así que me gustaría ser capaz de utilizar la liberación Yin-Yang", preguntó Naruto con una voz lamió la emoción.

"Sí, eso es si usted es capaz de activar la línea de sangre"

"Así que fueron los Senju no-elite es capaz de hacerlo también?" cuestionó Naruto

"No, sólo fueron capaces de hacer bien un despacho o liberación Yin Yang. Y si quieres saberlo, las líneas de sangre del cuerpo, como la lava, hielo, polvo, etc ... se hacen con la liberación de Yang junto con sus elementos. Yin y liberación se utiliza en cuenta líneas de sangre, ejemplos principales son Senju Toka y Kurama clan de ser eficiente en genjutsu, Yamanaka clan capaz de hacer presente a pie etc me atrevería a decir, de hecho, toda la gente en el mundo del cuerpo y la mente que posee líneas de sangre son en realidad descendientes de largo no elite Senju de que comenzó su propio clan ", explicó Madara revelar el secreto.

"Entonces, ¿hubo alguna elite Senju de que fueron capaces de activar el Yin-Yang de liberación" preguntó Naruto

"Sí ha habido, de hecho, había dos de estas personas que fueron capaces de desbloquear su linaje" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante esta revelación

"¡En serio! ¿Los conoces?"

"Sí, lo sé. De hecho, esos dos fueron los que molestaron a la mierda de mí la más" Madara gruñó en un tono bastante irritada.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó Naruto curiosidad de saber los que molestaron a su abuelo más.

Madara respondió con espasmos cejas "Sus antepasados Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju y Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju"

De repente suena la risa resonó por la habitación, como Naruto perdió el control de sí mismo.

"Jajajajaja ... Ahora sé por qué te molesta tanto jajajaja" exclamó Naruto como él una vez más se perdió a una serie de risas. La frente de Madara temblaban violentamente ver a su nieto risa a su costa y fue trazado en silencio venganza. Naruto recuperó la compostura después de un tiempo.

"Pero nunca he escuchado o leído sobre ellos utilizando técnicas Yin-Yang" habló Naruto

"Es porque su Mokuton y sí las técnicas de alta afinidad de agua eran una técnica de Yin-Yang"

"¡Cómo!"

"Sí, a diferencia de otras líneas de sangre del cuerpo, Mokuton tiene tanto chakra Yin-Yang, que es la razón principal por la cual Shodaime fue capaz de crear las plantas vivas y los árboles en lugar de la madera muerta. Y truco de crear agua de la nada de Nidaime es de manera similar a la la creación de todas las cosas que él también crea algo de la nada que es el agua y luego de Sage utiliza su afinidad por el agua para utilizar los agua creada por sus técnicas "

"Wow, ¿por qué no a sus hijos o nietos, que es mi abuela sabía de ninguna técnica de Yin-Yang" cuestionó Naruto

"Los frutos secos, creo que se olvidó de mencionar a sus descendientes y eran demasiado perezosos golpes incluso a escribirlo en un libro", comentó Madara en cuestión de tono de hecho. Al oír esto Naruto rompió en otra serie de risas. Al ver esto Madara también dejó una sonrisa entran en juego en la cara, pero que rápidamente se convirtió en la de un cruel.

"Oh, no me reía tan a la ligera, cuando un castigo está al acecho delante de ti" Madara comentó en tono sádico. La risa de Naruto murió en su garganta y tragó saliva cuando vio la cara de su abuelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó un Naruto tiritando

"Que usted todavía tiene que activar Sharingan" dijo Madara mientras mostraba una sonrisa sedienta de sangre soplado completo grabado en su rostro. Naruto tragó una vez más como él sabía perfectamente qué condición necesaria para la activación del Sharingan, una situación de vida o muerte. Y ahora, después de ver la cara de Madara, él no estaba seguro de si iba a quedar con vida, incluso antes de su activación.

Pero al final, Naruto sacudió lejos sus miedos a medida que se burlaba de la intimidación de Madara "¡Y qué! Adelante. Podría estar en contra de lo que usted lanza en mí"

"Parecía que no somos nosotros. Vamos a ver cuánto dura. Nos vemos en el claro" dijo Madara mientras desaparecía en shushin. Naruto también siguió el mismo camino que él también se desvaneció en shushin.

Llegaron a un campo abierto de la casa al mismo tiempo. Ser testigo de Madara en un comportamiento serio hizo sus músculos van tensa mientras se movía al Uchiha interceptor estilo postura Taijutsu. Al ver esto Madara levantó una ceja con diversión.

"Usted sabe que sería inútil contra mí, ya que soy un maestro de este estilo de Taijutsu" Madara comentado

"Entonces usted también debe saber que iba a disminuir el nivel de daño que puede infligir a mí como yo estoy usando los mismos movimientos que usted", replicó Naruto. Madara asintió a su nieto con orgullo visible en sus ojos en el pensamiento analítico de su nieto, incluso antes del inicio de la batalla como él también se movió en la misma postura.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y, como si fuera una señal, se lanzó hacia el otro. Al llegar frente a la otra, Naruto ladeó un puño a Madara que la cogió en su mano y empujó su puño en el abdomen de Naruto que resulta en Naruto escupir su saliva y luego giró todo su cuerpo para darle una patada del caballo alrededor de la espalda de Naruto proyectándolo hacia la tierra y lo rompe a la suciedad unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Naruto enérgicamente se puso de pie al entrar en un ataque de tos, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se movió en una posición defensiva mientras se espera a sí mismo contra cualquier ataque sorpresa de Madara. Madara luego avanzó hacia Naruto en un nivel de velocidad que Naruto izquierda desconcertado. Naruto tuvo dificultades para ponerse al día con su abuelo como Madara eliminado al azar fuera de su vista. En ocasiones, el puño chocó con su cara cada vez que Madara se materializó ante sus ojos mientras vano hizo todo lo posible para defenderse de roca golpes sólidos de su abuelo. Poco antes, un golpe duro se empujó en su rostro que lo mandó volando en el aire. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguir proyectada hacia lo lejos la distancia, el brazo se apretó por Madara y lo recuperó de nuevo hacia su dirección. Madara luego lanzó una estocada de rodilla en el abdomen de Naruto, el pecho y la cara en rápida sucesión a la vez que seguía flotando en el aire, dando lugar a Naruto escupiendo sangre. Y luego se dirigieron una dura patada en el pecho que lo envió en un proyectil horizontal hacia el otro extremo del claro.

Manos en manos pelea fue completamente dominado por Madara. Naruto ya sabía la diferencia de nivel entre él y su abuelo y tuvo que aprenderlo de una manera bastante dolorosa. Leyendas como Madara no se salgan de las tiendas de comestibles con apuestas baratos.

"Eh ... ¿Qué pasó Naruto? ¿No eras tú el primero en decir que podría soportar cualquier cosa me gustaría lanzar en usted" se burló Madara ver la forma derribado de su nieto a pesar de que no tuvo tanto placer de hacerlo. Al oír esto, Naruto arqueó su conjunto para levantarse del suelo y en vano trató de pararse con las piernas temblorosas mientras se limpiaba la sangre que sale de sus labios.

"Sí, lo hice. Y yo no voy a volver a mis palabras, porque eso es mi nindo! Así que trae la acción!" Naruto gritó en una nueva voz enérgica encontrado con un fuego ardiendo intensamente en sus ojos.

"Tal determinación ... es realmente increíble. Estoy orgulloso de tenerlo como mi nieto" Madara sonrió inquebrantable determinación del chico, pero lo escondió detrás de la máscara de su rostro serio. "Entonces supongo ... Tengo que llevarlo a otro nivel!"

Madara sacó su abanico de batalla de la espalda y la hizo girar en un movimiento diagonal. Una ráfaga de viento fuerte ola avanzó hacia Naruto que apenas esquivó a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por ella. Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse a sí mismo, se vio obligado a rodar lejos de numerosos proyectiles de kunais que atravesaban el espacio preocupada de Naruto.

Pero él no se dio tiempo para descansar ya que rápidamente esquivó un pie que pisó el suelo que ocupaba hace segundos y rebotó al desatar una patada a la cara de Madara, que lo esquivó y trató de conducir un puñetazo en el pecho de Naruto, que bloqueó con palma de su mano, pero se estremeció ante la sola fuerza en ella y se giró a mediados de aire con Madara como palanca con una patada en el pecho. Hizo girar tres veces en la rotación mientras se cierne en el aire y aterrizó en el pie. De pie, miró a Madara con ojos calculadores.

"Un muy rápido, ¿verdad Vamos a ver si se puede continuar con este Katon:! Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica) Madara escupió una gran bola de fuego que arrasó hacia la dirección de Naruto

"¡Mierda!" Naruto pensó mientras se dirigía a través de su propio conjunto de sellos de la mano "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica)

Ambas disparan proyectiles chocaron entre sí dando lugar a un temblor leve en el paisaje que se derrite bajo el abrasador calor generado por la colisión de fuego.

"Eh ... lástima Naruto. Parece que tu suerte se ha acabado!" dijo Madara mientras balanceaba su fan batalla en la dirección de la pared de fuego chocó. Como tal, cuando lo hizo, el fuego se expandió a proporciones múltiples y arrasó hacia la dirección de Naruto que estaba con los ojos abiertos en la escena.

"Mierda!" Naruto maldijo cuando no le quedó otra opción que usar su carta de triunfo. Naruto se fue a través de una serie de sellos de la mano a una velocidad desconcertante y una vez terminado, el agua comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor formando a través de la humedad en el aire, pero lo que pasó desapercibido por Naruto mismo era que él era capaz de formar inconscientemente alguna molécula de agua sólo de la nada, sin necesidad de utilizar la humedad, pero Madara se dio cuenta.

"Me parece que ya es capaz de utilizar la liberación Yin-Yang en niveles minúsculos. Buen trabajo Naruto" Madara tasado en los pensamientos

"Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu" (Agua de publicación: Convergencia Agua Cielo)

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron al ver a su nieto con una A-rank Suiton jutsu nunca oído hablar. Un tifón de agua se arremolinó alrededor de Naruto que dictó el ataque entrante de fuego inútil. Pero no se detuvo ahí, ya que se transformó a sí mismo en un patrón como Naruto pasó por unos cuantos sellos de la mano.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" (Elemento Agua: Agua Técnica Bullet Dragon)

La masa arremolinada de agua tomó la forma de un dragón rugiendo como hizo su camino hacia su objetivo y se estrelló en la misma posición en la que Madara era. Naruto sonrió al pensar en lo que salió victoriosa.

Pero su momento fue de corta duración ya que tenía que ir rápidamente lejos de su lugar de esquivar varios proyectiles kunai. Pero desafortunadamente su suerte se acabó como kunai atravesó sus muslos haciéndole gritar de dolor. Cuando arrancó el kunai de sus muslos y algo se acostumbró al dolor dolor, sintió un golpe duro perforado en el estómago después de que un poderoso impulso a la rótula de la rodilla que lo representa en sus rodillas. Ni siquiera tiene un segundo rompen como el tiro vertical de difícil barbilla mandó que se proyecta en el aire y lo llevó a conseguir se estrelló en el suelo unos cuantos buena distancia. La visión de Naruto se hizo distorsionada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie por su cuerpo dolorido.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes Naruto? Si es, entonces le recomiendo que para salir de su sueño, ya que nunca sería capaz de lograr la paz con semejante nivel patético de poder" Madara se burló de los intentos para enfurecer a Naruto.

"No, te equivocas jiji! Me gustaría cumplir mi sueño!" Madara se burlaba de Naruto

"No me hagas reír, que no tiene el poder ni la unidad para lograrlo"

"Yo lo he hecho!"

"Entonces, tratar de probar a mí!" Madara exclamó mientras balanceaba su fan batalla generando una ráfaga de viento fuerte ola. Naruto esquivó en el momento adecuado para evitar lesionarse. "Usted nunca será capaz de salvar a este mundo ni va a ser capaz de su gente con este tipo de energía" Naruto apretó los dientes escuchar con los ojos siendo eclipsados por el pelo flequillo mientras estaba todavía en su lugar. Madara continuó su burla sobre inhabilidades de Naruto.

"Sus padres se sentirán decepcionados de ti. Estoy decepcionado de que" Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Naruto cuando escuchó esto.

"Usted se ha podido registrar tu Hokage Sarutobi jiji, que sería incapaz de salvar a Konoha, y que sería incapaz de salvar a esas chicas que te gustan de vuelta en el pueblo!" Naruto estaba shell sorprendido por esta medida que su mente se fue a toda marcha, pensar en su falta de poder.

"Este mundo perecería debido a su incompetencia, Naruto. ¿Es así como va a lograr su sueño!"

"Cállate" Naruto susurró con una voz tensa.

"¿Es así como usted se convertirá en el Hokage de una podrida, quemada aldea? Usted no puede convertirse en Hokage así Naruto!"

"Cállate" dijo Naruto con una frecuencia más alto.

"Usted sólo debe renunciar a su sueño!" Madara lanzó varios proyectiles de kunai hacia la dirección de Naruto que estaba de pie en su lugar, sin preocuparse de esquivar.

"¿Qué diablos es Naruto pensamiento? Por qué no está esquivando it!" Madara pensó con furia a medida que crecía su preocupación por la seguridad de la vida de su nieto. Fue entonces cuando se tiene una mirada en el rostro de Naruto, un ser furioso.

"Yo había dicho antes ..." dijo Naruto como el proyectil de kunais llegó peligrosamente cerca de él

"Que se calle!" gritó Naruto. Madara era shell sorprendido por lo que vio como Naruto vio mirándolo con dos Sharingan tornoed. Pero no fue Sharingan que le sorprendió que varios tentáculos de madera brotaron de la tierra repeler eficazmente todos los kunais y no se detuvo allí, ya que evolucionó aún más en árboles del número y tamaño impresionante, y avanzó hacia Madara.

Madara saltó lejos de su ubicación como varios árboles chocaron con el suelo que ocupaba anteriormente, pero su mente estaba todavía en un estado de shock. "Él no sólo logró activar Mokuton sino que también fue capaz de utilizar la liberación de madera: Natividad de mar de árboles sin sellos de la mano" pensado un Madara muy sorprendido al pensar en lo que esto significaba de Naruto Mokuton dominio podría algún día superar "No sólo de Shodaime eso, pero también era capaz de activar Sharingan al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál podría ser el significado de ambos Uchiha y Senju linaje activar plenamente en al mismo tiempo. ¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia? Este niño ... Sí, ahora estoy totalmente convencido por las palabras de Shinigami-sama. Naruto es verdaderamente el único que podía traer la paz a este mundo "Madara gratamente sonrió a su nieto. "Basta Naruto, podemos poner fin a esta lucha ahora"

"No jiji! Voy a demostrar a usted que yo no soy incompetente!" gritó Naruto

"No es necesario que, como ya se ha demostrado que" Madara indicó Naruto para ver a su entorno lo que hizo y se sorprendió al ver que es rodeado por varios desarraiga y ramas de los árboles después de que Madara luego hizo un gesto para que él vea su reflejo en una fuente de agua cerca y fue una vez más dejó atónito al ver a su Sharingan con dos Tornoes giran en el mismo.

"Lo hice ... Yo activé tanto Sharingan y Senju linaje. ¡Lo hice! ¡Yatta!" gritó un Naruto salido de comportamiento alegre.

"Sí Naruto, felicitaciones. Activó tanto Uchiha y Senju línea de sangre al mismo tiempo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" dijo Madara con una sonrisa.

"Pero vosotros ha sido muy decepcionado de mí hace un rato" habló Naruto recordando de pronto burlas anteriores de Madara.

"¡Oh, si! Todo se planea con anticipación a la ira usted y acelerar la activación del Sharingan" dijo Madara con una sonrisa. Naruto se movió al oír eso. No podía creer que él jugó a la derecha en el juego de Madara!

"Ahora, ahora, no hay necesidad de ir en el lado malo de los estribos en lugar de mirar el lado positivo;. Ha activado tanto Sharingan y su capacidad de Yin-Yang, que a su vez que una fuerza a tener en cuenta hace" dijo Madara con un gesto en la materia del tono de hecho sigue sin notar cuerpo retorciéndose de Naruto.

"Jiji ..." Naruto dijo en tono sepulcral. Madara sacó de sus reflexiones cuando oyó Naruto llamando a su nombre y lo miró.

"Estás muerto!" gritó Naruto mientras usaba sus poderes recién descubiertos Mokuton para disparar tentáculos de madera en su abuelo, que estaba con los ojos abiertos en este y sólo tenía un pensamiento cruzó su mente que asustado el infierno fuera de él

"Acabo de ver a mi esposa muerta!"

Han pasado unos meses desde que Naruto activó su Sharingan y su capacidad de Yin-Yang. Entrenamiento de Naruto iba a la misma velocidad exponencial que tenía incluso antes de la activación de su línea de sangre. Su formación elemental fue ganando día a día de competencia. Ya podía sacar agua de la nada, ahora que se ha activado su capacidad de Yin-Yang, pero aún así era ni de lejos el nivel de Nidaime.

En estos últimos meses, Madara ampliamente capacitado que él alcance la capacidad máxima de Sharingan. Su Sharingan ya se desarrolló en su tres estados tornoed y su habilidad en su uso ya se comprobó en el departamento ilusorio. Su Sharingan tenía un ligero anillo circular delgada en la que los Tornoes giraron al igual que su abuelo a diferencia de la no-elite uno de cuyos Sharingan sólo consistía en Tornoes demostrando aún más la potencia y perfección de su Sharingan. Su formación Mokuton también mantuvo su ritmo de Sharingan. La potencia y la fuerza bruta en su Mokuton superado fácilmente el Shodaime a su edad. No había duda en la mente de Madara que un día, Naruto se prestaría a ser capaz de superar Hashirama en Mokuton dominio.

En los últimos meses, viendo dominio de su abuelo en kenjutsu dio lugar a él desarrollar el interés en ella. Él ya tenía una katana de antemano, pero nunca se dio especial atención a esta experiencia antes. Así que cuando le informó a su abuelo de este desarrollo, Madara tenía esa sonrisa de mil megavatios plasmada en su rostro, como si acabara de golpear un bote. Él sólo tenía una pregunta que hacer antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento de Naruto en este campo, "¿Sabes cómo bailar?"

Y así comenzó otra de Madara de agravio-Ejem, me refiero a las sesiones de entrenamiento. Aunque éste, por alguna razón desconocida, Naruto se encontró muy divertido y agradable. Definitivamente se podría decir que él tenía un don para kenjutsu. Madara ver esto tenía una sonrisa de aprobación de orgullo en su rostro cuando se proclamó que Naruto definitivamente heredado este rasgo de afinidad hacia kenjutsu de él. Actualmente Naruto se enseñaba uno de los estilos más letal y ofensivo de la espada, que si los rumores eran correctos, eran consumidores de cada kenjutsu sueño húmedo, un estilo que sólo un usuario kenjutsu todo el mundo tiene el conocimiento de que era Madara Uchiha. Este estilo fue conocido como la "Danza de la Muerte '. Después de pasar por algunas de las sesiones de práctica y tomando efectivamente bajar los humos en el conocimiento de kenjutsu, Naruto también como su abuelo desarrolló el rasgo de llamar a su lucha un baile, una razón más para Madara para estar orgullosos.

Con tantos rasgos de repavimentación en Naruto que heredó de Madara, por desgracia (o en el caso de Madara, afortunadamente), que tenía que heredar algo distinto Sharingan de Madara, ya que también al igual que su abuelo le pasó a haber desarrollado algún arrogancia y el orgullo en su personalidad. Cuando Madara había encontrado descubierto esto, él había sonreído como un loco al pensar en lo que ganó una ronda más sobre su Senju Hashirama rival en caso de rasgo de herencia de Naruto.

Por último, pero no menos importante, cuando Madara comenzó el entrenamiento de Naruto en artes sellado después de descubrir su talento en el campo, Naruto probó a sí mismo y Madara que definitivamente había Uzumaki sangre corriendo por sus venas. Él llevó a fuinjutsu como una esponja en agua. Después de comprender los fundamentos y mecanismos de toma de sello, que era fácilmente capaz de romper los sellos de alto nivel. Fue sin duda un prodigio en este arte como muchos otros. Después de someterse a sesiones de caligrafía, Naruto fue capaz de hacer los sellos de su propio, aunque no les gusta este tipo de mundo, pero sus sellos no eran sin duda un juguete.

Fue durante este tiempo que Naruto se enteró de las aventuras de su padre utilizando una técnica fuinjutsu en el campo de batalla y Madara tenido una interesante conversación con su nieto en un proyecto fuinjutsu batalla ...

Fue después de la puesta del sol, el entrenamiento de Naruto había terminado, ya que se retiraron durante el día. Naruto estaba en su habitación y Madara estaba en el salón disfrutando de su té en silencio. Ha sido así durante el pasado una hora.

"¿Qué está haciendo este chico? Normalmente estaría molestando yo le diga cuentos sobre mi aventura con shodaime u otro tipo de cosas, pero él reside en su habitación ... en silencio?" Madara pensó con cautela ya que sabía perfectamente de sus experiencias que unirse a un Uzumaki y el silencio en una oración en silencio era como pedir un apocalipsis.

Así que él se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de su nieto a ver a su actividad. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Naruto, Naruto vio sentada en el suelo escribir notas en su diario personal con muchos libros y pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Naruto de repente saltó la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para ver el origen de la voz. "Jiji! No me asustes así!" dijo Naruto con la mano thunking en el pecho para calmar su corazón latiendo rápido.

"Mmm, usted debe esperar sorpresas como que en todo momento. Usted es un Shinobi" dijo Madara con sonrisa.

Las cejas de Naruto temblaron al pensar en diferentes maneras de extraer venganza por el trazado de bromas a su abuelo. Oooh, que era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki bien, kukuku ...

Mientras tanto, Madara tuvo una repentina sensación de escalofrío trepando por la espalda y sintió como si alguien caminó sobre su tumba, pero lo desestimó como sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un libro en el suelo que él tomó y leyó el título.

"Un libro sobre Kiroi Senko, que estaba leyendo esto?"

"Sí, he leído acerca de la información que está en mi padre, en cuanto a la forma en que utiliza una técnica fuinjutsu en el campo de batalla para ganar el apodo de destello amarillo" respondió Naruto

"Ah, sí, cierto es. Su padre era realmente un Shinobi encomiable. Esa es una de las razones por las que lo aceptaron como mi hijo-en-ley. Si no fuera el caso, entonces yo he revelado mi identidad absoluta, y ordenó a mi hija a absolver a su relación con un hombre débil "despotricó Madara como Naruto sudor bajó por las payasadas de su abuelo. Después de que Madara se aclaró la garganta y continuó

"Aparte de eso, su padre fue considerado como uno de los más grandes Shinobi entre la gente como yo y Hashirama. Estaba realmente considerado como el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu ..."

"No por mucho tiempo"

Madara le rompió el cuello hacia Naruto verlo sonriendo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eso no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pierda su título como el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso", cuestionó Madara ver la sonrisa de Naruto

"Me aseguraría de que" Naruto respondió sin rodeos con confianza

"Muchacho, sé lo que la liga está tratando de ir en contra. ¿Sabes por qué tu padre fue considerado como el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu de todos los tiempos", preguntó Madara.

"Sí, lo sé, es por una de su creación más letal, Hiraishin no justu. Está basado en un shiki que le permite teletransportarse a cualquier lugar del shiki está presente. La velocidad a la que se teletransporta haría el Shushin no jutsu parece que de un movimiento perezosos. Este jutsu le permitió decapitar a todo un pelotón de ejército en cuestión de segundos "

"Y usted está diciendo que podría superar esta" dijo Madara como él expresó sus dudas

"Claro que sí! Me gustaría hacer un jutsu que superar por mucho es y haría Hiraishin parecer un mero juguete de mi creación a mi padre" Al oír esto Madara se rompió en una serie de risas.

"Entonces supongo que también tendría que nombrar la técnica después de crearlo", bromeó Madara que continuó con su risa, pero su risa murió en su garganta cuando se sorprendió al ver la mirada seria y decidida en el rostro de Naruto.

"Y-Usted es serio", preguntó un Madara aturdido

"¿Había alguna duda", respondió Naruto en tono serio

"Usted sabe el calibre que está tratando de alcanzar. Hay una buena razón por la que su padre junto a mí y Hashirama fue considerado como una clase de Shinobi SS", advirtió Madara

"Sí, lo sé, y se podría decir que es mi objetivo. Ya que es mi sueño de superar mi padre, junto con todos ustedes a ser aclamado como el mejor Shinobi de la existencia", dijo Naruto con tanta convicción y determinación en su voz que, incluso, aturdido Madara

"Este niño, que nunca deja de sorprender. Ahora creo que el destino de este mundo está en buenas manos" Pensé Madara sorprendido por resolución firme de su nieto "Entonces supongo que sólo podía decir que estoy deseando que llegue ese día" Madara sonrió a su nieto, quien regresó con uno de los suyos. Madara fue sin duda la espera de que el día en que Naruto crearía una técnica

Madara ha sido desde entonces la observación extraordinaria tasa de crecimiento de su nieto que incluso salió de la talla de Kakashi Hatake y Itachi Uchiha gob golpeó, y fue concluir con seguridad que el futuro no estaba lejos cuando iba a alcanzar su máximo potencial

El mundo Shinobi debería mejor estar preparados como el mayor Shinobi en la toma está bien en su camino hacia el sendero de leyendas.


	4. Poder y Verdad

Capítulo 4: Power & Truth

Un último año desde que activó su línea de sangre, habilidades de Naruto creció a pasos agigantados. Este crecimiento exponencial también se ve en sus aspectos físicos también. Su cuerpo debido a varias sesiones de entrenamiento riguroso se moldeó en la figura más finamente esculpida que podría hacer que la gente piensa que fue hecho a mano por un dios. A la edad de diez años, su cuerpo sin ser demasiado voluminoso y musculoso, era atlético y dio su pícaro cuenta con un borde fino. Esto acompañado por su hermoso rostro angular haría cualquier mujer sana babean a la locura. Esto fue sin duda demostró cuando Naruto en ocasiones fue a público se reunió con las reacciones de rubor y riéndose de las mujeres, incluso de los más viejos también. Esta Naruto irritada y muy Madara en lugar de compadecerse de él, se burlaban de él que no tiene fin.

El crecimiento de Naruto en habilidades shinobi era una sorpresa para él mismo Madara. Si bien se anticipó en un grado menor que Naruto se convertiría más fuerte que Jounins promedio en Konoha, que no esperaba que a la edad de diez años, la destreza de Naruto puedan competir con los suyos. Pero sin embargo, él estaba muy contento y orgulloso de que su nieto se demostró ser el talento que surgirá una sola vez en milenios.

Naruto, con su mente genial y enorme talento, el mismo drived hasta el agotamiento para acelerar su crecimiento. Que acompañó con su capacidad de utilizar Kage Bushin a extremos inimaginables amplificadas sus habilidades en tan poco tiempo.

Destreza de Naruto en técnicas Katon era algo que incluso asusta Madara, que de por sí le dijo algo. Su dominio sobre la amplia gama de la clase A y S-clase de técnica Katon está en un lapso de pocos meses incluso dejó Madara rubbernecked. Y agregar a la ecuación, algunas de sus propias creaciones letales, Madara ya no estaba seguro de que podía mantenerse en el título de Katon maestro.

Naruto también se dominó en Suiton a un nivel que se podría decir con seguridad que era sin duda en la liga con su tío abuelo Tobirama. Podía ahora definitivamente generan un mar de agua en medio de un desierto y uno no sería capaz de decir que antes solía ser un lugar plagado de agua.

Madara tenía toda la razón cuando supuso que Naruto era más talentoso en Mokuton que su Shodaime ancestro. Su destreza en Mokuton llegó a tales alturas que incluso podría dar Hashirama un plazo para su dinero. Madara también podría apostar que Naruto estaba poniendo su mente letal en la creación de algunas de las técnicas Mokuton. Esa sonrisa malvada en la cara de su nieto al lograr su éxito envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Pero la mayor mejora que Naruto logró fue la activación de la Eterna Mangekyo Sharingan. Había estado tan extasiado en un principio que no desactivarlo durante todo un mes. Tal vez hubiera sido porque tenía un miedo constante a que la próxima vez no va a ser capaz de activarlo. Tomó Madara cierto convencimiento hacerle creer que no iba a desaparecer.

Naruto tuvo que ir también a través de su primera muerte en una batalla real. Su memoria trajo tanto sentimiento desagradable y agradable para él ...

Lejos fuera de las fronteras de la tierra de nubes, en un gran bosque, el equipo genin del equipo Samui fue acorralado por un experimentado Kiri Jounin. Era evidente para cualquiera que el Kiri shinobi tenía una ventaja en esta batalla a pesar de que había cuatro genins tratando de luchar con él. El kiri nin tenía una mueca permanente plasmada en su rostro mientras miraba a los genin muy prolijos y heridos.

"Bien, bien. Si no es Jinchuriki de bestia de dos colas del Kumo. Este es sin duda un premio para mí. Mizukage-sama sería sin duda complacido si la mano sobre él el poder de otra bestia de cola. Y no hace daño que las dos niñas, delante de mí están floreciendo en los aspectos físicos ", dijo el kiri nin mientras miraba de soslayo a las dos chicas que era Yugito y Samui. Dichos chicas estaban gimiendo y sentirse disgustado por ser los ojos así. Ellos estaban orando por un milagro para salvarlos de la peor suerte.

"Hey, ¿por qué no te peleas con alguien de su nivel?" dijo una voz desconocida como una figura encapuchada con manto negro ocultando su identidad proviene de las sombras "Lo siento, parece que me dijo la frase equivocada. Tome dos, ¿por qué no te peleas con alguien muy por encima de su nivel?"

El Kiri shinobi era un hervidero en este mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa hacia el extranjero al ser menospreciado "¿Quién diablos es usted?! Métete en tus asuntos, que extraño!"

La figura encapuchada dejó escapar una risita "Vaya, vaya, que son tan fáciles de conseguir sacudido para arriba. Pero, de nuevo, debo esperar que este tipo de inmadurez de Kiri shinobi de"

El kiri nin dejó escapar un rugido furioso mientras corría hacia el desconocido y ladeó su puño para golpear en el abdomen de su oponente. Pero él consiguió desagradable sorpresa cuando el desconocido no tanto como se acaba de retorcerse mientras bloqueaba su golpe. Intentó conducir su rodilla en la cara de los opositores en un movimiento sorpresa, pero la cifra apenas esquivó con facilidad, como si estuviera tratando con una mosca. El Kiri nin gritó con frustración mientras trataba Tiro horizontal con su cara de los opositores, pero la cifra se metió el tiro y se gira a sí mismo para cerrar de golpe una patada en el pecho de la niebla de nin enviándolo vela por el aire.

El Kiri shinobi girado mismo en el aire dos veces antes de aterrizar en cuclillas y no perdió tiempo en enviar varios proyectiles de kunai hacia su oponente. La cifra saltó a un lado de su lugar de esquivar los proyectiles, pero no se le dio tiempo para descansar como otro proyectil llegó a su nueva ubicación. Una vez más lo esquivó y se gira a sí mismo en dodge aire otra. Después de que una vez más saltó y giró a sí mismo al revés en el aire y lo lanzó varios shuriken hacia el Kiri shinobi que no prevé tal demostración de flexibilidad. Trató de esquivar el proyectil entrante pero no tuvo éxito como shurikens recortó a través de su cuerpo.

No se le dio ninguna hora de policía con su lesión como el extraño encapuchado gradual frente a él mientras le daba un golpe feroz en el estómago levitar el kiri nin por causas de fuerza detrás del golpe. Desapareció una vez más y por etapas hacia atrás para golpear el pie en la espalda, lo que impulsó lo que transmita la dirección. La figura encapuchada, una vez más demostró su gran velocidad como apareció en la parte delantera del kiri nin y le dio una patada vertical al mentón, enviándolo alto en el aire y en un movimiento rápido, apareció por encima del kiri shinobi y dio una poderosa patada a el pecho que lo envió hacia un árbol.

El desconocido cayó de pie, mientras observaba la nube que rodeaba el lugar del accidente. De repente, un proyectil salió agua de la nube de polvo en la forma de un dragón

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Agua de lanzamiento: Agua Técnica Bullet Dragon)

El proyectil dragón de agua corrió hacia el desconocido y se estrelló en su ubicación rocas paliza y el envío de las masas de agua volando por todas partes. El kiri nin que salió de la nube de polvo se echó a reír maniáticamente cuando vio la destrucción causada por su técnica dragón de agua

"Ahora, ¿todavía crees ser por encima de mi nivel, je", dijo el kiri nin mientras seguía a reír, pero su risa murió en su garganta cuando vio que el agua estaba empezando a girar en forma de un tornado en su contrario era y su sangre se le heló cuando vio a través del remolino de agua que su oponente ni siquiera tenía un rasguño en su cuerpo. La masa de agua que se arremolinaba comenzó a cambiar la trayectoria, ya que se acercó a él en la forma de un tifón. Saltó fuera de su ubicación, justo a tiempo para esquivar el destructivo tornado de agua y corrió hacia su oponente que aparece detrás de él. Con un grito de guerra, él empujó su espada en la dirección de avance hacia la espalda de su oponente y se conformó con escuchar el sonido repugnante de la espada de la perforación de la carne.

Miró la cara del desconocido con la esperanza de ver la mirada de dolor, pero se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa. La figura encapuchada brillaba desde el punto de vista al igual que el paisaje de los alrededores. Entonces sintió una sensación de dolor que viene de su pecho y miró hacia abajo para ver una espada perforó a través de su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba para ver la cara de la figura encapuchada y lo último que vio antes de dar la muerte fue un par de brillantes ojos rojos Sharingan.

El público es el equipo Samui fueron completamente sorprendido por la presentación de tales habilidades de alto nivel shinobi de la extraña que era en la actualidad su salvador. El hombre con capucha debe ser shinobi nivel Kage para poder mostrar esas tremendas habilidades. En anticipación a conocer la identidad de su salvador, Samui se adelantó del grupo y dijo en tono profesional

"Gracias Shinobi-san por salvarnos del enemigo. Disculpe, pero nos gustaría saber la identidad de nuestro salvador" otros tres detrás de ella asintió con la cabeza

"Ah, sí, estoy usando una capucha. Mi mal, pero en realidad se ha convertido en una necesidad en estos días está considerando cómo me veo" La figura encapuchada se quejó en la última frase quitado la capucha de su cabeza para revelar una masa de rubio de punta pelo con rayas rojas que se extienden a través de su cabello. Tenía flequillo cubriendo la frente y flequillo que cubre el lado de su rostro pícaro guapo que tenía tres marcas tenues bigotes a cada lado de la mejilla dos longitud mandíbula.

Todas las chicas de los alrededores se sonrojó ante los hermosos rasgos de su salvador era sorprendente en torno a su edad. Un niño de diez años Yugito Nii por su parte estaba en los límites de explosión debido a su inquilino interior, Nini no Nekoneme

"Ooh Kitten, esta es una oportunidad de oro que tienes. Tienes que admitir, hermoso, exótico, atractivo, junto con una fuerte e inteligente para ser capaz de derribar a un Jounin sin problemas a su edad. Usted debe tenerlo a usted y poner esas lecciones de educación sexual para usar ", dijo Nibi con cierta alegría en sus ojos

"¿Estás loco! Él es un completo desconocido, además seguimos siendo niños para eso!" gritó Yugito a su inquilino sonrojar

"A quién le importa! Suficientemente mayores para matar, la edad suficiente para tener relaciones sexuales. Además tiene ventaja, al ser pequeño en edad, usted no quedar embarazada!"

Yugito gritó de frustración en su paisaje mental a su inquilino.

Mientras tanto, Samui tenía sus propios pensamientos del muchacho Hm ... yo nunca he visto un tan buen muchacho que mira en mi vida », pensó Samui con un rubor de última hora a través de su estructura facial de hielo frío. A pesar de que se utiliza para llevar a todas partes su personalidad fría, que era igual que otros medios de chicas de su edad. Karui también estaba tratando de luchar por un rubor que encontró su lugar en su rostro.

Mientras Omoi, ver la reacción de la chica hacia hermoso rostro del chico, tenía su mente en su modo de sobremarcha

'Oh, Dios mío, todas las chicas se sienten atraídos hacia este muchacho. ¿Y si él decide tomar ventaja de su atractivo y tiene relaciones sexuales con todos ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si todas las chicas se embarazan. ¿Qué pasa si me hacen el padrino de sus hijos "Omoi tenido una expresión de horror en el que" ¿Y si todos los niños se convierten empeñado en tomar su venganza sobre su padre por abandonar a su madre. ¿Y si-"Omoi despotricó en su mente que era hasta que un Karui imaginativa le vino a la mente y le dio un puñetazo al suelo, poniendo una pausa a sus pensamientos más imaginativas

"Hola, soy Naruto y yo soy un viajero que pasea por las naciones elemental" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa encantadora que llevó a las niñas rubor aún más.

"Estoy Samui, genin de Kumogakure"

"Yugito Nii, genin de Kumogakure"

"Omoi, genin de Kumogakure y lo que si-" nunca llegó a terminar la frase como Karui le dio un puñetazo al suelo.

"No me importa el idiota, soy Karui, genin de Kumogakure"

Justo cuando terminó su introducción, los sonidos de alguien llamando a cuatro nombres se escuchó. Equipo Samui reconoce a la persona a ser su Killer Bee Sensei.

"Lo lamentamos, pero parece que nuestro Sensei nos está llamando. Así que tenemos que ir ahora" Samui dijo Naruto. Naruto asintió comprendiendo

"Está bien,. Estoy un poco ocupado demasiado Esperanza podríamos vernos en el futuro" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro. Todas las chicas asintieron con rubor en su rostro. Con que el grupo de geninas despegó hacia la dirección de su Sensei.

Naruto al ver su imagen desaparece en la distancia, se volvió hacia el árbol de la sombra de lo que una figura empezó a salir.

"Puedes salir ahora ... Jiji"

Madara salió de la sombra con una sonrisa en su rostro "Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue una bonita lucha que tenía allí. Espectáculo impresionante de la velocidad, la flexibilidad y el momento adecuado de ninjutsu y genjutsu". Pero las palabras de Madara no fueron suficientes para elevar el estado de ánimo sordo que Naruto de repente parecía poseer.

Madara suspiró ante esto. Él sabía que Naruto estaba teniendo un momento difícil después de su primer asesinato. Fue impresionante que fue capaz de aferrarse a él durante tanto tiempo delante del grupo genin.

"Naruto, sé que es un poco difícil para ti, pero tienes que aguantar. En el momento que eligió a ti mismo ser ninja, que realizó toda su vida en una lucha constante por la vida y la muerte. Este es el destino de un ninja. El derrotado pierde su vida, mientras que el vencedor va a vivir un día más ".

"Lo sé, pero yo todavía no me siento cómodo con él", dijo Naruto con el dolor

"Nadie lo es. Pero, de nuevo, espera que te sientas pesar, ya que demuestra que usted se preocupa por la vida de uno y que sólo tome en situaciones extremas" estado de ánimo de Naruto levantó un poco a los "Y como premio por la actuación de hoy , te doy un día libre de la formación "

Ahora el estado de ánimo sombrío de Naruto había desaparecido por completo al pensar en pasar un día en el lujo. Mientras pensaba en esto, su mente se dirigió hacia el grupo que se reunió hoy. Se preguntó si se encontraría con ellos de nuevo en el futuro

Mientras tanto, el citado grupo estaba en su camino de regreso hacia su pueblo. Yugito y de Samui pensamientos persistentes sobre el chico que se conocieron hace unos momentos. Ambos se preguntaban si él se reunirían de nuevo en el futuro ...

Naruto la verdad ellos se reunió de nuevo cuando estaban de patrulla en la frontera de la tierra de nubes. Su amistad se convirtió poco a poco en la amistad, ya que mantenían reuniones a diario. Era obvio para cualquiera que tanto Samui y Yugito tenían enamorado de Naruto. Pero desgraciadamente, Naruto parecía también haber heredado espesura de su padre hacia las niñas. Minato nunca fue capaz de saber si una chica estaba enamorada de él o no. Fue sólo por la suerte que ha pasado a ser herido por Kushina lo contrario, el tío encabezada gruesa nunca habría sido capaz de hacer frente a las mujeres (en el que Jiraiya utiliza para llorar a diario). Cuando Madara se enteró de esto, se sintió como romper la cabeza contra una pared de acero a partir de todas las características que tenía que heredar de la Senju de, Naruto heredó su gruesa mareo. Y la gente se preguntaba por qué odiaba Senju clan.

Cuando Naruto informó al grupo que se alejaba de la tierra de nubes, tanto las chicas de pelo rubio se entristecieron por esto. Sin embargo, una reafirmación por parte de Naruto que se reunirían una vez más elevado de su estado de ánimo. Fue en esta nota feliz de que él tomó la salida.

Actualmente Naruto estaba refinando sus habilidades luchando con su abuelo. Sus habilidades, incluso a la edad de diez impactante, rivalizaron de Madara. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Madara parecía tener problemas para mantener la compostura en su batalla contra su nieto ...

Sonidos de metal chocando entre sí se oían en todo el paisaje cerca de un gran lago con grandes piedras de roca de tamaño y altos árboles en la orilla. Madara junto con Naruto jadeaban después intercambiaron golpes físicos con cada uno por casi media hora. Una sonrisa vino a la cara de Madara cuando se enfrentó a su nieto "Vamos a tomar esto a un nivel superior, ¿de acuerdo"

"Con mucho gusto", respondió Naruto con su propia sonrisa.

Ambos arrasaron uno hacia el otro y sólo se convirtió en un borrón y continuamente arrasaron una sobre otra en un movimiento de un lado a otro, ya que intercambiaron golpes con los demás.

De repente, Madara se hizo visible en el frente de Naruto y trató de impulsar su golpe en la cara. Naruto anticipando que pasó por debajo de ella y trató de Tiro horizontal para las rodillas de Madara. Madara se apresuró a esquivarlo mientras saltaba por encima de Naruto y optó por una patada giratoria en la cara de Naruto. Naruto anticipando lo esquivó y se apoyó en sus manos en el suelo para poner Madara en el pecho. Madara estaba levitando en el aire, pero se retorció mientras que se proyecta hacia el otro extremo y cayó de pie y no perdió el tiempo para lanzar kunai en dirección a Naruto. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Naruto después coleando Madara en el pecho utiliza el impulso de saltar en el aire y dio un salto mortal a la tierra en cuclillas y de inmediato lanzó un kunai para interceptar la que proviene de Madara

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en su cara mientras corrían hacia los demás. Madara tomar un kunai de su bolsa trató de tirarla en dirección a Naruto, que lo esquivó girando todo su cuerpo dejando Madara pase por causa de su impulso. Ambos saltaron en el aire y lanzó kunai hacia los demás, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaron entre sí en medio camino. Ambos saltaron de distancia el uno del otro y comenzó a tejer a través handseals y exclamó a la vez

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 7 - Kaku ~ ~

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica)

Enormes bolas de fuego arrasaron el uno hacia el otro como Naruto y Madara continuaron escupir en grandes cantidades. Fuego de ambos lados se enfrentaron entre sí y trató de dominar a los demás, en una batalla de ingenio como el paisaje surrounsing derretido en el calor abrasador. Finalmente años de experiencia nos sirvió como Madara fue capaz de ganar a bola de fuego de Naruto como su bola de fuego de Naruto empujó de nuevo hacia él. Finalmente darse cuenta de que fue dominado en el juego de fuego dejó de escupir bolas de fuego. Bola de fuego de Madara ya no está limitada por la velocidad adquirida de Naruto y se acercó hacia él a una velocidad aterradora.

Justo cuando la bola de fuego ardiente estaba delante de él, cerró los ojos mientras aumentó el poder hacia sus ojos. Y en el momento exacto en que la bola de fuego se iba a hacer contacto con él, abrió los ojos con un anillo negro circular con tres ganchos que sobresale hacia el exterior y un shuriken en forma de molinillo de viento en el interior del anillo.

Naruto ha activado su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno

"Amaterasu"

Llamas negras vertedera de la nada haciendo retroceder la bola de fuego que se acercaba a él y al final ganaron el dominio, ya que continúa para hacer retroceder bola de fuego de Madara a tasa tremoundous. Madara viendo que estaba dominado detuvo su técnica que dio lugar a las llamas Amaterasu Negro chorro hacia él a una velocidad aterradora. Comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a las llamas negras comenzaron a acercarse a él. Seguía evitando que las llamas inextinguibles arrasadas hacia él. Saltó en el aire y giró su cuerpo muchas veces después de que aterrizó en una alta roca roca. Tenía los ojos cerrados como llamas negras llegaban peligrosamente a él. Abrió los ojos a parpadear su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

"Amaterasu"

Otro muro de llamas negras brotaron de la nada y se enfrentaron con la que estaba corriendo hacia él, lo que resultó en una explosión que sacudió el paisaje circundante. El polvo volaba por todas partes, mientras trataba de llegar a la vista de su nieto. Entonces, de repente salió de la nube de polvo, un proyectil dragón de agua arrasó hacia él que trató de evitar en la que una vez más corrió en dirección opuesta y empezó a correr de un enorme árbol. Detrás de él, el proyectil dragón fue seguido de cerca su camino. Para crear una distancia, saltó a la cima del árbol, pero se encontró con los ojos de la cara feroz del dragón de agua, ya que envolvió completamente el árbol en el agua. El dragón descubrió la boca, ya que se lanzó hacia Madara. Saltó en el aire para evitar el ataque al ver aquel árbol enorme que se rompan por el agua. El agua antes de perder su estructura, una vez más se transformó a sí mismo en dragón y se dirigió hacia el Madara. Madara tomó su abanico de batalla de la espalda y la hizo girar en sentido horizontal como fuerte ola de viento atravesada la entrada del proyectil dragón de agua. Aterrizó sobre otra piedra, jadeando pesadamente cuando notó Naruto corriendo hacia él con perforación. Él fue capaz de bloquear el golpe, mientras que el que se lanzó instintivamente fue bloqueado por Naruto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en la cara de su nieto.

"Suelde ti jiji con uno de mi creación más reciente"

Madara estaba confundido ante esas palabras. Reciente creación. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Naruto. Luego se hace clic en él. Debe ser su nueva tecnología

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Blood prisión OST - 25 - Incesante ~ ~

"Blaze lanzamiento: Kaiten!"

Una cúpula de llamas negras salió de la nada y de arranque en rotación en la forma de una cúpula. Madara rápidamente saltó lejos de Naruto que estaba retorciendo mismo continuamente. Su sharingan era activo como tal fue capaz de ver lo que su nieto estaba tratando de hacer. Se sorprendió que no tiene fin cuando vio la creación ingeniosa de su nieto

"Amazing! Él tiene una fuga chakra de sí mismo y como Hyuuga de rotación sí mismo para que el chakra giraría en forma de cúpula. Pero lo que es aterrador es que él está utilizando llamas Amaterasu, junto con su chakra para que el domo se consistía en Amaterasu. Este chico es increíble! "

Fue llevado de repente de sus reflexiones cuando vio que la cúpula se estaba expandiendo en tamaño, que hizo que sus ojos se salgan de su cráneo como la cúpula se acerca peligrosamente cerca de él.

Madara salto alto en el aire y cayó sobre otra piedra, jadeando como la lucha tomó un peaje en él. Naruto al ver que se trataba de residuos de continuar, detuvo su técnica mientras estaba jadeando indicando su extenuación.

"Parece que ..." comenzó Madara mientras jadeaba por respirar "Que me está empujando a mis límites. Realmente han vuelto poderosos Naruto. Por que estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora es el momento que aprovecho esta lucha a un nivel diferente "

Como Madara dijo esto, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar su color cambia a metálico gris con círculos concéntricos en el mismo. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo al ver a su abuelo, la activación de los legendarios ojos Samsara.

"Shinra Tensai!"

La gran fuerza de empuje gravitatorio empezó a extraer todo el paisaje además como fuerza poderosa comenzó a hacer su camino hacia Naruto dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso. El grupo hizo su camino más allá de Naruto, que se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos para protegerse. Todo el paisaje estaba desarraigado como grandes trozos de pedazos de tierra salieron volando por todas partes. Como consecuencia, una gran nube de polvo que estaba presente en el lugar donde antes estaba Naruto. A medida que la nube de polvo se disipó, Madara vio que había restos de rocas que se encuentran en todas partes y Naruto fue enterrado debajo de ella. Madara suspiró al pensar que la lucha por fin ha llegado a su fin.

"Usted pensó que yo soy tan fácil de derrotar ... Jiji"

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Movie 5 - Blood prisión OST - 18. Verge de la muerte (Shisen) ~ ~

Madara ojos se agrandaron escuchar la voz al ver a Naruto levantándose de su sepultura, como una masa de chakra del color amarillo materializado alrededor Naruto con su Mangekyo Sharingan ardiente salvajemente. Jaula de costilla manifiesta a su alrededor iniciar el proceso para la formación de un marco de esqueleto de alrededor de Naruto. Musculatura y la piel comenzaron a aparecer encima de su hueso, que cubre la estructura del esqueleto completo. La estructura era principalmente humanoide con mechones de pelo enmarcarlo. Una armadura comenzó a cubrir todo el marco de tomar la forma de un Tengu en la cara con dos agujeros para los ojos en ella. La figura etérea tenía cuatro brazos plateados, su brazo derecho que posee una espada resplandeciente y su brazo izquierdo posee un escudo, mientras que sus otros dos brazos se aferraban a un chakra se manifiesta arco.

"Susanoo ..." Madara susurró por lo bajo al ver la hermosa vista de Susanoo manifestación.

"Hay que hacer mucho más que eso para derrotarme jiji" dijo Naruto mientras estaba cubierto por su Susanoo que estaba empujando hacia el exterior del aire indican violentamente la presión que la rodeaba. En un movimiento brusco que levantó la espada hacia arriba y la dejó caer en una barra vertical hacia Madara.

Madara saltó lejos de su lugar en la espada se estrelló la división de la tierra. Entonces vio Susanoo de Naruto con su arco para disparar una flecha chakra tan rápido que era inhumano. La flecha se estrelló en su lugar lo que resulta en una explosión como Naruto contempló la destrucción. Entonces percibió un aumento en la chacra de su abuelo, ya que después de la nube de polvo se disipó en sí, vio a una figura etérea que rodea Madara con su Rinnegan brillando. Su Susanoo sacó su propia espada

"Dos pueden jugar el juego Naruto" Madara dijo que su Susanoo agitó su espada en un movimiento diagonal hacia Naruto que sacó su propia espada Susanoo. Las dos espadas se enfrentaron entre sí dando como resultado chispas violentos que vienen desde el contacto. Al final, el resultado fue una explosión destruye efectivamente el paisaje destruido ya más.

A medida que la nube de polvo se disipó, Naruto y Madara se observaron jadeando en sus rodillas como la lucha finalmente tomó un peaje en su cuerpo, pero ambos llevaban una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"Yo-Tú ... tiene ... bien hecho ... Naruto" dijo Madara mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Naruto asintió, demasiado cansado para dar una respuesta verbal "Vamos a ... ir. Tenemos que descansar ..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza una vez más, mientras caminaba con su abuelo hacia su casa de alquiler. Ambos fueron cansancio caminando hacia la casa cuando Madara oyó una voz en su cabeza

"Ha llegado el momento, Madara" Madara se sacudió cuando escuchó la voz que pasó desapercibido por Naruto que estaba demasiado cansado y estaba caminando en movimiento jalea hacia la casa. Él sabía muy bien qué voz era.

"Parece que ha llegado el momento de Naruto para satisfacer sus abuelos paternos ... y de que me vaya-sonrió tristemente en dirección a Naruto ya que era un poco ligera reacios a dejar que Naruto se ha encariñado. Parece que todo no funciona a su manera en este mundo

Dolor. Eso era todo lo que podía imaginar. Ella es aclamado como el más exitoso ninja médico en toda la nación elemental para que ella creía conocer todos los aspectos de la cantidad de dolor que una mujer se sometería durante el proceso de trabajo. Pero estaba equivocado. Es jodidamente duele como el infierno!

Después de la segunda guerra mundial shinobi, ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Jiraiya cuando fue a longitudes inconmensurables sólo para consolarla en la muerte de su hermano. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Ella decidió dar su amor a Jiraiya y esto es lo que el maldito bastardo ella, una porción del infierno de dolor dio. Así que ella decidió pasar un buen retorno de la inversión ...

"Damn Tsunade! Deja el brazo, me duele!" Jiraiya gritó de dolor mientras trataba de tener en sus manos de las garras de Tsunade quien estaba aplastándolo mientras gritaba de dolor porque el trabajo del parto.

"¡Cállate! SI NO FUERA POR TI que no sería perdurable TODO ESTO!" Tsunade le gritó a través de su dolor. Jiraiya sólo gimió en ella mientras lloraba en silencio lo que no sería capaz de escribir su libro que lee cada apreciador de su arte (en otras palabras, aquellos que leen hollín) con su mano lesionada.

Después de un largo tiempo (por Jiraiya) de Jiraiya gimiendo en conseguir aplastado la mano y gritando de dolor Tsunade, se terminó el proceso de trabajo. Sonidos de llanto de un bebé se hizo eco en todo el barrio en el que se in

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, felicitaciones. Aquí tienes a tu hijo", la jefa de enfermeras que ayudaron a Tsunade a través de su proceso de trabajo, dijo sonriendo mientras sostiene a un niño con el pelo rubio de punta.

"L-Let m-me ven", dijo Tsunade con anticipación ya que se tragó a la vista de su hermoso hijo. Ella llevó a su bebé en sus brazos mientras ella lo arrulló

"¿No es hermosa Jiraiya" dijo Tsunade con una brillante sonrisa mientras miraba a su marido que Jiraiya tenía una sonrisa idiota plasmada en su rostro que no fue disminuida por lo menos por su mano machacada.

"Sí, y ¿puedes creerlo. Soy padre ahora!" Gritó una Jiraiya entusiasta que bailaba por la habitación mientras todos los espectadores se reían en sus travesuras incluyendo Tsunade

"Cálmate Jiraiya" dijo Tsunade a través de su risa. Fue conmovedor ver a su marido haciendo tan feliz desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Ella misma era.

"Tsunade-sama, si usted me lo permite, podría llevar a su hijo a la sala infantil", dijo la jefa de enfermeras.

"O-Okay, tenga cuidado con él", dijo Tsunade renuente como ella todavía no estaba listo para ser separada de su hijo.

"No te preocupes Tsunade-sama. Usted mismo sabe que la sala infantil es la sala más segura de todas las habitaciones en el hospital"

Tsunade asintió levemente aún no sabía por qué, pero tenía una especie de sensación de hundimiento que algo no estaba bien.

"Vamos Tsunade. Sé que están entusiasmados, pero pudimos cumplir nuestro hijo mañana. Tanto usted como el niño necesita descansar", dijo Jiraiya asegurando Tsunade para tomar su mente fuera de la cuestión.

La enfermera tomó a su hijo fuera de la habitación con Tsunade se recostó a su cama, la mano de obra, finalmente tomando su peaje en ella. Vio Jiraiya sentado a un lado de ella mirándola con una sonrisa afectuosa, mientras acariciaba su rostro

"Gracias" dijo Jiraiya a ella. Tsunade sonrió a este cuando se inclinó a su lado disfrutando del contacto de su mano todo el tiempo pensando cómo su familia estaba completa ahora

De repente, una explosión resonó en todo el corrider que tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade escucharon de la habitación. Ellos observaron rápidamente que el sonido de la explosión, de hecho, vino de la sala infantil. El pánico comenzó a surgir su cuerpo, ya que rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia la sala infantil, mientras que preocuparse por su hijo ocupado su mente. Tsunade aunque exhausto por el proceso de trabajo a un lado su dolor de cuerpo como la necesidad de ver a salvo el cuerpo sano y salvo de su hijo ocupaba su mente.

Cuando llegaron frente a la sala infantil, miraron con horror que la habitación estaba totalmente atrapado en el fuego. El pánico comenzó a llenar su sistema al ver la habitación en la que su hijo recién nacido estaba presente se quema. Tsunade estaba hiperventilando cuando vio que la habitación en la que su conjunto de la vida, su único hijo, estaba envuelta en llamas.

"Jiraiya! Por favor, hagan algo! Guardar mi bebé!" Tsunade le rogó a su marido mientras se aferraba a él por ayuda mental.

"No te preocupes Tsunade, no voy a dejar que mi hijo morir cuando acaba de entrar en mi vida", dijo Jiraiya en voz decidida como él parecía a punto de sumergirse en el espacio para salvar a su hijo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la acción, vio una figura que sale del fuego que débilmente reconocida

Finalmente vieron a la figura viene a ser un hombre de tez pálida con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura que se reconocen inmediatamente

"Orocimaru!" Jiraiya gritó Tsunade era todavía demasiado destrozado emocionalmente a dar una respuesta verbal fuerte

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo llevaba a un niño de pelo rubio de punta en sus brazos, que de inmediato reconoció como su hijo

"Mi bebé!" Tsunade gritó mientras cruzaba la distancia entre ella y Orochimaru y tomó al niño en sus brazos. Jiraiya tenía una expresión de alivio en su rostro cuando vio que su hijo ya no estaba en peligro. Se volvió hacia Orochimaru con una expresión de agradecimiento en su cara para darle las gracias, pero no vio la expresión triste que estaba presente en el rostro de Orochimaru. Se le confunde

"Orochimaru, lo que pasó el hombre. ¿Por qué estás tan triste," dijo Jiraiya pero fue interrumpido por un grito que se volvió lentamente para lamentos. Se volvió para ver Tsunade llorando de rodillas mientras que agarra el bebé a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Al ver Tsunade en tal estado, se lanzó hacia ella y se arrodilló para estar cara a cara con ella. Él débilmente podía oírla cantar "Mi bebé, mi bebé una y otra vez entre sollozos.

"Tsunade! ¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué lloras?" Jiraiya dijo en un tono apresurado, presa del pánico por temor a algo peor

"JJ-Jiraiya, o-lo-nuestro hijo ..." Tsunade dijo entre sollozos después de lo cual una vez más se rompió cuando ella se agarró con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su bebé. Jiraiya se congeló en su lugar, su mente no quiere creer en la cruda realidad.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade. Lo siento ... yo no era capaz de salvar a su hijo. Era un bebé nacido minuto debido a que no era capaz de sobrevivir a la temperatura duras y los gases tóxicos que se liberan durante el incendio. I Realmente lo siento "Orochimaru dijo con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. Los padres fracasaron en su dolor como Orochimaru y el resto del personal que apareció poco después de iniciado el fuego, estaban con una expresión triste en su cara.

Después de un tiempo Tsunade dejó de sollozar mientras miraba a Jiraiya con su cara atada lágrima

"Ji-Jiraiya, yo no puedo soportarlo más" Ella miró a su marido con una tristeza y mirada deprimido. Jiraiya asintió mientras él entendió perfectamente la difícil situación de Tsunade, ya que era su hijo quien perdió hoy.

"Entiendo Hime, informaré Sensie que está saliendo de este pueblo. Me voy tampoco a mi red de espionaje sino para llorar la muerte de mi hijo" Tsunade asintió con el rostro lloroso mientras se inclinaba hacia Jiraiya y lo besó por última vez antes de despegar con su hijo muerto en brazos para enterrarlo, después de lo cual dejaría este pueblo para que nunca vuelva a él, que había tomado todo lo que era querido en su vida.

Jiraiya también dejó la escena en estado de depresión que enterrar este recuerdo muy dentro de él, para poder aspirar a olvidarlo. Los miembros del personal después de la puesta del fuego salieron de la escena también.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de la sonrisa malvada que estaba presente en el rostro de Orochimaru ...

Tsunade fue despertado de aún otro de sus sueños, que era en realidad el recuerdo de la muerte de su hijo. Ella levantó la vista para ver a su aprendiz mirándola con una cara de preocupación

"Shizune ... ¿por qué me despertó?" Tsunade dijo mientras se está en estado de somnolencia

"Tsunade-sama, estabas llorando en sueños ... ¿No es eso suficiente Tsunade-sama, creo que es hora de seguir adelante en lugar de lamentarse por el pasado", dijo Shizune con una cara de preocupación.

Tsunade dejó escapar una risa seca como ella bebió la botella de sake que se dejó sin terminar cuando se quedó dormido en el sueño.

"Se puede decir que Shizune. Pero sólo una madre que ha perdido a su alguna vez podría llegar a entender mi dolor", dijo Tsunade mientras se bebió otra botella mientras trataba de contener su llanto. A pesar de que ha pasado treinta cinco años desde que perdió a su hijo que nunca había sido poner su pasado detrás de ella. Todavía de luto por la muerte de su hijo.

Esa es la razón por qué se fue del pueblo. La muerte de su hijo fue la última gota que pudiera tener antes de salir de la aldea maldita. No es decir que no amaba, era, después de todo el pueblo, que su abuelo estableció pero aún así el dolor de perder a su único hijo era demasiado para ella.

Se preguntó qué habría sido si su hijo hubiera sobrevivido al fuego. Habría sido una abuela ya.

Se sacudió de sus imaginaciones. No hay necesidad de pensar en lo que pasaría. Sólo le causaría más dolor que no podía aguantar más. Terminó la última botella de sake y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

Lo que Tsunade no sabía era que su supuesta imaginación está todo listo para convertirse en poco tiempo.


	5. Reunión

Capítulo 5 : Reunión

Naruto Madara y entraron en la ciudad bulliciosa llamado tazanku Gai donde la gente se ve que se mueve en todas las direcciones . Fue caótico pero el proceso todavía pacífica que sólo resonó con los movimientos de un grupo de hormigas . Naruto miró en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo mientras Madara estaba comprobando las firmas chakra de la gente en el pueblo con su sharingan

" Jiji , seguro que se encuentran en esta ciudad. Si están a continuación, me resulta difícil de creer que podíamos encontrarlos hoy " dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la gran masa de la población . Su abuelo le había informado de que ya era hora de que conociera a sus abuelos paternos . Eso lo hizo al instante feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Mientras que estaba encantado de que finalmente encontrarse con sus abuelos paternos , fue también en el dolor como él sabía que el tiempo de su abuelo se acercaba .

" Eso habría sido realmente difícil si no conozco sus firmas chakra " Madara dijo , manteniendo su sharingan activo para buscar .

" ¿Cómo sabes su chakra " Naruto preguntó con las cejas levantadas . Esto a su vez hizo su abuelo levantar las cejas .

" Creo que te dije que yo vivía en la clandestinidad cerca de mi hija. Así que estoy obligado a conocer cada chakra firmas que solía ser alrededor de Kushina "

Naruto tuvo una tímida sonrisa en su rostro mientras su cara se puso roja de vergüenza . Madara sonrió ante la difícil situación de su nieto . No importa lo poderoso que Naruto era, él era todavía un niño de diez años .

Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad en su búsqueda de Jiraiya y Tsunade . Mientras caminaban escucharon sonidos de risas procedentes de la camino de alado . Madara sonrió cuando Naruto hizo un gesto de irritación .

" ¿Sabes lo que Naruto, cuando se reúna con su abuelo Jiraiya , que va a ser muy orgulloso de saber que su nieto es tal donjuán " Madara sonrió a Naruto

" Eh , ¿por qué iba a estar orgullosos de algo tan poco convincente como que" Naruto le preguntó a su abuelo con una cara confusa . La sonrisa de Madara se ensanchó mientras miraba a su nieto

" Porque él es el escritor famoso de la famosa serie de carbón llamada Icha Icha Paradise " dijo Madara en voz indiferente. La mandíbula de Naruto cayó al suelo mientras miraba con incredulidad a Madara

" QUÉ! ¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo escribió que carbón que dice Hokage - jiji! "Naruto casi le gritó a su abuelo como él hizo una mirada de incredulidad. La sonrisa de Madara se amplió aún más, si eso era posible. Sus hombros se hundieron inmediatamente a su pura suerte

"Muy bien, tengo un pervertido de un abuelo . ¿Ahora qué , mi abuela es un jugador borracho ", dijo Naruto sin preocuparse por el mundo . Cuando miró a su abuelo vio que Madara hizo un gesto asombrado como si hizo la predicción exacta ...

'NNNOOOOOooooooo'

Tsunade estaba sentado en un bar tomando pequeñas dosis de bebida. A su lado, su asistente Shizune estaba sentado sosteniendo un cerdo en su pecho . Se encontraban en un bar local donde la gente suele beber, apostar y jugar al póker . Ella no jugó póker últimamente cuando estaba inusualmente atormentado por los recuerdos de la muerte de estos días de su hijo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y pidió una bebida para ella. Tsunade miró a su lado para ver a la persona que pidió una bebida para ella sólo para ser sorprendido de ver nada menos que su marido Jiraiya .

" Hey Hime , ¿cómo estás ? " Jiraiya le preguntó en un tono casual. Sonrió a Shizune que le devolvió la sonrisa marido de su mentor.

"Estoy bien " Tsunade gruñó mientras se tragó el bien ordenado inmediatamente. Después de lo cual miró a Jiraiya " Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí ? "

" Nada, sólo el negocio habitual de la red de espionaje y viajar por las naciones shinobi . Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que cuelga en este bar y decidí acompañarle " Jiraiya bebieron su propia botella de sake que había ordenado .

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza en la respuesta. El silencio reinó sobre ellos, ya que evitaban mirar el uno al otro . Shizune se retorcía bajo la tensión no vista en la atmósfera. Finalmente Jiraiya rompió el silencio

" Tsunade , creo que es mejor que pasemos de la muerte de nuestro hijo. No era ni culpa de nuestro pueblo ni a ti que nuestro hijo murió " Jiraiya le rogó .

Tsunade dejó escapar una risa seca mientras terminaba su botella de sake " Es posible que se olvide de nuestro hijo Jiraiya , pero no lo haré. Fallé como madre de mi bebé " Tsunade trató de restringir la construcción de las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella parpadeó de distancia .

Jiraiya suspiró . Era inútil discutir con ella como él, personalmente, sabía lo mucho que la mujer es terca Tsunade . Si ella decidió dejarse inmerso en su dolor , incluso algo como Apocalipsis no será capaz de librarse de su decisión de inmediato.

"Está bien , ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo al aire libre en una zona aislada ? " Él le preguntó . Tsunade asintió con la cabeza como la necesidad de conseguir un aire fresco impulsó a tomar en la oferta .

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos , mientras caminaban hacia la salida del bar.

Madara a través de su sharingan encontró el chakra de ambos Tsunade y Jiraiya cuando salieron del restaurante , mientras él y Naruto estaba en lo alto de un edificio escondiéndose del público mayor . Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con ellos solos, sin la presencia de Naruto , ya que fue la primera importante que se den cuenta de que tienen un nieto.

" Naruto, que podía caminar por la ciudad , si quieres. Me gustaría encontrar a sus abuelos y llevarlos a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? "

Naruto quería oponerse a Madara , pero cerró inmediatamente la boca cuando vio la mirada que Madara dirigió hacia él. No era una elección y no era una orden . Naruto suspiró de impotencia.

" Fine jiji , vas a buscar mientras voy a buscar alrededor de la ciudad "

Madara asintió satisfecho mientras se cubría el rostro con una capucha y se fue hacia la pareja que salió del restaurante mientras sigilosamente esconderse de ellos.

Naruto quien se fue de nuevo a la calle se encontró sometido a reírse y ruborizarse mujeres que fueron discretamente en grupos y se apunta hacia él todo el tiempo susurrando entre sí . Esto hizo que Naruto retorcerse las cejas. Él no habría tenido que soportar todo esto sólo si su abuelo pudo haberlo tomado a lo largo de sí mismo. Iba a matar a su abuelo , incluso antes de su tiempo destinado .

Madara siguió a la par Sannin , ya que salieron de la ciudad hacia una sección aislada en un bosque. Bueno . Esto le ahorrará un montón de problemas . No quería revelarse a la opinión pública como alguien tenía que identificarlo por su fama. Siempre usa un henge cada vez que salía con Naruto en lugares públicos .

" Jiraiya , ¿cómo lo llevas con la muerte de nuestro hijo ? Nunca había sido capaz de salir de mi dolor , incluso después de todos estos años ", preguntó Tsunade mientras miraba a su marido.

Jiraiya suspiró cuando había una mirada lejana en sus ojos "Nunca he sido capaz de Tsunade . Todavía estoy tratando con él. Y añade que el hecho de que perdí a mi mejor estudiante que fue como un segundo hijo para mí ... Su justo como el mundo entero se está desmoronando ante mis ojos "

Tsunade sonrió con tristeza a su marido. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacer frente ya la pérdida y si algo llegara a suceder a Shizune entonces ella podría no ser capaz de estar tan ferozmente como lo hizo Jiraiya .

"Me gustaría que nuestro hijo estaba vivo. Nosotros ya hemos tenido una hija -en-ley y que podría haber convertido en abuelos en ese momento ", dijo Tsunade con una voz tensa

" Entonces podría hacer que su deseo se haga realidad "

Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade aprovechó la voz desconocida , mientras buscaban en todas las direcciones para el intruso. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y de inmediato tomó una postura taijutsu al ver a una persona encapuchada que sale de la sombra de un árbol. Ambos estaban listos para atacar al extraño cuando la persona encapuchada levantó la mano para detener a los

" ¡Alto! Yo no estoy aquí para pelear contigo "

" ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí porque usted es , obviamente, no shinobi normal para poder esconderse de nosotros, especialmente yo . Haría falta cierto nivel de sigilo para ocultar a sí mismo de un maestro espía como yo " , dijo Jiraiya mientras contemplaba seriamente la persona con capucha. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza de Jiraiya mientras se prepara para una batalla si estalló .

" Porque yo estoy aquí para convencerte de que no todo está perdido para los dos ", dijo el encapuchado . Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade miró especulativamente a él " Pero que primero me presente. Soy ... " , dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la capucha para revelar a sí mismo que resulta tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade recibir descargas

" Madara Uchiha"

Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade se quedaron sin habla mientras se miraban en shock al hombre que se reveló como el legendario Uchiha cuyas proezas y podría era legendaria en toda la nación elemental. Pero lo encontraron difícil de creer que la persona que está frente a ellos era Madara Uchiha como él se decía que había muerto en su batalla con el Shodaime en el valle del fin.

"¡Imposible! Usted no puede ser Madara Uchiha , mi abuelo, que murió en la batalla en el valle de la final " Tsunade exclamó fuera de shock al ver al legendario rival de su abuelo.

Madara sonrió ante su reacción , mientras que él también estaba empezando a conseguir un poco irritado . Esta parecía ser la reacción Xerox cuando se reveló a Naruto. Si bien al principio fue divertido ver como una reacción, ya que estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios.

" Bueno, yo estoy delante de ti no lo es. Entonces debe significar que su abuelo no me mató " Madara dijo casualmente

"Incluso si lo hizo escapar de la batalla , es imposible que usted podría mantenerse con vida durante tanto tiempo a la vez que mantiene la juventud ", dijo Jiraiya . Él no podía comprender para creer que la persona que está frente a él era el legendario Madara Uchiha hasta que se le proporcionó una prueba sólida .

" A veces me pregunto si estaba mejor muerto " Madara pensó, ya muy irritado por la duración hasta que se le estaban dando a cabo la misma reacción que Naruto. Bueno, ellos son sus abuelos , no es de extrañar .

En lugar de responder verbalmente , se canaliza chakra en sus ojos cuando se transformó en Sharingan que resulta tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade quedar sorprendido , ya que sabía que después de la masacre Uchiha cometido por el propio prodigio Itachi Uchiha del clan, no había ningún usuario Sharingan queda vivo que no sea él y un usuario potencial que era, el hermano más joven Sasuke hermano de Itachi . Pero no había tregua para ellos como los puntos sharingan conectados con ellos mismos mutando en todo un patrón diferente. Estos eran los ojos que hizo Madara una figura legendaria junto Hashirama , el Mangekyo Sharingan .

"¿Eso es prueba suficiente de que " Madara dijo mientras miraba a los dos sannin con su Mangekyo Sharingan .

" BB- Pero yo- su - su imposible! ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo ?" Tsunade exclamó mientras ella estaba convencida de que la persona que tenía delante no era otro que el Madara Uchiha . Ella incluso intentó disipar cualquier genjutsu , pero no se trataba de una ilusión.

" Bueno, ese es mi pequeño secreto para que usted no sabe " Madara dijo con una sonrisa . La ceja de Tsunade se crispó en la observación de que todo el choque anterior vaporizado de su sistema. Jiraiya miró aún más sorprendido que el legendario Madara Uchiha mierda estaba de pie delante de él y romper un forro ! Madara parecía más irritado a esto. Realmente lo era , la gente piensa que él era villano sin sentido del humor serio con mente perversa .

Después de unos momentos , tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade se establecieron a partir de su asombro cuando llegaron a aceptar el hecho de que Madara estaba vivo y de pie delante de ellos. Jiraiya fue el primero en hacer una pregunta

" Así que , ¿por qué estás aquí? "

Madara levantó una ceja al oír la pregunta. Parece que la vejez estaba alcanzando a ellos más que a sí mismo .

"¿Has olvidado la primera frase que he hablado tanto de ti "

Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade arrugó la cara en la confusión. ' Eh , parece viejo es realmente ponerse al día en ellos », pensó Madara a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Entonces , de repente les hizo clic , ya que rompieron la cabeza hacia Madara tan rápido que pensé que era un milagro que sus cabezas estaban todavía en su hombro.

" Usted dijo que concede mi deseo de la familia ... ¿Cómo? " Tsunade dijo en un tono esperanzador. Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos Madara , qué juego era el legendario Uchiha tratando de jugar , pero incluso él tuvo un rayo de esperanza provocado dentro de su cuerpo.

" ¿Y si digo que su hijo no murió esa noche en el hospital? "

Esto sorprendió tanto el Sannin a su núcleo. Su hijo no murió, sino que ellos mismos fue testigo de la muerte de su hijo recién nacido , ¿cómo ?

" P-Pero nosotros vimos a nuestro hijos cadáver , yo mismo lo enterré " Tsunade dijo aún conmocionado. Ella estaba teniendo un momento difícil de creer que el hecho de que era hoy un día totalmente diferente según parecía imposible que suceda a partir de la supuesta aparición de Madara muerto.

Jiraiya no era mejor , este hombre como él demostró ser Madara Uchiha viene de la nada y dice que su hijo no murió esa noche. Al igual que Tsunade aunque era especulativo de la persona de pie delante de él, un rayo de esperanza brilló en su interior. Tal vez su familia todavía estaba vivo .

" ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que la persona que le entregó personalmente el cadáver de su hijo recién nacido es ahora considerado como el mayor traidor de Konoha "

Esta frase golpeó como un rayo a ellos. En realidad nunca pensó en esto, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados abatido a sí mismos en su dolor todos estos años . Jiraiya comenzó a reprender a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido esa noche

" Así que todo lo que sucedió esa noche en el hospital ... "

"¿Fue en realidad fabricada por el propio Orochimaru Hizo un cuerpo clon de su hijo usando tanto su ADN para que usted nunca se sospecha que el niño no es su hijo y lo ayudó a que tenía la misma apariencia de su hijo. " Finalizó Madara la sentencia de Jiraiya . Tsunade apretó los dientes en su furia . Su rabia estaba en el límite explosivo en este dato . Orochimaru tenía suerte de que estaba muy lejos de su vista o lo habría hecho todas las cosas inimaginables para él que no médico en todo el país elemental podría esperar siempre a sanar .

" Pero ¿por qué , por qué Orochi -teme hacer todo eso? ¿Qué hizo ganar con esto? " Jiraiya preguntó confundida con la ira de su ex compañero y mejor amigo.

" Orochimaru hizo todas esas cosas esa noche porque descubrió un secreto que sólo yo , Hashirama y Tobirama descifrado " Al ver las miradas confusas en su cara Madara suspiró , aquí va la explicación ...

Y durante los últimos diez minutos, Madara explica la verdadera historia del sabio y sus descendientes a la vez que Jiraiya y Tsunade escucharon con gran atención y se encontraban en completo asombro , Tsunade más que Jiraiya cuando se enteró de que ella era una Senju elite junto con Madara .

"Así que al obtener su sangre hijos, podría tener en sus manos una parte de los poderes Senju. Aunque él nunca conoció el dato sobre Elite Uchiha y Senju de pero él sabía que los dos clanes se originaron desde el Sabio. Así que al unir los dos poderes que podría tener en sus manos los poderes del legendario sabio"

" ¿Pero por qué nuestro hijo , me refiero a que podría haber robado mi ADN o tan vil como creo que es que toma el ADN de mi abuelo ", dijo Tsunade con voz tensa como la agitación emocional que había hoy estaba tomando un peaje en ella "

" Debido a que la teoría de que un chakra de Senju de Uchiha y adolescente resuena entre sí más que hasta cierto punto es verdad y no sé cómo llegó esta pieza de información. Había hijo muchos Uchiha en ese momento así que no necesitaba que preocuparse por ellos. Pero usted fue el último del clan Senju en ese momento , y tu hijo es el único ejemplar de Senju adolescente en el futuro "

Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade eran francamente furiosa con su ex compañero de equipo cuando se enteraron de esto y en silencio prometieron a sí mismos que no escatimará con vida si es que alguna vez se encontraron con él de nuevo. Pero Tsunade trajo una vez más su atención hacia el tema principal que era su hijo

" Por lo tanto , nuestro hijo no murió esa noche ", dijo Tsunade con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro. Jiraiya también reflejaba la misma expresión.

"Su hijo no murió esa noche " Madara suspiró , esto iba a golpear duro como tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya sintieron un pero viniendo " Pero desafortunadamente su hijo ya no está vivo ya que murió hace unos años "

Y al igual que todas las esperanzas se estrellaron como Tsunade entró en más desesperación mientras ella comenzó a llorar para sí misma. Jiraiya apretó los dientes con rabia

" ¿Entonces por qué ? ! ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Estábamos por fin hacer frente al hecho de que nuestro hijo murió hace mucho tiempo y nuestra línea murió con nuestro hijo , ¿por qué ?" Jiraiya le gritó a Madara en su ira apenas contenida

" Porque yo lo digo a tu hijo está muerto , no la línea"

Eso quebró tanto el sannin de su desesperación mientras observaban Madara con evidente confusión en sus ojos. Madara sonrió a ellos

" ¿Sabes quién es su hijo? " Madara les pidió que sólo sirve para confundir aún más.

"¿Quién ? " Tsunade y Jiraiya preguntaron al unísono. Estaban confundidos , ¿cómo podría Madara conocer la identidad de su hijo cuando ellos mismos no sabían toda su vida. Al ver esto Madara sonrió aún más

" Te voy a dar algunas pistas. Vamos a ver si eres capaz de reconocer que su hijo era " Esta Jiraiya irritada y Tsunade , ya que no estaban en disposición de jugar a adivinar juegos con respecto a la identidad de su hijo, pero todavía estaban a merced de Madara para asintieron

" Fue uno de los más grandes shinobi del continente y enemigos solían respetar elemental y temen a su nombre"

Esto trajo una enorme sonrisa a Tsunade y Jiraiya cara. Estaban muy orgullosos de que su hijo era un shinobi respetada pero pensaron con una sonrisa triste pero orgulloso de que su hijo debe haber caído en una batalla.

" Fue uno de los más grandes espacios de tiempo de usuario ninjutsu superando incluso su tío abuelo Tobirama "

Esto trajo otro gran sonrisa de orgullo en la cara de Tsunade cuando pensó en los logros de su hijo. Por otro lado Jiraiya pronto ganó una mirada especulativa . No había muchos shinobi de quienes se sabe que sobresalen en el espacio-tiempo ninjutsu , no obstante uno superando al Nidaime Hokage , excepto ...

" Él era el héroe de la tercera guerra shinobi y decapitado todo un pelotón de ejército Iwa con su infame espacio de tiempo ninjutsu y ganó el único punto de SS rango en los libros bingo"

Esto sorprendió tanto a Tsunade y Jiraiya a su núcleo. Ellos ya tenían una buena suposición que su hijo era , pero su mente seguía siendo incapaz de computar la realización de la identidad de su hijo

" Por último, pero no menos importante que su hijo era considerado como el más grande de todos los tiempos Hokage y murió parar el Kyuubi no Kitsune . Era nada menos que el amarillo flash Minato Namikaze "

Jiraiya y Tsunade se quedó helado en su lugar cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo esto cuando hablan y se comunican con Minato , eran , en realidad, hablar con su propio cuerpo, su propio hijo, que pensaban que murió hace tantos años en el hospital.

La rodilla de Tsunade regaló su fuerza mientras iba de rodillas y comenzó a llorar mientras cubría la cara con las manos. Jiraiya se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Tsunade aferró a Jiraiya como una tabla de salvación al igual que hace tantos años en el hospital. Madara observaba la escena mientras esperaba tanto de ellos para recuperar la compostura

"Ji - Jiraiya , al- ti todo este tiempo cuando estábamos hablando de Minato , en realidad estábamos hablando de nuestro hijo " Lloró hasta " Y yo nunca le mostró algo de amor como una madre debe mostrar a su hijo " Ella comenzó a llorar aún más a su hijo crecer como un huérfano a la vez que ella y Jiraiya estaban vivos . Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza .

Después de un tiempo dejó de llorar mientras miraba a su marido con una sonrisa débil " Jiraiya , usted es realmente afortunado . Al menos estás allí para Minato como mentor y figura paterna "

Jiraiya sonrió mientras sus recuerdos con Minato regresaron y se apreciaban aún más ahora sabiendo que en realidad era su propio hijo .

" Bueno, ahora que parece que tienes a ti mismo de la depresión y la tristeza me gustaría hablar de otro asunto importante para los dos. Esto parecía encajar tanto el Sannin salir de su trance cuando miraron a Madara .

" ¿Qué es? " Tsunade preguntó mientras ella no pensaba que había dejado algo de importancia más. Jiraiya también frunció el ceño , confundida , ¿por qué tenía esto que estaba olvidando algo muy importante

" Que su hijo tuvo un hijo con Kushina Uzumaki, que es en definitiva tiene un nieto con el nombre de Naruto"

Esto les sacudió para arriba de su rodillas posicionados mientras permanecían de pie con clara conciencia de su cara. Jiraiya maldijo a sí mismo , ¿cómo podría olvidar el hecho de que Minato tuvo un hijo y él se hizo el padrino y luego en el momento antes del nacimiento de Naruto. Pero ahora parecía que era más que eso, ya Naruto era su nieto. Y , por supuesto, estaba feliz de que no todo estaba perdido para él y Tsunade

Tsunade tenía la sonrisa más brillante que alguna vez tuvo más de lapso de treinta y cinco años, cuando se enteró de que tenía un nieto . Se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría a su nieto como lo hizo en el caso de su hijo.

Jiraiya sonrió al ver el rostro de su esposa. Sabía que iba a dar todo el amor a su nieto que había sido incapaz de dar a Minato. Él también prometió en silencio a sí mismo que no deje a su nieto por el tiempo que había vida en su cuerpo.

Madara sonrió. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho aquí . Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar a Naruto

" Gomen Madara - sama , no es que me queje , pero ¿por qué nos informó de todo esto. No veo que ganar algo de esta terrible experiencia ", preguntó Jiraiya . Tsunade asintió con la cabeza mientras ella también tenía esta duda en su mente. Madara sonrió ante esto. Ahora viene la mayor explosión

" ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo , ya que necesito para garantizar la seguridad y la custodia de mi nieto " Madara respondió con una sonrisa. Jiraiya y Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto.

"¿Q -qué? " Tsunade tartamudeó en estado de shock como Jiraiya también reflejaba la misma expresión

" ¿No me oye , vamos a decir una vez más Naruto es mi nieto como Kushina era mi hija "

Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron una vez más dejó aturdido y sin palabras . No sólo es su nieto una elite a través de Tsunade Senju , pero también es un Uchiha elite y hecho más sorprendente es que también es el nieto del legendario Madara Uchiha . Si Naruto tenía este tipo de linaje entonces significaba ...

Al ver la mirada contemplativa Madara decidió expresar a sí mismo . " Veo que ambos están empezando a darse cuenta del hecho de sí lo que estás pensando es el adecuado ; Naruto debido a su linaje es el verdadero sucesor y heredero de Rikudou Sennin "

Jiraiya repente recordó la predicción de que el niño de la profecía que traería la verdadera paz en este mundo " Podría ser el gran sapo sabio ... "

El pensamiento de Madara detección Jiraiya dijo " Sí Jiraiya , Naruto es el Niño de la Profecía ... como Shinigami - sama mismo confirmó esta "

Ambos ojos del sannin se abrieron a una medida tal que su globo ocular amenazó con salir de la órbita del ojo. Han oído bien, Shinigami , el dios de la muerte , dijo esas palabras a Madara .

"Sh -sh- Shinigami como en el d- dios de la muerte " Tsunade apenas susurró las palabras debido a dejar de ser en estado de shock

" Sí, es gracias a él pude conocer a mi Naruto " Con este Madara dio un breve detalle resumen de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la boca todo el tiempo Jiraiya y Tsunade que parecía chocado . No podían creer que la muerte a sí mismo Dios vino a la tierra para que la vida de su nieto, se podría establecer en el camino correcto . Esto explica simplemente sin palabras cuánto mayor destino tiene a su nieto para el futuro.

Con toda la explicación hecha, Tsunade estaba inquieta conocer a su nieto , así que no ser capaz de manejar su impaciencia , decidió gritar de frustración " Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estás esperando , que me llevara a mi nieto ya ! "

Tanto Madara y Jiraiya sonrieron el uno al otro cuando gritó Tsunade . Rasgo típico Senju .

Una hermosa niña de trece años con penetrantes ojos ambarinos y el pelo negro largo mediano, con un gran tamaño del busto y curvilínea figura sutil , puede ser visto caminando por las calles de la misma ciudad donde la familia de Naruto . Estaba rodeada por guardias Samurai como personas que embobados hacia ella desde el banquillo .

" Mira, ella es la princesa de la Hi no Kuni y la nieta del Fuego Daimyo , Akasura Kaori " una de las mujeres a cabo multitud , dijo a su amiga

" Sí, y ella es hermosa " su amiga suspiró deseando que ella era tan hermosa y real como la princesa .

Kaori suspiró con frustración. Ella nunca le gustó la atención que todos los pueblos que conoció le dieron sólo porque su abuelo es el Daimyo Fuego. Ella deseaba una vida independiente en el que pudiera reunir la reputación y la fama debido a su propia realización. No porque ella era la nieta del Fuego Daimyo . Es por eso que ella había estado tomando clases de Samurái no sólo está en su mansión , sino también desde el otro espadachín . Ella era especialmente hábil en el estilo espadachín llamado vallas si se usan tres armas en un duelo : florete, espada y sable. Ella estaba particularmente bien versado en el uso de la espada , que era en forma de campana en la posición del protector de la mano y se había mitigado el punto en la punta.

Fuera de frustración por la atención que estaba recibiendo de la gente que decidió utilizar un club de esgrima que se abrió recientemente en la ciudad debido a su popularidad. Caminando hacia el edificio donde se encuentra el club de esgrima se volvió hacia sus guardias Samurái como ella les dio una mirada dura

" No vienen en el interior del edificio ni hay necesidad de permanecer en el frente del edificio todo el día. Usted puede ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad si quieres, pero yo no quiero ver a ninguno de los que cerca del edificio. Eso es claro? " Dijo con voz severa . Todos los guardias asintieron con la cabeza furiosamente conocer mejor no enfurecer a la princesa , ya que rápidamente se dispersaron de la escena. Kaori suspiró , por fin tiene algo de mucha intimidad necesaria .

Entró en el edificio y rápidamente nos dieron una habitación privada para practicar la esgrima sin pasar por ningún trámite debido a su condición . Se cambió de ropa en el armario y rápidamente se metió en vestir la esgrima , excepto la máscara.

De pie sobre una tira de combate , rápidamente se metió en la postura . Tomando una respiración profunda que empezó a ir a través de diversas posturas , a prueba los límites de su cuerpo flexible

Naruto estaba muy aburrido y en ocasiones muy nervioso cuando iba deambulando por la ciudad. Siempre puso peor para él cuando se fue a la calle. Todas las niñas y las mujeres en torno a su edad y los aún más antiguos le estaban observando como si fuera una especie de pieza de carne . Bueno, él no puede culparlos ya que definitivamente no se parecía a un niño de diez años con su físico , pero al menos no debería ser una especie de sensación de privacidad .

Para salir de la vista del público , especialmente la de las mujeres se dio cuenta de un edificio del club de esgrima. Ahora estaba ciertamente interesado . Él al igual que su abuelo había desarrollado un fetiche para kenjutsu y recordó haber leído un artículo en varios estilos de esgrima uno de los cuales es famosa mundialmente conocidos como la esgrima. Entró y pidió una habitación de esgrima con una mujer en el mostrador. Después de pasar por las formalidades y sentirse incómodo de ser observado por las mujeres , se fue rápidamente en el interior , donde pasó por varias habitaciones vacías combate .

Después de pasar por las vacías , escuchó un ruido lejano del grito proveniente de una habitación. Era la voz de una niña. Siguiendo el sonido , llegó frente a la sala de combate en una hermosa niña de trece años estaba practicando varias posiciones y probar diferentes movimientos mientras se desliza a través de la tira de combate . Estaba hipnotizado por la gracia a la chica estaba mostrando como ella arqueó su cuerpo flexible para probar un movimiento difícil. Se había activado su Sharingan para copiar y comprender los movimientos utilizados en la esgrima . Era muy hábil en la inducción de las habilidades copiados inmediatamente en su cuerpo y por eso Madara dice a menudo que él era el usuario sharingan más talentoso que se ha nacido .

Cuando Kaori terminó su show con su postura acabado , oyó un aplauso rotundo de la habitación. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver a un extraño con el pelo rubio con mechas rojas en el mismo y el rostro más hermoso que haya visto jamás. Ella entrecerró los ojos en blanco

"¿Quién eres y por qué estabas espiando? " Kaori dijo en un tono glacial . Los aplausos se detuvo cuando Naruto la miró con sonrisa en su rostro

"Bueno, es una buena táctica para luchar con uno mismo. Nunca se puede perder a nadie ", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro. Kaori entrecerró los ojos aún más en esto. Con una sonrisa de su propia le dijo a Naruto

"Usted parece estar seguro eh. Vamos a ver si usted puede sostener que la confianza de los suyos " Con eso se golpeó la empuñadura de otra espada que yacía junto a ella con su propia espada, lo que resulta en la espada que se cernía en el aire. A continuación, se inició la empuñadura dando lugar a lo que se proyecta hacia Naruto que la cogió por el mango cuando pasó por su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que Kaori ya estaba en una posición con el brazo trasero hacia arriba y el brazo torcido espada extendido parcialmente hacia él mientras dirigía una sonrisa de él. Él le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta que estaba en ciernes un sentimiento extraño para esta chica como siempre había hecho una cosa para las mujeres de carácter fuerte y feroz, debe haber heredado de su padre.

También él se metió en la misma postura que sorprendió a Kaori. Parece que no sabe de esgrima y, de repente, ella sonrió . Era deseo de un buen duelo.

"Nosotros estaríamos teniendo un combate. El primero en tocar sus oponentes cinco veces gana" Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Con que el duelo comenzó como sus dos espadas chocaron entre sí. Ambos estaban tratando de conseguir un éxito en sí, ya que continuamente repelido cada otros ataques. Viendo una oportunidad dirigió su espada hacia Kaori quien lo esquivó y dirigió su propia espada hacia él, que le tocó el pecho.

Naruto parecía sorprendido como Kaori le sonrió. Rápidamente se pusieron de nuevo en posición de duelo que comenzó a chocar sus espadas, una vez más, esta vez con más furia que Naruto esquivó todos los ataques que se dirige hacia el pecho y el abdomen

"Vamos a hacer esto un poco ortodoxo, vamos " Kaori le sonrió. Naruto sonrió a su vez.

Kaori corrió hacia él mientras señala al mismo tiempo su espada en el pecho y el abdomen todos los cuales se desvió lejos mientras Naruto se vio obligado a la defensa . Naruto estaba continuamente parando distancia los ataques y secundarios pisar las estocadas .

Después de un tiempo de duelo , Naruto estaba en el borde de la derrota como ya fue tocado cuatro veces. Estaba furioso desviando la espada ataca al mismo tiempo sobrevivir varios estocada que Kaori empujó desde posiciones poco ortodoxas que era mientras se cierne en el aire o es al revés estado.

Finalmente, viendo una oportunidad , Naruto esquivó la estocada que se acercó a su pecho a su lado derecho y cerró su espada con la suya mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos y empujó su espada de su posición de bloqueo contra su pecho. Los ojos de Kaori se abrieron al ver esto. Al no ver otra salida , ella le dio una patada en el pecho que se le indique en Naruto ser empujado hacia atrás y con el impulso torcido todo su cuerpo boca abajo en un aterrizaje voltereta sobre sus pies mientras apunta su espada en el pecho que le tocó el cuerpo.

" Cinco para mí , pierde la pelea "

Naruto miró momentáneamente aturdido al ver su movimiento atlético y flexibilidad. Luego sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás de ella.

" Tú eres bueno , muy bueno. Felicito a este tipo de mujeres que nunca dejan superar a los hombres a " Naruto elogiado como Kaori se sonrojó ante el cumplido .

"No son malas a ti mismo, nunca tuve esa lucha difícil con nadie, excepto usted Mi nombre es Kaori Akasura , se puede saber su nombre . " Kaori dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que el rubor todavía estaba presente en su rostro.

"Naruto " Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa que provocó en su rubor cada vez mayor.

" Oh , sí, no te muevas hasta que yo le doy la espalda hacia ti " dijo Naruto confuso Kaori que seguía en la misma postura cuando lo derrotó. Naruto sonrió diabólicamente en ella.

Después se dio la vuelta hacia él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida , Kaori hizo un leve movimiento del cuerpo al pararse derecho . Y , de repente, su ropa rallado en pedazos dejándola completamente desnuda . Ella gritó a esto como se tapó la modestia con los brazos

" Hijo de puta! "

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó cuando salía de la habitación. Esto fue sin duda un día interesante

" Tsunade no es necesario para mostrar tanta prisa . Naruto no va a ninguna parte " Madara dijo que él junto con Jiraiya trató de calmar la paciencia de Tsunade .

" Cállate y me llevara a mi nieto " Tsunade respondió como ella dirigió una mirada tanto Jiraiya y Madara por no llevarla a su nieto rápidamente. Tanto la persona en cuestión suspiró al unísono. Madara estaba escudriñando entre la masa de gente que buscó Naruto. Entonces se dio cuenta Naruto saliendo de edificio del club de esgrima que hizo Madara sonrisa. Naruto típica .

Se dio cuenta de Naruto se mueven rápidamente hacia el bosque , en el otro extremo de la ciudad , tal vez pensó en la práctica de algún jutsu de tanto la necesidad de un claro. Lo que un día , su suerte fue sin duda brilla hoy como que necesitaba un lugar privado para la reunión familiar .

" Vamos a ir, Naruto se está moviendo hacia el bosque " Cuando Madara dijo que , una ráfaga de viento movió junto a él ya todo lo que vio fue una mancha de pelo rubio .

Cuando volvió a mirar a Jiraiya , lo vio suspirar , pero había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se volvió a mirar a Madara " Vamos a ir , no me quiero quedar atrás en la reunión familiar "

Madara asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ambos estrellados hacia el bosque para ponerse al día con Tsunade .

Naruto acaba de entrar en el bosque para poder practicar algo de su jutsu . Todavía tenía una sonrisa goody presente en su rostro al pensar en lo que pasó hace unos momentos . Pero eso fue convirtiendo lentamente en una mueca al pensar cuánto tiempo llevaba su abuelo

" ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tener que , no puedo esperar más para conocer a mis abuelos Naruto pensó con una mirada de irritación en su rostro. Él estaba a punto de iniciar su práctica, cuando sintió que alguien se acerque a él. Él se preparó preparando para una pelea con un desconocido con una mirada de concentración en su rostro , pero que rápidamente se convirtió en la de choque al ver que aterrizó delante de él . Era nada menos que a la única persona que quería conocer más , su abuela Tsunade Senju .

Tsunade estaba mirando a su nieto con lágrimas de felicidad por su cara posterior . Ella estaba viendo a su nieto , su sangre. Ella estaba llorando feliz ante la idea de que tenía una familia mientras miraba a su nieto que estaba mirando sorprendida al ver . No se puede manejar la presión de más, ella tomó la iniciativa cuando ella corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en una feroz abrazo todo el tiempo llorando de felicidad.

" Mi bebé, mi nieto ", exclamó mientras se abrazaba alegremente Naruto.

" BB- Baa- chan " Naruto susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a arrastrarse por la cara también. Finalmente fue conocer a su abuela, que finalmente tuvo una figura materna a quien admirar , que ducharse su amor materno sobre él como él la abrazó con fiereza .

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Tsunade cuando oyó la palabra que sale de la boca de Naruto. Sí , por fin consiguió su familia de nuevo .

Jiraiya y Madara que llegó a la escena de la abuela - nieto instantánea debido fueron ferozmente abrazándose unos a otros tenían una sonrisa presente en su cara. Parece que todo se ponía sí mismo en el camino correcto.

Naruto y Tsunade terminaron su abrazo y el instante en que lo hizo, un brazo envolvió Naruto Jiraiya le dio un abrazo a su nieto de abuelo "Estoy tan contento de que Tsunade saber que tengo un nieto viva " Jiraiya dijo mientras sonreía a Naruto que sonrió a su vez.

" Vamos a ir a mi habitación en el hotel , tenemos que descansar después de todos los altibajos emocionales en la actualidad ", dijo Tsunade con una mirada agotada en su rostro. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza .

"Vamos a Madara - sama " dijo Jiraiya al legendario Uchiha quien le devolvió el saludo . Ellos comenzaron a hacer su camino de regreso hacia el pueblo todo el tiempo riendo y charlando entre ellos.

Naruto fue particularmente feliz de que él consiguió sus abuelos atrás, pero eso fue lo que de pronto se sentía un escalofrío trepando por la espalda , como si alguien se acercó a su tumba

A raíz de la remolacha roja cara Kaori salió del edificio con su anterior vestir que llevaba cuando había entrado en el edificio . Rápidamente Tenía que usar su vestir después de correr al armario sin que nadie se diera la cortesía de un bribón de pelo rubio que destrozó su traje en pedazos cuando estaban de duelo . Tuvo que admitir que ella no se dio cuenta le roza su espada sobre su atuendo lo que significaba que era muy hábil y había estado jugando todo el tiempo con ella. Esto no le cayó bien con ella.

Se prometió a sí misma que sería destrozar el hijo de puta de pelo rubio que le aturdió tanto en un solo día . Aunque ella no sabía por qué estaba teniendo la sensación de mariposas en el estómago al pensar en él. Se dio cuenta de sus guardias samurai de pie delante del edificio listo para escoltarla de regreso a su mansión

Ella asintió con la cabeza a sus guardias mientras caminaba con ellos a su casa todo el tiempo pensando en el chico de pelo rubio que estaba causando esta sensación extraña en ella.


	6. Legado

Capítulo 6 : Legado

Los últimos meses habían sido un período de tiempo más agitado de Naruto. Él sufría de agotamiento emocional, porque por un lado finalmente fue unida a su familia, pero por el contrario éste se afligió por el hecho de que el tiempo de su abuelo se acercaba . Salud de Madara estaba deteriorando a una velocidad constante y estaba cada día peor , hasta que finalmente fue encamados . Como resultado de ello , Naruto estaba sufriendo de depresión, ya que nunca dejó su lado abuelos por el temor de que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Estas depresiones constantes estaba tomando un peaje en Naruto , ya que era el día a día cada vez más melancólico y siempre usaban esta expresión abatida que entristeció a sus abuelos sobre todo su abuela Tsunade . No fue hasta su cama montada abuelo Madara le reprendió por mostrar acciones indignas de un Uchiha y Senju elite tenía Naruto encajarse a presión fuera de su trance. Finalmente llegó el día cuando Madara dijo a todos que Shinigami- sama le informó de su tiempo ...

Naruto estaba actualmente en la cabecera de Madara cuando estaba sollozando en silencio , haciendo todo lo posible para controlar su dolor , mientras que Tsunade estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aliviar su dolor nietos . Jiraiya junto con Shizune tenía una expresión triste en su cara al ver la forma pequeña del legendario Uchiha , quien a la vez era temido en toda la nación elemental por su nombre solo.

" Naruto ... No es necesario ... para derramar tanto ... lágrimas por mí ", dijo Madara en una áspera al tomar respiraciones entre sus palabras , como se hacía muy difícil para él hacerlo mientras los segundos pasaban. Miró a su nieto a ver lo sacudía violentamente la cabeza .

" P-pero Ji- Jiji , ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo , usted va a d- dado y me le- sale " dijo Naruto entre sus sollozos . En los momentos pasaron, la salud de Madara estaba deteriorando a un ritmo alarmante . Llegó a tal a tal punto que se estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo para Madara incluso tomar un respiro , ya que su sistema respiratorio parece descender hacia la modalidad de apagado . Así que antes de que la vida podría dejar su cuerpo se volvió hacia Naruto para indicar que tenía una última cosa que decirle. Naruto estaba inmediatamente en alerta , mientras se concentraba mismo para escuchar cada palabra de los últimos momentos de su abuelo y grabarlo en su mente para siempre.

" Naruto ... yo sé ... que usted ... poder ... activar Rinnegan ... en el futuro ... Es por eso ... Me voy de los rollos ... en el doujutsu para futuras referencias ... " Madara dijo haciendo un gesto hacia los pergaminos que ponen sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Naruto asintió con la cabeza a su abuelo con una expresión lágrimas en su rostro mientras él no podía ocultar su emoción por más tiempo.

" Naruto ... yo también te quiero ... tomar ... mi Gunbai ... Quiero que ... usarlo ... y convertirse en el símbolo ... del clan Uchiha " Madara dijo mientras intaking más respiraciones , ya que podía sentir todo su cuerpo va adormecida de sus dedos de los pies . Podía sentir su corazón disminuyendo su velocidad de la bomba , lo que indica su inminente muerte . Miró a Naruto una vez más para hacer una oferta a su nieto , su legado un adiós .

"Naruto ... Parece ... mi tiempo es ... finalmente llega ... hacer grandes logros ... y me hacen ... hacen que me sienta orgulloso ... " Madara dijo en un susurro , como la vida dejó a sus ojos. Con él la legendaria matriarca Uchiha ya no existía.

Naruto miró a su abuelo ya muerto con una mirada hueca en la cara hola, resulta difícil darse cuenta de que su abuelo ha muerto. Como si la comprensión del hecho de que Madara por fin , sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas suaves .

" Él no es más ... " Naruto susurró mientras sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse en el dolor cuando empezó a llorar la muerte del hombre que fue su mentor, su cuidador y lo más importante su abuelo. Él hizo todo lo posible para subsidiar su dolor de corazón que fue aumentando a medida que los minutos pasaban. Al final , al no ser capaz de manejar su angustia , se lanzó en brazos de su abuela cuando empezó a llorar en sus brazos , mientras ella lo abrazó con fuerza para enfatizar que aún los tenía.

"Naruto mi bebé , no llores , no salió " En este Naruto la miró con la cara atada lágrima. Tsunade sonrió débilmente " Él siempre estará ahí para ti . Nunca olvides las cosas que él le enseñó , Naruto . Y nunca dejaría usted causa ... " Se llevó un dedo en el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón " Él siempre estará en vosotros "

Naruto miró a su pecho, donde el dedo de Tsunade lo tocaba . Dejó de llorar como una tenue sonrisa apareció su camino hacia el rostro lloroso . Se limpió las lágrimas que miró a Tsunade con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Nunca lo olvidaré , Baa- chan"

Tsunade con Shizune le sonrió , ya que parecía fuera de la casa por la ventana para ver que se ha empezado a llover . Jiraiya también sonrió a Naruto mientras miraba afuera para ver la lluvia . Naruto se destinó marco de la ventana mientras miraba hacia el cielo . Fue lluvia duchándose en suave brisa como si el cielo estaba de luto por la muerte en sí del legendario Uchiha . Las gotas de lluvia golpear el rostro de Naruto como él tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo . Podía ver la imagen tenue de su abuelo sonriendo sobre él desde el cielo . Su sonrisa iluminó como dijo en voz baja con la promesa de sí mismo y de su abuelo.

" Te lo prometo, voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso Jiji "

Ha sido una pasada meses desde la muerte de Madara , pero la leve tristeza seguía allí. Naruto había sido en ocasiones un ligero desolación desde la muerte de su abuelo materno , pero rápidamente se recuperó de ella con la ayuda de la ayuda de su abuelo y de su propia promesa de Madara . Eso es lo que drived Naruto para luchar por la mejora y nunca dejes la enseñanza de Madara y los últimos años de su vida dedicadas a la formación que se vaya en vano.

Él había estado abrumado cuando tanto su abuelo y su abuela le ofrecieron su contrato convocatoria . No muchos shinobi tuvo la oportunidad de tener un contrato de convocatoria y mucho menos dos. Así que firmó dos contratos y se le pidió convocar a los jefes de las dos babosas y los sapos . Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade sabía que Naruto era más que capaz de convocar a los jefes que ya tenía reservas de chakra muy superior a su cuenta y que ya poseía el control gracias a heredar el rasgo de Tsunade .

Cuando Naruto primero llamó a Katsuya , el jefe babosa convocar , dijo que estaba más que dispuesto a prestar ayuda al nieto de Tsunade- sama y se alegró de que la familia de Tsunade- sama estaba vivo. Tsunade había observado toda la prueba con una sonrisa divertida . Katsuya siempre fue leal a ella y ella se alegró de que ella tiene un amigo.

En el caso del sapo jefe convocatoria , que no fue un camino tan fácil como cuando Naruto llamó a Gamabunta , el sapo grande tenía dificultad para digerir el hecho de que Naruto le había hecho convocó en lugar de Jiraiya durante su bebida favorita . Así que el jefe sapo decidió dejar salir su ira en el niño como él dijo que no lo aceptara como su invocador si no puede probarse a sí mismo que el sapo jefe que era digno de tener sapo convocar contrato. Esto dio lugar a una competencia entre ambos el sapo jefe y el heredero de Rikudou Sennin , como Gamabunta dijo que si él era capaz de todavía estar parado en la espalda en el momento de la puesta del sol que lo aceptara como su invocador . Naturalmente , Naruto no era el de alejarse de las competiciones ya que aceptó de buen grado el desafío.

Al final del día, un Gamabunta cansado se quedó jadeando debido a sus esfuerzos para hacer diferentes movimientos acrobáticos para conseguir Naruto de su espalda , pero se encontró sin éxito. Todo lo que hizo fue volante a Naruto ya que fue visto todavía en pie en la espalda de Gamabunta . Al final, Gamabunta regañadientes admitió su derrota y aceptó Naruto como su invocador . Sin embargo, mencionó que Naruto debe compartir una copa para celebrar su aceptación al clan de sapo, que llevó a una Gamabunta acobardado se reprendió y gritado por una abuela Senju enojado por tratar de hacer que su bebé nieto copa en tales tierna edad . Esto hizo que Naruto contracción de vergüenza por haber sido llamado a un bebé mientras Jiraiya ahogó una risita.

Después del incidente de la convocatoria , Naruto fue entrenado en ninjutsu médico por su abuela Tsunade , como tener el control de chakra perfecto era la mejor situación para la práctica del ninjutsu médico. Shizune también ayudó a su hermano sustituto mientras le enseñaba la anatomía del cuerpo humano . Dijo que sería muy útil conocer la estructura del cuerpo humano , ya que le podría dar el conocimiento de los puntos de punción y permitir que él haga un inconsciente enemigo si están siendo muy resistente cuando son capturados . Al final, Naruto sabía que el mecanismo del jutsu chakra bisturí. Se podría utilizar de manera eficiente para cortar mechones de su oponente. Tsunade también le enseñó su técnica súper fuerza . Era sólo cuestión de tiempo con su nivel de chakra junto con el control preciso sobre ella antes de que Naruto fue capaz de utilizarlo en el nivel que Tsunade era famoso . Cuando llegó a dominar la técnica de Fuerza Mayor Chakra en tan sólo un lapso de tres días, tanto sus abuelos y Shizune se quedaron boquiabiertos con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Madara no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Naruto era un genio de excepcional calibre muy superior a los gustos de él y aun Shodaime .

Esto sólo consolidó la creencia de que Jiraiya Naruto es de hecho el niño de la profecía. Sonrió ante el hecho de que era su propio nieto que no se detendrá el ciclo de odio en este mundo.

Naruto también practicó técnicas de colaboración con diferentes sapos que estaban en sintonía con los diferentes elementos. Naruto también practicó algunas técnicas como Kuchiyose : Gamaguchi Shibari ( Invocación : Toad Mouth Bind ) y las técnicas de espionaje . Arsenal de Naruto estaba aumentando exponencialmente a medida que él era capaz de colaborar con su llamado en sus peleas. Jiraiya también le enseñó rasengan de Minato. Se quedó gob acostumbre cuando Naruto dominar la técnica en sólo tres días .

Fue en esta época que Naruto volvió a su formación elemental , ya que nunca fue capaz de dominar el elemento aire , porque Madara no poseía el conocimiento de la formación elemental del viento. Es una vergüenza para un shinobi que era considerado como una leyenda , aunque Naruto no cumplió su promesa de no avergonzar a su abuelo hasta en su muerte, diciendo a sus abuelos media mentira torcida de no tener suficiente tiempo para dominar su elemento viento. Esto fue suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad a pesar de que le dieron miradas sospechosas en ocasiones.

Naruto con su capacidad de producir kagebushin a nivel insuperable fue capaz de terminar la hoja de corte de ejercicio en cuestión de días , también su control de chakra superior, sólo alimentó su crecimiento en su dominio de destrezas ninja . Tanto Jiraiya y mandíbulas de Tsunade había caído al suelo al ver a su método de entrenamiento . Mientras Shizune ... ella se desmayó . Si la mente aguda de Naruto para captar cualquier concepto de ninjutsu se combinó con su capacidad de producir gran número si clones de sombra en un mero capricho que efectivamente redujo el lapso de tiempo para dominar cualquier cosa de meses a unos pocos días , entonces se estremeció al pensar en qué tipo de ninjas monstruo se han producido a través de su hijo.

Dentro de lapso de tiempo de algunas semanas , no sólo domina el ejercicio de corte de hoja a la perfección, pero también domina el ejercicio de corte cascada. Cuando Naruto usó su gran número de clones de sombra para dividir una cascada, digamos que cambió todo el panorama . Se les llevó a huir del lugar donde practicaban su dominio viento como la cascada era una de la atracción turística principal . Basta con decir que Naruto ha dominado la manipulación de viento para un buen grado . A pesar de que todavía no sabían cómo cambió todo el panorama durante su práctica .

Durante este tiempo , Naruto había estado investigando intensamente en las notas de fuinjutsu y los mecanismos de espacio tiempo de ninjutsu . Cuando se le preguntó por los otros en cuanto a por qué, se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta que quería superar a su padre y ser el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu . Quería crear una técnica que superaría Hiraishin de su padre. Jiraiya estaba particularmente sorprendido por la respuesta , como Minato había utilizado todas las células de su cerebro acaba de crear su Hiraishin , por lo que pensar Naruto podría ser capaz de crear una técnica superando Minato , estaba teniendo dificultades para creer el hecho . Aun así , no podía dejar de tener un poco de fe en su nieto que iba a ser capaz de tener éxito en su búsqueda .

Fue después del entrenamiento manipulación de viento de Naruto Jiraiya que trajo a colación el tema de la formación de Sage. Tsunade estaba con los ojos abiertos , junto con Shizune cuando oyeron que Jiraiya iba a hacer pasar por un entrenamiento Naruto sage .

Cuando Naruto le pidió que explicara de qué se trataba , Jiraiya le dijo que Senjutsu se refiere a un campo especializado de técnicas que permite al usuario sensación y luego reunir la energía natural alrededor de una persona . Practicantes Senjutsu pueden entonces aprender a dibujar la energía de la naturaleza en el interior de ellos mezclándolo con su propio chakra ( creado a partir de la energía física y espiritual dentro del shinobi ), añadiendo una nueva dimensión de poder de chakra del sabio , lo que resulta en la creación de Senjutsu chakra . Este chakra no puede ser visto por nadie más que los que han sido entrenados en Senjutsu . Este nuevo chakra permite al usuario introducir un estado facultada llamado modo de Sage, que a su vez puede aumentar drásticamente la fuerza de todos ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu . Una persona que es capaz de utilizar Senjutsu se llama Sage. Actualmente él junto con Orichimaru son el único sabio conocido en todo el mundo , pero incluso él nunca fue capaz de dominar totalmente el modo de Sage sapo como cuando la usa , gana algún sapo como características.

No hace falta decir , Naruto estaba entusiasmado y vértigo ante la perspectiva de obtener el modo de sabio , ya que sería amplificar su fuerza y ninjutsu para longitudes inconmensurables . Cuando le preguntó Jiraiya cuando iban a iniciar el entrenamiento, su abuelo le dijo que tendría que ir al Monte Myōboku ya que es allí donde recibiría su entrenamiento salvia, y no le sería que se le entrena en el arte de modo sabio , pero el anciano sabio sapo Fukasaku .

Tsunade había sido un poco desanimado cuando Jiraiya les informó de ello. Ella sabía que Naruto tendría que ir allí solo para completar su formación sabio , todavía no podía evitar sentirse un poco desanimado por el hecho de que ella no sería capaz de ver a su nieto durante meses. Al ver la cara descorazonado de su abuela , Naruto le prometió que iba a tratar de completar la formación lo más rápido posible para poder volver a ella. Esto inmediatamente le iluminó .

Así que fue en esta nota que Naruto fue llevado a MountMyōboku por Fukasaku , para la formación de salvia y añadiendo el modo sabio a su arsenal. También tomó sus notas fuinjutsu con él , para que pudiera completar sus investigaciones con la esperanza de crear una técnica que le ayudará a superar su padre.

MountMyōboku , también conocida como la Montaña de desconcierto , es un lugar sagrado de la tierra de los sapos , el lugar donde vive toda la convocatoria sapos . El lugar es una tierra rica y hermosa, donde los valles estaban rodeados de exuberantes pastos verdes y cascadas de bajo nivel en el que el agua de streaming lentamente por ella.

Para un ser humano para llegar a MountMyōboku , o bien toma un viaje largo mes por caminos secretos de Konoha , pero incluso entonces es muy difícil encontrar la tierra del sapo. Es por eso que sólo invocadores Toad son capaces de llegar a este lugar a través de reversa convocatoria .

Después de llegar al lugar y sentirse cómodo con el entorno, Fukasaku comenzó a explicar los fundamentos de Senjutsu . Según Fukasaku , sólo aquellos que ya poseen niveles de chakra extremas puede utilizar la energía natural para invocar Senjutsu .

El usuario está obligado a equilibrar su / su energía física y espiritual con la energía natural que él / ella se recoge en la naturaleza; Gamakichi comparó el proceso de agregar un sabor extra a un chocolate y helado de vainilla remolino . Si el usuario pone muy poca energía natural a usar Senjutsu , la técnica no funcionará.

En la recogida de la energía natural, el recolector deberá permanecer completamente inmóvil con el fin de ser uno con la naturaleza. Pueden utilizar un aceite de sapo especial que permite que la energía natural para entrar en su cuerpo, pero este aceite sólo existe en forma líquida en la atmósfera de MountMyōboku . El aceite se evapora si se toma fuera , lo cual lo hace útil sólo con fines de aprendizaje . Si el usuario toma en demasiada energía natural, el usuario comenzará a convertirse en un sapo y, eventualmente, convertirse en piedra . Los restos petrificados de Sabios aprendices de una sola vez que no pudieron dominar Senjutsu se extienden por todo MountMyōboku .

Huelga decir que, cuando Naruto se enteró de esto , se asustó de su ingenio . Desde luego, no quiere convertirse en la piedra rana. Pero Fukasaku le aseguró que tenía el remedio para esta solución como ser golpeado por un personal especial durante la transformación se invertirá la transformación sapo golpeando toda la energía natural del recolector. Pero el sapo mayor le advirtió que si se completa la transformación , entonces ni siquiera el personal puede revertir , y el usuario se convertiría en una estatua de sapo para siempre.

Con esto, Naruto comenzó su formación Senjutsu . Todos los días se podía ver que llevaba un moretón en la cabeza debido a varias veces de ser golpeado por el personal. Por supuesto, Naruto se quejó de ello , pero cuando Fukasaku dice que si quiere convertirse en una estatua de la rana entonces podría dejar de golpear . Esto le cerró la puerta de inmediato , ya que tiene una contusión en la cabeza era mucho mejor que ser reducido a estatua de la rana para la eternidad. Naruto meditaba cerca de una fuente de agua sin siquiera crispar un músculo, mientras trataba de reunir chakra natural. Esto continuó durante unos días mientras intentaba repetidamente para master Senjutsu y al final , consiguió golpeó repetidamente en la cabeza.

Pero al final , su trabajo duro y la concentración pagados , ya que finalmente fue capaz de modo sabio maestro , una hazaña que incluso su abuelo en toda su vida no fue capaz de lograr. Después Senjutsu dominar , él entrenó bajo Fukasaku para dominar el Kata Frog . Y después de unos días, que con orgullo puede decir que superó a su abuelo en el Senjutsu dominio .

Pero no fue el logro de alcanzar el modo de sabio que lo hizo tan jovial y extático . No, fue el cumplimiento de su promesa a sí mismo , el voto que él tomó sobre sí mismo que superaría a su padre que hizo que su corazón se hincha de orgullo .

Él lo hizo . Ha logrado su objetivo . Finalmente superó a su padre en la mera edad de once años . Ya podía sentir su padre, su madre y Madara - jiji sonriendo con orgullo a él . Miró hacia el cielo , que tenía un tinte anaranjado a él y sonrió con satisfacción.

La técnica que le hizo superar a su padre , quien fue aclamado como el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu, estaba en cada avance formas de la famosa Hiraishin . Naruto tuvo que parar de sonreír locamente ante la perspectiva de que el pensamiento . A menudo se piensa que el mecanismo básico de un espacio de tiempo de ninjutsu fue . Shushin no Jutsu , no se considera un espacio de tiempo de ninjutsu por una buena razón , ya que es en realidad una técnica de movimiento de alta velocidad. Para un observador , parece como si el usuario se ha teletransportado . El mecanismo detrás de la técnica es que una bocanada de humo se utiliza de vez en cuando para disimular los movimientos del usuario . Esto se logra mediante el uso de chakra para vitalizar temporalmente el cuerpo y moverse a velocidades extremas . La cantidad de chakra requerido depende de la distancia total y la elevación entre el usuario y el destino previsto . Hiraishin no jutsu era del todo en un nivel diferente . Su padre era un verdadero genio para hacer esta técnica , ya que no sólo se aplica el concepto de fuinjutsu pero también tenía las aplicaciones de la ciencia , una cuarta dimensión donde todo se conoce en términos de espacio ( longitud, anchura y altura) y el tiempo.

Aunque no se sabe comúnmente , menos aún entre los shinobi es como que tienen un conocimiento muy menos científica , pero él había leído en algunos artículos y libros científicos de investigación que esta cuarta dimensión que es el espacio-tiempo tiende a doblarse cuando la masa es más pesado . Había leído que el tiempo parece avanzar lentamente cerca del objeto que es más denso y tiene masa pesada que en comparación con los objetos que tiene menos masa y densidad. Había pedido prestado un Hiraishin kunai que estaba en posesión de Jiraiya y lo estudió . Para su inmensa sorpresa, se detectó un sello de compresión de la masa de la fórmula. Esto condujo a su teoría y la sospecha conseguir confirmó la razón por la que su padre era capaz de teletransportarse a sí mismo a otro lugar en muy poco tiempo.

Una analogía sería poner un peso pesado en el medio de la cama , haciendo que el colchón de la SAG . Si a continuación, hacer rodar una bola a través de la cama, a su paso sería la curva cuando entró en la parte flacidez del colchón. Se podría pensar que el peso estaba tirando la pelota a él por la gravedad. Este ejemplo muestra una superficie de dos dimensiones curva en una dimensión extra .

Había leído en un artículo que no existe una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo llamado agujero negro que succiona todo lo que en ella y no hay tiempo existía dentro de él. Si el peso era muy pesado, el hueco en el colchón sería muy profunda. Un agujero negro es una curvatura del espacio tan extrema que nada, ni siquiera la luz, puede escapar.

Hay también la existencia de enfrente de este fenómeno llamado agujero blanco . Se dice que a través de ella , el objeto que entra en el agujero negro que sale. El vínculo que unía ambos agujeros se conoce como agujero de gusano. Este agujero de gusano , un pasaje hipotético en el espacio- tiempo de conexión ampliamente partes del universo separado .

La mente genio de su padre, tuvo que admitir que su padre era sangrienta inteligente. Utilizó el sello de compresión masa para que pudiera fluctuar tiempo mientras que a través de un sello que creó un agujero negro ya través de otra junta creó un agujero blanco . Esto sólo deja básicamente a su padre a su padre teletransportarse de un lugar a otro en cuestión de fracciones de segundo. Su padre era muy sangrienta grande.

Pero ¿y si él podía controlar la fluctuación de la masa hasta el punto de que podía controlar el tiempo mismo ?

Esto llevó a su investigación sobre la forma de manipular el tiempo . Agujero negro se dice que es un fenómeno en el que se rumorea que el propio tiempo se detiene. ¿Y si se utiliza ese rasgo en particular a fluctuar tiempo. Si no hay un agujero blanco para el objeto de venir, entonces sería la propia tierra en el próximo espacio disponible en el momento. Aquí es donde se lleva a cabo viajes en el tiempo .

Al final, teniendo todos estos hechos y notas de investigación en cuenta , que finalmente fue capaz de crear una técnica que en todo su derecho supera el Hiraishin , una técnica que le hará el mayor espacio de tiempo al usuario ninjutsu nunca en la existencia. La técnica llamada ...

Kaenmakaze no Jutsu (técnica Devil Storm Blaze )

Esta mayor creación de su tenía diferentes funciones. Para empezar , tenía todas las habilidades que Hiriashin tenía. Se utiliza el concepto de agujero negro y un agujero blanco para usar el teletransporte , y también le permitió teletransportarse cualquier ataque que llegó a sus manos , al igual que Hiriashin .

Pero lo que lo hace diferente de la forma clásica de la teletransportación de Hiriashin es que se utiliza el concepto de la condensación de masa hasta el punto de que, literalmente, se detuvo el tiempo y le permitía teletransportarse sin tiempo que transcurre entre el teletransporte , mientras Hiriashin tomó algunas fracciones de un segundo para proporcionar teletransportación . Algunos pueden meditar qué diferencia hace para cortar el tiempo de algunas fracciones de segundo que no hay tiempo, es decir, en palabras simples lo permitieron teletransportación mientras que el tiempo se detuvo literalmente. Hizo la diferencia de que cuando se utiliza a gran escala , mientras lanzaba la Kaenmakaze kunai de a veinte metros de alcance entre sí , podía decapitar a todo un ejército , mientras que ni siquiera la fracción más puntiagudo de un segundo ha pasado, mientras que Hiriashin tomó varios segundos para lograr esta hazaña. Aunque Kaenmakaze tenía una limitación que cada rango Kaenmakaze debe estar interconectada entre sí , que es cada Kaenmakaze kunai debe ser de al veinte metros el uno del otro , como si se separa entonces la técnica de paro de tiempo dejaría de funcionar.

Y al igual que Hiraishin , tenía una de dos niveles también. Pero a diferencia del nivel Hiriashin dos que permitió a su padre para teletransportarse a kunai en su pleno vuelo , el nivel Kaenmakaze dos era totalmente en un nivel diferente . Si poseía un Kaenmakaze kunai en la mano , entonces , literalmente, podría detener el flujo del tiempo de su entorno. Pero esa no es la característica asombrosa de nivel de esta técnica dos, lo que es sorprendente es que él podría controlar el flujo del tiempo que está en el rango de Kaenmakaze . Se utiliza el concepto de viaje en el tiempo agujero de gusano de manipular el tiempo en el rango del kunai . Podía en realidad al utilizar el rebobinado kunai Kaenmakaze el tiempo en su gama que es en términos simples viajes en el tiempo . Incluso con todos los méritos de la técnica tiene , tiene algunas desventajas también. Mientras que él podría controlar el flujo del tiempo en el rango Kaenmakaze , tiene algunos requisitos previos que se deben cumplir . Por un lado, sólo podía controlar el flujo del tiempo dentro del rango Kaenmakaze , mientras que el espacio-tiempo fuera de ella no estaba en su dominio. También sólo podía rebobinar el tiempo en el rango Kaenmakaze hasta el punto en el que los objetos que cuando está presente durante su activación técnica es todavía presente en el intervalo . Por ejemplo, dicen que un pedazo de roca fue lanzado en su dirección y se produjo en la gama Kaenmakaze cuando se activa la técnica de rebobinado , podía retroceder el tiempo hasta el punto donde la roca se encuentra todavía en el rango y luego, cuando la roca se remonta fuera la gama Kaenmakaze , entonces su técnica se detiene.

A pesar de todas estas limitaciones, los pros superan a los contras de esta técnica. Ahora podría decir que superó a su padre. Con una amplia sonrisa , sacó la Kaenmakaze kunai de la funda kunai . Miró a su preciada creación con cariño mientras sostenía un kunai que estaba en cierto modo similar al Hiraishin Kunai , pero era mucho más diferente de ella . Su diseño de la manija de base que contenía el shiki es similar al Hiraishin Kunai pero es cinco puntas comparación con el tres kunai vertientes de su padre. Las púas están en forma de estrella como con los mejores y la mayoría de los otros dos dientes situados en la parte inferior de ser más grande en tamaño en comparación con los otros dos dientes adyacentes a la más superior que es más pequeño en tamaño relativamente . En resumen , se vería como tres shuriken molinete formado con dos pequeños que sobresalen a cada lado adyacente a la parte superior más uno .

Naruto una vez más miró hacia el cielo con una leve sonrisa y pensó ' Espero que usted está viendo este Tou- chan, Kaa- chan, Jiji y estaría orgulloso de mí "

Naruto se sacó de sus reflexiones cuando el anciano sabio sapo Fukasaku se dirigió hacia él con una expresión seria en su rostro. Esto hizo que Naruto curiosidad. Ahora, ¿qué más le quedaba por aquí ?

" Naruto- chan, el gran sabio sapo quiere conocerte . Él dice que es muy importante"

Esto hizo que Naruto ensanchar sus ojos. Por supuesto que sabía que el gran sabio sapo . Este sapo fue el que hizo la profecía acerca de él a Jiraiya . Sabía que si la Gran Sapo Sabio quería conocerlo , entonces debe ser para discutir algo que es muy importante. Naruto asintió con Fukasaku mientras seguía el sapo mayor hacia el lugar donde el Gran Sapo Sabio residía .

Cuando llegaron al lugar , se pararon delante de un trono en el que estaba sentado un sapo gigante y muy viejo. " Así que este es el Gran Sapo Sabio que Ero- Jiji habló de 'Naruto pensó mientras mirando al Gran Sabio Sapo en el trono.

El sapo gigante aturdido abrió los ojos cuando vio a un chico joven rubia con mechas rojas en el pelo. Se quedó mirando al muchacho durante unos segundos , lo que llevó a una mirada a la competencia entre él y el niño . Después de lo que parecieron horas , pero en realidad sólo unos pocos segundos , dijo

" Hijo mío, te he llamado aquí para ... Um , ¿por qué estás aquí? "

Esto dio lugar a todo el mundo enfrentan fallas como Naruto miró al sapo gigante con incredulidad . ¿Era éste el honor Gran Sabio Sapo ! ... Bloody genial.

El gran sapo parecía parpadear durante unos segundos antes de que una vez más miró al niño como realización parecía abrirse paso en él

" Oh, sí , se me olvidó que yo pedí que se trajo aquí " el sapo se rió entre dientes al tiempo que Naruto pensó: " Él es de los rockeros '

" ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? " El sapo gigante preguntó recuperándose de su riéndose , mientras miraba al chico . Naruto se enderezó la espalda cuando se paró frente a la Gran Sapo Sabio con un aura que emite energía , que parece atraer la atención del sapo gigante.

" Senju Uchiha Naruto" Naruto dijo que la decisión de la primera vez que utiliza su nombre real.

El sapo gigante miró a Naruto con ojos de aprobación cuando notó cómo Naruto se movía con un aura que ordenó liderazgo. Sí, podía ver que el Niño de la Profecía fue bien en su camino para cumplir su destino.

" Me di cuenta de que ha recorrido un largo camino desde que el niño de seis años que eras . Sí , tú eres el elegido. Estoy convencido ", dijo mientras todos los otros sapos ensanchó sus ojos en estado de shock , especialmente Fukasaku y Shima mientras miraban a Naruto , que seguía de pie con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

"Sabes hijo, incluso el dios de están interesados en su progreso tanto que están dispuestos a intervenir en los asuntos mortales para usted ", dijo mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en este . ¿Qué dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio quiso decir con eso ? Sabía Shinigami llegó a este reino para que pudiera ir por el buen camino , pero ahora, ¿qué iban a hacer?

El sabio sapo rió ante la mirada confundida en el rostro de Naruto. Eso pareció encajar Naruto de su pensamiento mientras miraba el sapo gigante con el ceño fruncido

" Ven aquí chico , voy a aclarar todas las dudas que tienes " Dijo mientras hacía un gesto al muchacho para que se acercara a él . Naruto se acercó al sabio sapo con una mirada pensativa en su . ¿Por qué el sapo gigante le pidió que se acercara.

De repente , una gran mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Naruto como el gran sabio extendió su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto con una mirada concentrada en el rostro. Después de unos minutos , el sapo gigante todavía tenía su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Naruto cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Naruto que estaba buscando confundir . Trajo la mano para apoyarla en el brazo de tronos. Naruto se quedó allí , completamente confundido.

" No se confunda mi hijo , el dios a través de mi medio borrado todo el odio que está dentro de ti Incluso me pregunto, después de todo el tratamiento de los aldeanos te dio , . Todavía no albergan odio contra ellos por qué . ? " Preguntó al gran sabio sapo. Naruto suspiró ante la pregunta. Era cuestión él mismo solía pensar de vez en cuando. Si se hubiera preguntado hace algún tiempo, no habría sido capaz de dar las respuestas. Pero ahora, él sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta

"Es porque no me haría nada mejor que ellos. Si empiezo a odiar de nuevo entonces ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre ellos y yo ? " Dijo que el gran sabio sapo que parecía impresionante en el nivel de madurez del niño estaba mostrando .

"He visto la mirada en sus ojos , he visto el odio ... " Naruto con tapa sus ojos mientras miraba hacia abajo " Pero no es el odio de la ira y la furia que vi en ellos. El odio que vi en sus ojos era el odio de la tristeza, el odio de dolor y el odio de la pena de perder a sus seres queridos. Esto no me molesta ellos. de hecho, se me hace más decidido a demostrar a ellos que yo soy digno de hacer que el odio desaparecerá. que soy digno de ser su protector , por lo que el odio nunca podría venir de nuevo dentro de ellos. que soy digno ... " Él puso su pulgar sobre el pecho con una mirada determinada en la cara ", como Naruto Uchiha Senju "

Todos los sapos eran los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraban a Naruto con asombro y admiración en sus ojos. Fukasaku y Shima sonreían alegremente a Naruto . El Gran Sapo Sabio también tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al chico . Este niño podría hacer grandes cosas en el futuro. Podía sentirlo.

" Fukasaku ... Él está listo para recibir la llave "

Fukasaku abrió los ojos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar en dirección al sapo del sabio . " Pero Jiichan , que ni siquiera ha evaluado el chakra del Kyuubi hasta ahora. ¿No es prudente esperar un tiempo ? " -le preguntó el sabio sapo. El Gran Sapo Sabio negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Fukasaku

" Fukasaku , usted debe saber después de lo que ha visto ahora que Naruto está más que preparado para ello. Además del Kyuubi no puede abrumar al niño que no posee ningún odio más" Fukasaku suspiró ante la respuesta . Sabía que no debía discutir con el Gran Sapo Sabio .

De repente , un sapo negro y naranja fue convocado a la habitación. El sapo tenía la apariencia de que llevaba un obi de su abdomen. El sapo era un sapo llamado scroll Gerotora . El sapo de desplazamiento asintió con la cabeza hacia el Ogama Sennin cuando se deshizo el pergamino en su abdomen.

" Esta es la clave para Ocho Trigramas sello de Yondaime . Sólo tiene que tocar tus dedos entrelazados con chakra dentro de este bloque " le dijo a la rubia. Naruto asintió con la clara determinación en sus ojos cuando se firmó el contrato. Después de que el sapo sorprendido Naruto cuando saltó en la boca de Naruto y comenzó a introducir dentro de su vientre. Fukasaku ayudó a patadas Gerotora en Naruto. Finalmente el sapo logró entrar en el cuerpo de Naruto como Naruto se vio jadeando en el suelo con restos de saliva que sale de su boca como único pensamiento cruzó por su mente durante toda la prueba " qué asco! "

" Fukasaku , llévalo a la cámara oculta. Hay que trataría de controlar el poder del Kyuubi ", dijo el sabio sapo Fukasaku , que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fukasaku se volvió hacia Naruto y señaló que viniera con él, como Naruto comenzó a caminar detrás de él .

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, que estaban delante de una gran puerta con intrincados patrones en él y la pared circundante. Naruto estaba mirando en el patrón que se extiende por toda la pared y la puerta.

"Naruto , esta es la puerta de la cámara oculta. Está cerrada a una dimensión totalmente diferente. Usted va a luchar contra el Kyuubi dentro de esta habitación . Si el Kyuubi tiene control sobre su cuerpo, entonces esta cámara se selló para siempre de esta dimensión . Pero espero que no lleguemos a eso " Fukasaku dijo con una sonrisa hacia Naruto , quien regresó de nuevo con su propia sonrisa . Naruto asintió con Fukasaku y respiró hondo . Después de lo cual abrió la puerta para ver que todo era blanco dentro de la cámara . Esto indicaba que se trataba de una dimensión diferente. Él entró en la habitación y se dirigió a cierta distancia que hay poco lejos de la puerta . Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta para ver Fukasaku cerrando la puerta grande , mientras que pronunciando a él 'Best of Luck " .

' Gracias ' Naruto articuló con una sonrisa al ver que la puerta completamente cerrada. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras se preparaba para la pelea más importante de su vida hasta ahora. Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos para meditar, con el fin de entrar en su paisaje mental .

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en una alcantarilla con agua hasta la rodilla . Miró hacia adelante y se encontró que estaba en frente de una gran puerta de barra metálica con un pedazo de papel en su lado que tenía el kanji de "sello " en él . Naruto miró dentro de la puerta y vio a un zorro monstruo gigante que era al mismo tiempo lentamente abrió sus ojos. Después de despertar de su letargo , el zorro gigante miró a los ojos con su contenedor que estaba de pie fuera de la puerta .

" Mmm , ¿qué tenemos aquí , una persona de carne patética bolsa de pie delante de mí ", dijo Kyuubi con arrogancia en su voz. Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante el insulto " ¿Qué quieres de mi recipiente inútil " El zorro Biju gruñó Naruto. Naruto se dejó intimidar por el instinto asesino de la Fox se lanzará cuando se mantuvo firme , algo que Kyuubi encontró interesante y respetable.

"Estoy aquí para controlar sus poderes, Kyuubi no Kitsune " dijo Naruto con una voz determinada cuando se enfrentó a la Biju más poderoso . De repente Kyuubi comenzó a reírse a sí mismo cuando se escuchó el anuncio , lo que hizo que Naruto estrechar sus ojos.

" ¿Qué arrogancia ! ¿Crees que un hombre mortal patética como si pudiera controlar el poder del Kyuubi no Kitsune ! " Kyuubi rugió en su contenedor de ira atando su voz , lo que lleva a las ondas de marea que se están formando . La bestia fue controlada muchas veces por los seres humanos antes , para que no se permitirá que se controla una vez más.

" Creo que usted puede ser que Kyuubi , pero voy a hacer lo que yo digo" Con que Naruto se fue hacia la pieza de papel y se lo quitó de la pared, lo que llevó a Kyuubi ampliando sus ojos. Después de que se levantó la camisa para revelar su abdomen con un sello en él. Sus cinco dedos empezaron a brillar, como él puso sus dedos en el sello en su abdomen y lo retorció . Como resultado de ello , la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a abrirse también junto con el sello de fuga de su estómago . Finalmente el sello totalmente desaparecido , ya que la puerta estaba completamente abierta. Kyuubi goleó abierto la puerta , ya que trató de aplastar a Naruto bajo su pata. Naruto previendo esto rápidamente saltó fuera de su lugar y aterrizó lejos de Kyuubi .

" Imbécil humana , no es digno de ser el sucesor del gran sabio que yo y ejercen creado sus poderes " Kyuubi gruñó Naruto como la rubia estuviste tranquilamente en su casa " Usted no es diferente de otros seres humanos , que nos cuenta de Biju que deben utilizarse simples armas. podría apostar que usaría ese maldito ojos Sharingan y ese maldito Mokuton de controlarme "

" No"

Kyuubi tartamudeó cuando escuchó esto . ¿Qué? El chico no usaría su línea de sangre para controlar y llevar su chakra. Pero ¿por qué ?

" Yo no uso mi línea de sangre para controlar que , como no creo que de Biju deben ser tratados de esa manera. Usted no es sólo una masa de chakra. Usted es un ser vivo con su propia mente y me niego a quitarle la la libertad de la criatura ha sido concedida por la naturaleza ya que es en contra de mi código de honor "

Los ojos de Kyuubi se abrieron con cada explicación de que Naruto estaba dando. Él fue el primero de la clase humana desde el mismo sabio tratar a un Biju así. ¿Podría ser, podría ser él ... ¡NO! Todos los seres humanos son iguales, no importa qué!

"Está bien , haz lo que quieras, pero no te daré mis fuerzas y me gustaría obtener mi libertad de este sello ! " Kyuubi rugió al final a Naruto que se preparó para la lucha inminente y activó su Sharingan .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 7 - Kakuzu ~ ~

Kyuubi atacó su cola hacia Naruto que saltó lejos de su casa para evitar ser atravesado por ella. Él dio un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó lejos de Kyuubi . Al ver esto, Kyuubi gruñó como eliminado de la vista y aterradoramente vino delante de Naruto , mientras que una pata descendió amenazadoramente hacia Naruto

" ¿Qué demonios ! Naruto pensó con incredulidad , ¿cómo diablos era Kyuubi poder moverse tan rápido , con su gran cuerpo. Naruto al ver que no había otra salida, para desactivar su Sharingan como manchas de pigmento rojo- naranja alrededor de los ojos y horizontales , parecían de oro ranurado - alumnos. Naruto estaba en modo de Sage.

Agarró la gran pata que estaba por encima por encima de la cabeza. Empezó a canal Senjutsu chakra a sus brazos , cuando empezó a levantar Kyuubi de sus pies que hacía ensanchar sus ojos. Con un grito de guerra , Naruto tiró el Kyuubi a través de la masa de agua que estaban luchando pulg Después de arrastre a una distancia de pocos , Kyuubi se detuvo y se puso de pie con una mirada furiosa en su cara y dejó escapar un rugido poderoso de los cielos .

El rugido de Kyuubi retumbó a través de la red de alcantarillado , ya que acumula chakra en su boca como una masa de negro empezó a formar una bola. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando supo de inmediato cuál es la técnica del Biju estaba usando , el Biju -dama .

" Adivina , es hora de que la Kaenmakaze no Jutsu que se introduzca '

~ ~ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 03 - Gekiha ~ ~

Naruto pensó con una sonrisa , mientras tomaba las cinco puntas kunai de su bolsa y se mantiene en posición horizontal en la mano delante de él . Kyuubi se terminó de hacer su bola de destrucción y con un poderoso rugido , lanzó la pelota hacia Naruto negro a una velocidad aterradora que comenzó a destrozar la masa de agua a su paso creando enormes olas .

El Biju -dama se acercó a Naruto justo cuando una barrera de sello grande apareció y comenzó a chupar Biju -dama en ella. Kyuubi ensanchó sus ojos cuando vio esto, este chico era capaz de hacer Hiriashin !

El Biju -dama fue completamente absorbido por la barrera , ya a cierta distancia una explosión resonó a través de la alcantarilla, lo que indica que se teletransportó el Biju -dama a otro lugar . Ocupó el kunai en su mano, mientras miraba a Kyuubi sólo para verla desaparecer de su lugar y aparece frente a él , una vez más , mientras que una vez más tratando de aplastar bajo su pata. Naruto abrió los ojos en el ataque por sorpresa , antes de agarrar su Kaenmakaze Kunai fuerza. De repente , el tiempo se detuvo , ya que todo en su entorno se congeló con la garra del Kyuubi estar justo encima de la cabeza. Naruto suspiró al cierre de llamadas, antes de tomar otra Kaenmakaze kunai de su bolsa y tirarla en sentido contrario al Kyuubi . Así como el Kunai llega fuera de su alcance, el flujo del tiempo reanudó como la garra reanudó su camino hacia su destino como Naruto desapareció flash amarillo.

Naruto apareció en el aire , mientras que agarrar el kunai y aterrizó en una pequeña distancia del Kyuubi . Kyuubi parecía estar en un choque en el nivel imposible de velocidad que mostró Naruto .

"¡Imposible! Ni siquiera Yondaime podría moverse tan rápido ! " Kyuubi casi gritó Naruto fuera de su estado de shock. Naruto sonrió ante eso. Sin saberlo, Kyuubi sólo le reconocía como más rápido que su padre.

La sonrisa de Naruto pareció enfurecer a Kyuubi aún más , ya que pensaba que la bolsa carne patética estaba burlando de ella. Chakra construir violentamente upinside la bestia , ya que abrió su boca para escupir varias grandes proyectiles de llamas calientes hacia arriba blancos, que descienden rápidamente hacia abajo, hacia Naruto , que amenaza con destruir todo el paisaje estaba parado en .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Movie 5 - Blood prisión OST - 22 Arabesque Chaos ~ ~

Naruto abrió los ojos al ver esto, pero rápidamente tomó una decisión . Parece que tenía que llevar a cabo más de sus creaciones en esta lucha . Se fue rápidamente a través de sellos de la mano y la apoyó en Tori sello.

" Katon : Gōkabōfu no Jutsu ! " (Estilo de Fuego : Gran Técnica Firestorm )

Él escupió un gran no de enorme proyectil de fuego hacia el cielo . Cada uno de su proyectil se reunió con Kyuubi y dio lugar a una colisión mediados de aire , que termina en explosión. La fuerza de la explosión fue suficiente para empujar a Kyuubi Naruto y un poco hacia atrás .

" Eso es todo, voy a terminar esto con mi nuevo jutsu " Naruto dijo mientras se crea un clon.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Blood prisión OST - 25 - Incesante ~ ~

Chakra comenzó a girar en su mano y tomó la forma de una pelota. El clon comenzó a sumar su chakra a la masa en espiral del chakra. Un chirrido llenó todo el lugar , ya que cuatro cuchillas en forma de shuriken comenzaron a formarse alrededor de la bola en espiral. El clon disipó como Naruto tenía el shuriken girando sobre su cabeza. Tiró el shuriken hacia Kyuubi mientras exclamaba

" Futón : Rasenshuriken ! "

El shuriken rotación se aceleró hacia el Kyuubi a una velocidad alarmante y llegó a la bestia en la fracción de segundo, después de lo cual chocó con el Biju y encerrado en una cúpula giratoria de gran tamaño. Kyuubi fue lanzado en el aire debido a la fuerza y cayó de espaldas . Mientras Kyuubi trató de levantarse , vio a cinco vela kunai puntas por encima de ella , y en un flash de Naruto apareció sobre la bestia con un rasengan super tamaño en la mano.

" Senpō : Chō Odama Rasengan ! " ( Sage Art : Ultra -Big Bola Spiralling Esfera)

Naruto cerró la gran rasengan en Kyuubi , además de conducir en el suelo mientras que todo el agua que rodea Kyuubi se fue en todas las direcciones en forma de grandes olas . Kyuubi rugió en agonía mientras la gran Rasengan era muy drived en su abdomen. Naruto saltó lejos de Kyuubi mientras inspeccionaba los daños. Él asintió con la cabeza en la satisfacción , mientras se dirigía hacia el Kyuubi , con la intención de separar su chakra de su cuerpo. Kyuubi ver esto, una vez más, rugió conduce al estampido sónico extendiéndose en todas las direcciones y arrasar a rubio. Naruto utiliza la técnica de barrera para teletransportarse a la fuerza de él.

"No voy a permitir que ningún humano me use de nuevo ! " Kyuubi rugió cuando acumuló chakra por encima de su cabeza en forma de una gran bola muy negro , que shrinked a una pequeña bola . Kyuubi devoró la pelota en la boca , el humo comenzó a entrar en erupción en los labios de la bestia . Con un poderoso rugido, Kyuubi exhaló una gran viga que corrió hacia Naruto , mientras que divide en dos la masa de agua a su paso. El rayo envuelto Naruto en un instante. Después de unos momentos en los que el brillo atenuado , Kyuubi vio que no quedaba nada en frente de ella . El Biju sonrió victoriosamente , sería por fin conseguir su libertad.

"¿Sabes por ser el Biju más poderoso , seguro que es arrogante ", dijo la voz de la parte posterior del Kyuubi . Los ojos del zorro gigante se abrieron cuando se oyó la voz . Era imposible escapar de su ataque de rayo , por lo que entonces ¿cómo este chico se escapó !

Naruto Kyuubi estaba de pie detrás de una actitud calmada , mientras sostenía su Kaenmakaze kunai . Kyuubi gruñó cuando vio que kunai especial de Naruto estaban cubiertas casi todas partes.

"Había suficiente , voy a terminar esto ahora " dijo Naruto mientras desenvainaba la katana de su espalda y lo sumergió en el agua. Después de esto, Kyuubi sintió una enorme cantidad de chakra se acumulan , ya que sentía Naruto canalizar chakra en su espada. Naruto sacó su espada en el agua , con lo que tira de un vórtice gigante de agua del cuerpo.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack - Keisei Gyakuten ~ ~

" Suiton : Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu ! " ( Agua: Gran Técnica Envolvente hidromasaje )

Con un golpe de su espada , Naruto creado un enorme tsunami que fácilmente abrumado Kyuubi en su tamaño . Se arrasó hacia el Kyuubi , quien vio la ola destructiva que se aproxima con el miedo en sus ojos por primera vez en su vida. El tsunami golpeó el Kyuubi con toda su fuerza cuando la bestia se lanzó desde su lugar y se deslizó a través de la masa de agua. Después de llegar a una parada , Kyuubi aturdido trató de levantarse sobre sus pies , pero no vio a Naruto arrasar con un Rasenshuriken girando violentamente en sus manos.

" Por última vez ! " Naruto gritó mientras golpeaba el Rasenshuriken al Kyuubi , y rápidamente , al mismo tiempo, creó cientos de clones de agarrar el cuerpo de Kyuubi para separar su chakra de su cuerpo. El Rasenshuriken hizo el impacto , ya que creó un vórtice que una vez más lanzó Kyuubi en el aire y lo envía golear a larga distancia . Clones de Naruto se lograron separar el chakra del Kyuubi de su cuerpo, como una construcción chakra de Kyuubi estaba en frente de Naruto , que entró rápidamente en Naruto. En un instante, todo su aspecto cambió como el cuerpo cubierto de un manto amarillo de chakra, en la que su sello era claramente visible. Él también ganó un collar de Magatama alrededor de su cuello . Finalmente el cabello se disparó un poco, con los dos bloqueos más extremos se asemejan a los cuernos , pero el flequillo seguía siendo baja .

Un Kyuubi demacrado aturdido estaba en sus pies , ya que miró con furia " Tú ... ¿Cómo te atreves ! " rugió furioso como un Kyuubi creado una bola de bestia de cola tan grande y poderoso como el de una pelota combinada de cinco animales de cola . Naruto se sorprendió por esta escena.

"Incluso sin su chakra, que todavía son capaces de hacer esto. Usted es realmente sorprendente Kyuubi " Naruto dijo que puso sus dedos en el abdomen , donde fue su sello. Mediante el uso de las llaves de su sello, él creó varios torii bloqueo masivo que inmoviliza y encarcelado Kyuubi con facilidad. Naruto aislado continuación chakra del Kyuubi en otra parte de él fuera de la bestia en sí entre cuatro torii , para poder acceder a él libremente.

"Nunca olvidaré esta derrota Naruto , recuerda que ... " dijo Kyuubi , ya que desapareció en la oscuridad . Naruto suspiró de cansancio. Todo el día lo drena emocionalmente y físicamente.

Pero él sonrió, mientras miraba a su hijo de nueve colas forma chakra. Ha logrado el control de chakra del Kyuubi . Ahora era el momento de tomar en el mundo por la tormenta, como el futuro mayor shinobi de todos los tiempos listo para algo de explosión.


	7. El Camino a la Asención

Capítulo 7 : El camino a la Ascensión

Un muchacho de diecisiete año las mujeres hermosas y antiguas , que tenían mucho tiempo, hasta los hombros negro indomable cabello y los ojos muy singulares que eran de color rojo , estaba sentado en una silla de restaurante. La mujer en cuestión no era otro que Yuuhi Kurenai , la Señora Genjutsu de Konoha y una de las reinas de hielo. Kurenai suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla de restaurante , al otro lado de la mesa, sus otros tres amigos Anko , Yugao y Hana estaban sentados con ella. Buscaban igualmente solemne , como si algo estaba molestando . De hecho , ese era el caso como alguien importante para ellos había desaparecido del pueblo. Esa persona importante no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki .

News había extendido por todo el pueblo que el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi le faltaba a la aldea. A pesar de que la gente no lo demostraron , que estaban siendo jovial dentro de su mente que el demonio ya no está en el pueblo. Algunos incluso se especula alegremente que estaba muerto y que nunca volverá. Ni que decir tiene , las pocas personas que especularon eran actualmente en la sala del hospital cortesía de las cuatro bellezas.

La razón se preocupaban tanto por Naruto era que él era uno de sus mejores amigos . Todo comenzó con un incidente, cuando un año seis Naruto estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de seis niños . Los cuatro antiguas reinas de hielo doce años habían visto la situación y decidió tomar de inmediato control. Ellos repelido lejos del grupo y se llevaron al niño en su refugio. Cuando Naruto con lágrimas les agradeció su gratitud , le dijeron que estaba bien y que era su deber como genin para detener a los malos hábitos . Cuando Naruto preguntó nerviosamente si querían ser sus amigos , respondieron alegremente que le espera a ser sus amigos. La sonrisa que vieron ese día en el rostro de Naruto fue una de las sonrisas más brillantes que he visto. Fue una de estas características de Naruto que extasiado su corazón. Cada una de las reinas de hielo no sabía por qué se siente así cuando Naruto hizo algo como esto, y nunca se molestó en consultar con los demás en esta materia. Dejando eso de lado, que estaban preocupados por qué su amigo fue tratado así por los aldeanos. Los adultos no fueron mejores , ya que absolutamente no le hicieron caso , haciéndolo más deprimido , y hacer las cuatro chicas más abatidos en el tratamiento de su amigo. Así que para adquirir respuestas , fueron a Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen .

Cuando se hizo esta pregunta al viejo Hokage , todos Hiruzen se suspiraba con tristeza. Luego pasó a explicar los detalles de la noche del ataque del Kyuubi y les contó la verdad de Naruto es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune . Decir que se sorprendieron las cuatro niñas fue una declaración suave; se sentían como si miles de relámpagos los hirieron . Entonces Hiruzen les dijo desesperadamente de no sesgar su opinión hacia Naruto que él era sólo un contenedor y no al demonio. Pero a la inmensa sorpresa y felicidad de Hiruzen , las cuatro chicas le dijeron que nada ha cambiado su opinión hacia Naruto y sólo estaban disgustados por el tratamiento de los aldeanos hacia la rubia. Las cuatro chicas se fueron a la oficina hokage , dejando a un hombre mayor feliz que pensaban algunos buenos días iban a entrar en la vida de su nieto sustituto.

Después del evento , pasaron mucho más tiempo con Naruto que estaba aún más feliz de que él tiene algunos amigos en el pasado. Sería a veces abrazan a sus amigos recién adquiridos en la felicidad , sin saber qué efecto que estaba teniendo en las reinas de hielo. Esos fueron los últimos de algunos buenos recuerdos , antes de que Naruto desapareció. Es profundamente dejó las cuatro hermosas chicas corazón roto .

Kurenai suspiró una vez más, mientras miraba sus rostros abatidos por igual de sus amigos. Pero el ambiente era mejor entonces que era antes de la reunión con el Sandaime ...

Kurenai junto con Anko , Hana y Yugao estaban de pie frente a la mesa de Hakage en la que el venerado Kami no Shinobi , el profesor , el Sandaime Hokage estaba sentado en su silla. Tenía los dedos de sus dos manos entrelazadas entre sí y con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, mientras observaba con calma las cuatro bellezas en frente de él , que estaban actualmente con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

" Sandaime - sama, todavía no existe un informe sobre el paradero de Naruto- kun . Tengo miedo, algo debe haber sucedido ", dijo Kurenai con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior en su preocupación.

Hiruzen levantó una ceja ante el sufijo que Kurenai utiliza para Naruto, lo que hizo que Kurenai rubor de vergüenza al darse cuenta de su desliz de la lengua . En su preocupación, que debe de haber escapado de su boca. Pero aún así, ¿Significaba que tenía algunos sentimientos ocultos para el chico de pelo rubio. Con una sonrisa perversa apenas oculta, lo que fue suficiente para que las mujeres delante de él , pensó 'Naruto , que sin duda es el hijo de tu padre sonrisa perversa de Sarutobi ampliado con una indicación de proudness en ella " Jiraiya , que sería muy orgulloso de su nieto Sarutobi pensaba todo el tiempo cacareando como un pervertido en su paisaje mental .

Anko , Yugao y Hana entrecerró sus ojos a Kurenai . La belleza de pelo negro no podía tener sentimientos por la rubia jinchuriki , iba a hacerlo ? A pesar de que cada una de las reinas de hielo nunca reveló este hecho el uno al otro , sino que fueron heridos por el chico de pelo rubio de punta . Nunca supieron que todos compartían los mismos sentimientos por el mismo chico , pero cada decidieron que iban a revelar este secreto en el futuro a sus amigos (que sería toda una escena ) . Pero ahora, sabiendo que Kurenai quizá a compartir sus sentimientos por el chico , no podían dejar de ser un poco preocupado .

Kurenai se sonrojó de vergüenza extrema por su desliz . Ella no lo podía creer que ella derramó su secreto bien escondido en el peor momento posible. Así que la decisión de compensar su desliz , rápidamente soltó "WW - ¿Por qué todos me miras así. Sólo lo mencioné en la forma de hacer Sandaime - sama "

Eso hizo que las otras tres chicas en el suspiro habitación en relieve, pero Sandaime mantuvo sus ojos suspicaces de Kurenai , que la hizo muy nervioso . Al final, Sarutobi decidió dejar el asunto como él dejó de mirar con recelo , lo que hizo que Kurenai suspiro.

" Volver a tu pregunta, todos querían saber donde Naruto- kun es . ¿No es así? " Sandaime cuestionada. Esto inmediatamente rompió todos en la sala de atención, ya que lo miraban con expectación. Sarutobi suspiró , pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es seguro"

Y al igual que el alivio inundó los ocupantes de la habitación, ya que suspiró de alivio al unísono. Ahora podían respirar tranquilos , sabiendo que su amigo de cabello rubio y cada uno de enamorado en secreto de la chica estaba viva y bien.

Sarutobi observar las reacciones de las mujeres frente a él . Ahora estaba casi seguro de que las chicas frente a él albergaba sentimientos por la rubia jinchuriki pero eran ajenos al hecho de que todos ellos comparten el mismo sentimiento . La parte perversa en él comenzó a reír a la espera , ya que prevé una pelea de gatos entre ellos. Pero enmascara estas ideas con una fachada tranquila que estaba poniendo en frente de estas mujeres .

" Sandaime - sama , entonces podríamos encontrarlo ahora? " Yugao dijo con voz ansiosa . Todas las chicas asintieron en esto, ya que dirigen sus ojos esperanzados hacia el Sandaime . La persona en cuestión suspiró , sabía que no iban a tener paciencia en este asunto, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que revelaría la ubicación de Naruto a cualquier enemigo que eventualmente descubrir su herencia . Pero al menos podía ceder esta información a las niñas , ya que se lo merecían . Es lo menos que podía hacer.

" No, no podría ... " En este las chicas visiblemente desinflado y usaban la expresión abatida en su cara " Pero yo les podría dar alguna información útil sobre él" Sandaime sonrió . Las cuatro reinas de hielo quedaron confundidos. ¿Qué podría estar allí para que sepan acerca de Naruto? Ellos sabían todo sobre él.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos se interrumpió "Es algo que ni siquiera sabía que , hasta hace poco " . Las cuatro chicas parpadearon en esto. Ahora estaban definitivamente interesados .

Y así Hiruzen comenzó a iluminarlos sobre el patrimonio de Naruto, en cuanto a cómo Tsunade y Jiraiya son sus abuelos paternos , junto con Yondaime era su padre. Esto les sorprendió a su esencia misma. Ellos nunca pensaron que su amigo era el hijo de Yondaime Hokage y Senju para arrancar , pero ahora se sentía estúpida por no deducir este hecho. El parecido entre sí y Naruto Yondaime era extraña . Ahora piensa lo estúpidos eran los habitantes del pueblo para condenar al ostracismo y el rechazo del hijo de su héroe.

Pero por el aspecto de la misma, Sandaime no se hizo hasta todavía. Luego pasó a derramar el mayor secreto de cómo Naruto era el nieto del legendario Madara Uchiha y pasó a describir la clase elite de ambos Senju y el Uchiha clan. Explicó que Naruto es el último macho elite Senju y el Uchiha elite . Y estaba actualmente reside con sus abuelos .

Y su reacción no decepcionó Sarutobi , al ver la cara de embobados Yugao y Hana. Kurenai parecía como si en cualquier momento podía estallar sus ojos fuera de su órbita y Anko acaba de aterrizar en el culo de shock. No podían creer que el patrimonio de su amigo varón es tanto complicado y él es el verdadero heredero de la supuesta Sage mítica de Seis Caminos . Al final, todos ellos sonrió con cariño , ya que pensaban que nada era sencillo y normal en el caso de su amiga rubia y amor secreto . Se despiden al Sandaime y salieron de la oficina de hakage todo el tiempo pensando en su amigo de cabello rubio.

Kurenai suspiró al pensar en el encuentro con el Hokage . Aunque la reunión fue muy esclarecedor , simplemente no saciar su afán de satisfacer a su amigo. Ella levantó la mirada para ver a sus amigos que refleja la misma expresión que llevaba. Ella suspiró ante esto, esto no podía durar para siempre .

" Supongo que las niñas , al parecer lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vuelva al pueblo "

Anko , Yugao y Hana asintieron en su declaración. Ellos sabían que no podían profundizar en esto para siempre , pero no podía evitarlo . La espera de su amor secreto para volver mataba a ellos. Sólo podían esperar que Naruto iba a volver pronto. Se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo ahora ...

Después de derrotar a Kyuubi y la adquisición de su chakra, Naruto volvió a sapos y les informó del desarrollo . Todos los sapos comenzó a celebrar en su victoria , mientras que Fukasaku y Shima le sonrió con una sonrisa de orgullo , al tiempo que la Ogama Sennin se limitó a Fukasaku con una expresión como si le decía : Mira , te lo dije ' . Fukasaku sólo puso los ojos en respuesta .

Cuando se le preguntó si él podía controlar el chakra de Kyuubi , Naruto elegir la mejor manera de respuesta . Entró en el modo de nueve colas chakra que le cubría la cubierta amarilla con sellos intrincados en su cuerpo . Todos los sapos estaban fascinados ante la visión , mientras que Fukasaku y Shima , junto con el Gran Sapo Sabio estaban con los ojos abiertos en la escena. Todos habían visto la imagen sombreada del Rikudou Sennin , y como tal estaban extasiados al ver que era inquietantemente similar a la del legendario sabio . Era tanto más convincente ahora para el Sapo Sabio que Naruto era realmente el hijo de la profecía , ya que no había manera de que esto podría ser una mera coincidencia.

Naruto después mostrando su capacidad de convertirse en el modo de nueve colas chakra , decidió hacer una oferta para su salida a los sapos . Se inclinó ante ellos en agradecimiento por su inestimable ayuda , antes de que él se fue en el soplo de volver a su casa.

Naruto después de regresar a casa de sus abuelos, decidió retirar la bomba. Inmediatamente después fue llamado a su casa , se le dio un abrazo asfixiante por su abuela y su hermana figura Shizune . Jiraiya fue a frotar su puño en la cabeza de Naruto y lo felicitó por completar la formación Sage. La única respuesta de Naruto fue a sonreír con malicia en aquel , que no pasó desapercibido por Jiraiya .

Naruto sin pronunciar ninguna palabra cerró los ojos y tenía una mirada concentrada en el rostro. Tsunade le iba a preguntar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Naruto de repente abrió los ojos para revelar las marcas de pigmento rojizo -naranja alrededor de los ojos y, ranurado -alumnos golden horizontal . Tsunade y Shizune estaban fascinados inmediatamente por la vista, mientras Jiraiya se sorprendió a su núcleo . Incluso después de toda su vida , Jiraiya nunca fue capaz de dominar por completo el modo de Sage. Así que a ver que su nieto no sólo dominó en su totalidad, sino que también completó la formación en un lapso de tiempo de aproximadamente un mes era demasiado para él . Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que su nieto se debe poseía alguna extraña habilidad de hacer todo lo que se considera imposible. Al final, Jiraiya suspiró en toda la prueba . Era demasiado viejo para esta mierda .

Pero Naruto no había terminado aún , ya que una vez más sorprendió al grupo de adultos por ascender a nueve el modo chakra colas. Tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade había sorprendido al enterarse de que Naruto está en pleno control de chakra del Kyuubi . Cuando se le preguntó cómo sucedió esto , Naruto decidió explicar brevemente los hechos ocurridos en MountMyobaku . Cuando Naruto se hizo recuento de los acontecimientos , Jiraiya estaba muy orgulloso de su nieto. No sólo llegó a dominar Senjutsu , pero también derrotó Kyuubi y adquirió su chakra. Mientras Tsunade no compartía la misma emoción , como estaba muy furioso cuando se enteró de que Naruto llegó a poner en peligro su vida. Ella estaba en alboroto cuando Naruto dijo que habría sido sellado en una dimensión alternativa para siempre, si él no tuvo éxito en derrotar al Kyuubi . Tsunade se comprometió a producir cantidad incalculable del sapo de dolor si es que alguna vez decidieron hacer algo como esto otra vez . Jiraiya suspiró en esto, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Al menos todo estaba bien en el final.

Meses en el entrenamiento , Naruto ya cumplió once años , así que decidió perfeccionar sus habilidades a una mayor perfección, haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a su punto máximo. Naruto sabía que tenía que activar su Rinnegan si quería llegar a su pico , pero tenía la intuición de que tomaría algún tiempo antes de poder activarla. Así fue fijado actualmente en el perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades. Naruto se detuvo en su entrenamiento cuando su abuelo Jiraiya se dirigió hacia él con una expresión seria en su rostro. Naruto fue inmediatamente toda la atención , ya que sabía que si su abuelo jovial era grave , entonces significaba que era un asunto serio.

"Naruto , no es un asunto serio que quiero hablar con usted ", dijo Jiraiya a él como él lo miró con su expresión seria . Naruto asintió con Jiraiya , lo que indica que continuara "Es una misión ... la misión de Kiri " Los ojos de Naruto se amplió cuando se enteró de esto. Tenía una misión a la niebla sangrienta .

" Pero ero - Jiji , si no estoy mal, entonces no hay una guerra en marcha ", dijo Naruto. Jiraiya movió las cejas hacia el título, pero sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza , indicando que él estaba en lo cierto .

" Sí , estás en lo correcto . Y esa es tu misión. Usted sabe nuestro pueblo no puede apoyar activamente el grupo rebelión Kiri allí, ya que comenzaría oficialmente una guerra entre Konoha y Kiri . Y después de masacre de Kyuubi , nuestro pueblo es baja en sus fuerzas militares . es por eso que te estoy dando esta misión no autorizada que ni siquiera sabe de la Hokage . usted es ir a Mizu no Kuni y ayudar a la rebelión del ejército a ganar la guerra . y tengo plena fe en sus capacidades que usted sería capaz de completar esta misión "

Naruto asintió con Jiraiya con una expresión emocionada en su rostro. Esta fue su primera misión real, por lo que estaba muy emocionada de ganar una valiosa experiencia . Además, si eso significaba que Konoha ganaría un valioso aliado , entonces él era el más preparado para esta misión. Fue entonces cuando le ocurrió una idea

" Ero- jiji , qué le dijiste a Baa- chan sobre esto? " Naruto le preguntó a su abuelo. Como si al instante, Jiraiya tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro , lo que indica que no informó a Tsunade de esto. Empezó a mear a sí mismo cuando él se imaginaba todo el dolor que iba a imponer sobre él, en la que le informaba que envió a su nieto en peligro la vida de la misión .

Naruto estaba sonriendo cuando vio la expresión de Jiraiya , y sonrió aún más cuando vio la piel de Jiraiya puso pálido en el pensamiento de su destino inminente . Ocultar rápidamente una expresión inocente , decidió romper Jiraiya de su pesadilla

" Bueno ero - jiji , no debe mantener Baa- chan en la oscuridad más. ¿La informar de la misión , mientras que me iría de este lugar ", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa apenas ocultando en su rostro. Ahora Jiraiya palideció aún más , ya que una vez que aterrizó en su pesadilla. Justo antes de Jiraiya podría pedir un poco de ayuda, Naruto desapareció de la vista de amarillo flash . Jiraiya maldecido a su nieto, que ahora tenía una expresión de horror total, esto es , cuando sintió su inminente marcha doom hacia él. Cuando se dio la vuelta , vio a Tsunade camina hacia él , que sólo condujo a él temblando como una hoja en su temor , ya que empezó mear a sí mismo en sus pantalones. El último pensamiento antes de conocer su destino era que

" Soy demasiado joven para morir !

En un instante, Naruto apareció encima de un edificio en la ciudad portuaria donde se había colocado un sello Kaenmakaze . En el pasado, él viajó con su abuelo Jiraiya a diferentes lugares del país del Fuego. Después de desarrollar Kaenmakaze , dejó su shiki en cada lugar importante , lo que le instantánea teletransporte a la ubicación. Se fue rápidamente a la dirección del muelle y ordenó a un barco que le permitiría llegar Mizu no Kuni . Ellos le informaron que el precio de ir a la tierra de la niebla fue alta ya que no había una guerra civil pasando. Allí mismo , Naruto suspiró cuando él sabía que esto iba a tomar un tiempo largo sangrienta ...

Después de unos días , Naruto alcanzó Mizu no Kuni cuando saltó del barco y aterrizó en la tierra del país niebla. Naruto dio las gracias al barquero y se lanzó a encontrar el grupo de la rebelión, para que pudiera prestar su ayuda para ellos y obtener un valioso aliado para su pueblo .

Justo cuando él tomó los cinco pasos del muelle , estaba rodeado por una cubierta espesa niebla . Naruto activó inmediatamente su sharingan como lo analiza la niebla y se encontró que estaba atada con chakra.

' Kirigakure no Jutsu '

Naruto explora su entorno , ya que estaba en estado de alerta en espera de un ninja enemigo. Después de unos momentos , decidió que era suficiente, ya que utilizó su manipulación viento para alejar la niebla. A medida que la niebla se desvaneció , vio cinco vistiendo Kiri hitaite pie del shinobi delante de él . De inmediato se instaló en su posición taijutsu , mientras se preparaba para una pelea.

" ¿Cuál es su propósito en la tierra de la niebla, shinobi " Uno de los ninjas se pronunció cuando junto con sus compañeros sacó del kunai de su funda kunai . Naruto no dar una respuesta en un primer momento , como si estuviera pensando en el asunto , pero al final decidió que podía empezar su misión con una explosión.

" Estoy aquí para ayudar al grupo a la rebelión " Eso provocó una reacción en cadena ya que cada pie shinobi delante de Naruto gruñó él.

" ¿Cómo te atreves? Si usted está tratando de ir en contra de la fuerza de la Mizukage - sama Yondaime , sólo se pierda en la final! " Uno de los ninjas le gritó que los demás asintieron . Ellos ya estaban en su postura , que se mantuvo kunai en su mano para destruir al enemigo aparte . Naruto sonrió a ellos.

" Entonces me tratan ", dijo. Y como si fuera una señal , todos los cinco niebla shinobi del lanzó su kunai en su dirección. En respuesta , Naruto cinco kunai de su propia como cada uno de sus kunai conoció a su enemie de la mitad de camino con una precisión mortal . Los ojos del Kiri shinobi estaban muy abiertos al ver ttheir kunai siendo interceptada con tanta precisión. Pero rápidamente se ganaron su compostura ya que arrasaron hacia Naruto. Naruto suspiró ante su sencillez . No tenía tiempo para jugar con estos tontos . Así que al final la decisión de acabar con ella rápidamente , sacó sus kunais especiales y las arrojó en su dirección. Tan pronto como los kunais alcanzaron los cinco shinobi de , todo lo que sucedió fue un destello de oro brillante. Y el segundo siguiente, todos los cinco niebla shinobi de yacían muertos en el suelo mientras Naruto estaba en el centro de los cuerpos. Naruto suspiró ante su acto , él nunca tuvo el placer de tomar una vida de una persona , pero lo aceptó como parte de su vida shinobi . Después de murmurar una oración rápida para los cinco ninjas fallecidos , que iba a despegar hacia el grupo de la rebelión , pero sintió dos shinobis escondido en los matorrales.

" Puede salir o me veré obligado a hacer que se " dijo Naruto con nadie mientras estaba esperando en su casa. Después de unos segundos , dos ninjas de salió de entre los arbustos y se paró en frente de Naruto , ya que tenían una expresión de asombro en su rostro con los ojos muy abiertos . Naruto suspiró ante esto. Parece que lo vieron con su técnica Kaenmakaze .

" ¿Está usted tanto del grupo de rebelión" dijo Naruto. Ambos sólo asintió en respuesta , ya que aún se sorprendieron al nivel de velocidad que la rubia mostró " Entonces me lleva a su campamento. Quiero hablar con tu líder "

Tanto los shinobis grupo rebelión , una vez más se limitó a asentir en respuesta , ya que despegaron hacia el campamento , mientras que Naruto se arrastraba detrás de ellos. Él suspiró una vez más , como él los vio mirando hacia atrás a él en ocasiones con una expresión de asombro en sus características. « Es bueno que yo no les mostré mi Sharingan . De lo contrario , se habrían vuelto locos '

Una vez que llegaron al campamento de la rebelión, que fue dirigido por los dos shinobi de hacia la tienda donde se cree que el líder de la facción residido . Primero entraron en la tienda y le dijeron que esperara afuera . Después de algún tiempo , llegaron a lo que indica que él podía entrar. Tan pronto como entró en la tienda, se encontró con los ojos de shinobis tensos que eran rígidos en su postura, como si esperara una lucha para salir pronto. Parece que tenía que ganar su confianza .

Dentro de la tienda , había un escritorio frente a la cual una mujer alrededor de la edad de dieciséis años estaba sentado en una silla. Ella lo miró intensamente , como si tratara de resolver un problema.

" ¿Por qué quieres para ayudar a nuestro bando ? " Mei cuestionó que todos a su alrededor lo miró fijamente , esperando su respuesta . Naruto suspiró ante esto.

"Creo que lo que pasa aquí se va a quedar confinado a esta tienda de campaña ", dijo Naruto. Obtuvo nominaciones de Mei y todo el shinobi que estaban de pie a su alrededor " Está bien, entonces "

Naruto cerró los ojos y después de un segundo chasqueó los abrió , dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos con tres Tornoes que gira en un anillo en cada uno de los ojos . El grupo se coloca delante de Naruto se sorprendió de su núcleo. Un usuario Sharingan estaba de pie delante de ellos . Pero, ¿cómo era esto posible, ya que el clan se decía que era masacrado por el prodigio Uchiha Itachi dejando un único superviviente en la forma de su hermano Sasuke Uchiha . Entonces, ¿cómo este individuo ganó el Sharingan ?

Naruto suspiró al ver las reacciones . Sabía que obtendría su atención con esto, pero todavía se sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atracción y está a gawked . Se desactivó el Sharingan mientras miraba al grupo.

"Ahora creo que se puede confiar en mí. Soy un usuario de línea de sangre también" dijo Naruto con el grupo todavía sorprendido frente de shinobis . Mei fue el primero en romper de su shock, mientras colgaba su cara neutral con una sonrisa agradable.

" Bienvenido al grupo Bloodline Rebellion " Mei dijo mientras le sonreía junto con todos los otros que le daban la bienvenida con sus propios gritos . Naruto sonrió ante la situación, que era fácil de ganar su confianza . Ahora tenía que ganar una guerra

Pocos días pasados desde que Naruto hizo su entrada en el grupo de la rebelión, que comenzó a participar en las sesiones de planificación y reuniones que se celebraron para discutir diversas maneras de ganar esta guerra. La mayoría de la gente le recibió en su grupo, y aún más se alegraron de saber que era un Uchiha y un usuario Sharingan . Esto les dio una ventaja en serio la guerra.

Naruto fue poco a poco haciendo amistad con varias personas , primaria siendo Mei , AAO y . Había sido bromas comerciales y coquetea con Mei viendo que él era uno de los más guapos shinobi que jamás se encontró , y Mei ser uno de los Naruto líder más joven y más atractivo nunca ha oído hablar. Por supuesto, los intercambios coquetos no pasaron desapercibidos por cualquiera, ya que era un tema de chismes en el campo de la rebelión. Naruto , aunque lo hizo por diversión ocasional nunca tomó demasiado en serio cuando estaba más concentrado en la planificación para ganar la guerra , pero el mismo no se puede decir sobre el líder del grupo rebelión como ella fue herida por tanto sus miradas exóticas guapo y su respeto de sus compañeros y de su madurez . Pero ella dejó a un lado por el momento , tenía que concentrarse en la guerra por la facción de línea de sangre.

Las reuniones de planificación estratégica y se llevaron a cabo de manera regular , pero no hay solución se sale de ella . Todavía no podía descifrar la solución a este enigma .

" No podemos dejar que las cosas proceden de esta manera. Si sigue así , entonces vamos a perder la guerra , incluso antes de poder abrir nuestros ojos " AAO dijo en voz bruscamente. Todos los miembros del grupo de la rebelión en el campamento asintieron.

Mei suspiró melancólicamente ante el comentario de la AAO . AAO estaba bien , tenían que encontrar una solución al problema estratégico que ha surgido frente a ellos . Ellos estaban en la escasez de fuerzas militares y armados. La proporción de la fuerza de Mizukage y la fuerza del grupo rebelión fue 3:1. Podrían fácilmente abrumar a su ejército a la vez que Mizukage se acaba limpiando su oído con su dedo meñique . La idea en sí la hacía retorcerse las cejas con irritación. Ella suspiró con frustración , al pensar que un ataque frontal completo era simplemente fuera de cuestión.

" Creo que deberíamos hacer un ataque frontal a la mayor brevedad "

El comentario de Naruto rompió todo el mundo fuera de su cavilaciones melancólicas y llevó a todos los ninjas presentes en el campamento de bostezar en él, como sus mentes trataron de calcular lo que dijo. Entonces, como si una presa se rompe, todos ellos exclamó con indignación .

"¡Cómo! ¿Qué quiere decir que debemos atacar de frente, cuando se entera de que nos falta en el departamento de las fuerzas shinobi . Estaríamos fácilmente abrumados por su gran número ! " AAO exclamó de choque como resultó ser la primera persona en hacer una frase coherente . Naruto no se inmutó por la que se puso de pie con calma con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados . Después de los gritos y exclama terminó , abrió los ojos para escanear la población shinobi de pie delante de él.

" Sí, eso puede ser cierto , pero siempre he creído que la calidad de la cantidad reemplaza . Tenemos suficiente entrenado shinobi de cuyas habilidades superar a la de jounins promedio de fuerzas Mizugakure shinobi . Además de no sonar arrogante, pero soy yo un ejército de un solo hombre "

Nadie se plantea una cuestión en que, como todos los presentes no sabían que era verdad . Ellos sabían que la destreza de Naruto no era el de un shinobi normal. Y si los cuentos de lo que puedan llevar a cabo cinco jounins de niebla en cuestión de fracciones de segundo era verdad , de lo que ya dice mucho de sus habilidades.

Al final, Mei suspiró mientras miraba al chico de cabello rubio veteado rojo " Naruto- kun , sabes que las probabilidades de que perdamos esta guerra mediante el uso de esa táctica sería simplemente amplificar "

Naruto sonrió en su dirección, como él descruzó sus brazos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones " Bueno, entonces usted también debe saber que el ataque es la mejor defensa " Naruto se amplió ligeramente su sonrisa " Y, además , pensé que no tendría que revelar este secreto a nadie por algún tiempo , pero creo que hay cosas que no están bajo su control "

Mei le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué quería decir con el secreto? ¿Ayudaría a ganar esta guerra ?

Además Mei , todo el mundo compartió su sentimiento mientras se miraban a Naruto de una manera calculadora . ¿Cuál podría ser el secreto y fue lo que gran parte de una gran cuestión que les permitiría ganar esta guerra ?

Naruto suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos un momento , después de lo cual poco a poco abrió los ojos para revelar sus ojos rojos . Pero a diferencia de los tornoed ojos normales Sharingan , los ojos que activa tenían un anillo negro circular con tres ganchos que sobresale hacia el exterior y un shuriken en forma de molinillo de viento en el interior del anillo. Naruto se encendió su eterno Mangekyo Sharingan ojos violentamente frente a la rebelión grupo shinobi de como conoció a sus miradas . Todo el mundo se estremeció de nuevo en estado de shock y el miedo al ver el patrón inusual en sus rojos ojos orbe . Pero AAO quedó congelado en su lugar al ver los ojos que Naruto esgrimidos . Entonces, como si la realización finalmente lo golpeó, gritó con voz fuerte que sacudió a todo el campamento rebelión.

" Usted tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan ! "

Que hicieron que todo el mundo habla mientras estaban congelados en su lugar con una expresión atónita en su rostro. Por supuesto que escucharon los cuentos legendarios de estos ojos , los ojos que sólo el legendario Madara Uchiha se decía que había sido capaz de activar. El inmenso e incomparable augment que esos ojos siempre a la destreza del portador de estos ojos era tan legendaria que la gente empezó a creer que es un simple mito . La gente incluso comenzaron a considerar que Madara Uchiha era un mito , ya que no puede haber un shinobi con tales poderes divinos . Pero ahora todas estas creencias estaba bajando a un accidente , ya que estaban recibiendo la evidencia de primera mano por sus propios ojos que el supuesto ojo mítica legendaria es de hecho una realidad. En la actualidad cuenta con amargura que la realidad puede ser tan perra .

Mei se levantó de la silla de su shock. No podía creer lo que un ninja como fuerte y poderoso era en su grupo de la rebelión. Ahora empezó a creer en su esperanza de que su facción rebelión podía ganar esta guerra. Así recuperó la compostura atrás, cuando ella le sonrió a Naruto " Estás lleno de sorpresas , ¿verdad Naruto- kun ? "

Todos shinobi actualidad no recuperó la compostura , ya que comenzó a animar en la alegría que tienen un poderoso shinobi como en su grupo.

Naruto sonrió hacia ellos . Pensaron que se hizo, oh definitivamente no " Ah , pero yo aún no he terminado ", dijo mientras le sonrió a ellos.

Todo el mundo se detuvo en su alegría, ya que una vez más se le quedaron mirando . Ahora lo que queda por decir ?

AAO tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras pensaba si había algo más en el arsenal de este shinobi entonces definitivamente era un ejército de un solo hombre. Y si resultaba ser algo equivalente a Mangekyo Sharingan , entonces no habría necesidad de que el ejército de la rebelión para marchar hacia la fuerza de Mizukage , como Naruto sería suficiente para aniquilar a todo el batallón. Y por el aspecto de la misma, Mei también parece compartir el mismo sentimiento .

Naruto ahora tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro que hizo que todo el mundo preocupado . El shock de descubrir Naruto blandiendo Mangekyo Sharingan aún no estaba fuera de su sistema . Por lo tanto , cuando se enteraron de que todavía tenía algunos más secretos para derramarse , pensaron que la vida no estaba tratando justamente.

Con su diabólica sonrisa aún está presente en su rostro, Naruto procedió a cerrar de nuevo los ojos , que ahora comenzaron a enloquecer los shinobis facción linaje . Ahora, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

~ ~ Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 26 ~ ~

De repente, el aire estaba saturado de chakra denso, tan potente poderosa ola chakra se apoderó de ellos, que vaciló a todos los presentes en el campamento. Incluso fuera del campamento , y la otra rebelión grupo shinobi sintió la punta chakra y se tensó cuando sintió que su origen estaba en el campamento.

Dentro del campo , Naruto de repente envuelto en amarillo manto de chakra, con intrincado patrón de los sellos grabados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de todos. Él sonrió como él dejó el chakra de Kyuubi lavar continuamente sobre ellos.

Mei y AAO quedó clavado en su lugar , ya que estaban fascinados por el espectáculo que ocurrió en frente de ellos . Este chakra denso y potente , sin embargo, estaba tan controlada que era imponente. Mei estaba particularmente fascinado por la visión de Naruto cubierto de amarillo cubierta con patrones de sellado en el cuerpo ... era tan hermosa .

" El secreto es que yo soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune "

Ahora , en circunstancias normales , la gente se han dado reacción instantánea en dicha declaración. El hecho de que el Jinchuuriki del Biju más poderoso del mundo está ayudando al grupo de rebelión habría sido suficiente para que la gente se regocijan y empezar a aplaudir , y habría sin duda impulsado su moral. Pero actualmente el shinobis de la facción de línea de sangre en el campo no fueron capaces de dar una respuesta , ya que la mente de todos se adormeció en un intento de calcular el hecho de que la persona que ejerce el legendario Mangekyo Sharingan es también el Jinchuuriki del Biju más poderoso que existe. Pero al final , el cerebro humano nunca se hizo para calcular dichas informaciones a dosis altas , todo al mismo tiempo, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer ... eso es todo entró en el modo apagado. Así que volvemos al presente, donde los shinobis grupo rebelión fueron Actualmente miraban fijamente a Naruto con la mirada vacía en sus ojos, como si sus almas han sido arrancadas de su cuerpo.

Mei , como siempre, fue el primero en romper de su conmoción mientras trataba de expresar su pensamiento , pero no pudo ya que ella no tenía la fuerza para hacer voz. Después de algún tiempo , recuperó la voz y dijo con voz temblorosa " Y- yo - quiero - s decir que usted es ... " Tragó aquí " camiseta del portador de la M- Mangekyo Sharingan y J- Jinchuuriki de K- Kyuubi no Kitsune "

Naruto sonrió ante la reacción que estaba recibiendo . Ahora podía entender cuánto placer enfermizo Shinigami- sama estaba teniendo por lo que hace a un idiota tartamudo aquel fatídico día . Él suspiró y habló con una voz sabiamente que era preocupante , por el hecho principal de que todavía era un niño de doce años

" Ah, sí que puede haber Mei- chan, pero me gustaría expresar mi opinión de que todavía no estoy hecho " Aquí Naruto ya no era capaz de ocultar su sonrisa con el fin de mantener su apariencia sabiamente . Alguien derecho a la líder del grupo rebelión desmayado al suelo con un ruido sordo , como algunos ahora estaban tratando el sello Kai , ya que pensaban que estaban en una especie de cruel genjutsu . La mayoría de los ninjas en el campo todavía se boquiabierto a él , al tiempo que algunas personas sensatas ahora sí se volvió loco. Mei ella estaba utilizando la mesa como un apoyo para que no se cayera al suelo. Temía que pedir lo que era, pero todavía se atrevió a preguntarlo .

" W - ¿Qué es i -it? " Mei -preguntó con voz ronca .

Naruto decidir que la acción era mejor que las palabras, rápidamente se hizo sello de la serpiente y de forma instantánea tentáculos madera brotaron de la tierra y la propagación en todo el campamento. Esta acción alguna invierte el efecto de sus acciones preciosos , como todos los que estaban en apagar el modo cuadró para ver tentáculos madera y ramas de los árboles en todas partes. Y entonces parecían darse cuenta de que Naruto era un usuario Mokuton

" SANTO Kami- sama! " Uno de los shinobi gritó en shock al ver a través de sus propios ojos por primera vez el uso de la Sagrada Mokuton jutsu . Todo el shinobi presente dentro del campo de lo miraban como si fuera una especie de dios . A pesar de la mirada le hizo un poco incómodo, no aumentó su ego para ver algunas personas dándole venerar y adorar miradas.

" Aaaaand no estoy aún por hacer, porque tengo un último secreto derramar " Sonrió ante la expresión de cansancio que lucía en los rostros de algunos shinobis . Nunca temía la amenaza de la filtración de la información al mundo elemental , ya que confiaba lo suficiente por eso. En los pocos días que ha gastado su tiempo aquí, él ha hecho algunos de los mejores amigos y conocidos de su vida .

Sacó cinco de sus kunais especiales y lo lanzó hacia algunas personas, entre ellas AAO . La persona en cuestión fue repentinamente sorprendido por la acción , ya que el kunai pasado rozó la cara. Y por fracción de segundo creyó sentir algo en su espalda, pero vio que no había nadie detrás de él , y todos los kunais proyectadas parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Él vio que Naruto todavía estaba de pie frente a él con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Como si al unísono , todas las cinco personas, incluido AAO quien el kunai pastaban pasado , tenían sus pantalones cayeron al suelo como su ropa interior era claramente visible para todos. Al ver esto , todo el mundo estalló en una gran carcajada al ver los rostros azorados de cuatro shinobis con AAO , que rápidamente sacó sus pantalones del suelo y se quedaron sonrojándose profusamente por vergüenza .

Mei ahogó su risa al ver a los cinco ninjas flagrantes asesina a Naruto que tenían una gran sonrisa presente en su rostro. Ella fue parcialmente herido a su personalidad juguetona demasiado , ya que nunca parecía dejar un momento aburrido en conseguir su presencia. AAO estaba entre el grupo de ninjas que estaban mirando a Naruto para disparar su dignidad por la tubería de drenaje , cuando de pronto algo pareció haga clic dentro de la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo más importante

" ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso a tal velocidad ? ! Incluso Yondaime Hokage no era tan rápido ! " Él exclamó , como todo el mundo dejó de reír al oír esto. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo AAO . Se volvieron hacia Naruto en estado de shock mientras esperaban la explicación con los ojos muy abiertos . Naruto celebró un kunai cinco puntas en la mano, cuando empezó a explicar

"Este es mi Kaenmakaze no Jutsu , un espacio de tiempo jutsu que es mucho más adelantado que Hiriashin . No sólo me permite de teletransportarse , pero también me permite manipular el tiempo mismo " Naruto terminó su explicación.

Todos los ocupantes del campamento se quedaron estupefactos y atónitos . Aquí había un shinobi cuyas proezas y podría vino sólo una vez en milenios . Mei junto con AAO fueron sin habla , ya que agradecieron cualquier deidad que estaba allí para la toma de Naruto que tenía poderes divinos para ayudar a su grupo en esta guerra.

"Creo que ahora que el charlar ha terminado , ya que debemos hacer planes para nuestro ataque , no es que los chicos correctos " Naruto exclamó , sacando todo el mundo fuera de su aturdimiento y haciéndoles coro sus vítores a la vez . Al ver esto, Mei sonrió . Ella y su grupo eran mucho más confiado en su victoria de hoy . Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Mizu no Kuni será liberado de la tiranía de la Mizukage .

Yondaime Mizukage mirada perdida en el paisaje a través de la ventana de su oficina, mientras sorbía lentamente su té. Recibió un mensaje del shinobi que estaban de servicio de gasolina que el grupo de la rebelión estaba en camino , marchando hacia el campo de batalla. Fools . ¿Pensaban que podrían derrotar el poderío de las fuerzas Kiri shinobi ? Parecía que todo el que es el nuevo miembro de la facción de línea de sangre les dio la confianza suficiente para conducir a su ejército hacia su base. No importa qué, que aplastaría a todos a la vez y hacer que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra.

" Kishiko ! "

Kishiko , el segundo al mando de las fuerzas de Kiri shinobi, apareció inmediatamente en frente del Mizukage y se agachó delante de él.

" Sí Mizukage - sama " , dijo con la cabeza gacha .

" Preparar el ejército, vamos a deshacerse de los insectos de sangre impura de la faz de esta tierra ", dijo en tono amenazante. Kishiko sonrió ante esto.

"Hai Mizukage - sama ! " Con que Kishiko desapareció .

"Pronto , voy a limpiar el Kirigakure de todas sus impurezas ", dijo en un tono Mizukage hipnotizado mientras miraba por la ventana para ver el grupo que marcha rebelión hacia el campo de batalla . Lentamente cerró los ojos como si estuviera entrando en el abrazo de la inconsciencia.

En algún lugar en un cuarto oscuro , un ojo solitario abrió su párpado para revelar un ojo orbed rojo con tres Tornoes girando en el mismo. El hombre llevaba una máscara blanca con tres Tornoes en él, sentado en posición de meditación como parecía estar contemplando algo.

" No espere más , el heredero de una parte de mi poder está ascendiendo lentamente a nuevos niveles como los momentos pasan. Si se le da más tiempo , entonces su linaje Uzumaki de los crecientes potenciales a nuevas alturas podría darle la oportunidad de ser tan poderoso como yo. Si eso sucede, entonces creo que mi regreso sólo permanecería en mis sueños '

" No se preocupe señor , me ocuparé personalmente de que su vida se forfieted '

" Hmm ... entonces hacerse cargo del procedimiento , estoy cortando la conexión mental '

El hombre enmascarado se levantó de su posición , ya que su Sharingan giraba violentamente mientras que en el otro ojo , un ojo Rinnegan solitaria brillaba intensamente "Tengo que darle las gracias por este Madara Uchiha , yo agradecería que ha tomado estos ojos poderosos a la tumba para mí para llevarlos a cabo " dejó escapar una risita malvada oscuridad.

Detrás de él, cinco figuras salieron de las sombras , ya que estaban detrás del hombre enmascarado con los ojos vacíos y la cara sin emociones en blanco.

La primera persona era una chica que tenía largo y lacio , rubio, pelo atado con vendas tensos y los ojos oscuros. Llevaba una blusa negro y morado de manga corta y pantalón negro , ambos con un diseño similar a las nubes en ellos , guantes sin dedos morados y una cadena de perlas blancas enrolladas alrededor de su mano izquierda. También llevaba la frente protector estándar Kumo , sandalias y kunai funda que fue atado a su muslo derecho . También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas , así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura. La chica es Yugito Nii , Jichuriki de dos colas.

La segunda persona que tenía el pelo rojo , bigote y barba , que disminuyó hasta un punto. Se le mostró que llevaba un gran casco que consiste en una corona tres -como punta cumbrera , teniendo ambos su Iwagakure frente protector, un anillo, y un pedazo negro prominente de armadura corriendo por sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz. Llevaba una camisa y pantalones de color rojo claro de manga larga , con camisa de malla armadura y traje negro ajustado por debajo, junto con las sandalias de media caña . Alrededor de su cintura llevaba una faja -como pieza de cintura alta de color marrón con una bolsa en las solapas delanteras y blindados que caen a los lados . Esta persona era Roshi , Jinchuriki de Cuatro colas.

La tercera persona era muy alto. También fue fuertemente blindado , con un horno en la parte trasera que emite vapor de agua. Tiene ojos de color marrón claro y su armadura se extiende todo el camino hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro , el encubrimiento . Debajo de la armadura que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro , llevaba una tela blanca , que también cubre ambos lados de la cara y la parte superior de su cabeza . Aparte de su armadura roja , que también llevaba una kasa rojo sobre la tela blanca y que parece estar compuesto del mismo material de la armadura y horno. Llevaba el protector de la frente Iwagakure en un paño negro , y sobre su armadura, él también se ve que lleva un gi negro , con las mangas aparentemente arrancadas y guantes negros. También llevaba un anillo de bronce de color alrededor de su cuello que llevaba sobre la armadura roja . Además, se sembró la armadura que cubre los brazos y el torso . La persona en cuestión era Han, Jinchuriki de cinco colas.

La siguiente persona era un joven alto , delgado, con ojos de oro pálido y cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros. Su partida lateral permite una gran parte de su flequillo cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara . Llevaba un largo kimono , azul claro adornado con un pequeño emblema de tres burbujas en la parte posterior , y un par de pantalones negros por debajo, con un cinturón de color naranja. El kimono colgado suelto , dejando al descubierto su pecho. Esta persona no era otro que Utakata , Jinchuuriki de seis colas.

La última persona que tenía la piel oscura y una estructura muscular , así como tonos de luz pelo rubio y una barba de chivo . Sobre su hombro derecho , tiene un tatuaje del kanji de " hierro" (鉄, tetsu ) , que es el sello de armadura de hierro , y en la mejilla izquierda , tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro. Su labio superior también tiene un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el inferior. Esta persona era Killer B, Jichuriki de ocho colas.

Todos se quedaron sin emoción , como si fueran meros títeres para ser guiados y controlados. Frente a ellos , el hombre enmascarado estaba de pie con los ojos en llamas Sharingan y Rinnegan brillantes ojos mientras decía en voz gruñendo profunda

"Tu vida está en mis manos , Naruto Uchiha Senju "

A, el Yondaime Raikage de Kumogakure no sato , estaba en su oficina con una rabia apenas contenida visible en su rostro. Apretó los dientes mientras se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar. Detrás de él, Samui , junto con sus compañeros de equipo estaban de pie con una expresión de tristeza y desesperación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se enteraron de que tanto Yugito y Bee faltaban . Cuando Raikage escuchó por primera vez la noticia, se puso loco y rompió casi todo en su oficina. Luego, después de calmar sus nervios , se ordenó a todos los ninjas de Kumo de buscar tanto los Jinchurikis . Aquel que era su hermano en todo menos en la sangre y el otro que era como su hija , de ninguna manera iba a permitir que nadie llevara lejos de él.

Pero todas las búsquedas fueron inútiles , ya que parecía haber desaparecido por completo de la faz de la Tierra . Esto condujo a la situación actual del equipo Samui y Raikage está en pésimo estado y abatido .

"De ninguna manera voy a renunciar a esos dos. Si es la última cosa que tengo que hacer ,los voy a encontrar! " A rugió , mientras miraba a Samui y su grupo para verlos asintiendo con una mirada determinada . Ellos iban a encontrar, no importa qué.

Naruto, junto con todos los shinobis facción linaje marchaban hacia el campo de batalla como todas las personas en la fuerza de la rebelión celebró una expresión seria en su rostro. Esta sería la última batalla por su libertad y que pondría su vida por ella , si eso significaba que su hogar sería liberado de la tiranía de la Mizukage .

Naruto llevaba armadura de Madara . Sabía que algunos shinobis extranjeros podrían estar espiando a esta guerra , por lo que decidió entrar en el modo de chakra de nueve colas , ya que seguiría siendo imposible de identificar en este formulario. Naruto miró al ver frente a él con expresión tranquila pero calculador cuando vio marchar fuerza del Mizukage hacia el centro del campo de batalla a gran velocidad. Después de unos segundos, la fuerza del Mizukage estaba de pie delante ellos, todos Kiri ninjas llevaba aborreciendo la expresión en su cara , salvo algunos shinobi de que fueron obligados a participar en esta guerra. Naruto sólo rezaba estas almas que simpatizaban con la facción de línea de sangre. En cuanto a los demás ... él aniquilarlos.

Tanto las fuerzas shinobi estaba de pie en un punto muerto , ya que se miraron intensamente durante algunos momentos de tensión . Luego, con un grito de guerra repentina , la fuerza de Mizukage lanzó hacia las fuerzas de la rebelión .

Naruto apretó los dientes , de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la fuerza de la Mizukage para ganar ventaja. Colocó su mano en el sello de caballo e inhaló gran cantidad de aire

~ ~ Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 16 ~ ~

" Katon : Goka Mekkyaku ! " ( Elemento Fuego : Gran Aniquilación Fuego)

Expulsó de su boca un enorme muro de llamas intensas hacia la fuerza shinobi entrante. Varios ninjas exclamaron en estado de shock y el miedo , al ver el enorme muro de fuego que venía hacia ellos. No perdieron el tiempo al pasar rápidamente a través de los sellos de mano y varios ninjas gritaron al mismo tiempo

" Suiton : Suijinheki ! " (Agua de lanzamiento : Agua pared Campamento )

Varios ninjas blowed a chorros de agua de la boca de ellos convergen en una barrera de agua grande que chocó con la pared de entrada masiva de fuego. Humo forma debido a la colisión de agua y proyectil de fuego .

" ¿Quién diablos es este tipo? ! Eso debe haber sido una técnica de S - clase Katon ! " uno de los ninjas de la fuerza de la Mizukage gritó , ya que todos los ninjas tensó su cuerpo durante una intensa batalla

Por otro lado , todo el grupo de shinobis rebelión quedamos impresionados por el nivel de habilidad que mostró Naruto . Ahora tenían ninguna duda de que él era en realidad un poderoso shinobi .

El humo se disipó como la lucha una vez más llegó a estar quieto , Naruto se fue inmediatamente a través de unos sellos de la mano que hizo que el ninja tensa Kirin mientras se preparaban para otra técnica destructiva.

" Suiton : Suishouha ! " (Agua de lanzamiento : Agua Destrucción Collision )

Gran volumen de agua a materializarse de la nada , lo que hizo que todos los ninjas presentes en el grito de batalla. La capacidad de generar agua de se dice que sólo posee el Nidaime Hokage . El agua entonces tomó la forma de tifón , ya que se arremolinó violentamente alrededor de Naruto, la generación de terror entre las fuerzas Kiri shinobi . Y en movimiento brusco , el agua arremetió hacia la fuerza del Mizukage que podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de saltar y esquivar los proyectiles de la vía de agua destructiva. El proyectil se estrelló el agua en el sitio del enemigo , lo que genera temor y confusión entre ellos. El grupo rebelión fue parado , ya que eran gob golpeó por el nivel de habilidad que Naruto poseía.

" ¿Qué están esperando , vamos contra ellos ! " Naruto gritó hacia su grupo , lo que les sacó de su trance, ya que corearon su " Hais " hacia Naruto y se lanzaron a su enemigo. Iban a sacar el máximo provecho de la baja moral que los shinobis de la fuerza del Mizukage se tienen actualmente .

Naruto sacó su katana de su espalda , fácilmente se rompió a través de la formación de defensa de Kiri shinobis . Ellos estaban teniendo un momento difícil , ya que lo único que podían ver era una mancha de color amarillo antes de que se besaban la tierra. La cruzada de Naruto se detuvo , mientras permanecía de pie con una cara impasible observando los siete shinobis que lo rodean. Una sonrisa se abrió paso al rostro de Naruto , ya que rompió el cuello.

"Espero que todos ustedes saben cómo bailar "

~ ~ [ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 21 - Beni Soubi ~ ~

Todos los shinobis que lo rodeaban se tensaron sus músculos , mientras que la celebración de katana en sus manos. A continuación, al unísono , dieron un grito de guerra , mientras que lanzarse a Naruto . Naruto volteó de nuevo a su puesto de saltar en el aire y se cierne sobre un ninja para dar una fuerte patada en la cara. Uso de la fuerza, que se lanzó al aire una vez más, nunca aterrizar en el suelo mientras le daba saque viscoso a la barbilla de otro shinobi . Al llegar minuciosamente cerca de aterrizaje, se volcó a sí mismo al revés para apoyarse en el suelo con sus brazos, y se gira a sí mismo , mientras que la difusión de sus piernas hacia el exterior. Esto dio lugar a cinco shinobis están lanzando hacia atrás. Después de esto, él se irguió sobre sus patas mientras observaba todos los shinobis inconscientes en el suelo con una sonrisa.

Cerca de allí, todos los shinobis grupo rebelión estaban fascinados por la forma en Naruto bailaba alrededor de sus enemigos. Pero se vieron obligados rápidamente a concentrarse en su propia lucha para no ser asesinado por sus enemigos. Mei sonrió AAO , que junto a ella " Él es un tipo único, ¿no es así ? "

" Sí, lo es" , dijo. Se les obligó rápidamente a concentrarse en su entorno como algunos shinobi se acercó a ellos. AAO pateó una en el abdomen para mandarlo volando hacia atrás, mientras que Mei estaba usando su técnica de liberación de lava .

" Yōton : Yōkai no Jutsu ! " ( Lava lanzamiento : Fusión Técnica Apparition )

Mei libera una gran cantidad de lava de su boca , que se extendió en una amplia lámina delgada a medida que viajaba a través del aire . El enemigo shinobis utiliza la manipulación del agua para evitar ser frito por la lava abrasadora . Pero no eran lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el tiro de entrada a su pecho. Mei fue una vez más a través de sellos de la mano y exclamó:

" Yōton : Kakazan ! " ( Lava lanzamiento : Montaña Flor de fruta)

Mei creado un enorme torrente de lava que hizo erupción violentamente en el suelo, antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba, hacia el objetivo. Todo el shinobi delante de ella estaban en pánico, ya que no fueron capaces de igualar la destreza del grupo del líder de la rebelión. Mei estaba tan concentrada en su técnica que ella no se dio cuenta de un shinobi acercarse sigilosamente a ella desde su espalda.

Cerca de allí, Naruto estaba destrozando la fuerza Mizukages , como él demostró su habilidad espadachín y Taijutsu . En ocasiones , él decapitar a un buen número de shinobi con su Katon y técnicas Suiton . Fue cuando se cortó a través de otro shinobi que se dio cuenta de que alguien acercarse sigilosamente a Mei con una katana en la mano. Él abrió los ojos , al ver que Mei era demasiado concentrada en su técnica para notar el shinobi .

" ¡Mierda! " Naruto maldijo en su mente mientras sacaba su kunai de cinco puntas y la arrojó en dirección a Mei .

Como Mei terminó su técnica , sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un ninja asesina mirando fijamente con su espada en alto .

" Uno se muere puta sucia ! " -gritó el shinobi como su katana descendió hacia Mei . Toda su vida pasó ante ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos a la espera de su muerte. Pero antes de que ella cerró los ojos , vio un destello brillante de color dorado. Después de que el shinobi yacía muerto en el suelo , mientras Naruto estaba frente a ella agarrando su brazo sangrante .

" Maldita sea, su espada estaba demasiado cerca de usted cuando me mostré aquí " Naruto murmuró mientras apretaba su embrague en su brazo , mientras que apretando los dientes por el dolor. La herida era demasiado profunda como el sangrado se negó a detenerse . Esta era la desventaja de usar el modo de nueve colas chakra , ya que el factor de curación nunca superficies durante el uso de este formulario.

Mei abrió mucho los ojos al ver la profunda herida en el brazo de Naruto. ¿Por qué poner en peligro a sí mismo para salvarla?

" Naruto ... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por mí? " Mei preguntó en voz baja mientras se activa la técnica de Palm místico y lo dejó vagar sobre el brazo de Naruto. Poco a poco , en relación con el chakra de Kyuubi , la herida se cerró rápidamente. Naruto quedó mirando a Mei , antes de que él sonrió suavemente y le dijo en voz baja

"Es porque yo nunca permitiría que cualquier daño a recaer sobre las personas valiosas de la mía. Usted es uno de mis preciosos gente Mei- chan , y si tengo que renunciar a mi vida para salvar la tuya , entonces me encantaría hacerlo sin un segundo pensado "

" Naruto ... " Mei pensó con revoloteo de su corazón . Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas suaves , mientras miraba a Naruto con una mirada renovada de afecto en ella. Naruto al ver esto, se limpió las lágrimas en cuanto rodó por su rostro delicado , a la vez que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Y de repente su humor cambió , mientras lentamente se puso de pie con una determinada expresión en su rostro .

" Vamos Mei -chan , tenemos una guerra que ganar " Naruto habló con confianza sonrisa presente en su rostro. Mei viendo esto le sonrió, como ella también se puso de pie con una cara determinada. Ambos se miraron y asintieron . Con eso , le quitaron en dirección diferente con un vigor renovado .

'Bueno , tuve suficiente. La vida de Mei -chan llegó demasiado cerca de su fin. Voy a tomar las cosas en serio de aquí 'Naruto pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos mientras su chakra se disparó a niveles inconmensurables . Todas las peleas fueron a parar , ya que cada shinobi se miraba con los ojos muy abiertos . Tal nivel de chakra ... era inhumano !

Mei que estaba con él hace apenas unos momentos miró en estado de shock . Aunque sabía que el hecho de que Naruto es del Jinchuuriki Kyuubi , este nivel de poder era impensable " Naruto- kun ... "

Los shinobis grupo rebelión estaban tomando el sol a sí mismos en la comodidad de que el chakra de Naruto se les proporciona , mientras que el Kiri shinobis se encogía a sí mismos en el miedo. ¿Cómo pueden esperar igualar tales proezas !

El aire que rodea el campo de batalla se saturó con el chakra de Naruto. Naruto de repente abrió los ojos para revelar sus sapo sabio ojos de modo, que era junto con el chakra del Kyuubi que creó tal efecto de masa .

Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla .


	8. Asención

Capítulo 8 : Ascensión

Tsunade miró a la forma fuertemente vendada del Sannin Sapo , Jiraiya en la mesa del comedor de su casa . A su lado, Shizune junto con sus lechones familia acompañaba en mirando a Jiraiya . La persona en cuestión estaba haciendo muecas de dolor de vez en cuando , ya que contrajo sus músculos para confirmar que seguía funcionando . Él levantó la vista de sus vendajes para ver el resto de la familia mirando asesina a él , lo que le hizo gemir .

"Mira Tsunade- Hime , yo-"

"Si usted quiere ese cuerpo tuyo que todavía funciona , entonces es mejor mantener la boca cerrada " Tsunade dijo en un tono peligroso que una vez más le recordó por qué temía tanto. Así que se estableció en lloriqueando como respuesta.

Después de unos momentos de tensión en silencio, en el que toda la familia se mantenía ocupado mirando a la forma vendada de Jiraiya , Tsunade rompió con unos sollozos .

" N-no puedo creer que Jiraiya , y- que envió mi Naru- chan en la muerte de la mandíbula " Tsunade comenzó a llorar fuertemente , como su aprendiz empezó a consolarla , al mismo tiempo mirando a Jiraiya para enviar su hermano sustituto para el Kiri civiles guerra.

Jiraiya suspiró ante esto. Él sabía que las viejas heridas del Tsunade aún no ha sanado. Pero eso no quería decir que ella siempre podía mantener los ojos vigilantes sobre su nieto. Desde que se puso en contacto con Naruto , ella ha sido cariñoso sobre él. Siempre asfixiarlo ( A veces envidiaba a Naruto para el caso) y verter todo el amor que ella no había sido capaz de darle a su hijo. Pero eso no quería decir que ella siempre podía mantenerse dentro de su alcance de la mano .

" Eso es suficiente Tsunade " dijo Jiraiya con un tono grave, que sorprendió a toda la familia. Él sólo ha usado ese tono en que era un asunto serio " Puede que no siempre mantenerlo bajo su atenta mirada , que está creciendo y cada vez más poderosos como los momentos pasan. Sólo se lograría obstaculizar su progreso si no lo hace le permitió entrar en el mundo exterior "

Tsunade miró hacia el suelo con la cara atada lacrimógenos, mientras trataba de contemplar la cuestión . Pero al final , no era capaz de manejar el estrés, sus instintos maternales acogieron , dando lugar a llorar aún más.

Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse a su lado. Se frotó la espalda para consolarla.

"No te preocupes mi Hime , nada le puede pasar a nuestro nieto . Usted sabe lo poderoso que es" Jiraiya le aseguró . Tsunade miró con una expresión esperanzada.

" ¿Crees que estaría a salvo ", dijo Tsunade , con la esperanza y la preocupación que gotea en su voz. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza en respuesta .

"Por supuesto hime , Él tiene los legendarios poderes tanto Mangekyo Sharingan y Mokuton . Quién puede igualar las proezas de un ninja que posee ambas habilidades? "

Tsunade parecía aún más esperanzador cuando escuchó eso. Ella rogó a los cielos para mantener a su nieto segura

" Kami- sama , por favor guarda mi Naru- chan seguro"

Todo el campo de batalla, incluso la cordillera en el lado izquierdo de la parte del campo de batalla estaba temblando como ondas chakra pasó sobre el paisaje en forma violenta . Incluso el enorme lago en el lado derecho del campo de batalla estaba temblando y creando enormes olas , debido a la fuerza de chakra, cuyo epicentro fue ubicado en el campo de batalla.

Todas las peleas se detuvo , al ver la fuente de la inhumana ola chakra que se apoderó de todo el campo de batalla. Naruto estaba de pie en el centro del campo de batalla , con una expresión tranquila , ya que analiza la fuerza de oposición que se puso delante de él. Todos los grupos de la rebelión que luchaban retiraron hacia la espalda de Naruto mientras miraban con asombro del poder de Naruto.

" Vamos a empezar a jugar ", dijo Naruto en voz calmada que lleva en sí a todo el campo de batalla

~ ~ Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 Soundtrack 16 ~ ~

Azul chakra comenzó a girar a velocidad violenta en la mano que ha creado un aura azul alrededor de Naruto. Todo el mundo en la fuerza del Mizukage dio un paso atrás en el miedo, al ver que la esfera chakra gira violentamente en la mano de Naruto

"¡Imposible! " Ao gritó de shock. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la esfera chakra espiral que estaba en la mano de Naruto.

" Ao , no es eso ..." Mei interrumpió, como también ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la poderosa esfera de chakra.

" No hay duda de Mei- sama , es la cuarta técnica de Hokage, Rasengan "

" Oye, mira , parece que está haciendo algo con su esfera Chakra" Gritó somenone , que los sacó de su cavilaciones . Se volvieron a ver que Naruto estaba realmente haciendo algo con su Rasengan

Naruto puso su otra mano sobre el Rasengan , lo que llevó a blanco que sobresale que sale de ella . Un chillido resonó en todo el campo de batalla, como todo el mundo miraba con asombro como el Rasengan tomó la forma de cuatro Shuriken alado. Viento comenzó a recoger violentamente alrededor de Naruto, mientras sostenía el Rasengan completado por encima de su cabeza.

~ ~ [ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 03 - Gekiha ~ ~

" Eat This Losers , futón : Rasenshuriken " Naruto dijo al aterrorizado grupo de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Con eso se lanzó la pelota Spiraling forma Shuriken . El Rasenshuriken corrió hacia el ejército enemigo a gran velocidad lo que hizo que todos jadeo de sorpresa .

Nadie tiene tiempo para siquiera parpadear como Rasenshuriken hizo un impacto en la fuerza de la Mizukage . Se alcanzó el centro de la fuerza de shinobi mientras desgarrando cualquier persona que cruzó su camino . Y entonces , de repente , se expandió en una gran cúpula , que abarca a nadie lo que había en los alrededores. Los gritos de terror y el dolor se hizo eco en todo el campo de batalla, como la cúpula continuó expandiéndose , destrozando el paisaje cercano. Cuando la pantalla de la destrucción había terminado, todo lo que quedaba en el lugar fue un gran cráter.

Todo el shinobi en vigor del Mizukage miró a Naruto con miedo no adulterada , ya que calculó la cantidad de destrucción que su único jutsu fue capaz de lograr

" ¡Mierda ! Eso tiene que ser uno de los ataques más destructivos que he visto en mi vida ! " Uno del grupo rebelión shinobi gritó , rompiendo alguna de su trance. Todo el mundo se apresuraron a ponerse de acuerdo sobre esa materia. Ao ya había descubierto su Byakugan , como se analizó la cantidad de chakra que se utilizó en este ataque . Por decir lo menos , se quedó perplejo .

Mei estaba particularmente trance por cierto Naruto estaba rompiendo la fuerza del Mizukage aparte . Ella no pudo evitar caer más profundamente enamorada de él, más lo vio. Su afecto por él fue convirtiendo poco a poco adictivo para ella, ya que pensó que estaba haciendo todo esto por ella y la libertad de las personas de Mizu no Kuni . Iba a señalar a su ejército para ayudar a Naruto, cuando vio la mirada en su rostro. Naruto ya se percibía lo que estaba pensando , así que negó con la cabeza , lo que indica que va a manejar esto.

escena retrospectiva

Naruto y Mei se paseaban alrededor de su campamento , ya que el sol empezó a ponerse. Ambos se vieron varios shinobi de la facción rebelión disfrutando de bebidas y alimentos entre sí , como si iba a ser su última fiesta . Pero eso no disminuyó su entusiasmo. De hecho , parecía que intensifique su decisión de liberar a este país de la tiranía de la Mizukage .

Mei miró a su lado para ver Naruto sonriendo suavemente en la escena delante de ellos . Ella nunca lo admitiría a nadie, pero en los últimos días, parece que han ganado un lugar especial en su corazón que ella misma no sabía cómo sucedió. Quizá Naruto era tan amable que parecía algo imposible no enamorarse de él.

" Mei , basta con ver ellos" dijo Naruto en voz baja , que la sacó de su trance , como ella lo miró con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Entonces lo vio apuntando hacia delante en frente de ellos " Se ven tan tranquilo y feliz , incluso después de saber que podían cumplir su condena mañana. Están viviendo su vida al máximo, listo para sacrificar su vida por su patria. Por esta , han ganado mi respeto inmenso hoy , Mei "

Mei sonrió ante sus palabras. Era cierto , los shinobis de su grupo fueron que abnegada por la libertad de su hogar. Ella consideraba afortunada que ella tenía esos shinobis inspiración de su facción.

" Mei- chan, mañana, cuando señalo que pide sus shinobis para detener la lucha y retroceder a un segundo plano . Voy a tomar el mando de la batalla a partir de ahí ", dijo Naruto, mientras se volvía hacia Mei con su sonrisa aún está presente en la cara .

Mei abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto. ¿Estaba diciendo que iba a luchar con la fuerza de toda la Mizukage por sí mismo ?

" Pero - "

" No Mei- chan, nunca permitiría a sacrificar su vida innecesariamente . Están obligados a reconstruir el Mizugakure , no mentir ya cadáver en el campo de batalla . Mañana , voy a mostrarles todo el poder de Uchiha y Senju clan. Y sólo lograrían me dificulta . Así Mei- chan, por favor " dijo Naruto, mientras miraba suplicante a Mei .

Mei por su parte, se rasgó . ¿Podía permitir que él haga esto? Si el plan sale todo bien , entonces ellos no sufrirían la causalidad. Pero ella no podía en su conciencia correcta permitirá a cometer una acción suicida .

" Mei- chan" Mei levantó la vista de su contemplación , al ver a Naruto en voz baja mirando fijamente. Ella se derritió derecho bajo la mirada

" Sólo confía en mí "

Y Mei confiaba en él. Pero no podía dejar de ser dejado preocupado y preocupado en esto. Ella nunca podría perdonarse si algo le sucedió.

~ ~ [ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 21 - Beni Soubi ~ ~

Sin perder tiempo , Naruto aterrizó en medio de las fuerzas de Kiri y realiza una tremenda patada para enviar una navegación shinobi en el aire. Él volteó de nuevo a la tierra una patada en otro shinobi . Después de que él se realizó una patada a agitarse lejos todo el shinobi circundante.

Pero no parece suficiente como shinobi más recogida. Era , después de todo intento de asumir toda la fuerza Mizukage por sí mismo.

" Parece que tengo que usarlo. Madara - jiji , espero que usted está viendo esto. Me gustaría hacerte sentir orgulloso "

Con eso, le tocó el brazo , ya que apareció un sello en el brazo izquierdo. Con un soplo, una batalla Gunbai apareció en su mano . Todo el mundo que rodea a Naruto dio un paso atrás , mientras observaban la Gunbai en la mano

"Lo que el infierno ! Dime si me equivoco , pero no que Gunbai parecen mucho de Madara " Ao exclamó , mientras miraba a la Gunbai en la mano de Naruto con una expresión de asombro . Esta batalla estaba probando en serio su paciencia.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta , mientras se miraban a Naruto con la mirada concentrada .

Mei todavía se veía preocupado , al ver lo que estaba haciendo Naruto " Naruto- kun , espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo '

Naruto miró impasible en el grupo de shinobis que le rodeaba desde todas las direcciones . Lentamente, una sonrisa confidente apareció en sus labios.

"¿Sabes qué , me gustaría hacer girar el mundo al revés ... literalmente"

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Movie 5 - Blood prisión OST - 18 . Borde de la muerte ~ ~

Con eso se giró sobre sus talones , mientras gira su Gunbai a su alrededor de sí mismo. Todos los shinobis saltaron hacia él con un grito de guerra , pero fueron forzados hacia atrás, como una ola de viento generados por el Gunabi y se fueron en todas las direcciones , rasgando la tierra sin que a su paso y golpeando todo el ninja en su vecindad en el aire .

Algunos fueron capaces de mantener sus posiciones , ya que canaliza chakra en sus pies, mientras que otros no tuvieron tanta suerte , ya que se levantaron en el aire debido a la fuerza del viento y la vela se enviaron a través de la atmósfera.

El grupo de la rebelión en el fondo se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido por ese truco ' ¿Qué demonios !

Naruto dejó de dar vueltas a sí mismo, deteniendo su rotación a una parada. Giró la Gunbai alrededor de los dedos poco tiempo , antes de agarrar firmemente en su mano.

Todo el shinobi rodea Naruto miró sin aliento , mientras se miraban con aprensión a él. Ahora sabía que era por ninguna norma de un shinobi promedio. El grupo rebelión shinobis también lo miraban con expresión de asombro . Pero a diferencia de los shinobis en vigor del Mizukage , estaban maravillados de su destreza .

" No he terminado todavía! " Naruto exclamó , mientras enterraba su Gunbai al suelo por la empuñadura y lo hizo de pie en posición vertical. Después de lo cual , saltó encima de él y miró fijamente a los cansados que buscan ninjas Kiri con una expresión sonriendo.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai (estado crítico) ~ ~

Una vez más se dio a sí mismo , al girar el Gunbai debajo de él sobre su eje vertical. Después de dar un giro de gran alcance que se ata con chakra , saltó por encima de su Gunbai a la vez que gira en su huida .

Viento comenzó a recoger violentamente alrededor del Gunbai , como un tifón viento pronto se hizo visible para todo el mundo . A medida que el Gunbai ganar velocidad en su rotación , también lo hizo la intensidad del tornado alrededor de Naruto y Gunbai .

Es escombros de rocas se levantó en el aire , como el tornado de viento expandió en tamaño.

"¡Mierda! Este tipo es simplemente imposible ! Lo que todas las técnicas de qué tiene en sus mangas ! " uno Kiri shinobi gritó cuando empezó a canalizar chakra a sus pies para evitar ser levantado en el aire .

El viento empezó a soplar más y más velocidad hasta que el tornado de viento causado por el Gunbai fue tan violento que hizo envuelta por el polvo y rocas giran alrededor de él .

" Mei- sama ... Naruto -san sigue siendo chakra moldeo por razones que no conozco " Ao , dijo , mientras miraba en el centro del tornado a través de su Byakugan .

Mei bruscamente la cabeza hacia una amplia expresión eyed . Él asintió con la cabeza para confirmar su declaración. Mei volvió a mirar a los super tornado que Naruto creado usando el Gunbai . Mientras tanto, todos los ninjas en el grupo de la rebelión estaban mirando el tornado en la expresión de asombro .

En el interior del tornado, Naruto terminó sus manos juntas " Ahora, la mejor parte"

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y arrojó grandes cantidades de fuego, a la vez que gira en el aire.

Fuera del tifón , todo el mundo fue testigo de repente el viento empieza a ser encerrado en pequeñas cantidades de fuego. El comandante de la fuerza de ninja Kiri abrió los ojos , al darse cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba tratando de hacer " No, no, no ... MIERDA !

De repente, como un incendio forestal , todo el tifón viento se iluminó con fuego , ya que ahora representa un enorme tornado de fuego que comenzaba a expandirse en todas las direcciones , que amenaza con devorar a toda la fuerza ninja Kiri .

" Bwah ! Este hombre es totalmente un monstruo ! " Uno gritó cuando empezó a huir del tornado de fuego que se expande hacia ellos y amenaza con llegar a los cielos con su altura.

Shinobis de toda la dirección comenzaron a tejer y sellos de la mano saltaron al mismo tiempo,

" Suiton : Suijinheki ! " (Agua de lanzamiento : Agua pared Campamento )

Volaron un chorro de agua de su boca, que procedió a chocar con el tifón de fuego en expansión hacia ellos. Sin embargo, sólo fueron capaces de detener a sí mismos algún tiempo , como para todos los incendios que se neutraliza ; un nuevo fuego se ha creado de una intensidad mucho mayor rotación violentamente .

Todos los shinobis estaban empezando a colarse para mantener el jutsu activo. Después de algún tiempo , para su alivio ver que el viento estaba empezando a perder su velocidad. Después de algunos momentos , un poco de polvo aclaró , lo que les permite ver Naruto sigue girando junto con su Gunbai debajo de él. Después de algunas vueltas , Naruto aterrizó sobre su fan batalla, también detener la rotación de la Gunbai . Con este acto , el viento se calmó por completo tifón . Como las nubes de polvo completamente aclarados , que fueron capaces de ver Naruto de pie en la parte superior de su Gunbai con una sonrisa

" Disfrutamos del espectáculo? "

Los shinobis grupo rebelión ahora estaban boquiabiertos a Naruto . Nunca pensaron que Naruto sería un ninja de gran alcance , incluso con sus líneas de sangre.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de monstruo shinobi es este tipo? Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo, es posible que podamos detenerlo ", ordenó el comandante de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Todo el shinobi coreó con Hai , ya que sacaron su katana para lanzar su ataque .

" ¿Qué estamos esperando para Mei- sama ! Naruto -san , obviamente, necesita nuestra ayuda. No importa lo poderoso que sea, no puede asumir un ejército solo ! " Ao gritó a su comandante . Muchos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo .

Mei sólo se mantuvo en calma , mientras observaba la pelea que se estaba produciendo " No Ao , es lo que Naruto- kun quiere. Y tengo plena confianza en sus decisiones "

Con eso se silencia el argumento , como todo el mundo observaba impotente la batalla minusválidos

Todos ellos dieron a los gritos de batalla , mientras saltaban hacia Naruto para apoderarse de su ataque . Naruto observaba el ataque inminente por varios shinobis a la vez sobre él con su Sharingan activo.

Todos los shinobis alrededor Naruto elevaron su katana en su pleno vuelo , y con un grito de batalla final que descendían hacia él , dispuesto a reducir fuertemente su espada a él

" Mei- sama ! " Ao gritó con impotencia al ver a varios shinobis descendente hacia Naruto, mientras miraba a su comandante . Vio Mei mordiéndose los labios en su preocupación por la condena segura de Naruto. Ella oró para que se produjese un milagro , por lo que su amiga y su amor secreto no morir ahora .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 OST - 29 ~ ~

No eran más que unos centímetros de Naruto, cuando las espadas se enfrentaron con una caja torácica chakra etéreo. Todos ellos ampliaron sus ojos en estado de shock . ¿Qué fue eso?

De repente, la caja torácica comenzó a expandirse y un marco de esqueleto completo manifiesta de la nada, golpeando lejos todo el shinobi circundante. Es rodeado Naruto en la protección completa , ya que la piel comenzó a cubrir los huesos que dan lugar a una figura humanoide . Una armadura en forma de tengu comenzó a cubrirlo con dos agujeros para los ojos en él y dos ojos ardientes dentro de su boca.

" ¿Qué demonios es esto! " -gritó uno kiri shinobi de miedo , al ver la armadura indestructible rodea Naruto. La moral en Kiri shinobi fuerza fue sumergiendo rápidamente a los niveles más bajos, como la lucha siguió progresando . El shinobi delante de ellos , ahora se dieron cuenta , poseía Sharingan ! Su esperanza de ganar esta guerra rápidamente disminuyendo.

" Susanoo ... Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes pensé que iba a ver esta técnica en esta vida ", susurró Ao , pero el sonido transportado fácilmente en todo el grupo rebelión aturdido y silenciados . Todo el mundo en la facción de línea de sangre volvió la cabeza hacia Ao para la explicación

"Es uno de los más fuertes técnicas Sharingan Mangekyo . Cuando Madara Uchiha atacó el kiri shinobi de , utilizó esta técnica y se documentó en ese momento. Eso es lo que sé sobre esta técnica. Es una de las técnicas que hicieron Madara invencible y equivalente a Shodaime Hokage "

Todo el mundo incluyendo Mei quedó sorprendido por este pedazo de información. Pensar un ninja que posee las habilidades de Madara Uchiha estaba en su grupo, que ahora estaban agradeciendo a sus estrellas que Naruto les ayudaba.

" ¿Qué pasó? No eras tan miedo de mirarme a la cara antes, ¿qué le impide a todos ustedes ahora? " Naruto se burló de la shinobis que le rodea con una sonrisa. Ellos dieron un paso atrás en el miedo, ya que jadeaban pesadamente en el agotamiento .

El Susanoo encierra Naruto levantó la espada e hizo una barra vertical hacia abajo , la división de la tierra sin que se puso en contacto con él. Todos los ninjas en las proximidades saltó lejos de Susanoo de Naruto , esquivando su barra espada. Naruto entrecerró los ojos , él no los dejó escapar así.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( inexpugnable ) ~ ~

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos , la espada en la mano de su Susanoo amplió a sí mismo y se arqueó hacia atrás, listo para otro ataque . Todo el mundo estaba empezando a retroceder, mientras se miraban el Susanoo de Naruto en el miedo.

En una barra horizontal a través de todo el campo de batalla, la espada pasó por varias montañas que estaban al otro lado del campo de batalla . Lo reducido de las montañas desliza desde su posición hacia los ninjas Kiri que estaban de pie a un lado de la montaña.

"Im - puto - posible! " Un shinobi exclamó mientras miraba con expresión de miedo en la parte deslizante de la montaña. Otros se quedaron mirando la parte deslizante reducido de la montaña con una expresión de desconcierto.

"Todo el mundo , escapar ! " Su comandante gritó rompiendo todo el mundo de su sueño, ya que se abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de que iban a ser aplastados por la parte de la montaña reducido .

Con gritos asustados de muchos shinobis en el campo de batalla , comenzaron a huir de las partes montañosas de deslizamiento. En el último segundo, que fueron capaces de escapar de las garras de la muerte , ya que las porciones cortadas de sierra hizo impacto con el campo de batalla.

Todo el mundo en la vecindad ahora estaban en estado de histeria , mientras intentaban controlar su respiración laboral , pero no pudieron , debido a su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

" Che , escaparon de nuevo " Naruto gruñó con una mirada de irritación en su rostro. Luego sonrió de nuevo , lo que asustó al Kiri Nins aún más " Hmm, vamos a ver si se puede salir de esta '

Con eso, su Susanoo elevó su espada un poco, el viento comenzó a recoger alrededor de la espada.

" Ahora, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer ? " -preguntó una Kiri nin con temor . Nadie respondió a su pregunta , ya que comenzó a Susanoo de Naruto con la expresión asustada .

La espada empezó a brillar blanco como el viento comenzó a girar violentamente alrededor de la espada. El Susanoo se arqueó espada para preparar su ataque .

"Todo el mundo , que prepárate ! Sin ataque de su media ha sido hasta ahora" El comandante le gritó a su tropa. Todo el mundo estaba alerta ahora , ya que prevé para el ataque.

En un instante, la espada de Naruto hizo un movimiento diagonal , como un arco de onda de chakra brillante generada a partir de ella y arrasó hacia el ejército , rompiendo todo el paisaje a su paso.

"¡Mierda! Equipo de Defensa , prepárate ! " Kishiko gritó a su tropa , ya que muchos shinobi gritó su técnica al mismo tiempo, mientras se golpea el suelo con sus manos

" Doton : Doryuu Heki ! " ( Elemento Tierra : Earth Pared Rising )

La ola de chakra exceso de velocidad chocó contra el muro de tierra , lo que resulta en una poderosa explosión de nube de polvo que sacudió a todo el campo de batalla.

Después de algún tiempo , la nube de polvo se aclaró la vista de todos la depresión de ancho en el camino que viaja la onda de chakra . Cada Kiri ninja tragó en el sitio. Si no hubieran defendido y se escapó de su posición , y luego todo su cuerpo se habría vaporizado con seguridad.

Naruto por otro lado, parecía irritado por la escena "Sabes, ahora que usted está comenzando a molestarme escapando continuamente mis ataques " Naruto dijo en un tono frío que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies ) ~ ~

El brazo Susanoo poseer el arco se adelantó, como el otro brazo libre sacó un chakra flecha hacia atrás que gradualmente a la existencia en la proa .

" No de nuevo " Un shinobi arrastrando las palabras , como el agotamiento comenzó a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. Este tipo parece simplemente sacar ahora las técnicas de la nada.

Cada shinobi en vigor del Mizukage parecía estar de pie en sus últimas, ya que se prepararon para lo que fuera.

" Prepárate ", advirtió Naruto. La flecha chakra se rió con un rayo , iluminando todo el entorno . Con que su Susanoo lanzó la flecha , tiro directa hacia la fuerza de la Mizukage .

Toda la fuerza shinobi gritó de espanto , cuando trataban de escapar de la flecha rayo letal que fue arrasando con ellos. Pero es en vano , ya que la flecha hace impacto en el punto muerto de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Al chocar contra el suelo, una ola rayo masiva se extendió en todas las direcciones , electrocutando a todos los ninjas que entraron en contacto con la ola .

" AAAAHHHHHH ! " gritó cada Kiri nin al mismo tiempo, ya que sufrió una descarga eléctrica corría por su cuerpo. Se sentían como si estaba siendo electrocutado toda su alma.

Después de algún tiempo, la onda eléctrica desapareció , dejando a muchos shinobis gimiendo y llorando en el suelo , sufriendo las secuelas de una descarga eléctrica. Muchos shinobis que escaparon a la suerte de electrocución estaban ayudando a las víctimas de una descarga eléctrica en levantarse . Ahora estaban absolutamente lo miraban con una expresión de temor y miedo.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai (estado crítico) ~ ~

Susanoo ojos de Naruto brillaron intensamente, como las armas y escudos en sus brazos desaparecieron , dejando sin guantes . Todos los cuatro palmas enfrentan hacia un centro, como la energía comenzó a concentrarse en el foco .

"¿Q- Qué es lo d- haciendo? " -preguntó uno Kiri shinobi con temor . Nadie respondió a su pregunta , mientras se miraban el Susanoo de Naruto con la expresión asustada .

Una bola condensada de chakra violeta formado en el foco , ya que comenzó a girar violentamente . Mangekyo Sharingan ojos de Naruto brillaron salvajemente, como llamas negras abarcaron la bola destructiva formado por su Susanoo . Era fácilmente el tamaño de su construcción Susanoo .

Viento giró violentamente alrededor de su Susanoo , como Amaterasu mayor ámbito chakra gira violentamente destrozando la tierra Naruto estaba de pie en la creación de cráter debajo de él, clavar el miedo en la fuerza ninja Kiri a nuevas alturas.

Naruto gritó a los cielos , como su Susanoo disparó la esfera chakra Amaterasued hacia el ninja Kiri fuerza , rompiendo la tierra sin que a su paso y dejando depresiones masivas .

"¡Mierda! " exclamó Kishiko , mientras miraba con temor la bola destructiva arrasar con ellos. De repente tuvo una idea , cuando empezó a tejer handseals y cerró sus manos en el suelo

" Kuchiyose : Sanju Rashōmon ! " ( Invocación : Rashōmon Triple)

Con eso, tres puertas demoníacas amenazantes surgido de la tierra, tal como estaba en el camino de la mejora Amaterasu esfera chakra masiva que se aproxima. En cuestión de segundos , la esfera chakra chocó con la puerta , ya que el Rashōmon trató de detener el balón, pero fue derribado debido a la enorme fuerza detrás , la segunda puerta de la misma suerte , colapsando hacia atrás. La tercera puerta trató de resistir el movimiento de la esfera masiva , pero también bajó colapso en su parte posterior . Pero consiguió desviar la trayectoria de la esfera encendida la llama negro , ya que la bola destructiva fue enviado hacia la cordillera . En contacto con ella , todo el campo de batalla sacudió bajo la fuerza , como una enorme cúpula dio como resultado debido a la explosión hecho por la esfera chakra masiva .

Naruto sonrió al verlo. Supongo que escaparon de nuevo.

Todos en el grupo rebelión fue boquiabierto en el sitio. Ellos fueron testigos de sacar todo el ejército a través de varias técnicas creativas que nunca pensaron cualquier shinobi podría hacer en sus sueños más salvajes. De onda chakra a través de la espada de Susanoo a rayos flecha chakra, así como el mayor ámbito chakra Amaterasu , fueron sorprendidos en el nivel de habilidad y destreza que Naruto se exhibirá . Ahora se dieron cuenta plenamente de que la persona en frente de ellos es un ninja del calibre totalmente diferente e insondable .

Ao volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Mei con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Cuando lo hizo , vio que Mei estaba reflejando su expresión mientras contemplaba la destrucción con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

" Mei- sama ... Somos muy afortunados de que Naruto -sa- sama está en nuestro lado ", dijo Ao , mientras que la corrección de su uso del sufijo. Decidió que un poderoso shinobi como era digno de ser respetado en todos los sentidos .

Mei sólo asintió en silencio , mientras ella estaba ocupada mirando el juego de la destrucción que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla .

Mientras tanto , Naruto se encontraba en un estado de contemplación ' Yo podría haber tenido la mitad de su fuerza shinobi por ahora , un cuarto ya adoptadas por mi grupo antes de que comenzara el ataque . Pero no es suficiente. Supongo que tendría que mostrar un poco más de mis habilidades. Por lo menos mi identidad se oculta a los espías que pueden estar viendo esta guerra debido al chakra del Kyuubi mortaja '

Con eso , rápidamente agarró sus brazos en posición de Mi sello

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 7 - Kakuzu ~ ~

" Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan ! " ( Elemento Madera Secreto Técnica: Nacimiento de un Mundo de los Árboles )

Denso bosque de tamaño enorme salió de la nada de la tierra estéril de campo de batalla y arrasó a las fuerzas Kiri a una velocidad tremenda . Todos los shinobis de la fuerza de la Mizukage y el grupo de la rebelión fueron dejados aturdido y adormecer la mente al ver el uso de la legendaria Mokuton .

El inmenso bosque que tenía el tamaño del ejército Kiri maniobró en sí hacia el shinobi fuerza Kiri mientras arrancando el paisaje a su paso.

"De ninguna manera ! Mokuton Es eso ?" -gritó una Kiri shinobi de miedo , al ver su destino acelerando hacia ellos.

" ! Rápidos , técnicas defensivas Shit !" -gritó a su comandante que de alguna manera sobrevivió a los embates del heredero de Rikudou Sennin hasta ahora.

Todo el mundo obedeció rápidamente, ya que cada usuario de elemento de la tierra pasó por los empaques de los necesarios y gritó mientras golpeando su palma en el suelo

" Doton : Doryuuheki ! " ( Elemento Tierra : Earth Pared Rising )

Un gran número de muros de tierra surgido en defensa , ya que se opuso a la selva furia que arrasó a la fuerza de la Mizukage . Pero todo fue en vano , ya que los bosques se llenaron de lágrimas , aparte de las murallas defensivas de tierra sin ningún esfuerzo .

Las fuerzas Kiri shinobi se quedaron gritando de miedo ya que estaban sumergidos bajo el denso bosque mortal creado por Naruto. La fuerza de todo el Mizukage quedó indefensa , ya que se quedaron gritando en el bosque mortal inminente .

Sólo una cuarta parte de la fuerza de ninja Kiri quedó en pie . Pero ellos también se encontraban en las últimas.

El grupo rebelión ahora dejó totalmente atónito. Naruto fue capaz de tomar casi todo el pelotón de Kiri shinobi fuerza por sí mismo. Chojurou fue el primero en romper el silencio al expresar sus pensamientos y que también por primera vez , olvidando su naturaleza tímida

" Oh .. mi .. Dios ..." Muchas personas asintieron lentamente su cabeza en acuerdo . Ellos también comparten el mismo sentimiento .

"¿Fue esto era el poder del Shodaime Hokage ... no es de extrañar que él era el ninja más fuerte de su tiempo" Ao dijo , mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a la destrucción delante de sus ojos causada por el inmenso bosque denso creado por Naruto.

Mei estaba demasiado conmocionado para expresar su opinión. Pero poco a poco , dejó que una sonrisa adornar su rostro. " Naruto- kun , eres tan impredecible '

Naruto mientras que estar rodeado de su chakra sudario contempló el campo destruido delante de él con su Mangekyo Sharingan . Él estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios de la descarga de adrenalina que experimentó mientras luchan contra la fuerza de Kiri . Ahora podía entender cómo Madara - jiji debe haber sentido cuando él siempre ganó una batalla cara. La sensación de euforia y sensación de logro le hizo sentir como si estuviera en la cima del mundo . Pero no deje que esta nube de idea , ya que todavía tenía que acabar con la cuarta parte restante de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Pero, de nuevo , tenía que hacer algo que heredó de su abuelo Uchiha

" Así que parece que te crías fueron capaces de sobrevivir Jukai Kotan ... Je eso es realmente encomiable " Soltó una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro, mientras miraba a los ninjas sobrevivientes restantes de una manera denigrante que enfureció a los supervivientes de Kiri shinobi .

"Este tipo es un monstruo ! " Un shinobi gritó , como todos demás ninjas Kiri fulminó junto a él . El miradas no tuvieron el menor efecto sobre él. De hecho, se le hizo sonriera aún más burlonamente a ellos.

" Guau ... ¿de dónde viene esa actitud de" Ao , dijo en un tono de sorpresa , al ver a Naruto menospreciar el grupo restante de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Mientras tanto , Mei facepalmed a la vista

" Había que eso, ¿verdad Naruto- kun -le dijo sin expresión . Naruto había confesado sus hace unos días que se veía hasta Madara Uchiha y admiraba todo lo que el legendario Uchiha estaba compuesto , aunque su actitud arrogante. Por lo tanto, era natural que Naruto para mostrar algunas de esa actitud cuando ganó este combate cara.

" Sólo tienes que aprender a inclinarse ante su superior, que, evidentemente, yo soy, y que iba a dejar deslizar la inmadurez que ustedes están mostrando " dijo Naruto con voz burlona y arrogante que habría hecho su abuelo Madara Uchiha orgulloso.

Toda la supervivencia Kiri shinobis apretó los dientes en su furia . Y lo peor era que no podía decir nada porque este tío estaba totalmente en una liga diferente .

" Por lo tanto , parece que no se movía eh. Fine , se adapta a sí mismo como voy a terminar esto. Créanme cuando les digo que ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de parpadear antes te encuentras besando la tierra , mientras que en espera de la muerte "

Con eso Naruto sacó su especial Kunai de su bolsa de kunai y lo lanzó directamente hacia el grupo shinobi restante. Los ninjas Kiri sobrevivientes observaron el proceso de confusión y expectación. Ahora, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Los kunais , ya que llegó a los ninjas fuerza Kiri , comenzaron a multiplicarse en numerosos duplicados. Llegó a su destino , lo que lleva a los supervivientes ninjas Kiri esquivando los proyectiles .

"Showtime" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

~ ~ [ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 03 - Gekiha ~ ~

Pero entonces, en fracción de segundo, un destello masiva de oro brillaba en todo el campo de batalla , ya que los shinobis quienes los Kunais adornaban pasado estaban tirados en el suelo. Los Kunais seguían arrasando a los otros shinobis que miran la aparición con expresión de sorpresa y terror . Cada vez que se produjo un destello de oro, la velocidad de los proyectiles Kunai parece cambiado, ya que cada vez que Naruto utilizó la técnica espacio-tiempo utilizando la técnica de tiempo de descuento , él lanzaría con diferentes velocidades .

Continuos destellos dorados enormes abarcan las áreas del campo de batalla donde los Kunais pasados por alto. El brillo era tan grande que cegó a cada persona en el campo de batalla , la fuerza de Mizukage y el grupo de rebelión por igual.

Cuando el brillo se apagó , el grupo rebelión shinobis recuperó su visión y vio a todos los sobrevivientes Kiri shinobi tendido en el suelo , muerto.

" ¡Mierda! Él fue capaz de matar a todos ellos en cuestión de segundos " Un grupo rebelión shinobi exclamó de shock, mientras miraba a la masa de cadáveres que yacían cerca de kunais especiales de Naruto.

" No, creo que lo hizo en un tiempo inferior a un segundo. Él es realmente más rápido que el amarillo flash " Ao respondió en voz baja , mientras miraba a Naruto en estado de shock y pavor .

Al oír esto, todos los grupos de la rebelión shinobi estaban ahora mirando a Naruto en el respeto y la admiración.

Naruto se quedó impasible en el centro del campo de batalla rodeado por el cadáver de la última de la fuerza de la Mizukage . Suspiró , al final , no era como si le gustaba esta masacre . No, no era ni mucho menos. La culpa empezaba filtran en su conciencia de matar a esta gente sin ninguna misericordia. ¿Cuál fue su culpa? Ellos simplemente estaban siguiendo órdenes de su superior. Así que ¿por qué deberían estar sufriendo por algo que no tenía control.

Naruto negó con la cabeza , mientras cerraba los ojos. No tenía sentido vivir en el pasado ahora . Tenía que mirar hacia el futuro. Silenciosamente se prometió a sí mismo que iba a crear un mundo en el que nadie tuvo que sufrir por culpa de otro .

De repente sintió un pico chakra masiva , al ver maremoto masivo aumento desde el lago al lado del campo de batalla . El maremoto atravesó la costa, ya que arrasó hacia él a una velocidad tremenda . Naruto abrió los ojos a la vista .

" ¡Mierda! " Naruto pensó , experimentando una descarga por primera vez en el campo de batalla . Rápidamente saltó fuera de su posición , ya que la ola se estrelló en su ubicación preocupado.

Mientras aún estaba en el aire , vio una cama de la masa de lava masiva debajo de él, en el lugar exacto donde iba a aterrizar.

" Bullshit ! " Naruto gritó en su mente , tratando de llegar a una idea escape. Se sumergió en la lava con una gran bienvenida

" Mei- sama ! Eso es Yoton , ¿no es así ?" Chojurou exclamó mientras miraba sorprendido por la enorme cama de lava. Todos los shinobis grupo rebelión miraban los ojos de Naruto entra la masa de lava con expresión horrorizada . Mei no dio ninguna respuesta a la pregunta de Chojurou , mientras miraba a los ojos de su amor siendo tragado por la lava.

' No, no, NO! Él no puede morir ... él no puede morir cuando yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo amo ... No, él no puede morir ! Mei pensó con la negación, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar por lo que vio .

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un poderoso toque , al ver la lava golear en todas direcciones en forma de grandes olas de un epicentro . La causa de este fenómeno fue Naruto de pie en el epicentro , desde donde se generaron las grandes olas de lava con su armadura Susanoo cubriéndolo totalmente .

En cuanto a Naruto , de pie ilesas Mei hizo soltar el aliento que ella ha estado llevando a cabo , como el alivio se apoderó de todo su cuerpo . El pensamiento mismo de Naruto muerte fue suficiente para su tierra en un estado de desolación y abatimiento. Así que al ver que Naruto tiene una afeitada al ras con la muerte hizo su corazón viene a un alto repentino .

Ya no iba a dejar que Naruto manejar esta lucha solo. Ella se aseguraría de que tanto ella como Naruto iba a vivir para ver otro día , y tal vez ella podría reunir el valor para decirle a su corazón el deseo.

Con ese pensamiento , Mei saltó al campo de batalla. Al ver esto, muchos shinobis grupo rebelión siguió el ejemplo , ya que ellos también entraron en el campo de batalla para ayudar a Naruto.

Naruto se quedó con una mirada impasible en su rostro rodeado de su armadura Susanoo , mientras buscaba el origen del ataque por sorpresa , que se lanzó hacia él. Sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en seis figuras sombreadas de pie sobre un acantilado. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio que todas las seis figuras tenían un ojo Sharingan y un ojo Rinnegan .

' Sharingan ... pero no hay muchos usuarios dejaron Sharingan . Sólo yo y Itachi son los usuarios Sharingan queda vivo . Entonces ¿cómo es que lo tienen ? Naruto pensó furiosamente , mientras estrechaba aún más sus ojos en contemplación ante la ampliación como la realización él " golpeó Por supuesto, el Rinnegan , alguien debe estar utilizando la técnica de los Seis Caminos . Pero, ¿cómo demonios se tiene el Rinnegan ! Naruto exclamó en su mente. Su Susanoo desapareció por completo, como Mei y el grupo aterrizó detrás de la rebelión .

" Naruto- kun " Mei llamó, sacándolo de su contemplación. Naruto se dio la vuelta para darle un tenue sonrisa. Su mundo en ese momento estaba en un revés de estado, ya que no puede digerir el hecho de que alguien , y mucho menos a un enemigo de su cuenta con el famoso Rinnegan .

" Pero, ¿cómo consiguió el Rinnegan . Yo sé que él no puede ser un Uchiha elite , ya que soy el único que queda con vida. Y la única Rinnegan ... " Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más , como otra realización golpeó. Esta vez la furia absoluta llenó todo su sistema , mientras les daba las seis cifras de su mirada más mortal , que tenía algunos de la rebelión Nins vuelta lejos de él con miedo " El hijo de puta está usando mi Rinnegan de Jiji !

" Naruto- kun " Mei pensó preocupada. Nunca había visto a Naruto en un estado tan furioso.

Una distorsión en el espacio delante de las seis cifras ellos alertado de una presencia que se aproxima. Un remolino apareció delante de ellos y un hombre enmascarado apareció de pie delante de las seis cifras .

En el interior del sello de Naruto, Kyuubi estrechó sus ojos cuando vio al hombre enmascarado que aparece en un torbellino " Él otra vez '

" Hmm ... Así que usted es el responsable de la aniquilación de la fuerza de toda la Mizukage . Verdaderamente excepcional ", dijo el hombre enmascarado con una voz mortal que lleva en sí en todo el campo de batalla. Todos los shinobis se tensaron a sí mismos , a medida que se preparaban para una batalla feroz .

" ¿Quién eres tú ? " Naruto gritó en tono furioso , al mismo tiempo mirando al ninja enmascarado para esgrimir Rinnegan de su abuelo. El enmascarado nin dio una risita al oír el tono en que Naruto le preguntó . Parece que Naruto ya era capaz de descifrar cuya Rinnegan le poseía .

"Basta boy parloteo , no es hacer preguntas en campo de batalla ... Sólo luchar ! " El enmascarado nin gritó, mientras las cifras revelaron que Naruto y su grupo , sorprendiendo a toda la multitud shinobi al ver las seis cifras eran las seis Jinchurikis de diferente aldea ninja . El Mizukage mismo estuvo presente en el grupo , lo que lleva a todos los grupos de ninjas rebelión gruñendo hacia él.

" ¿Q- Qué! ' Naruto tartamudeó en sus pensamientos, cuando vio a su amigo Yugito junto con otros Jinchurikis ser reducidos a meros caminos de esta máscara ninja . Poco a poco , todo su cuerpo se estremeció en subida de rabia, al ver en qué estado se su amiga rubia junto a sus compañeros fue Jinchurikis pulg

" Yo- Hijo de puta ! " Él gritó , incapaz de contener su rabia más, mientras miraba asesina al ninja enmascarado . La persona en cuestión sonrió detrás de su máscara. Parece que ha enfurecido a la última vida elite Uchiha .

" Attack" Él susurró . Con ese comando , los seis caminos Jinchuuriki saltaron hacia el Naruto y su grupo. El grupo rebelión shinobis también saltó con un grito de guerra .

Todos los Jinchurikis se enfrentaron con el grupo de rebelión. A pesar de que fueron severamente superados en número , fueron capaces de dominar a sí mismos por no hablar de su gran fuerza. Eso y que fueron capaces de coordinarse entre sí , usando el campo común de la visión proporcionada por Rinnegan .

Naruto se quedó clavado en su lugar , mientras miraba al hombre enmascarado que no se movió un centímetro de su ubicación.

Tobi sonrió detrás de su máscara, cuando vio a Naruto mirando asesina a él " ¿Qué pasó Naruto? Usted no parece ser feliz por algo " , se burló de su lugar .

Naruto apretó los dientes , mientras apretaba el puño en su enfurecido Estado " Bastard ! Vas a pagar por profanar la tumba de mi Jiji . Usted tiene el descaro de usar sus ojos " , gruñó , como él mostró su Mangekyo Sharingan violentamente .

Tobi entrecerró los ojos Sharingan a Naruto "No me importa lo que pienses. Voy a acabar contigo antes de convertirse en demasiado de una amenaza ", dijo, mientras colocaba sus manos en tigre sello.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 19 - Himoji ( La letra escarlata ) ~ ~

Todos los Jinchurikis detuvo su movimiento , mientras permanecían de pie sin ningún movimiento . Cada ninja en el campo de batalla estaba confundido ante la ocurrencia . De repente , todos los Jinchurikis comenzaron a envolver en sus respectivos chakra bijus .

"¡Mierda! Ellos están comenzando a utilizar su chakra Bijus ! " Ao gritó mientras se alejaba de Han , que estaba cubierto de chakra de los cinco de cola.

Todo el Jinchuuriki del rugió al cielo , ya que el recubrimiento chakra cubría toda su piel , dándole la apariencia de sangre roja con las colas que vienen detrás de ellos. Todos los shinobis se apartó de la Jinchurikis en el miedo.

Mei y Ao pararon frente del grupo Jinchuriki con el cuerpo tenso, cuando trataban de llegar a un plan para someter a los Jinchurikis .

Naruto desde su lugar apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que el chicle estaba empezando a sangrar. No puede creer que la guerra dio un giro tan desagradable . Y lo peor de todo, todos los Jinchurikis estaban bajo el control de un usuario Rinnegan , que es más superior a su Mangekyo . Así que la idea de negar el control del hombre enmascarado en los Jinchurikis estaba fuera de la opción. La única manera para él para liberar a todos los Jinchurikis del control de este hombre enmascarado iba a derrotarlo en una cabeza de frente de batalla. Pero no podía dejar de medir sus fuerzas a la del hombre enmascarado frente a él . También ha mostrado los signos de técnicas Mangekyo , lo peor de todo no da señales de agotamiento. Es decir, el hombre enmascarado de alguna manera ha adquirido la eterna o no sentir los efectos negativos de la Mangekyo . Además de eso , él tiene el Rinnegan , que fue inquietante en gran medida el equilibrio de poder que había entre él y el hombre enmascarado . Medición de todos los factores , no puede dejar de sentir que él consiguió el extremo corto del palillo.

NO! Rápidamente se movió la cabeza. No puede permitirse el lujo de pensar así. Tenía que liberar al Jinchurikis , a una mayor medida los Bijus de las garras del hombre enmascarado . No puede permitir que el hombre enmascarado los controlan como si fueran sus meras marionetas . Él pensó que con el puño cerrado .

" ¿Por qué te importa ? "

La intrusión repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras oía el Biju sellado dentro de él haciendo una pregunta. Él parpadeó ante la pregunta, tratando de procesar lo que el Biju le preguntó . Después de unos momentos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro lentamente .

"Es porque sé lo que se siente tener tu existencia está negada. Es por eso que voy a hacer todo lo posible para detener a este hombre de controlar todos ustedes "

Esa respuesta hizo que el Biju fuerte ampliar su ojo, ya que contempla lo que dijo Naruto. Después de unos momentos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras el Biju cerró sus ojos de Naruto Uchiha Senju ... eres realmente una persona interesante "

" Entonces pruébalo para mí ... Demuestra que no eres como los demás seres humanos. Eso que poseen el llamado humanidad que sus predica especies entre sí . Demostrar a mí! " El Kyuubi desafió de su jaula " Y entonces tal vez ... sólo tal vez yo podía confiar en alguien , por fin , el hombre viejo '

Naruto sonrió cuando escuchó la respuesta 'Gracias Kyuubi ... por darme una oportunidad "

Al oír esto, Kyuubi simplemente resopló en su jaula . La bestia se vería si la confianza no estaba fuera de lugar , entonces se decidirá el próximo curso de acción .

Naruto apretó el puño en su resolución. La conversación con Kyuubi sólo demostró que le inspire más en la derrota de este tipo . Y él iba a lograr la hazaña no importa qué!

Tobi se quedó en su casa con una mirada impasible detrás de la máscara, cuando vio a Naruto resolución endurecimiento. Él sonrió ante eso, no importa lo que él iba a salir como vencedor hoy.

" Vamos a empezar , ¿de acuerdo ? " Él preguntó casualmente .

Naruto sonrió ante el reto. ¿Quién era él para alejarse de ella " Sí, claro ", dijo, mientras que dobla sus manos.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 25 - Kenkonitteki ( Arriesgar It All ) ~ ~

Como si fuera una señal , dos de ellos desapareció de su lugar y por etapas en frente de la otra. Naruto sacó su kunai de su bolsa y cortó el rostro de Tobi .

Lo que sucedió después conmocionó todo su sistema , ya que el kunai eliminado a través de su rostro, como si no existiera allí en primer lugar . Rápidamente saltó fuera de su posición, mientras inspeccionaba la máscara ninja de pie ante él , con mirada calculadora .

"Técnica Intangibilty ! Debe ser su capacidad Mangekyo 'Naruto analizó los hechos y la fuerza de su oponente ' Esto sólo añade más a los problemas. Parece que tiene la capacidad de Kamui 'Naruto pensó con mirada preocupada.

Fue sacado de su contemplación por una risa de su oponente. Levantó la vista para ver el enmascarado riéndose de él " ¿Qué ha pasado Naruto , seguramente no pensó que no iba a tener algo extra en la manga , Hmmm " El enmascarado procedió a reír un poco más malintencionada .

Naruto apretó los dientes al oír esto. El hombre enmascarado tenía razón. Cometió el error más básico de subestimar las habilidades y la fuerza de su oponente . La lucha va a ser intensa , podía sentirlo.

Los rugidos de todos los jinchurikis lo sacaron de su pensamiento. Él abrió los ojos y vio todo el Jinchuuriki arrasó hacia él , mientras chakra de moldeo para sus técnicas.

" ¡Mierda! " Pensó , mientras saltaba de regreso de su posición al pasar por sellos de la mano . Yugito en su forma jinchuriki se adelantó , mientras que en la toma de una gran cantidad de aire.

" Katon : Goka Messhitsu ! " ( Elemento Fuego : Gran Destrucción Fuego)

" Aliento de Fuego ! "

Pared masiva de llamas intensas expulsadas de la boca de Naruto se enfrentó a la poderosa corriente de fuego que Yugito en su forma de dos colas Jinchuuriki respiraba por la boca . Los proyectiles masivas fuego se enfrentaron entre sí , la fusión del paisaje en sus proximidades próximo debido a intenso calor generado por la colisión .

Pero Tobi parecía tener algún otro plan en su mente , ya que rápidamente se hizo tigre sello con sus manos . Yugito gritó a los cielos , cuando empezó a transformar y aumentar de tamaño . Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tobi estaba tratando de lograr.

Como completó la transformación , en lugar de Yugito resistido la Nibi no Nekoneme , gruñendo ferozmente hacia él . Naruto maldijo en su mente mientras saltaba lejos de un golpe de garra que se dirige a él.

" Naruto- kun! " Mei gritó desde su casa. Ella se preparó para saltar al lado de Naruto , pero fue bloqueado por los Jinchurikis gruñendo delante del grupo rebelión. Se maldijo a sí misma, mientras se preparaba para luchar contra los jinchurikis Bijufied .

Las dos colas rugieron en su dirección, como una enorme bola de fuego espectral formado en su boca. Naruto maldijo en su mente, al ver Nibi crear la enorme bola de fuego en la boca. A medida que el proceso se ha completado , Nibi disparó en su dirección con una fuerza tremenda .

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la bola de fuego espectral, ya que se puso en contacto con el suelo donde estaba parado y explotó con una gran explosión .

" NO! Naruto- kun! " Mei gritó, como los shinobis grupo rebelión jadeó con horror a la vista . Esta fue la segunda vez que Naruto iba a venir en contacto con la muerte. No puedo soportarlo más , ella estaba al borde de la ruptura ' Por favor, Kami- sama , por favor mantenga a salvo ! "

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies ) ~ ~

Llamas negras masivas surgieron de la explosión y tomó la forma de un tifón , creando una enorme pared espiral de llamas negras alrededor de Naruto. Naruto estaba en el centro del tifón , con los ojos cerrados y una mirada impasible en su rostro.

Las llamas negras se apagaron , como Naruto se quedó clavado en su lugar todo el tiempo mirando al grupo de Jinchuriki al frente con el hombre enmascarado no ser visto en cualquier lugar ' Espera un minuto ! ¿Dónde está? ' Él pensó, mientras buscaba frenéticamente alrededor de la máscara ninja .

Sintió una perturbación en el espacio que hay detrás . Con movimientos rápidos , cogió un kunai de su bolsa y se redujo en un arco completo. El Kunai eliminado a través de la máscara ninja que había aparecido en un remolino detrás de él . A medida que el kunai eliminado de su rostro , rápidamente agarró la mano y la hizo contacto visual con Naruto, a la vez que su Mangekyo Sharingan ardiendo violentamente y Rinnegan brillando intensamente.

Un instante Naruto se encontró en su paisaje mental en el que se selló el Kyuubi . La vista frente a él le horrorizaba . Allí, delante de la jaula estaba el enmascarado nin, con brillantes ojos Rinnegan , como cadenas masivas procedentes de lo envolvieron en torno a la Kyuubi , como la bestia en vano trató de liberarse de las cadenas de todo el tiempo que gritan de dolor y agonía.

"N - no! ¡Basta! Dije basta! " Él gritó a Tobi , que se volvió hacia él y levantó una ceja cuestionable .

" ¿Por qué Naruto? Todo lo que hago es separar esta bestia de ti. ¿No quiere esto también? Después de todo, esta bestia es la fuente de todo el dolor y la soledad en su vida, ¿no es así ? " Él preguntó, tratando de convencer a Naruto a través de su lógica.

Kyuubi ensanchó sus ojos, ya que volvió a mirar a Naruto con el miedo y el temor evidente en sus ojos. Él no iba a vender a la bestia dentro de su intestino después de su promesa , ¿verdad ?

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como su flequillo cubre sus ojos. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a la superficie. Todo el dolor y la soledad , que estaba empezando a ser insoportable . Tobi ver esto sonrió . Parece que golpeó el acorde correcto . Ahora un poco más convincente.

" Y usted también no tiene que preocuparse acerca de la muerte debido a la extracción . Me aseguraría de que tiene suficiente chakra queda en su cuerpo que usted desea seguir viviendo después de la extracción de la fuente de todo el dolor y la agonía en su vida. ¿Cómo funciona eso Naruto sonido? "

Kyuubi estaba empezando a sufrir pánico y miedo. Características eclipsado silenciosos de Naruto sólo aumentaron el temor que sentía " Supongo que estaba equivocado. Él es el mismo , todos los seres humanos son iguales », pensó Kyuubi con una mirada abatida en su cara .

El puño de Naruto sacudió con rabia , ya que todo su rostro se vio ensombrecida por sus bolsos de pelo. Después de unos momentos, tomó un poco de respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios. Después de lo cual , levantó la vista para mirar a los enmascarados nin con los ojos Sharingan ardiendo violentamente .

" Usted no sabe lo que se siente al tener su existencia al ser negada. ¿Cómo se siente tener a sí mismo sentirse ahogado en las emociones de la soledad, que queda en la soledad , mientras que toda la comunidad le recluye en su vida ", dijo, su Mangekyo Sharingan quema a la vida, como él recordaba todos los recuerdos de su infancia . La sensación de soledad y dolor, que ha soportado hasta ahora y que continuará haciéndolo en el futuro.

"Es por eso cabrones como tú nunca podrías llegar a entender el sentimiento de euforia que esa persona se siente cuando se da cuenta de que hay personas que tienen el afecto y el cuidado de él. Las personas cuyos recuerdos se puede acariciar " Dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba en el suelo. Tobi miró a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos . Él estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo que él utilizó en qué creer

Después de unos momentos , él le devolvió la mirada en el hombre enmascarado "Una persona como usted, que no puede apreciar a los demás la libertad , no importa si es humano o un Biju no puede esperar entender cómo me siento . Es por eso que voy a hacer todo lo posible el poder de detenerte. Y si eso significa que sin Kyuubi ... que así sea ! " Naruto gritó al final, como él puso su mano sobre su abdomen. El sello en su estómago que tenía el Kyuubi a su jaula comenzó a desaparecer , ya que el bloqueo sobre la jaula , que encarceló al Kyuubi comenzó a desaparecer también.

Tanto Kyuubi y Tobi estaban con expresión de asombro en su rostro al ver lo que hizo Naruto. Básicamente estaba liberando el Biju sellado dentro de él, es decir dando Kyuubi plena oportunidad de matar a Naruto.

Cuando toda la jaula desapareció , Kyuubi gruñó cuando consiguió su chakra espalda llenos . Los nueve bestia de cola dio un poderoso rugido , rompiendo las cadenas Rinnegan que se unen a él como el chakra Biju trabajó en conjunto con el Mangekyo para anular los efectos del Rinnegan .

Tobi se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, ya que la fuerza de ambos Mangekyo y Kyuubi él con toda su fuerza chakra. De repente, se desplomó de rodillas , ya que fue incapaz de soportar la presión más.

"Incluso si usted tiene el Rinnegan , este es mi mente . Así que ... fuera! " Naruto exclamó , mientras se crea una onda de chakra que azotó Tobi con toda su fuerza , empujándolo fuera de su paisaje mental . Con eso Tobi fue expulsado de paisaje mental .

Naruto se quedó jadeando después de toda la prueba , mientras miraba el espacio vacío que estaba preocupado por el hombre enmascarado . Sintió el cansancio de todo el calvario de partida se produzca,

" ¿Por qué Naruto ... ¿Por qué arriesgar su propia vida para protegerme. Podría ahora fácilmente matarte ... ¿por qué ? " Kyuubi le preguntó en voz baja . The Nine bestia de cola no puede entender por qué Naruto pasaría por tales extremos para proteger a los más bestia que es el responsable de todo el dolor y el ostracismo que Naruto se enfrentó en su infancia .

Naruto dejó que una sonrisa vino a su rostro , mientras se giraba para mirar a Kyuubi " Te diré lo mismo que le dije al hombre enmascarado . Sé lo que se siente al tener su existencia está negada. Es por eso que estoy tratando de ayudar a todos los Bijus incluyendo que " él cerró los ojos y suspiró . Luego levantó la vista y le dio una suave sonrisa a Kyuubi " Sé que no me iba a matar ... porque confío en ti " Kyuubi ensanchó sus ojos cuando escuchó la declaración "Por eso me gustaría ir a cualquier extremo para protegerlo Kyuubi . Y si que significa que tengo que poner mi vida por ella , entonces me encantaría hacerlo sin pesar " , dijo con una sonrisa de ojos.

Kyuubi ojos estaban húmedos cuando escuchó la proclamación de Naruto. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó de su rostro, como la bestia pensó con una sonrisa " Lo encontré viejo ... Lo encontré por fin '

Una luminosidad intensa procedente de Kyuubi estalló en todo el paisaje mental . Naruto se quedó momentáneamente cegado por el resplandor que se emite desde Kyuubi . Cuando el brillante destello de luz terminó, entreabrió los ojos para ensancharlo en estado de shock extremo.

Frente a él , en lugar de que el gigante zorro de nueve colas había una mujer impresionante y preciosa, con largo y rizado cintura longitud de pelo de color naranja rojizo que era del mismo color de su piel en su forma de bestia de cola . Llevaba un kimono rojo largo con estampado de rosas en diferentes lugares. Se separó de sus muslos , dejándola desnuda piernas perfectas para la vista. Su kimono se colgaba alrededor de sus hombros , lo que permitió al espectador a ver los activos tetona suntuosos poco reveladas. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón con la mandíbula en forma perfectamente combinado con ojos castaños marrones y labios de color rojo cereza fina que intensificó su belleza ya incomparable .

Los ojos de Naruto vidriosos al ver a la diosa en forma humana que estaba de pie delante de él . Pero él se salió de ella por una risita de la diosa dijo que estaba de pie delante de él . Naruto se frotó la cabeza tímidamente a su antic

" Jejeje ... Lo siento Kyuubi , yo-" Entonces se le ocurrió que las mujeres de pie frente a él es el Kyuubi . Su mandíbula cayó al suelo ante esta revelación ' ¿Qué demonios !

Kyuubi una vez más se rió ante la reacción de Naruto. Ella no podía dejar de estar satisfecho de que Naruto le gustaba su aspecto ... después de todo , él es el único para quien esperaba desde hace milenios .

"Es karumi , Naruto- kun . Ese es mi nombre real ", dijo con una leve sonrisa vacilante en su rostro. Naruto se ensanchó sus ojos cuando escuchó su nombre. Ella tenía un nombre también!

Después de unos segundos de mirándola , él salió de su trance mientras sacudía su cabeza repetidamente ' Maldita sea ! Yo simplemente no puede digerir el hecho de que el Kyuubi que fue sellado dentro de mí desde mi nacimiento es una mujer ! " Gritó en su mente, mientras trataba de procesar la nueva información del Kyuubi que resultó ser una mujer.

Lo sacó de sus reflexiones cuando vio karumi zancadas hacia él de manera lenta pero elegante y elegante que bien podría definirse de una diosa . A medida que se acercaba a su cara, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras empuja su pecho tamaño maravillosa a su pecho y lo miró con expresión de añoranza medio con tapa en la cara ... y es que la lujuria?

Naruto estaba muy incómodo por el estrecho contacto que karumi mantener con él " Karumu -chan , yo-" Pero fue interrumpido por los labios del karumi que aplastaron a la suya. Él abrió los ojos, como la sintió acariciando sus labios a través de su apasionado beso. Su mente se quedó en modo de apagado , al sentir el placer de los labios de karumi mordisqueando su propia manera vehemente y apasionada que lo dejó aturdido y la mente adormecida . También sintió que sus reservas de energía de alguna manera están revitalizando .

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando sintió su lengua empujando en la boca. Su lengua se corrió primero a través de los labios de una manera sutil y caricias, pero después de unos momentos aumentó su vigor mientras forzaba la lengua en su boca. Sus girar alrededor de su lengua mientras intentaba entrar en la boca tanto como sea posible . El nivel de pasión que mostró fue la mente de Naruto en un estado en blanco total.

Después de unos momentos , la necesidad de aire se hizo demasiado, ya karumi separó su boca de la suya, como la saliva conecta su boca sobre la separación. Naruto tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, mientras miraba hacia el infinito .

"¿Qué , cuándo, dónde , quién, qué ? " Él blabbered fuera incoherente , ya que su inteligencia se redujo claramente a la de un bebé en este momento. Rápidamente se movió la cabeza para romper el propio de su estupor . Cuando volvió en sí , vio karumi frente a él mirándolo en forma de adoración y apasionado . Todavía tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces se dio cuenta de la saliva que se conecta a la boca y se sonrojó remolachas rojas al recordar el beso cara enérgica y apasionada que tuvo con karumi , aka Kyuubi no Kitsune . El hecho de que era su primer beso también hizo sonrojarse aún más.

" Me fundí su chacra con la mía Naruto- kun " dijo con los ojos medio y suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Luego cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la que hizo que Naruto se ruboriza más difícil " Ahora puede usar mis poderes en toda la extensión Naruto- kun "

" Um ... Uh ... Gracias ... " Naruto dijo , todavía no es capaz de comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

Karumi sonrió amorosamente a él, mientras recordaba la última conversación que todos los Bijus tenían con el Sabio de los Seis caminos

Todos los Bijus en sus hijos como forma humana se sentaron alrededor de la Sage, ya que estaban mirando el Sabio con la expresión lágrimas en su rostro. Sólo Nibi y Kyuubi eran las mujeres en el grupo de Biju .

"Los niños , mi tiempo está llegando cerca . No se puede seguir con vida para siempre, ahora puedo ? " , bromeó al grupo de chibi Bijus . Empezaron a gritar aún más , ya que se apresuraron a lo abrazó sus piernas con fuerza

" Jiji ... " karumi sollozó , mientras apretaba sus piernas en el miedo de que si lo dejó pasar luego la dejaría para siempre " Y- Puede no * sollozo * no puede dejarnos. Que no puedo vivir sin ti " al oír esto , los ojos de Sage se suavizaron mientras se arrodillaba para karumi y la abrazó quien regresó con todo su vigor .

" Karumi - chan, me tengo que ir . No puedo quedarme para siempre. Todos tienen que vivir sin mí " El corazón le dolía al ver a todos los niños Biju sollozando. Él los creó , por lo que en cierto sentido eran sus hijos.

" Pero no te preocupes, mis queridos hijos " , dijo con una sonrisa de los ojos , como todos los Biju levantó la vista de su llanto " Todos recuerdan la profecía de que te lo dije "

Cada Biju asintió ante esto, por supuesto, lo sabía. El uno para guiarlos hacia la verdadera paz y mostrarles el verdadero significado del poder vendría en el futuro.

" Él sería el que le guiará en el futuro en lugar de mí. Él le mostraría la luz y liberarte de la carga del miedo y el odio que podía verlos a todos se enfrentaría . And ..." Él miró a karumi con una sonrisa, que lo miraba de una manera confusa

" También sería la de tener un lugar especial en su corazón karumi - chan" Dijo con una sonrisa brillante . Karumi ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de lo que el sabio estaba diciendo.

" Y- Te refieres a h- que sería mi ... " Su voz se desvaneció , mientras miraba hacia el suelo con un fuerte rubor presente en su rostro.

" Eh ... " Gyuki sonrió karumi "Parece que nos gustaría llegar a jugar el acto hermano protectora cuando venga. Personas adecuadas ! " Gritó , como todos los Biju masculino coreó su Hai Matatabi mientras se reía en la cara muy sonrojada de karumi .

Sage sonrió cuando vio a los niños abrillantadores de sus estados de ánimo depresivos .

"Recuerden mis queridos hijos " Él interrumpió , ya que todos los niños levantaron la " diferencia dentro de mí , él te llevará por el camino correcto ... " Luego les sonrió " algún día conocer el verdadero significado de la fuerza"

Y después de pasar el Sabio , esperó durante milenios para su hombre. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, que nunca llegó. Debido a esto. poco a poco empezó a perder la fe en la esperanza y cree que lo que su Jiji dijo que era una mera ilusión . Incluso entonces no podía dejar de imaginar el tiempo cómo sería su futuro amante. Así que de vez en cuando , se dijo de ella sería amante y marido. En su imaginación , creó su amante y comenzó a amarlo con pasión. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, ella aún tenía en el hilo de esperanza que nunca soltó .

Y ahora, después de milenios , mirando a Naruto podía decir con seguridad que él es el que le jiji profetizó acerca . El que se ha ganado un lugar especial en su corazón. La persona con quien iba a compartir su tristeza y felicidad. Aquel a quien ella amaba ahora .

Naruto todavía se veía en un estado perplejo, mientras miraba a karumi con evidente confusión en sus ojos " ¿qué diablos acaba de suceder ahora? ' Entonces se acordó de que estaba librando una guerra exterior y su grupo tenía necesidad de él.

Karumi detectar sus pensamientos decidió aliviar su tensión "No te preocupes Naruto- kun , el tiempo corre excepcionalmente lento aquí en el paisaje mental en comparación con el mundo exterior. Así que usted no tiene que preocuparse de ese hijo de puta tratando nada disimulado en ti " ella dijo que ella venenosamente expresó la palabra bastardo . Pero en la visión retrospectiva , no podía dejar de estar agradecidos a los enmascarados nin . Como lo fue gracias a él que ella era capaz de cumplir con su compañero de vida .

" O- Ok " Él dijo, todavía incómodo con la forma en que sus cuerpos estaban en estrecho contacto. Entonces recordó algo que karumi le dijo hace un tiempo " karumi - chan" karumi hmm'ed en respuesta , mientras se preguntaba cómo bien que se sentía para escuchar su compañera de vida la llamaba con tanta sufijo cariñoso " Usted ha dicho que fundió su chacra con el mío . ¿Eso significa que podría utilizar sus poderes a su máxima capacidad ? " -Preguntó con impaciencia en su voz.

Karumi asintió con una sonrisa " Sí Naruto- kun . Ahora puede usar mis poderes sin mi permiso si quieres "

Naruto negó con la cabeza cuando se enteró de que " No karumi - chan. Nunca usaría la fuerza sus poderes para mis propias necesidades egoístas. Su violación en contra de su libertad " Luego procedió a sonreírle " Y yo le prometí que lo haría salvaguardar su libertad, sin importar en qué medida tengo que ir. Eso es incluso arriesgar mi propia vida " , dijo con una sonrisa

Karumi no podía dejar de mirar con adoración y apasionadamente a Naruto . No es de extrañar que ella se enamoró de este hombre. Ella tuvo que abstenerse a sí misma de que lo besa en el olvido , ya que se necesita más para la guerra que se libra fuera de la realidad . Pero se prometió a sí misma que sería conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas con su compañero de vida . Que en silencio prometió que a sí misma.

" Naruto- kun , hay que ir ahora . Eres necesario no fuera más que aquí. Podríamos continuar nuestra conversación en otro momento ", dijo ella, pero su lenguaje corporal decía algo más que sus manos envueltas con más fuerza en el cuello , evitando Naruto para volver.

Naruto se movió incómodo en sus brazos , mientras él jugueteaba en su apretado bloqueo " Um ... karumi -chan , y podría seguir ... si me permites ", dijo, mientras señalaba a los brazos que se envuelven alrededor de su cuello.

" O- Oh" karumi farfulló , mientras se quitaba rápidamente los brazos de su cuello y se alejó de él . No podía dejar de sentir decepción al perder el calor que su cuerpo toque siempre ella.

Naruto suspiró de alivio , estaba empezando a ser incómodo por el contacto con el cuerpo . Se sonrojó al recordar la forma en que sus activos tetona fueron empujados contra su pecho y la forma en que ella lo besó. Pero él no puede comprender por qué estaba actuando de esta manera. Ella debe haber hecho por necesidad de fusionar su chakra juntos. Él asintió con la cabeza , sí que debe ser el caso. ( Señoras y señores: La presentación para ' The Thick Legendary Headed Naruto ' !)

Al final , suspiró . Él no puede perder el tiempo reflexionando sobre estos temas. Fue necesaria la guerra que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Dirigió una sonrisa que involuntariamente se derritió el corazón de karumi , como él hizo una oferta su adiós por el momento

"Adiós karumi - chan"

Karumi simplemente asintió con la cabeza , con una sonrisa aturdida en su rostro. Con eso, Naruto desapareció del paisaje mental . En cuanto a los alrededores , se dijo que ahora había establecer un vínculo mental con Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para observar Tobi tambaleándose debido a la fuerza con la que fue expulsado de su paisaje mental . Después de recuperar el equilibrio, Tobi miró y teletransportado lejos de sus sendas Jinchuuriki .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 - Shippuuden ~ ~

De repente hubo masiva chakra pico , que empequeñecía la de todos los demás Jinchuriki en el campo de batalla. Todo el ninja fue testigo de un cambio se estaba produciendo en la apariencia de Naruto. Acompañado con una enorme y excepcional aumento en chakra, la mortaja de Naruto divide por la mitad y se abrió en una capa que tenía un aspecto andrajoso . Los cuernos previamente pequeñas surgieron más grande, y sus marcas se hicieron más gruesos bigotes . Debajo de la capa, la Magatama eran todavía visibles y se ganó un nuevo conjunto alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta. Por debajo de esto su sello cambió una vez más, que desemboca en círculos en lugar de los remolinos. Él también ganó los sellos en las manos y los pies. La capa también tuvo nueve apéndices , cola - como formados a partir de la capa y que fluye de ella con las líneas corriendo por el medio de cada uno.

Todo el mundo era gob acostumbre al cambio de aparición repentina y enorme pico chakra de Naruto. Pero no por lo que más que a sí mismo Tobi . Estaba apretando los dientes con frustración Shit ' ! Él realmente hizo con el control total sobre los poderes de Kyuubi ... ¡Maldita sea !

Naruto sonrió ante la reacción que estaba recibiendo de todo el mundo . Él flexionó sus manos y rodó su hombro para que se prepare .

"Ahora ... ¿Vamos a iniciar el juego? "


	9. El Legado del Sabio

Capítulo 9 : Legado del Sabio

Tobi maldijo a sí mismo en la situación que se encontró in Sólo cómo podría su plan de ir de mal en peor francamente ? Todo se ve bien hasta ahora. Él fue capaz de capturar seis Jinchurikis bajo su cautiverio y fue capaz de convertirlos en caminos pseudo utilizando Rinnegan y Sharingan juntos. Él fue capaz de mantenerse con vida , por lo que los Bijus en sus cuerpos no escaparían a su muerte.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Había hecho lo que su maestro le dijo que hiciera . Tenía que deshacerse de la amenaza potencial a su amo , ya que es de acuerdo a la más antigua profecía . Su maestro había dado cuenta de que todas las evidencias apuntan hacia Naruto es el niño de la profecía. Y no, no era la aguada patética profecía de que algún viejo sapo brotó . Esta era la más antigua y, de hecho la primera profecía verdadera predijo desde la creación del universo. Su maestro, el señor del mal , no tenía motivos para temer a nadie, ni siquiera los dioses , porque él estaba por encima de todos ellos. Él estaba en la cima de la cadena de la energía en el universo, desde la muerte del primero y el único dios primordial . Nadie podría mejor el señor del mal. Pero la casualidad de que esta profecía fue predicho por el dios muy primordial que estaba teniendo su último aliento que preocupaba al señor del mal tanto. De acuerdo a su amo , no importa lo poderoso que era, él nunca sostuvo una vela contra el dios primordial. Fue sólo porque el señor del mal apuñalo por la espalda el dios primordial en el momento más desprevenido , que fue capaz de poner fin a la existencia del Todopoderoso poderoso. Pero incluso entonces, la celebración en el último suspiro , que maldito dios primordial había de brotar la primera y la profecía más importante del universo, que incluso después de años de edad aún se ha mantenido un motivo de preocupación para la poderosa entidad puñaladas por la espalda .

Y es esta profecía que Tobi llevó a esta situación . El niño de la profecía , en lugar de ser matado por el bien , es de hecho subir rápidamente la escalera del poder y convertirse en un importante motivo de preocupación para el señor del mal. La prueba de esto es cuestión de ser este niño maldito obtener el control total sobre los poderes de Kyuubi .

Así que ahora nos encontramos en el campo de batalla, donde los cambios en la fluctuación de Naruto chakra y el aspecto llamó la atención de todo el poblado en el campo de batalla.

Naruto , por su materia, no estaba prestando atención a las miradas mientras flexiona la muñeca y le partió el cuello, mientras miraba estoicamente en el hombre enmascarado . Sonrió cuando sintió el nerviosismo se escape de las emociones del hombre enmascarado. -Por lo menos sabe que está condenado ' Pensó con una sonrisa.

Naruto mantenía su postura fría mientras contempla el hombre enmascarado con sonrisa. Eso fue hasta que ...

" Oh, Naruto- kun , eres genial "

Naruto pronto balbuceó , sorprendido por el sonido de la voz de Biju mujer que sale de la nada. Rápidamente se recompone a sí mismo , antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

' Karumi - chan! No asustarme así! Pensé que volví loco , voces de los fantasmas », pensó con un estremecimiento de audición. A pesar de que nunca dejó que nadie lo sabe, porque tuvo miedo de los fantasmas ... como cagado de miedo de ellos .

" Aww, pero pensé que eras como todo valiente y sin miedo " Karumi aka Kyuubi dijo con voz burlona y ligeramente seducir . Al oír esto, Naruto movió las cejas con irritación. ¿Por qué se Karumi hablando con él de esta manera !

"No te preocupes Naruto- kun , siempre se puede volver al paisaje mental besaré lejos tu miedo. " Ella terminó su declaración en tono ronco , con la lujuria que gotea claramente en su voz.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta por los codos en esto, ya que de pronto recordó su beso tórrido y apasionado con la belleza pelirroja que compartía con ella no hace mucho tiempo . Sacudió la cabeza para recuperar una vez más la compostura. Él frunció el ceño en mente en karumi por interrumpir su momento cool. ' Karumi -chan , basta ya ! "

Karumi sólo silbaba inocentemente en este "Deja lo que , Naruto- kun "

Naruto suspiró en derrota en esta " Usted sabe , yo estoy en medio de un derecho batalla" Su voz se estaba quejumbrosa y suplicante tono. Al oír esto, karumi río y decidió apiadarse de su compañero de vida .

" Ok bien , voy a dejar esto ... por ahora"

Naruto se estremeció al oír esto, se estremeció al pensar en lo que tendría que soportar en el futuro. De repente , su futuro no parecía tan brillante en estos momentos.

Naruto se sacudió de sus reflexiones y se concentró en la batalla que estaba en estos momentos. Él entrecerró los ojos al hombre enmascarado frente a él . Tenía que encontrar alguna manera una forma de rescatar a todos los Jinchurikis de las garras de este loco . Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

" Creo que puedo ayudar en eso , Naruto- kun " karumi una vez más intervino en sus pensamientos.

Al oír esto, Naruto se animó . -Ya sabes cómo salvarlos de su control ? Naruto le preguntó en un tono esperanzador.

" Sí" karumi respondió "Recuerdo jiji comentarnos sus seis caminos técnica "

Naruto se quedó en shock cuando escuchó esto. " ¡Espera! Jiji , que significa el Sabio de los Seis Caminos ! Naruto casi gritó en su mente. Naruto estaba asombrado al oír esto. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos ! Él prometió a sí mismo que sería sin duda pide karumi todo sabio de seis caminos después de esta batalla .

Al oír esto, karumi rio . Por supuesto , Naruto se sorprendió ante esta revelación , ya que no sabía que a pesar de Rikudou Sennin creó todas las Bijus , él era como un padre para todos ellos.

" Bueno, Naruto- kun , si quieres podemos continuar esta conversación , pero parece que ese hombre enmascarado no se encuentra en un estado de ánimo para el statu quo"

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 12 - Hitotsuba Chikara ( Jinchuuriki ) ~ ~

En efecto , lo que decía era cierto karumi como Tobi parecía estar empezando a ponerse nervioso y frustrado. No es capaz de manejar la presión situacional más, el enmascarado se llevó las manos en la posición de memoria RAM sello.

Ante esto, todo el jinchuriki en el estado de Biju pseudo dejó escapar un rugido enorme al unísono. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a aumentar a la proporción titánica y comenzaron a arrojar sombra enorme sobre todo el campo de batalla.

Como si el comando de un rugido de colaboración masiva se lanzó hacia el cielo, que hizo temblar la tierra y el cielo. El sol estaba a la vista , ya que se escondió detrás de las formas masivas evolucionadas de los jinchurikis .

Muchos shinobis facción rebelión tomaron pasos hacia atrás , asustado al verlo. En efecto, era aterrador , porque todos los jinchurikis desarrollaron plenamente en sus respectivos bijus tamaño completo.

"HH - Santo ... " se ubicó en un grupo rebelión shinobi . Otros estaban congelados en su lugar de miedo , incluso Mei y Ao no fueron una excepción al ver los bijus completamente formados rugiendo hacia el cielo.

" Ese hijo de puta ! Él está usando mis hermanos y hermanas como si fueran una especie de marioneta ! " Karumi gritó de rabia , al ver el estado en el que sus hermanos estaban.

" ¡Mierda! " Naruto maldijo en su mente como se ve la visión aterradora de seis bijus de pie delante de ellos en todo su esplendor . No importa la forma en que obtuvo ventaja, este hombre enmascarado parece simplemente gire la mesa del fondo . Cerró el puño en la determinación de " No, voy a ganar esta guerra. Si no fuera por mí, entonces para ellos ", pensó mientras miraba a las facciones shinobis rebelión que miraban asustados ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a seis bijus ' Y por Madara - jiji , después de todo lo que le prometió que iba a convertirse en el mejor y yo no 't volver en mis palabras "

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Ost 2 - Track 27 - Narukami ( Screaming Dios ) ~ ~

Sin perder un momento a otro , Naruto corrió hacia las seis bijus , ignorando los gritos de rebelión grupo shinobis , especialmente Mei que gritando y pidiendo que se detuviera. Él aterrizó justo en frente del grupo de bijus masivas que gruñían amenazadoramente hacia él. Él se enderezó , mirando todo el Biju sin una pizca de miedo. Frente a él , Tobi le sonrió .

" Así que usted piensa que usted podría enfrentar todos los Biju a la vez. Yo diría , incluso con todo el poder que usted tiene , ¿no se extiende a sí mismo más de lo que podía permitirse el lujo " Tobi burló mientras mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro .

Naruto gruñó cuando mostró su Sharingan Mangekyo en dirección al hombre enmascarado en su ira. Tobi simplemente rió en respuesta a la ira de Naruto, que se tradujo en Naruto ebullición en su ira . Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue separado de su respuesta de otra voz .

" No está solo ! "

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 23 - Taiji ( Frente ) ~ ~

Con un ruido sordo , una persona cayó a un lado de Naruto. Cuando Naruto miró a su lado, vio a un hombre de piel morena alta con una gran masa muscular , con su pelo rubio blanco peinado hacia atrás , un pequeño bigote y barba. Su rostro se había pronunciado pómulos y valles lágrima debajo de sus ojos , y un aumento importante en la frente . Se había señalado caninos y el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el de abajo .

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos "R- Raikage . ¿Qué haces aquí ? " Preguntó por la confusión. ¿Por qué el Raikage le ayuda y por qué estaba aquí en el Mizu no kuni , hasta el final de Kaminari no Kuni .

"Estoy aquí porque mi hermano y mi sobrina fueron secuestrados de nuestro pueblo por este hijo de puta . Vine a ayudarle para que pudiera traer de vuelta a mi sobrina y mi hermano. Es por eso que estoy aquí "

Naruto asintió en respuesta , pero todavía parecía ser una especie de contemplación ' Incluso con el Raikage añadiendo a la ecuación, que todavía tienen el tamaño y la ventaja de poder. ¿Es suficiente para nosotros ganar ?

" Naruto- kun , si lo desea, podría utilizar mi formulario Biju . Aunque no sería perfecto y tendría un límite de tiempo , ya que sería la primera vez que se estaría utilizando , creo que sería suficiente para que el momento " karumi habló a través de su vínculo mental , prestando su ayuda y consejo.

'No karumi -chan , no puedo darse el lujo de utilizar el formulario Biju . Tengo la sospecha de que alguien está espiando esta batalla y si usaba la forma Biju luego me regalaría el hecho fundamental de que yo soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi . No tomaría mucho tiempo para los demás pueblos para conectar el punto de que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune en Konoha que ni siquiera ha asistido a la academia está luchando en la guerra civil en Mizu no Kuni '

Karumi suspiró en respuesta . Ella sabía lo que decía era cierto, pero todavía no puede tragar el hecho de que sus hermanos se están utilizando como simples marionetas . Por otra parte , ella se preocupaba la seguridad de su vida de pareja. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir a un asalto directo por seis Jinchuriki incluso con la ayuda de Raikage sin su forma Biju . Eso más que nada la aterrorizaba. Esperó milenios para él, así que no puede darse el lujo de perder.

Naruto de repente se cortó de sus reflexiones por la voz de Raikage " Sabes, tomando demasiado tiempo para pensar. Vd. no replanteamiento de participar en esta batalla , ¿verdad? " Raikage entrecerró los ojos a Naruto " Porque si es así, entonces creo que lo que el hombre enmascarado dijo es verdad . Usted se extiende mucho más de lo que podía permitirse" Terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa desafiante.

Una sonrisa se abrió camino hacia el rostro de Naruto al reconocer el reto que estaba oculto en las palabras de Raikage . Con renovado vigor y confianza , me miró Raikage " Usted se sorprenderá con la cantidad que podía permitirse el lujo de estirar " , dijo con una sonrisa.

Raikage levantó la ceja juguetonamente " Ah, sí , está bien entonces. Me Humor " Él respondió con su propia sonrisa. Con esto , ambos se volvieron hacia el hombre enmascarado que entrecerró los ojos ante la renovada confianza , tanto en el shinobi . De inmediato se coloca sus manos en el sello carnero .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 18 - Hyakkaryouran ( Aparición de Talentos ) ~ ~

Inmediatamente después de que el hombre enmascarado realiza sello lado, Raikage aceleró hacia él. Si bien toda la Biju marchó hacia Naruto, con la intención de él y la facción rebelión aniquilar .

De repente , Naruto sintió aterrizaje Mei a su lado , pero mantuvo los ojos se centraron en los seis bijus que se elevaban sobre toda la facción rebelión. Los shinobis facción rebelión estaban ocupados formulación de planes y jutsus para sobrevivir a la embestida Biju .

" Naruto ... " Mei llamó en voz baja. Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia ella para ver que sonriendo suavemente hacia él "Yo estoy con ustedes también , Naruto- kun "

Naruto está relajó un poco de su estado tenso y le devolvió la sonrisa al oír esto.

"Yo estoy con ustedes también , Naruto " una voz de la espalda . Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz , que sonaba familiar. De repente volvió la cabeza hacia la espalda para ver Samui de pie junto a Karui , Omoi , Darui y otros jounins Kumogakure prominentes .

" Sí Naruto, usted no tiene que hacerlo solos . Estamos con ustedes ", dijo Omoi con una sonrisa , ya que todas las personas que lo rodeaban gritaron y vitorearon su acuerdo de Naruto. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que estaba viendo . Nunca en su vida había sido reconocido de esta manera. Siempre fue su sueño de ser reconocido por las masas de Konoha , así que ver a tanta gente de apoyo y vítores para él lo dejaron en la pérdida de palabras.

" Y- Ustedes ... " Su voz vaciló un poco de una manera emocional . Dio un ligero respiro para recuperar la compostura y dejar una sonrisa suave gracia de sus labios. Naruto se volvió hacia el grupo imponente de bijus y se enfrentó con un nuevo nivel de fortaleza y determinación.

" Vamos a hacerlo "

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 09 - Ikari ( Anger ) ~ ~

Con eso Naruto corrió hacia los bijus como las bestias de cola dejó escapar chakra rugidos atada al unísono en su dirección, liberando una gigantesca onda de choque que hizo que toda la tierra desarraigo y una gran competición de onda de la tierra hacia el grupo de proceder de las rebeliones y Kumo shinobis . Todo el mundo se detuvo en su tablero , excepto Naruto cuyo chakra se disparó hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas mientras apretaba el puño. Rugió hacia los bijus como dirigió su puño hacia el suelo

" Toma esto! Shougekiha Chikara ! " (Fuerza de la onda de choque )

Tan pronto como se golpeó con el puño en el suelo , una onda de choque masiva generada a partir del punto de impacto, que rivalizaba con la intensidad creada por los seis bijus . Tanto las ondas de choque generadas a partir de cada lado corrieron uno hacia el otro a una velocidad tremenda y chocaron entre sí , lo que resulta en una resonancia masiva explosión lo largo de todo el campo de batalla .

Cada persona en el campo de batalla tenía que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos debido a la gran ráfaga de viento que se extendió por todo el campo de batalla por el temblor causado por la colisión de ondas de choque .

" ¿Qué poder ! Raikage pensó mientras detener su lucha con el hombre enmascarado . Él también tuvo que cubrirse la cara con el brazo . Por otra parte , Tobi simplemente observaba la escena juega con los ojos entrecerrados , mientras los proyectiles de roca minutos acaba de pasar a través de su cuerpo intangible.

" Su poder , que incluso supera a la de su abuela , Tsunade . Esto es ... Esto es ridículo ! ¿Cómo podía tener tanto poder de tal menor cantidad de tiempo ' Tobi pensó furiosamente con una expresión preocupada en su rostro ' Él va a tratar, de alguna manera "

Al mismo tiempo , toda la rebeldía y Kumo shinobi estaban maravillados con la destreza de Naruto, especialmente los Kumo como el grupo rebelión shinobi ya tenía un poco de convivencia con Naruto sobrenatural shinobi destreza , mientras que el Kumo shinobis estaban viendo como a gran escala técnica destructiva para la primera vez .

"T - Esto es inhumano ! " Una jounin de Kumo exclamó en shock.

"..." Fue la respuesta de Darui mientras seguía mirando al frente con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Otros no eran demasiado carenado así como Samui con Omoi , Karui y otros shinobis Kumo se quedaron sin habla al verla.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( inexpugnable ) ~ ~

" No he terminado todavía! " Naruto rugió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre tigre sello, como el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con fuerza masiva . De repente, seis dragones de madera maciza vino de la tierra , y rodearon Naruto, mientras que empareja la intimidación de seis bijus con la misma intensidad .

" Mokuton : Taju Mokuryū no Jutsu ! "

( Estilo Madera : jutsu Múltiples dragones de madera)

' Mokuton! ' Todos los ninjas Kumo incluyendo el Raikage mismo pensamiento en estado de shock y asombro. No pueden creer que tal shinobi potencia estaba delante de ellos .

Con un rugido enorme , todos los dragones de madera dispararon hacia las seis bijus que trataban de escapar de la agarró de los dragones de madera. Todo fue en vano , ya que se quedaron todos los envueltos en cautiverio por los dragones de madera.

"Por primera vez en mi vida, siento una expresión de gratitud a Mokuton "

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de karumi . Y aquí pensaba que con toda su experiencia con Mokuton , ella lo odiaría por ahora .

" Naruto- kun " karumi gritó , su voz esta vez suave y desprovista de todo el orgullo que ella solía llevar por ser el más poderoso Biju " Por favor salvarlos. Ellos no se merecen ese trato . Son mis hermanos , mi hermanos y hermanas . Por favor, Naruto- kun , guardarlos " Ella se declaró a él.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el tono en que el Biju mujer le habló. Para el Biju más potente existente en la actualidad para tomar ese tipo de tono, que significaba que era muy dolido por la visión de sus hermanos y hermanas en este estado . Él soltó un suave suspiro , como dijo con una voz determinada -No te preocupes karumi -chan , le doy mi voto para que yo los salvaré '

Karumi sonrió en respuesta a la promesa de Naruto " Eso es todo lo que pido "

Todos los bijus luchó contra el agarre de los dragones de madera , ya que rugió con furia . Naruto apretó los dientes en la concentración mientras sentía los bijus tratando de dominar a sus dragones de madera. No importa lo mucho que practicó y entrenó con Mokuton , aún faltaba que la presión chakra Mokuton finura y abrumadora que Shodaime era famoso. Sólo tenía fuerza bruta le copia de seguridad , con el que fue capaz de compensar la falta de control. Supuso que aún tardaría dos o tres años más para que igualar o superar el nivel de Hashirama . Lo único que alcanzó la perfección estaba en ninjutsu y técnicas Sharingan Mangekyo . Parece que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Tan pronto como sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin , los bijus fueron capaces de romper con éxito a sí mismos fuera de los dragones comprensión madera y los destruyó con sus barras de garra. Tobi , que luchaba o más bien la eliminación a través del cuerpo del Raikage cada vez que el hombre de piel oscura se acercó a él, se detuvo su lucha y dirigió expresión de frustración hacia Naruto que estaba concentrada en los seis bijus .

" Este chico es una verdadera molestia . No tomaría mucho tiempo para él con la ayuda de otros para someter a los bijus . Tengo que hacer algo "

Naruto tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro cuando vio que el bijus apoderaron de sus dragones de madera. Parece que tenía que aprobar algún otro plan. Rápidamente se dio una mirada de reojo a Mei , que una vez más llegó a su lado.

" ¿Qué hacemos ahora , Naruto- kun ", dijo Mei con el ceño fruncido " Incluso su Mokuton no es capaz de dominar a los bijus "

Naruto simplemente zumbaba como respuesta , ya que parecía estar en una reflexión profunda, mientras que cerrando los ojos. Toda la rebelión grupo shinobi y Kumo ninjas parecía tenso . Después de unos segundos Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Él respiró hondo , antes de tomar una voz de mando .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden Blood prisión OST - 25 - Incesante ~ ~

" Mei , utilice su comunicado de lava a su capacidad máxima . Si usted puede cubrir todos los bijus con su lava , entonces mucho mejor . Usted entiende "

Mei asintió de nuevo a Naruto y comenzó rápidamente a tejer a través de los sellos de la mano necesarios. Mientras tanto , Naruto se dio la vuelta a la masa de shinobi que estaban allí a la espera .

"Los usuarios de Suiton !" Todo el elemento agua Nins angustio sí mismos cuando llamó "Tan pronto como Mei se hace con la cubierta de los bijus , todos ustedes use su Suiton jutsu sobre la lava . De esta manera , podemos hacer que los bijus inmóvil. Ustedes entiende ! "

"Hai ! " Todos los usuarios Suiton gritaron al unísono. Naruto asintió con ellos, y luego le dio un rápido vistazo por toda la masa de shinobis .

" Y eso no es todo , después de enfriarse la lava va a utilizar una vez más sus técnicas Suiton . Ok ! " Le dieron un guiño a él en la comprensión " Y los usuarios Raiton ! Cuando han terminado con sus técnicas de agua , ustedes utilizan su jutsu Raiton fuerte en el agua. Ustedes saben por qué " , dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hai ! " Esta vez se animó , como la masa de shinobi estaba recuperando poco a poco su confianza para enfrentar contra seis bijus .

Tan pronto como terminó, Mei se hizo con sus sellos de la mano y exclamó su técnica .

" Yōton : Yōkai no Jutsu ! " ( Lava lanzamiento : Fusión Técnica Aparición )

Mei libera una gran cantidad de lava de su boca , que se extendió en una amplia lámina delgada a medida que viajaba a través del aire . La gran masa de lava viajó rápidamente hacia las seis bestias de cola y cubrió sus pies en una cama de lava. Mei continuó haciendo esto hasta que una cantidad suficiente de lava estaba por debajo de los pies de los bijus . Mei quedó jadeando y dificultad para respirar después de toda la prueba , pero se llevó a cabo su trabajo.

Tan pronto como se hizo Mei que cubre los pies del BIJU con lava , todos los usuarios Suiton usaron su técnica de agua sobre la masa de lava .

" Suiton : Suijinheki ! " (Estilo de Agua : Muro de agua )

Varios ninjas blowed a chorros de agua de la boca de ellos convergen en una barrera de agua grande que chocó con la masa de lava, lo que resulta en la cama de lava se enfría rápidamente y se representa solidificado. Todos los bijus rugió de frustración y furia a sus pies se congelaron a un solo lugar. Tan pronto como eso ocurría, otra oleada masiva de agua cayó sobre la superficie solidificada y se estrelló contra los cuerpos de los bijus . Sin perder un momento a otro , todos los usuarios Raiton utilizaron su más poderoso jutsu ya que estrellaron sus manos en el suelo mientras exclamaba

" Raiton : Shichuu Shibari ! " ( Elemento Rayo : Cuatro Binding Pilar )

Cuatro grandes pilares de tierra aumentaron alrededor de los seis bijus inmóviles . De repente, un rayo de gran alcance masivo se desató a partir de cada pilar. Estas rayas rayos gigantes comenzaron a electrocutar a los animales de cola , ya que rugían en la agonía y el dolor.

Después de esto todos los usuarios Raiton pasaron por sus sellos de la mano de otra técnica de gran alcance . Naruto reconoció la técnica que se va a realizar , y decidió cerrar el trato con su propia técnica al pasar rápidamente a través de algunos sellos de la mano . Terminó sus juntas al mismo tiempo, al igual que los usuarios Raiton . Él asintió con la cabeza a todos los usuarios Raiton para la técnica de colaboración que se iban a llevar a cabo. El agua comenzó a girar violentamente a su alrededor como rayas masivas de rayos comenzaron a rodear al grupo de los usuarios Raiton . Ellos exclamaron el nombre de la técnica a la vez .

" Suiton - Raiton : Gōryuu no Tatsumaki ! " (Agua Release- Elemento Rayo : Great Tornado Dragon)

El agua y los rayos convergen juntos en un enorme cuerpo de rotación de un dragón. El dragón rugió a los cielos , ya que arrasó a los bijus revestidas ya los rayos. Con un poderoso rugido , el dragón chocó con electrocutar animales de cola . El accidente dio lugar a una fuerte explosión , liberando fuerte ráfaga de viento en todas las direcciones. Nube de polvo cubrió el área de impacto como la rebelión y Kumo shinobi aplaudió el éxito . Un golpe a la cara de Naruto significaba que alguien de aterrizaje junto a él. Naruto le dio una mirada lateral a notar Raikage de pie junto a él.

" Ya sabes, después de ver todo eso ... te ves como un líder nato para mí ", dijo Raikage a él con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió de nuevo con él por el cumplido . Pero la expresión facial de Raikage rápidamente tomó una mirada de preocupación " ¿Crees que espalda con espalda ataque sería fatal para ellos. Porque he venido hasta aquí para salvarlos, no matarlos "

Naruto negó con la cabeza "No te preocupes . Haría falta más de estos ataques incluso a darles un poco de graves heridas " dijo Naruto , haciendo liberación Raikage un suspiro de alivio " Aparte eso, ¿qué te pasó en la pelea con ese hombre enmascarado ? "

Raikage simplemente gruñó en respuesta , lo que significa su molestia "Ese tipo es intocable. Cada vez que estoy cerca de un contacto con el cuerpo , que sólo tiene que pasar a través de su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma "

Un rugido de la nube de polvo significaba que la lucha está lejos de terminar , ya que Naruto se preparó para la batalla.

" Raikage , Mei , ustedes quedarse aquí con estos shinobis . Ahora me toca tomar el llevar la batalla en mis manos ", dijo Naruto a los líderes de la rebelión y el grupo de Kumo . Al oír esto Raikage se sorprendió , mientras Mei estaba más preocupado .

" ¿Estás loco ?" Raikage gritó de la sorpresa " Te vas a enfrentar seis bijus todo por ti mismo . ¿Cómo y- "

" Dije stay here! " Naruto gritó con los ojos Sharingan ardiendo en la vida , lo que tanto los líderes que toman un paso atrás. Al ver la vista delante de él , Raikage era más sorprendido hasta la médula .

' Sharingan , él tiene Sharingan ! Raikage pensaba , más asombrado y sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos " Así que debe ser un Uchiha . Pero ... espera , también tiene Mokuton ! ¿Y quién diablos es este tipo ? '

"Trata de comprenderme " Naruto se declaró a ambos líderes " Mi Sharingan y Mokuton son el mejor contador para controlar en los bijus . Por favor , dame una oportunidad"

Raikage la voluntad vacilado antes de la petición de Naruto, mientras contemplaba las opciones antes de él. Al final , suspiró , mientras se concedió a punto de Naruto "Bien ... Pero es mejor que no pierda , se oye que"

Naruto asintió Raikage con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se volvió hacia Mei , quien le estaba dando mirada de preocupación . Le sonrió a aliviar el dolor y la convenció de que iba a estar bien.

Después de convencer tanto al líder a quedarse atrás , se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre enmascarado que estaba de pie junto al grupo de animales de cola desde el mismo momento en que el Raikage fue al lado de Naruto. Tobi sonrió de una manera encajar como él llevó las manos a la posición del tigre sello.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió un enorme aumento en el chakra de todos los bijus . Chakra negro Visible comenzó a materializarse por encima de ellos en la forma de una esfera grande y negro y comenzó a agrandarse en la esfera más grande y más grande .

-Mierda ! Él está haciendo todo el Biju combinan su chakra en una sola Bijudama grande ! Naruto pensó panickly .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 7 - Kakuzu ~ ~

Y he aquí que era cierto, como todos los Biju concentró su chakra hacia un punto focal por encima de su cabeza. La esfera de chakra parece crecer exponencialmente en términos de tamaño como los momentos pasaban. El proceso continuó hasta que una enorme bola de la esfera de negro se cernía sobre todo el campo de batalla. Todo el shinobi se acaba de ir a ver el evento en el horror.

Como si en algún orden invisible, todos los Biju impulsó la enorme bijudama tamaño hacia la masa de shinobis , ya que arrasó hacia ellos a una velocidad alarmante. Todo el shinobi poblado estaban viendo con impotencia su condena se acerca hacia ellos.

Naruto actuó rápido, mientras sacaba su Kaenmakaze kunai y lo sostuvo frente a él . Al igual que el de la enorme bola de chakra estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del grupo de shinobis , una matriz sello masiva apareció en el aire delante de ellos y se chupó toda la bijudama en ella.

" ¿Q- Qué - ? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora ? ' Raikage pensó , visiblemente conmocionado por lo ocurrido hace un momento. Casi todo el shinobi poblada reflejaba su expresión. Y el resto que no se sorprendieron se preguntaban qué clase de cielo que estaban, creyendo que murieron debido a la bijudama .

Naruto apretó los dientes con disgusto por la forma en que el hombre enmascarado siempre ganó ventaja en los momentos más inesperados. ' No, no puedo dejar que esto continúe más '

Mientras pensaba en esto, todos los bijus continuaron acumulando una vez más su energía en un punto focal. Pero la gran diferencia esta vez fue que era muy inestable a diferencia de la esfera bijudama y fue delante de ellos en vez de por encima de sus cabezas.

"¡Mierda! Están nuevamente concentrando su energía ! " Un shinobi gritó , como todo el mundo comenzó a entrar en pánico , asustado . Raikage ya activó su armadura de rayo para prepararse a sí mismo por lo que el ataque de los bijus se lauch sobre ellos . Mientras Mei estaba más preocupado de todos los shinobis facción rebelión y miró consternado a Naruto .

Tan pronto como los bijus se terminaron acumulando energía, Naruto rápidamente sacó varios de sus kunais especiales de su bolsa y les agarró firmemente en sus manos.

" Voy a mostrar este hijo de puta nunca a ensuciar conmigo otra vez ", pensó Naruto con una determinada expresión en su rostro.

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies ) ~ ~

Tan pronto como Naruto pensó esto, la energía concentrada estalló en una enorme rayo de energía y arrasó hacia el grupo de shinobis , rompiendo el paisaje , aparte de su camino .

Todos los shinobis gritaron de miedo y cerraron los ojos con miedo , esperando su muerte para reclamarlos. Pero después de unos momentos, sintieron que estaban todavía de pie . Abrieron sus ojos en la confusión y vieron la una de la escena más impactante de su vida .

Por delante de ellos estaba el enorme rayo de energía congelado a un punto muerto , a pocos metros de camino de su grupo. Ellos volvieron su cara sorprendida hacia Naruto y quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que era la razón de este fenómeno, ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados en el haz.

Naruto sonrió ante el giro de los acontecimientos como Tobi apretó los dientes con frustración. 'Just cómo pudo hacer eso ! '

Como las vigas fueron arrasando rápidamente hacia ellos , Naruto actuó rápido ya que todo en los alrededores de repente se detuvo . El flujo del tiempo se detiene cuando el haz de energía se congeló a pocos metros de su grupo . Lanzó una de sus kunai especial sólo hasta el borde de su gama Kaenmakaze , aumentando aún más la gama de veinte cinco metros. Repitió este proceso hasta que su kunai alcanzó los pies de los bijus , trazando la ruta exacta de la viga de chakra liberado por los bijus . Todo esto ocurrió mientras el tiempo seguía detenido a un punto muerto .

Naruto sonrió ante esto, fue por esta razón que el espacio de tiempo de ninjutsu superó la de su padre. Se podría utilizar este método para llegar a cualquier lugar sin ningún paso del tiempo o tener que tirar su kunai en ese destino en particular. El único inconveniente era que él debe tener suficientes kunais Kaenmakaze .

Poco a poco y de manera constante , el haz de Biju chakra empezó a retraerse y desandar su camino de vuelta hacia el grupo de bijus , para gran estupefacción y asombro de todos los shinobis presentes en el campo de batalla .

-Por supuesto que yo también podría hacerlo en un marco de tiempo que usted ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de parpadear 'Naruto pensó con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su Kaenmakaze kunai firmemente en su mano " Pero estoy parando la técnica de inversión del tiempo cada segundo , por lo que él podía ver que yo podía controlar todos los aspectos de tiempo. Quiero que el hombre enmascarado para ver cuál es la medida de mi destreza "

Tobi vio con horror como el rayo volvió sobre su camino de regreso a los bijus . Pero él entrecerró cuando se dio cuenta de que los bijus estaban actuando extrañamente , como si se repetían su lenguaje corporal en modo inverso y también la tierra debajo de la viga también fue reorganizando a sí mismos en un estado en el que nunca fue atravesada por el haz en la primera lugar . Realización amaneció sobre él, ya que abrió los ojos en shock total " Es - Es él ... ¡Imposible! "

" Yo- Tú ... " Tobi expresó en voz alta , ya que cada shinobi salió de su asombro y le dio su atención " Usted puede controlar el tiempo ! " Él gritó en shock.

Esta vez la realización amaneció en todas las personas en el campo de batalla , cuando se volvieron una vez más a Naruto para mirarlo en estado de shock ante esta revelación . La persona en cuestión sonrió el hombre enmascarado . Fue en este momento que el haz retrocedió plenamente su camino de regreso hacia los bijus y desapareció por completo en el modo de rebobinado como si no fue inicializado en el primer lugar .

" Te tomó bastante tiempo para darse cuenta , ¿eh?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más : "Sí , tienes razón . Podría controlar el flujo del tiempo . Este es mi espacio de tiempo ninjutsu " Y por supuesto , no soy tan tonto como para explicarle los mecanismos de mi técnica Kaenmakaze ' Él añadido en sus pensamientos.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por esta nueva revelación . Pero la persona que tuvo la mayor sorpresa y el asombro fue el Raikage mismo -su Jikūkan es más adelantado que el de Yondaime Hokage y este hombre enmascarado ' Pensó con asombro.

" Y eso no es todo ", gritó con esa misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro "Puedo hacer más! "

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( inexpugnable ) ~ ~

Con eso, se lanzó rápidamente a muchos de sus kunais especiales hacia el grupo imponente de bijus . Él tiró de tal manera que toda su Kaenmakaze rodeado de los seis bijus en un patrón circular, mientras que todavía se movía muy arriba en el aire.

" ¿Qu- ¿Qué está haciendo ? ' Tobi pensó furioso , viendo la medida tomada por su enemigo rubia.

Al mismo tiempo, le echó los kunais , Naruto saltó alto en el aire. Rápidamente se hizo una Kaenmakaze kunai flotar delante de él , como su Susanoo manifiesta en torno a él , con su espada en su mano etérea.

Se hizo un movimiento repentino slash , iniciando una ola gigantesca chakra de la espada , que arrasó hacia el kunai flotando en frente de él. Entonces, de repente, fue absorbido por el kunai sin ningún rastro dejado atrás.

Fue cuando se supo que todos los kunais llegaron al grupo de bijus en el patrón circular. De repente , todos los kunais emanaban una luz brillante como la misma gigantesca ola de chakra que fue succionado por el Kaenmakaze kunai fue puesto en libertad por todos los kunais que rodean las seis bijus . El extraño fenómeno fue que todas las ondas chakra eran del mismo tamaño gigantesco que fue lanzado Susanoo espada de Naruto. Todo el enorme arco de olas arrasaron chakra hacia el centro de forma circular, e hizo gran impacto con una gigantesca explosión , meciéndose todo el paisaje que rodea el campo de batalla.

Naruto aterrizó en pie con una sonrisa en su rostro , mientras observaba la destrucción causada por su técnica. Era sólo otra ventaja de la técnica de inversión del tiempo . El técnico no hizo uso de ese chakra ola que muchas veces. Es que cuando la onda de chakra fue absorbido por el agujero creado por su técnica Kaenmakaze , utilizó el tiempo de reversión varias veces para enviar la misma onda de chakra a través de tantos portales abiertos por las otras kunais Kaenmakaze rodean los bijus . Este método no era sólo ahorra tiempo , sino también la conservación de chakra , ya que estaba enviando la misma onda de chakra varias veces utilizando la técnica de inversión del tiempo .

Tobi tenía una mirada descorazonado y desalentado repentina en la cara, mientras miraba el remedio en su camino de bijus golpeados a tierra mediante técnicas sobrenaturales de la rubia heredera del legendario sabio ' Esto es Jikūkan a un nivel completamente diferente "

Naruto no dejó que el impulso de su éxito en perder , ya que rápidamente se echó la Kaenmakaze kunai lo alto en el aire , mientras que canalizar chakra de viento en el kunai para darle suficiente empuje para ir muy alto en la atmósfera. Cuando se alcance la altura suficiente , Naruto desapareció en un flash rápido y apareció a la ubicación de kunai en el aire . Miró hacia abajo para ver todas las personas en el campo de batalla buscando como hormigas .

~ ~ Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 02 - Rinkai (estado crítico) ~ ~

Él estrechó su vista en el grupo de Biju adyacente por debajo de él , mientras se crea un Rasenshuriken , que estaba extrañamente brillante con mucho más chakra que uno normal, que él crea .

Con un grito de guerra , Naruto lanzó el Rasenshuriken muy brillante hacia el grupo de bijus , ya que emite un chillido ruidoso durante el viaje hacia abajo, hacia los animales de cola .

De repente , a través de la mitad de camino de su recorrido , la división Rasenshuriken en dos con el mismo tamaño que el de su matriz . Entonces los dos se dividió en cuatro, cuatro en ocho , ocho en dieciséis años y el proceso continuó .

Tobi observaba con absoluto terror en sus ojos , ya que el proceso de división se detuvo cuando en el segundo uno Rasenshuriken convertido en miles , iluminando todo el cielo en su brillo, mientras descendía hacia el grupo de animales de cola como si un Armageddon caía sobre tierra " Esto ... Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla '

Como todo el chakra espiral shurikens finalmente tuvo un gran impacto en la zona de destino , una tremenda explosión resonó en todo el campo de batalla , sacudiendo la tierra y el cielo. Una enorme cúpula blanca comenzó a abarcar el conjunto de bijus , fácil tomar el tamaño de la mitad del campo de batalla .

Como si fuera una señal , una espiral masiva empezó a chupar la explosión titánica , funcionan como un enorme vacío , succionando toda la explosión en ella. Mientras esto ocurría , Naruto apareció de nuevo en el campo de batalla en un instante con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Cuando todo el proceso de aspiración terminó, allí estaba el grupo de animales de cola , cada uno de ellos parecía muy prolijo con importantes heridas aquí y allá en sus cuerpos, que se curan rápidamente debido a su capacidad de regeneración.

Cuando la luz se apagó por completo , Naruto vio a Tobi , que estaba de rodillas , jadeando en busca de aire . Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver a este " Por lo tanto, él utilizó su Jikūkan de teletransportarse mi ataque a su dimensión de bolsillo '

Tobi estaba jadeando pesadamente, mientras él estaba de rodillas . Él echó una mirada potente en Naruto con una mirada de enojo en su rostro ' Este muchacho ! Él está arruinando todo mi plan! " Pensó furiosamente , mientras su rostro se contorsionó en el de la rabia " Tengo que poner fin a esto!

El aire a su alrededor ondulaba , como él se desvaneció en espiral del remolino negro . Naruto se dirigió inmediatamente a la cautela , mientras mantenía sus sentidos en alerta máxima por inmediata. Tal como predijo , balanceó su cuerpo alrededor de un kunai en la mano , ya que su kunai resonó con el kunai en la mano del hombre enmascarado , que estaba detrás de él . Una chispa emitida desde el sonido metálico de los kunais , como se muelen ellos uno contra el otro . Con un salto , ambos se distanciaron el uno del otro , mientras se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por unos momentos , ambos se quedaron en un punto muerto , como una brisa pesada sobrevoló ambos. Como si fuera una señal , ambos arrasaron uno hacia el otro , durante la filmación de kunai el uno al otro . Los proyectiles kunai sonaron uno con el otro en mitad de camino , ya que rápidamente se acercaron el uno al otro y se enfrentaron otro conjunto de kunais uno con el otro .

Ambos de ellos una mirada constante obsesionado el uno al otro , mientras continuaban moler su kunai contra otros. Naruto miró intensamente al hombre enmascarado, ya que mostró su Mangekyo Sharingan en su ira palpitante.

" Amaterasu "

Tobi saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, mientras las llamas negras celestes llegaron a existir en frente de él y arrasaron hacia él , para devorarlo y borrar su existencia. Rápidamente se dirigió a su propia versión del Mangekyo , como una forma masiva de vórtice espiral negro nació y comenzó a chupar todas las llamas negras en el vórtice. En décimas de segundo , todas las llamas negras eran enviar a una dimensión diferente , cortesía de Kamui de Tobi .

« Maldita sea ! " Naruto maldijo en técnicas Mangekyo su mente " no sirven para nada , ya que tiene su propio Mangekyo para contrarrestar la mía. Y los ataques físicos , y Kenjutsu Taijutsu también son inútiles , ya que podría hacerse intangible. Haga doble Dammit !

Naruto se puso rígida y se preparó , cuando vio a Tobi chakra amasada por su técnica siguiente . Cuando terminó tejiendo a través de sellos de la mano , exclamó el nombre de la técnica.

" Katon : Bakufu Ranbu ! " ( Fuego: Ola explosiva Wild Dance)

Una espiral masiva de llamas fue expulsado hacia el exterior , ya que el hombre enmascarado utilizó su efecto de distorsión de Kamui para que sus llamas van hacia el exterior en la corriente continua, en forma de remolino.

Naruto abrió los ojos a la técnica de entrada, y actuó con rapidez , ya que el agua comenzó a acumularse alrededor de él de la nada , tirando de las moléculas de agua de la atmósfera.

" Suiton : Suishōha ! " ( Agua de salida: onda de agua que chocan )

Naruto exclamó su técnica , ya que el agua se derramaron alrededor de él violentamente en forma de embudo. Comenzó a girar violentamente , ya que empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo , tomando la forma de un tifón destructivo masivo. El vórtice de fuego chocó con el tifón agua y se extinguió rápidamente, ya que el agua continúa en una espiral violenta alrededor de Naruto. De repente , el agua explotó desde la parte superior , y tomó la forma de una ola gigante que se cernía sobre el hombre enmascarado , quien se quedó mirando el proceso con los ojos muy abiertos .

En un instante, la ola gigante se estrelló en el sitio donde fue Tobi , y salpicado salpicaduras gigantes de agua por todas partes . Cuando todo se asentó , Tobi fue visto todavía en pie donde anteriormente estaba , intacto.

' Por supuesto ' Naruto gruñó con irritación y la molestia obvia -su espacio de tiempo ninjutsu le impide recibir cualquier daño físico '

Tobi simplemente se quedó en su casa , con una expresión impasible en su rostro detrás de la máscara. De repente , desapareció en el torbellino de vórtice negro , y apareció en frente de Naruto , listo para atravesarlo con un kunai en su mano.

Naruto actuó con rapidez , ya que rápidamente se lanzó su kunai especial en el enmascarado Uchiha , que gradualmente todo su cuerpo intangible. Justo cuando kunai de Tobi estaba a punto de perforar el pecho , Naruto desapareció en flash, y apareció detrás del hombre enmascarado , sosteniendo el kunai que había arrojado a Tobi hace segundos . Rápidamente se formó un Rasengan en su mano derecha , y la empujó en la parte posterior del hombre enmascarado . Pero resultó ser en vano , ya que simplemente eliminado a través de su cuerpo. Tobi rápidamente se dio la vuelta y saltó lejos de él. Rápidamente se activó su Kamui para convocar a muchos proyectiles de las armas , y lo arrojó a una velocidad alarmante a Naruto a una muy corta distancia .

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de interceptar las armas a tan corta distancia , por lo que mantuvo su Kaenmakaze kunai frente a él . Rápidamente, una barrera espacio-tiempo llegó a existir , y chupó todos los proyectiles de armas en él. A poca distancia de distancia, los proyectiles perforaron la tierra , donde su kunai especial estaba acostado sin hacer nada allí.

" Maldita sea, la lucha es cada ritmo rápido 'Naruto pensó , como él rápidamente esquivó un proyectil shuriken que se lanzó en su dirección.

" Justo lo que estamos haciendo , que estaban ociosos aquí " Mei -exclamó con frustración , al ver a Naruto luchando a solas con el hombre enmascarado , sin ninguna ayuda " Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto- kun! "

" No" A dijo con un tono estoico . Estaba viendo la pelea con una expresión impasible "Esta es una batalla entre los titanes . Y por mucho que a mí me da vergüenza admitirlo , son totalmente de una liga diferente . Sólo tendría éxito al ser un obstáculo para Naruto , si vamos a unirse a la lucha . Así , podemos hacer nada más que para ver la pelea desde la barrera, y esperar lo mejor "

Mei se mordió los labios , mientras observaba con ojos preocupados como Naruto continuó su pelea con el hombre enmascarado 'Por favor, ser seguro, Naruto- kun '

Naruto saltó hacia atrás lejos de la de máscaras y jadeaba , mientras miraba a su oponente con una expresión calculadora ' Raikage tenía razón. Este tipo es prácticamente intocable. Sólo se vuelve tangible , cuando tiene que lanzar un ataque físico contra mí o está tratando de aspirar a su Kamui , mientras me tocaba . ¿Cómo podría yo ... Un momento, eso es todo! Podría haberle cebo , por lo que el segundo se convierte en tangible , me atacarlo ", pensó Naruto con un plan que viene a su mente , mientras esperaba el momento oportuno . Como si la suerte estaba de su lado hoy , Tobi desapareció rápidamente en el vórtice negro y apareció detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para lanzar una de kunai especial en él, lo que inmediatamente eliminado por el cuerpo del hombre enmascarado .

Tobi simplemente lo miró impasible , mientras empujaba su brazo hacia adelante para utilizar Kamui en él . Tan pronto como el kunai pasó por el cuerpo intangible del hombre enmascarado , Naruto brilló detrás de Tobi y formó un Rasengan en su mano. Él lanzó un kunai discretamente detrás de su espalda.

" Si mis cálculos son correctos , entonces él teletransportarse detrás de mí 'Naruto pensó en silencio, como su Rasengan avanzó hacia atrás" del hombre enmascarado Y tan pronto como esto sucede, yo le sorprenderá por el parpadeo a mi kunai que acaba de lanzar en estos momentos '

Tan pronto como su Rasegan iba hacer contacto con la parte posterior del hombre enmascarado , Tobi desapareció en su torbellino de vórtice, y apareció detrás de Naruto. Metió el brazo hacia adelante para que se conecte con el dorso de Naruto, para que pudiera usar su Kamui en él . Pero tan pronto como se fue a centímetros de Naruto, el rubio desapareció en brillante destello .

Tobi abrió los ojos , cuando él volvió la cabeza, para ver Naruto flotando en el aire detrás de él, con su Kaenmakaze kunai en una mano y Rasengan en la otra , que se expandió a muchas veces su tamaño original ..

" Toma esto, Odama Rasengan ! " Naruto gritó, mientras dio un Rasengan ampliada en el sitio donde el hombre enmascarado estaba de pie , dando lugar a una explosión.

Naruto saltó lejos de allí, y se quedó a poca distancia de distancia de la zona de la explosión . Suspiró con alivio -le derrotó en el último '

Sus meditaciones se vio interrumpida por una risa que se originó en el área de la explosión . Rápidamente se levantó la cabeza hacia el lugar , para mirar en shock total en el hombre enmascarado , que estaba de pie allí indemne. Ni siquiera un rasguño estaba allí en su cuerpo.

" ¿De verdad eres el hijo de padre, ¿no es así " voz Tobi lleva hacia él , ya que el hombre enmascarado soltó un poco más risa " Tu padre utilizó el mismo truco para derrotarme . Y ahora , que estaba tratando de repetir el historia, ¿no? Bueno Surprise Naruto , no caer en el mismo truco dos veces " terminó su intervención con algunas más risa .

La expresión de sorpresa de Naruto se volvió lentamente hacia la de expresión en blanco , ya que poco dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, para que el pelo flequillo eclipsar sus ojos.

Al ver esto, Tobi dejó una sonrisa victoriosa fuera a su rostro detrás de la máscara " Bueno , el chico ha perdido todas las esperanzas para derrotarme . Yo rectifico mis palabras ... esto es excelente ! "

" Ya ves , lo inútil que era pelear conmigo , Naruto " dijo en voz alta a Naruto, que seguía de pie en su casa con los ojos ensombrecidos y la expresión en blanco en su cara "No podía más con el mismo truco del espacio técnica de tiempo, que su padre solía ! "

Diciendo esto, Tobi se apresuraban con una expresión alegre maníaca en su rostro, hacia Naruto , que todavía no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar, y se detuvo con sus ojos ensombrecidos .

~ ~ [ Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2 ] 03 - Gekiha ~ ~

" Se le olvidó un dato importante , el hombre enmascarado ... " Su voz apenas susurró llevar a cerrar rápidamente en enemigo. Tobi momento vaciló en su tablero cuando escuchó esto, pero rápidamente recuperó su velocidad, mientras pensaba que Naruto estaba ahora en una especie de negación.

Tobi era sólo unos centímetros de distancia de Naruto , ya que su rostro agrietado en la expresión alegre , mientras se acercaba a su éxito " Sí , tú eres mío , Naruto !

Naruto , que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del hombre enmascarado , no prestó atención a él, ya que se quedó allí con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Continuó su discurso, con la mano de Tobi es sólo cuestión de segundos de la cara " ... Y eso es ... "

Un destello brillante envolvió tanto Tobi y Naruto, y al segundo siguiente , Tobi fue visto estrelló en el suelo, con Naruto golpeando su Rasengan en la espalda del hombre enmascarado , mientras que asoma por encima de Tobi .

' Qué! ' Grito de sorpresa de Tobi se hizo eco a través de su mente, él gritó de dolor ' ¿Qué ha pasado ?'

Naruto simplemente siguió para moler su Rasengan en la espalda del hombre enmascarado " - Que mi técnica de tiempo espacial es más avanzado que el de mi padre ! " Gritó .

" Aaaarrrghhhh ! " Tobi gritó, mientras era empujado más hacia el suelo por el Rasengan " No otra vez ! ¿Cómo puedo ser derrotado en la misma manera, el padre y el hijo? ! ... No, es aún mejor. Se detuvo el tiempo para vencer !

Una explosión estalló en su lugar , por cortesía del Rasengan , como Naruto saltó de la nube de polvo que se forma debido a la explosión. La población shinobi entero, que estaban viendo la pelea aplaudió con alegría, mientras celebraban la victoria de Naruto. La persona en cuestión estaba a pocos distancia del hombre enmascarado , como Tobi tambaleante se puso en pie , con la ropa hecha jirones y su carne que representan algún tipo de líquido semi . La prueba de que era su mano derecha deslizándose lentamente de su brazo como si fuera algún tipo de líquido semi .

" Es incluso humano! ' Pensamiento Naruto, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando vio la mano de Tobi deslizamiento del brazo. Rápidamente se ocultó su expresión de sorpresa , al ver a Tobi mirándolo con todo el odio que podía reunir. Naruto, a cambio, le dio de su propia fría y entrecerró los ojos como respuesta a la mirada del hombre enmascarado .

Tobi tenía la expresión de rabia absoluta en su rostro , como él se burló de Naruto con todo el odio que todo su ser se podría producir " Puede que no sea capaz de hacer ninjutsu temporalmente, pero todavía tengo los bijus bajo mi control" Tobi pensó furiosamente , ya que su Sharingan y Rinnegan ojos brillaban intensamente.

Todos los bijus , que han estado de pie inactivo durante toda lucha entre Naruto y Tobi , rugían en el cielo , ya que cada uno de ellos comenzó a formar su propia Bijudama ... preparando para lanzarlo en la dirección de todos los shinobis acumulado .

" W - Wait ! ¿Qué estás haciendo? " Naruto ganó una expresión de miedo en su rostro, cuando vio lo que estaba planeando el hombre enmascarado " ¡Cobarde! Soy tu oponente, mirarme a la cara ! Ellos no pueden protegerse a sí mismos de que muchos Bijudama ! "

Tobi acaba de dar una risita en respuesta mal " Entonces tratar de salvarlos, Mr. Hero ... eso es si usted puede " Aquí, la risa de Tobi volvió a reír completo soplado en medio de sus exclamaciones de dolor, como Naruto lo miró mientras apretando los dientes en rabia y preocupación.

Fue en este momento , que todos los bijus se hicieron formar su bijudama , como toda la población shinobi observaba con miedo puro y sin adulterar , cuando vieron que todos los bijudamas estaban dirigidas a ellos.

Con un rugido de colaboración final, el grupo de animales de cola lanzó su bola de la destrucción de la masa de shinobis , que miraba con expresión de miedo en su rostro a su muerte inminente.

' NO! ' Naruto gritó de miedo , al ver que estaba demasiado lejos de su grupo para salvarlos " No voy a dejar que les pase nada !

" Naruto- kun! " Karumi gritó desde su paisaje mental " Deja de ser terco, y utilizar mi modo Biju ! Esa es la única forma de salvarlos! "

Naruto apretó los dientes , demasiado confuso de su preocupación y miedo , pensar coherentemente ' tengo que salvarlos !

Sin pensarlo , lanzó su kunai Kaenmakaze en frente de su grupo. Al igual que todos los seis bijudamas eran meros metros de ellos , sino que brilló delante de ellos y se enfrentó a los bijudamas .

" Naruto-kun/Naruto-kun ! " Tanto karumi y Mei gritaron , preocuparse por la seguridad de su amor , sin preocuparse por su propia cuenta.

Naruto miró al grupo de entrada de bijudamas , mientras apretaba el puño en la más absoluta determinación " Tengo que salvar a ellos ... 'Naruto pensó con furia, como una repentina sensación de picadura llegó a sus ojos. Cerró los ojos se cierran , en un esfuerzo para aliviar el dolor en sus ojos " tengo que salvar a mis amigos! "

Con ese repentino pensamiento, le espetó a abrir los ojos a la realidad. Pero esta vez fue completamente diferentes ojos que adornaban cuenca del ojo de Naruto. Color metálico gris púrpura totalmente teñido sus ojos, como onda como el modelo se extendió a lo largo de sus ojos. Por puro instinto , extendió tanto de su palma en frente de él y pronunció las palabras que él nunca supo antes.

" Shinra Tensai "

Como si una fuerza divina desciende abajo a la tierra, una fuerza poderosa originado de Naruto, y saludó con la mano más allá de los seis bijudamas . Los seis bolas de chakra creadas por los bijus trataron de abrirse paso a través de la presión , pero al final fueron dominados por la enorme fuerza divina, como se desintegraron en la nada.

La fuerza de empuje gigantesco no se detuvo ahí , ya que hizo un gesto más allá del campo de batalla ya severamente maltratadas , destrozando el paisaje a tal grado como nunca antes , hasta el punto de que sería irrecuperable. Fue de tal magnitud que la inmensa cadena de montañas que no se redujo por el de Naruto Susanoo espada, fue aplastado por el empuje omnipotente.

La ola de la fuerza titánica que barrió medio del campo de batalla , llegó el grupo de bijus y les goleó atrás como si fueran meros muñecos de trapo , sin tener en cuenta su tamaño.

Grandes rocas se estrellaban contra la forma masiva del bijus , que ya se elevó y empujó de nuevo en el aire debido al enorme fuerza . Después de unos momentos , la fuerza titánica desapareció completamente , ya que el cuerpo tendido masivo de los seis bijus fueron vistos en el suelo , en estado inconsciente .

Poco a poco y de manera constante , la forma masiva de todos los bijus comenzó a disminuir, y cambiar en forma humanoide lento, hasta que completamente transformados en cuerpos humanos , revelando las formas inconscientes de los jinchurikis . Cerca de sus cuerpos inconscientes fueron las barras de chakra , que Tobi utiliza en ellos para controlar sus cuerpos. La herida abierta que fue formado por las barras de chakra , cuando fue perforado en su cuerpo fue rápidamente siendo curado por sus respectivos bijus sellados dentro de sus cuerpos .

La población shinobi entera entró en silencio atónito , cuando vieron lo que pasó delante de sus ojos. Sus ojos amenazaban con errores de sus ojos , al ver los ojos de Naruto . Fueron los legendarios ojos de Dios. Los ojos legendarios de Sage de Seis Caminos . El legendario Rinnegan .

Raikage fue totalmente temblaba como una hoja " II debe ser alucinante ... " . Mei y los otros sub comandantes de su fuerza de shinobi estaban en el mismo estado también.

" Oh Dios mío ... Es el legendario Rinnegan ! Naruto- sama tiene el Rinnegan ! " Un shinobi gritó , sacando todo el mundo fuera de su estado de shock . Enorme cantidad de vibraciones y murmurando se extendió por todo el grupo de ninjas , mientras se miraban con incredulidad y asombro a Naruto, para esgrimir el hasta ahora considerado mítico, Rinnegan .

Tobi , que de alguna manera sobrevivió a la cantidad catastrófica de empuje, que destruyó casi la mitad del campo de batalla, maldijo para sus adentros. Temía por esto. Había temido que esto iba a pasar . El muchacho ha ganado Rinnegan ! De repente , tosió un poco de sangre, mientras jadeaba de dolor.

-Mierda ! No puedo luchar contra ellos nunca más ", pensó para sus adentros , mientras jadeando de dolor" Parece que tengo que hacer una retirada de aquí '

Con ese pensamiento , Tobi huyó del campo de batalla a través del remolino del vórtice negro . Al ver esto, todos los shinobis en el campo de batalla vitorearon en su victoria , y se abrazan .

Cuando Naruto vio , dejó una gracia sonrisa a su cara con los ojos entrecerrados medio ' Parece que he terminado por hoy ' dijo a sí mismo, al sentir cansancio todo el día de ponerse al día con él. Todo el chakra de la cubierta que lo envolvió durante todo el tiempo en el campo de batalla desapareció mientras estaba jadeando de cansancio .

Su cuerpo empezó a balancearse durante unos segundos antes de que empezara a caer al suelo en dirección hacia atrás . Su caída se detuvo de repente , cuando sintió que su cuerpo está en manos de un par de brazos . Abrió los ojos para ver a Mei sostiene su cuerpo en sus brazos , mientras acariciaba el pelo de una manera tierna.

" Descansa , Naruto- kun . Te lo mereces " Mei le susurró con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa , en agradecimiento , antes de cerrar los ojos a descender en su noche de sueño .

Todos los bijus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio masivo , cuando terminaron haciendo su trabajo de curación de su envase . Al final del día , todos estaban a salvo del control y la manipulación del hombre enmascarado maldito.

" Chicos, ¿estás bien?" Llegó la voz de las mujeres de nueve colas , mientras hablaba a través del enlace de la mente compartida por todos los bijus .

" Karumi - chan, ¿eres tú? " dijo la voz esperanzadora de la hembra dos colas , como ella se emocionó al oír de nuevo la voz de su querida hermana . El descanso de los hermanos Biju también participó de la misma emoción .

Karumi sonrió al oír la voz de su hermana. Estaba tan contento de que sus hermanos se encontraban en buen estado de salud , incluso después de todo lo que vencer " Sí chicos , soy yo " Su tono repentinamente dio un giro nervioso , mientras se preparaba para las bromas sin fin que se iba a obtener de sus hermanos " Umm ... chicos. Hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos " Ella tomó un gran trago de su nerviosismo .

Todo el mundo en el grupo Biju notó el nerviosismo en su voz. El hermano de karumi Gyuki decidió expresar la preocupación de todos " ¿Qué pasa, hermana? Usted podría decirnos nada " Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza .

Karumi respiró hondo y se armó de valor " Chicos, lo encontraron ... Encontré el anciano estaba hablando. Mi contenedor, Naruto Uchiha Senju . Él es el "

Todo el mundo parpadeó al oír esto. Después de todo este tiempo, el profetizado ha salido a la superficie , cuando lo buscaron durante milenios . De repente , hubo aplausos y alegría exclama sobre el enlace de la mente, ya que todos ellos celebraron el descubrimiento de la profetizada . Pero los gritos y celebraciones se detuvieron , cuando sintieron cómo nervioso karumi fue a través de su enlace de la mente.

" Karumi -chan , ¿estás bien ? Pareces estar nervioso " las cuatro colas , Son Goku hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

Karumi quedó alarmado cuando oyó esta " Um ... eso ... Urmm ... Erhh " Ella parecía estar muy nerviosa , ya que ella se ruborizó al oír la pregunta.

Las dos colas , Matatabi habían confundido la expresión en su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso karumi sobre el profetizado ? Fue entonces cuando de repente se le hace clic, ya que ganó una sonrisa de Cheshire en su cara " Oh hermanos ... para poder saber qué karumi está muuuy nerviosa sobre la profetizada uno " Ella le dijo a sus hermanos en voz cantarina .

Todo el mundo excepto Matatabi y karumi estaban confundidos al escuchar sus palabras .

" Oh , y lo que es eso, Matatabi - chan" Kokuo , los cinco colas preguntó con las cejas levantadas . Los bijus reflejan su expresión.

Si uno fuera a echar un vistazo a karumi ahora , habrían visto un rostro escarlata profundo debido a la fuerte rubor que estaba presente en su rostro. Matatabi , por otro lado , había su sonrisa ampliado en la pregunta .

" Chicos, ustedes deben recordar que más Rikudou jiji nos contó sobre el profetizado , aparte de que es el heraldo de la paz y la armonía "

Todo el mundo relacionado con las palabras de Matatabi . ¿Qué más te dijo el viejo sobre el profetizado , además de ser responsable de traer la paz. Entonces , de repente hace clic en ellos, ya que todos ellos lucían la misma sonrisa que había en el rostro de los dos extremos .

Karumi ahora estaba sonrojado hasta por los codos , mientras se preparaba para las burlas de sus hermanos y hermanas " estoy muerto " fue el último pensamiento de karumi , antes de ser sometida a la enorme cantidad de burlas de sus hermanos

Después de todas las burlas y bromas que karumi tuvo que soportar de sus hermanos , que la felicitaron con entusiasmo para encontrar su compañero de vida . Después de lo cual , todo el mundo se desvaneció de nuevo en el paisaje mental de sus respectivos Jinchuuriki de . En cuanto a la cuestión de los propios Jinchurikis , todos ellos fueron curados de sus heridas de guerra por sus respectivos bijus , y ya había recuperado la conciencia . Fue una gran sorpresa para todos los shinobi presente en el campo de batalla, cuando se enteraron de que el cuarto Mizukage no era consciente de sus propias acciones , que ni siquiera se acordó de lo que hizo durante su reinado. Pero todos ellos encajados, después de ver que el hombre enmascarado controlar todos los bijus , que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero aún así, la culpa perseguido el Sanbi Jinchuuriki de lo que había hecho. Así que renunció a su cargo y nombró a Mei como el quinto Mizukage , diciendo que merecía esta posición más de él. El Mizukage recién nombrado simplemente aceptó su posición con gracia.

Naruto , que todavía tenía que recuperar su conciencia , se le dio una tienda médica totalmente independiente , por respeto. Porque él era uno de los ninjas , que sin ayuda llevó la victoria en manos de la facción rebelión.

Mientras Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, poco a poco y de manera constante , abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en la tienda médica era groaningly pulg Él se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando un ruido de aleteo procedía de la entrada , y una enfermera médico entró en la tienda. Al verlo despierto, la enfermera ganó una mirada de sorpresa .

" ¡Oh, Naruto- sama , veo que estás despierto . Permítanme informarles Mei- sama acerca de este" Dijo mientras se inclina hacia él. Después de lo cual , salió de la tienda.

Naruto parpadeó a sí mismo, cuando se registró el comportamiento de la enfermera. De repente , a la enfermera médico le respetaba . Luego se hace clic en él, que Él solo ganó la guerra para ellos. Por supuesto , ellos lo respetan .

Las próximas horas podrían ser considerados como una gran conmoción para él. En el momento en que salió de la tienda, había una gran masa de shinobis fuera de su tienda , que fueron vítores para él . Se quedó estupefacto por la cantidad de respeto que albergaba por él. Cualquier otra persona podría venir y tener un apretón de manos con él, o darle una palmadita en la espalda , felicitándolo por su logro. Incluso el propio Raikage se le acercó y le dio un arco de la cabeza respecto , diciendo que se lo merecía por ser el ninja más rápido del mundo , incluso más rápido que el legendario Rayo Amarillo . Esto lo dejó verdaderamente estupefacto , ya que sabía de la historia que el Raikage se había enfrentado a su padre en el pasado. Así que para que reconociera que él era más rápido que su propio padre, que significaba mucho para él . Todo el momento fue arruinado por antic de su hermano jinchuriki , que pasó a rapear sobre su genialidad . Todo el mundo en las proximidades había un sudor masiva a tierra en el rap inusual y extraño , mientras Raikage simplemente enfrentar palmeó las payasadas de su hermano.

Luego vino el grupo de sus amigos de Kumo . Tanto Omoi y Karui asintió él, en el respeto y la gratitud por salvar a su Sensei y camarada . Mientras que Samui le dio arco profesional, en agradecimiento por salvar a su mejor amiga. Naruto simplemente se rió y despidió su agradecimiento y dijo que habría hecho de todos modos . Entonces Yugito acercó a él , aunque no es capaz de mantener contacto visual con él . Ella susurró gracias en voz baja . Naruto sólo le sonrió y le dio una sonrisa a cambio.

Entonces sin adieu más , todo el shinobis Kumo que vino a participar en la batalla lleno su equipaje , mientras que algunos sellados en sus pergaminos. Con un gesto de colaboración para los shinobis de la niebla , se ponen en el camino de regreso a su aldea.

Después de todo este fiasco terminó , las celebraciones de la victoria comenzó . El centro de atención en esta celebración fue, por supuesto , Naruto . Ellos prepararon un banquete en su honor y también bebieron su vino en su honor. Esta celebración se prolongó durante unos días , que marca la libertad de la tierra de la niebla de la tiranía y el inicio de una nueva de una nueva era de prosperidad .

Después de unos días de celebración, ya era hora de Naruto para volver a su familia. Cuando la población de ninja de la niebla se enteró de esto, fueron muy tristes por la noticia. Especialmente Mei , que era francamente consternado por la noticia de Naruto dejarlos . Era como si tuviera algo que decirle , pero nunca encontró el valor para hablar del asunto a Naruto.

Y ahora , toda la población ninja de la niebla se encontraban en la frontera de su pueblo, de pie a su dan su adiós a la recién denominada ' Héroe de la niebla " .

Naruto, que estaba de pie a partir de la masa gigante de Kiri shinobis , estaba mirando a Mei , que estaba más cerca de él .

" Mei -chan , no te preocupes . No es como si nos veríamos en el futuro" Él la animó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mei , que casi con lágrimas en los ojos, lo limpió y le devolvió la sonrisa " Sí , Naruto- kun . Estoy seguro de que estaríamos reunidos otra vez ... te prometo que" Ella dijo que las últimas palabras de una baja susurro de voz.

Sin previo aviso , se acercaba a su rostro hacia Naruto y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se retrae hacia atrás, tenía tonalidad rosada polvo en la mejilla , mientras ella tímidamente miró a Naruto , quien se había ruborizado del acto . Los aficionados tuvieron lobo aullidos y silbidos en el acto , ya que varios se rieron en el dúo rubor.

Dentro paisaje mental de Naruto, karumi gruñía ferozmente al movimiento iniciado por el Mizukage pelirroja " Eso Harlot ! ¿Quién se cree que es , lo que hace contacto físico con mi Naruto- kun "

Naruto estaba completamente inconsciente de la ira de la mujer Biju , mientras sonreía a Mei , incluso a través de su sonrojo . Es una sorpresa que después de tener una sesión de besos tan caliente con karumi , podría estar nervioso con tanta facilidad por ese simple acto de beso en la mejilla " Nos reuniremos de nuevo "

Con un guiño final a tanto Mei y la población shinobi detrás de ella , desapareció el flash luminoso, completando así una de las muchas aventuras que iba a enfrentar en el futuro .

Después de dejar el Mizu no Kuni usando su Kaenmakaze , había brilló de nuevo a la casa donde su familia se alojaba. En el momento en que su familia era capaz de comprender que estaba de pie delante de ellos, que fue sometido inmediatamente a un hueso triturado fuerte abrazo , cortesía de su abuela, que gritó en repetidas ocasiones en su abrazo que nunca se permitiría dejarlo fuera de su vista . En el fondo , Jiraiya fue vista llorando lágrimas animado, diciendo lo injusto que era que él no consiguió esos abrazos a los senos celestiales de ella. De inmediato se callara , cuando llegó el mal de ojo a las dos mujeres de la familia.

Después de la agitación emocional había terminado, se calmaron y se sentaron en la mesa de comedor. No , Naruto pasó a describir cómo toda la guerra ocurrió . Al final , eran bastante impresionada de su núcleo , al enterarse de que Naruto había activado el legendario doujutsu del sabio . Cuando Naruto activó para demostrarlo , se quedaron en un estado de trance en la belleza de los ojos míticos de dios . Pero después de unos momentos, pero recuperó la compostura y expresaron lo felices que estaban por sus logros , especialmente Tsunade , quien una vez más dio a su nieto un hueso triturado abrazo , mientras Jiraiya nuevamente lloró lágrimas de anime.

Y así , la vida de la familia Senju fue una vez más de nuevo en pista normal. Eso es hasta que un buen día , cuando la familia Senju era en su negocio habitual. Naruto, como de costumbre, estaba disfrutando el dios de todas las comidas , la sopa divina del cielo , el único y ... ramen . Tsunade estaba tranquilamente bebiendo su té , leyendo un libro sobre anatomía. Mientras Shizune estaba dando de comer comida a la mascota de la familia , los Tonton cerdo. Su momento de paz fue súbitamente interrumpida por Jiraiya , quien lanzó un documento sobre la mesa del comedor .

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando el papel, que estaba sobre la mesa , y luego a Jiraiya , que se encontraba en su casa con una expresión seria en su rostro. Esto alarmó a todo el mundo , ya que sabían que cuando Jiraiya es grave , debe ser un caso grave .

"Naruto" Jiraiya le llamó , quien le devolvió el Sapo Sabio " Léelo . Usted puede encontrar algo muy interesante en ella "

Naruto levantó una ceja ante la forma en que su abuelo hablaba. Luego volvió a mirar a la parte de atrás , que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo recogió y lo extendió a leer su contenido completo. El momento en que sus ojos fijados en el contenido del periódico , sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock " W - ¿Qué es esto?"

Jiraiya suspiró en respuesta " Newspaper . El elemento de los medios de comunicación ha venido al mundo shinobi en el mejor y el peor momento posible " Cuando él se confundió la expresión de todos , continuó " El mejor , porque de acuerdo a la empresa periodística , los tiempos de Shinobi , que han dado en el clavo con el mayor título en su primera edición "

Naruto se quedó mirando en estado de shock en el periódico en la mano . Al ver esto, Tsunade decidió expresar su preocupación " Naru- chan, ¿qué es? ¿Qué hay en ese periódico? "

Naruto , que seguía tambaleándose en estado de shock , sólo entregó el periódico a Tsunade , que fue a ver a sí misma . Al ver el título, ella misma se redujo a estado de shock . Al igual que en la primera página , era la imagen de una imagen de la silueta de Naruto en su forma de manto Biju , cuando luchaba en la guerra, con sus ojos Rinnegan brillando . Por encima de la imagen era el titular en grandes palabras.

EL REGRESO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS !

Después de mirar fijamente el título por unos momentos en su sorpresa , ella procedió a leer el contenido del artículo en el que pasó a explicar cómo este sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos participó en la guerra civil Kiri y se puso de parte de la facción de la rebelión. Y luego pasó a ganar la guerra con una sola mano con algunas de las técnicas más amplia gama y la más destructiva que jamás vistos , desde la época de Shodaime Hokage y Madara Uchiha sí mismos.

Toda la familia estaba en mudo silencio de estupefacción . Ellos simplemente no saben qué decir en este desarrollo .

Jiraiya decidió romper el silencio que siguió la habitación , al continuar su explicación " Y el peor momento posible . ¿Qué es para nosotros " Una vez más, cuando se confundió la expresión de los ocupantes de la habitación , continuó su explicación " La razón de ser que , ahora habrá tanto bombo sobre esta " segunda venida de Sage ' en todo el mundo shinobi, que Naruto tendría que tomar más precauciones , si no quiere que su secreto para ser derramado por todo el continente elemental. habría periodistas y coleccionistas de noticias , se extendió por toda las naciones elementales , tanto que sería prácticamente imposible mantener el secreto que él es , de hecho, la Segunda Seis Caminos "

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio pin drop , como todo el mundo contempla en este nuevo desarrollo. Naruto estaba reflexionando sobre cómo iba a ser difícil de ocultar su identidad a partir de los medios de comunicación , mientras que Tsunade se dejó de preocuparse de mantener el secreto de su nieto . Nerviosa, reflexionó cómo su nieto tendría atentados peligrosos , principalmente de Iwa , si se corrió la voz . Shizune también refleja la expresión de su maestro , preocupado por Naruto y silenciosamente orar por su seguridad.

" Y eso no es todo " Jiraiya interrumpió sus cavilaciones " Incluso hay cosas más grandes "

Todo el mundo miró a Jiraiya con confusión y temor grabada en su rostro. ¿Qué podría ser más preocupante que el elemento de los medios de comunicación , que se trata de celebrar la llegada de la Segunda Seis Caminos , ya su vez hacer que la vida de Naruto más infernal.

La única respuesta que recibieron fue en forma de Jiraiya lanzar un libro sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando el libro con mayor aprensión. Cuando se acercaron al libro para ver lo que era el trato , Tsunade dejó escapar jadeo de sorpresa, cuando reconoció lo que era.

" El libro Bingo ! " Ella exclamó fuera de su estado de shock. Jiraiya asintió con la confirmación , lo que Naruto mirando el libro con curiosidad.

Cuando Shizune oyó su maestro exclamando lo que era el libro , era su turno para dejar salir un grito de asombro . Rápidamente se volvió la cabeza hacia el Sapo Sennin " Jiraiya- sama, usted no cree que Naru- chan está en el libro ? " Ella preguntó con preocupación claramente audible en su voz .

Jiraiya simplemente asintió estoica en su respuesta , lo que confirma sus temores y la de Tsunade " Mira la última página en el libro ", dijo, señalando hacia el libro.

Al oír esto, Tsunade parecía cada pedacito de su edad , en lugar del chakra mayor juventud de regeneración constante que ella poseía . Ella visiblemente desinflado, como la esperanza de su nieto permanecer en la sombra durante mucho tiempo fue directamente a través del color. Como si Naruto estaba realmente en la última página del libro, entonces sin duda ya se ganó la atención de todo el mundo shinobi por ahora .

Cuando abrieron la última página del libro , fueron recibidos con la misma imagen que se publicó en la primera plana del periódico. Y cuando empezaron a leer el contenido de la página, sus ojos comenzaron a ampliar en proporción cómico, hasta que amenazó con salir de sus ojos.

Rikudou Tenshu ( Dios de Seis Caminos )

Otros nombres designados :

Futarami no Rikudou ( Segundo Seis Caminos )

Kami no Shinobi ( Dios de Shinobi )

KoganeiroSuto -mu (Tormenta de oro)

Maijin ( Devil Time)

Apariencia :

La aparición de Rikudou Tenshu tiene muchas similitudes a la de Rikudou Sennin . Ya se está la hipótesis de que todos los seis caminos tienen el mismo aspecto . Esta persona tiene una capa que tiene una apariencia andrajosa . Todo el pelo tiene un aspecto de punta, con dos grandes cuernos como espigas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Debajo del escudo , hay un collar de Magatama visible, y también tiene otro conjunto alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta. Debajo de esto, hay focas, que se abren en círculos . También tiene varios sellos adicionales en las manos y los pies. El resto de la imagen es imposible de identificar , ya que sólo se ha podido recuperar la imagen de la silueta sombría de este usuario.

Nivel de amenaza : Clase de SSS ( Tenga en cuenta que este ranking se ha alcanzado por primera vez en la historia debajo de este , solamente el infame Kiroi Senko , Minato Namikaze ha alcanzado el rango de la clase SS . )

Keikei Genkai (límite Bloodline ) :

Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan , Mokuton . Aún es desconocido si podía usar otros elementos secundarios o no.

Afinidades :

Se cree que es poseer todas las afinidades , como su conocido e incluso representó que el legendario Rinnegan ofrece su portador la afinidad de todos los elementos. También , el portador tiene una afinidad adicional en la forma de gravedad

Abitlities :

La capacidad de los segundos seis rutas de acceso se tiene en cuenta para ser extremadamente amplia y versátil . Rikudou Tenshu se cree que es experto en todas las habilidades de linaje que él posee.

Comenzando con el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu , Rikudou Tenshu ha demostrado a sí mismo competente en este campo . Él se encuentra para ser un maestro en el clásico estilo de Taijutsu Uchiha interceptor , que se basa en la predicción de los movimientos de los oponentes con Sharingan . También se cree que es dueño de alguna forma perdida de esgrima , que no somos capaces de identificar, sin importar lo mucho que lo investigó . El uso de este estilo, que fue capaz de defenderse de al menos veinte a treinta shinobis a la vez. Esto ha llevado a la creencia de que este estilo de Kenjutsu es el tipo más mortal y destructiva , que se puede utilizar para derrotar a un gran grupo de shinobis medios a la vez.

En el campo de ninjutsu , se dice que este hombre que ha creado un montón de clase S es el propio jutsu destructivo. Más sorprendente es que esta persona no sólo ha logrado dominar el famoso A -rank técnica Rasengan del Yondaime Hokage , pero también se dice que ha creado una versión modificada y más destructivo de la misma, que también es otra técnica de clase S .

También se tiene en cuenta que Rikudou Tenshu ha adquirido el dominio en el campo de la Jikūkan ( Espacio-Tiempo Ninjutsu ) . Se ha registrado que este hombre tiene un espacio de tiempo de ninjutsu , que están muy por encima incluso de la legendaria Kiroi Senko . Hemos sido capaces de obtener el nombre de esta técnica, cuando hicimos nuestra investigación , y ha señalado que este hombre llama a esta técnica de su la Kaenmakaze no Jutsu ( Técnica Storm Blaze Diablo) . No hay información adicional ha sido revelado en esta técnica , excepto por el hecho de que sus habilidades son tan poderoso que incluso puede detener el tiempo . Por lo tanto , la razón por la que esta persona se le ha dado el apodo de ( Devil Time) .

Esta persona también se ha demostrado a sí mismo ser tan expertos en las habilidades de linaje , que se cree que rivalizar con la de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha . Diversas técnicas de la clase S de su provienen de sus habilidades de linaje . Todavía no se sabe cuál es la magnitud de Rinnegan es, pero si la leyenda es que se cree , entonces es como dice su título , un Dios .

Estado Enfoque:

Huye a primera vista

"..."

Toda la sala se quedó atónito en silencio mudo en la descripción de la amplia gama de poderes que ejercían Naruto . A pesar de que sabían todo esto desde el principio, para leer por completo en la descripción , sólo los dejó atónitos , como se recordó una vez más la cantidad de energía Naruto ejercía .

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban radiantes de orgullo a su nieto por sus logros y el nivel de poder que él logró en una cantidad corta de tiempo. Shizune estaba abrazando a su hermano sustituto , felicitándolo por su reconocimiento y honor que alcanzó merecida . Tonton , así que sólo chilló de alegría.

Naruto, por su parte, se había sonrojado hasta por los codos , a toda la atención que recibía de su familia. Sin embargo, dejó que una sonrisa gracia de sus labios en la felicidad en el orgullo que mostraban por él. Cuando salió del abrazo de Shizune , fue alertado de la voz de Jiraiya .

"Naruto " Naruto Jiraiya le dio la cabeza que estaba hablando con él " Usted tiene que mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante , si usted no desea que el secreto que usted es el ahora infame Rikudou Tenshu . De hecho , le sugiero que comenzará a entrenarse con el Rinnegan , si quieres estar a la altura de las expectativas de la gente, que le han colocado en el pedestal de un dios mortal "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza . Él tenía mucho que hacer, si quería estar a la altura de las expectativas de todo el mundo shinobi " Creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer. Madara - jiji desplaza a la izquierda en Rinnegan para mí , pensando que iba a abrir en el futuro . me gustaría utilizarlo para entrenarme en técnicas Rinnegan "

" Eso no será necesario"

Todo el mundo saltó , asustada por la repentina voz que salió de la nada . Miraron a su alrededor de la fuente de la voz, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ellos. Todos ellos dieron la vuelta al unísono , para ver que se coló en su casa. Cuando se dio la vuelta , todos ellos, excepto Naruto sintió todo su ser se congelan a la vista. Por delante de ellos era la entidad , no es otro que el dios de la muerte , Shinigami .

"Hola , Naruto " El dios de la muerte recibió la rubia , quien saludó de nuevo en forma educada .

Al ver esto, Tsunade comenzó a temer lo peor , ya que rápidamente le fue al lado de su nieto , y bien lo abrazó mientras observa el dios de la muerte con los ojos temerosos "¿Q -qué quieres w - quiere de mi Naru- chan? " Le pidió al Shinigami con voz temblorosa .

Otros no estaban yendo bien también, como Jiraiya miró al dios de la muerte , mientras que reunir todo el coraje que tenía que incluso de pie en frente de la entidad divina . Shizune , por su parte, la acción de copiar Tsunade mientras demasiado fuerte abrazo a su hermano sustituto , mientras que la dirección de la misma mirada temerosa al Shinigami que Tsunade hizo.

Shinigami simplemente suspiró ante las miradas que recibía de los mortales , y se quejaron de lo injusto que era que él era el único dios al que los mortales temen tanto " las mujeres se ven , yo diría que esto sólo una vez. No estoy aquí por la vida de su nieto . Así , estar a gusto. sólo he venido aquí para dar información crucial "

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación respiraba un gran suspiro de alivio ante esa declaración , mientras que Naruto y Shinigami miró con expresión divertida . Pero rápidamente , Naruto ganó una curiosa expresión en su rostro, ante la mención de la información crucial.

" Gomen Shinigami- sama . Pero ¿puede decirme lo que esta información es importante ? "

Shingami asintió en respuesta , mientras que los otros también ganaron una expresión curiosa en su cara : "Sí , me lo diría. Es la razón principal por la que he venido del reino de Dios a todo el camino hasta aquí " Todo el mundo ganó una mirada atenta en la cara , como Shinigami respiró hondo , preparándose para lo que iba a decir " Naruto Uchiha Senju , usted ha sido invitado a la formación para obtener el pleno dominio sobre Rinnegan al reino de los dioses , el cielo"

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto al suelo en su incredulidad , mientras los demás miraban a dios de la muerte con los ojos incrédulos y mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Fue Jiraiya quien encontró su voz primero entre su grupo " YY- Usted consiguió ser yo k- bromeando ! "

Shinigami ganó una mirada molesta en su rostro " Les aseguro humana , que yo no voy por ahí haciendo bromas en el reino de los mortales "

Naruto negó con la cabeza , para ajustar a sí mismo de su ser inducida estado de shock , y entrecerró los ojos ante el dios de la muerte frente a él " Shinigami- sama , si me permite la pregunta , ¿por cuánto tiempo sería la formación en el cielo será para me "

Shinigami le sonrió " Exactamente dos años, justo antes de la hora designada para volver a su pueblo, que sería capaz de volver al reino de los mortales "

"¡NO! " Tsunade gritó, mientras abrazaba a su nieto , incluso con más fuerza " No voy a dejar a mi nieto ir fuera de mi vista durante dos largos años "

" Pero Baa- chan - " Naruto trató de razonar .

" No hay peros Naruto! " Tsunade le espetó , lo que le cierre su introducción en la boca de inmediato .

Shinigami comenzó a gruñir con disgusto por las cosas estaban progresando "Mujeres , este viaje de entrenamiento es más importante que el tiempo dedicado a estropear en su nieto. Él tiene futuro peligroso y un gran destino tumbado delante de él. Él tiene que estar preparado para eso tanto como sea posible "

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos , como Tsunade dejó caer la cabeza en el dolor. Durante todo este tiempo , pensó que ella nunca fue capaz de puntos correctamente en su nieto. Ella estaba tratando de ducha con amor que se le negó durante los primeros seis años de su vida . Pero ahora, si iba a ir por otros dos años , entonces ¿cómo podía transmitir su amor de los padres a su nieto .

Un abrazo repentino de su nieto le sacó de sus reflexiones dolor, mientras se daba la cara atada lacrimógenos hacia su nieto , quien la estaba abrazando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No te preocupes Baa- chan " Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro " Me gustaría volver después de dos años. Y cuando yo vuelva, yo estaría manejando el poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a usted ya mi casa de Konoha ningún daño "

Tsunade dejó escapar un sollozo , mientras ella le devolvió el abrazo . Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo. Ella estaba tan orgulloso de su nieto ... maduró mucho de la niña que vio por primera vez . Jiraiya y Shizune ambos sonrieron emotiva escena en frente de ellos .

Después de terminar su abrazo con su abuela , Naruto se volvió hacia el dios de la muerte , con una expresión seria en su rostro " Shinigami- sama, ¿qué tengo que hacer para llegar a tu reino "

Shinigami asintió en señal de aprobación " Muy inteligente Naruto. Parece Madara le ha enseñado muchas cosas " Se aprecia su intelecto " Sí , es verdad que yo simplemente no puedo llevarte conmigo . Pero hay un artefacto en esta tierra que tiene conexiones con tanto en este reino y el reino de los dioses "

Naruto abrió los ojos , sorprendido por la revelación . No había tal cosa en este mundo -Entonces, ¿ no es así descubrió todavía ?

"Puedo sentir tu confusión, Naruto. La razón por la que no se ha descubierto todavía es porque no se manifiesta a los que se considera indigno "

Naruto parpadeó en sorpresa por que " Un artefacto sensible '

" Sí , para ser más exactos , un artefacto semi consciente. Y para ser más descriptivo , una espada semi consciente ", dijo Shinigami , como todo el mundo ganó una mirada interesada en su cara. Que, cuando se enteran de que hay una espada sensible por ahí que sólo se revela a los que se considera digno .

" Por lo tanto " la voz de Naruto interrumpió meditaciones de todos " ¿Puede decirnos más acerca de esta espada y su ubicación actual "

Shinigami asintieron " Sí. A decir en más detalles acerca de esta espada , es en realidad un artefacto infame que a la vez reverenciado y temido en todo el reino de los dioses "

Naruto , junto con todo el mundo , ganó una expresión confusa , ya que se decidió a hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos " ¿Y por qué es eso? "

" Debido a que la espada es tristemente conocida por el nombre ofMetsujin no ken ( espada de Dios Slayer ) "

Todo el mundo se estremeció al oír el nombre de la espada. Si lo que pensaban que era correcto , entonces no es de extrañar que era tan temido , incluso por los dioses .

" Veo que la gente ya deducido . Sí , como su nombre indica , la espada tiene la capacidad de matar incluso dioses tales como yo " Shinigami calma transmitió la información a ellos , sino que incluso se podía ver que no había temor en sus ojos , cuando habló de la espada . Eso en sí mismo era prueba suficiente de que esa espada no iba a jugar.

" O- Okay ", fue la leve voz temblorosa de Naruto " S - Entonces, ¿dónde puedo conseguir este artefacto " Poco a poco todo el mundo estaba recobrando la compostura de la revelación .

Shingami suspiró para sus adentros , mientras se preparaba para responder a la pregunta de Naruto " Uzushiogakure no Sato "

" QUÉ! "

Y una vez más , el caos descendió sobre la sala , mientras se miraban el dios de la muerte con los ojos incrédulos . Tsunade decidió ser el vocal de la confusión " Pero, ¿cómo es esto posible ! Uzushiogakure no es más que ruinas ahora "

Shinigami le sonrió en su respuesta " Usted subestima el poder y el ingenio de la estanqueidad de Uzumaki clan. La fuerza invasora nunca pudo destruir círculo interior de la aldea, donde reside todo el tesoro y la riqueza del clan Uzumaki " Le dio un suspiro mientras seguía "Lamentablemente, en esa guerra , fue aniquilado a toda la población de la aldea. Así , sólo alguien con Uzumaki sangre podría esperar para entrar en el círculo íntimo que está protegido por el sello de sangre de alta potencia "

Naruto miró hacia el suelo en la contemplación, como reflexionó sobre el hecho de que todavía había algo dejado en el pueblo de su ancestro . Miró a su lado, para ver triste pero alentadora mirada de su abuela que se reflejaba en el rostro de Jiraiya . Shizune también tenía el mismo aspecto . Sonrió para sí mismo , antes de que él le devolvió el dios de la muerte con una cara determinada.

"Voy a ir allí ", dijo.

Shinigami asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro " Bueno . Ahora lo que hay que saber es que , cuando te encuentras con la espada , canalizar su energía en ella con la intención de ir al reino de los dioses y la tala en el aire delante de ti. Un portal dimensional se crea a partir de ella, y se puede caminar a través de ella para llegar al cielo "

Diciendo esto, Shinigami asintieron a la familia Senju por última vez y se desvaneció . Naruto suspiró para sus adentros , sintiéndose emocionalmente agotado después de los eventos de todo el día .

" Bueno " Tsunade comenzó "Creo que tenemos que prepararnos para la despedida de Naru- chan por dos años ", dijo a su familia entera . Shizune entusiasmo asintió con la cabeza de su amo , mientras Tonton chilló de acuerdo.

Naruto y Jiraiya les sonrió -Por lo menos , ella no es más triste '

La familia Senju decidió que debían ir en un día de campo familiar , antes de que Naruto se apaga en su viaje de entrenamiento a los cielos . Y el tiempo era perfecto también, ya que era temporada de primavera, un clima adecuado para un picnic familiar . El lugar de picnic más cercana a su casa familiar temporal era un gran parque , que tenía un gran árbol de cerezos en flor en el centro. Y a medida que la temporada es , suave brisa ocasional haría que algunos de los pétalos de la flor de arrancar lejos del árbol , y se extendió a la atmósfera por el parque , creando así un hermoso aroma por todo el parque .

La tarea de embalaje para el día de campo se completó , ya que toda la familia estaba listo en su ropa casual. Se quedaron fuera de su casa, listo para ir al parque .

"Está bien , vamos a ir al parque, vamos ", dijo Jiraiya a su familia, que asintió con la cabeza hacia él de acuerdo.

"..."

De pie frente al parque, Jiraiya se dirigió a su familia con una expresión extraña en su rostro " Bueno, yo no esperaba esto "

Toda la familia se quedó sin decir nada en el parque , que estaba demasiado llena de gente para ser un lugar de picnic . Casi cada pulgada de tierra en el parque estaba cubierto con sábanas , en el que las personas se sientan y disfrutan de su día de campo.

Naruto suspiró en el escenario delante de él "tanto por tener un picnic familiar pacífica"

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que no había espacio bloque en algún lugar en medio de la multitud, que nadie había reclamado su lugar . Corrieron rápidamente al lugar y lo cubrieron con su hoja , y rápidamente se sentó sobre ella. Tras el fiasco fiebre , suspiraron con alivio por poder reclamar su lugar .

Mientras que los hombres relajados en su lugar , tanto Tsunade y Shizune estaban preparando la comida de la cesta de picnic . De repente , Tsunade frunció el ceño con disgusto .

Al ver la expresión de Tsunade , Jiraiya decidió a preguntar " ¿Qué es, hime ¿ Algún problema? "

Tsunade asintió : "Sí, hay un problema . Me olvidé de traer los palillos "

Naruto palideció ante decleration " W - ¿Qué?" Exclamó con pánico " Entonces cómo voy a comer ramen ! "

"No te preocupes ! " Jiraiya decidió venir a rescatar "Voy a ir a comprar unos palillos de la tienda cerca del parque " Al decir esto , se levantó y se fue a comprar unos palillos.

Naruto se sentó allí deprimido que no va a ser capaz de comer ramen inmediatamente, sin Jiraiya volver con palillos. Tsunade y Shizune mientras tanto se disponían a repartir comida de la cesta de picnic .

Después de muchos minutos , Jiraiya todavía no regresó . En los momentos pasaron, Naruto , junto con Tsunade y la paciencia de Shizune comenzó a correr delgada . No fueron capaces de ver Jiraiya o cualquier persona para el asunto, ya que era bastante imposible ver a través de una multitud tan grande .

¿Dónde diablos se fue? '

Hace unos momentos

Jiraiya estaba haciendo su camino empujando a sí mismo a través de estas grandes sesión multitud en la tierra, que estaban disfrutando de su día de campo. Era muy difícil para hacer su camino a través de estas personas hacinadas !

Fue cuando Jiraiya estaba haciendo su camino a través de los excursionistas de hacinamiento que algo le llamó de inmediato la atención de sus ojos. Lo que le llamó la atención fue un grupo de hot sexy joven grupo de damas, que estaban disfrutando de su día de campo, , . De inmediato había una gran sonrisa pervertida haciendo su camino a través de su cara.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que una de las mujeres estaba teniendo problemas en la apertura de una lata de refresco . Su cabeza inmediatamente se disparó a los cielos y agradeció a cualquier deidad que hay arriba en el cielo , que le estaba ayudando , presentando una oportunidad para él.

Rápidamente se angustio sí mismo y ganó una posición Ladykiller confianza, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el grupo de mujeres. Después de llegar en frente de ellos , se puso delante de ellos y le preguntó con voz sedosa

" ¿Puedo ayudarlo , señoras "

Naruto , quien tuvo suficiente de tiempo de espera se levantó de su lugar " Baa- chan, voy a buscar jiji . Okay"

Tsunade asintió en consentimiento, mientras ella siguió comiendo su pastel de arroz, junto con Shizune .

Naruto se alejó de merendero ocupado de su familia, en busca de su abuelo pervertido

" Debería haber sabido 'Naruto pensó con una expresión impasible en su rostro. Frente a él estaba su pervertido Jiraiya abuelo, haciendo alarde de su galantería y todas las aventuras que ha perdurado en el grupo de mujeres.

" Por lo tanto , aquí es donde has estado todo el tiempo "

Jiraiya salto alto en el aire a la repentina voz de su nieto. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el culo , rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se puso pálido cuando vio a Naruto mirándolo .

"N - Naruto, H -Hi " Jiraiya dijo con una risita nerviosa.

"Oh ", una de las mujeres dijo , mientras miraba a Naruto " ¿Quién es este guapo, Jiraiya- sama "

Naruto resplandor desapareció por completo , como él se sonrojó intensamente por el cumplido que recibió de la señora hermosa y sexy delante de él. Incluso tuvo que admitir , que estaban calientes .

Jiraiya decidió saltar a la oportunidad y presentar a su nieto " Ah mis bellas damas , este es mi nieto, la sexy , caliente y bien parecido, no es otro que Naruto! "

Por ahora , la cara de Naruto se parecía a la de un tomate, pero rápidamente se enmascaró con una tos en su mano. Decidió que si tenía que ser introducida, bien podría hacerlo por sí mismo .

" Hola, soy Naruto. Yo he venido aquí para hacer un picnic con mi familia , y yo soy el nieto de este hombre " Terminó con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. Todas las mujeres se quedaron sonrojándose ante su encanto, y se desmayo sobre él.

Jiraiya tenía una sonrisa pervertida enorme en su cara, cuando vio a su nieto que usa su encanto en todas las mujeres allí presentes . Pero pronto el sudor caído, cuando vio que Naruto estaba haciendo sin querer.

A Naruto ligeramente sonrojada y sonriente Jiraiya estaban haciendo su camino de regreso a su lugar de picnic que según ellos , en tanto Tsunade y Shizune estaban esperando .

" Entonces " A Jiraiya sonriendo comenzó mientras miraba a Naruto " ¿Cuánto le gustó la experiencia? " Él preguntó, mientras mueve las cejas hacia su nieto .

Naruto, por su parte, sólo se sonrojó un poco más cuando le contó cómo todas las mujeres sexy y caliente se aferraban a él, con su figura curvilínea y pechos suntuosos frotando contra su cuerpo. Él realmente tenía un tiempo difícil allí, con todas las hormonas en su cuerpo . Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutar de la experiencia .

Dentro paisaje mental de Naruto, karumi se rechinando los dientes en los celos y la ira " ¿Cómo se atreve ese sapo tiene una puta toque mi Naruto- kun . Si alguna vez tengo mis manos sobre él , voy disfruto le desgarra miembro por miembro ! "

Jiraiya tuvo un repentino impulso a temblar de miedo , pero fue capaz de abstenerse de hacerlo . Rápidamente se ocultó su sonrisa , mientras su rostro se volvió de nuevo a la expresión normal. Volvió la cara hacia Naruto, que levantó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de la expresión " Naruto, es posible que desee ocultar su expresión nerviosa de Tsunade . Yo, por mi parte, no quiero que se entere lo que hicimos allá " que dijo con un estremecimiento .

Naruto asintió con la cabeza , ya que él sabía qué tipo de caos pondría delante de ellos , si alguna vez se enteró de su aventura . Rápidamente escondió rubor y tenía una expresión normal que reflejaba Jiraiya .

Los dos rápidamente llegaron a su lugar de picnic , donde tanto Tsunade y Shizune estaban esperando .

Tsunade arqueó una ceja ante ellos " ¿Qué te tomó tanto tanto tiempo? "

Tanto Jiraiya y Naruto, por su elogio , fueron capaces de ocultar por completo su expresión de Tsunade " Um , nada Baa- chan " Naruto respondió rápidamente "Había una larga cola en frente de la tienda. Usted debe saber , con tanta gente aquí " , dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Afortunadamente , Tsunade no notó el nerviosismo en su voz, como parecía que comprar la explicación de su nieto. Rápidamente se volvió a comer su pastel de arroz , lo que provocó un suspiro de alivio al unísono tanto Jiraiya y Naruto.

Desafortunadamente , Shizune pareció notar su malestar , pero se abstuvo a sí misma de hacer cualquier comentario .

Después de pasar por la comida de picnic , ni siquiera un minuto después de su regreso , Jiraiya tuvo un repentino deseo de volver al grupo de bellas y sexy señoras, que fantaseaba , estaban esperando su regreso. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar , lo que provocó ceja levantada de Tsunade

" ¿Qué es, Jiraiya ? " Ella le preguntó .

" Um , así que vea" Jiraiya comenzó con nerviosismo , pero rápidamente ganó una idea " Voy a comprar abridor de tapa para botella de refrescos que tenemos. Usted sabe , no puede abrirlos sin ella "

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza " Ok , ve a comprarlos "

Jiraiya casi dejó que su felicidad fuera a su cara al oír eso, pero fue capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y le devolvió a su esposa. Estaba empezando a alejarse del grupo , cuando Naruto rápidamente se levantó de su lugar también.

"Me voy con él también ", declaró " Usted sabe , no puede dejar jiji perderse en la multitud "

Tsunade aceptó , mientras permitía Naruto para ir con su marido. Como los dos de ellos comenzaron a alejarse de su lugar de picnic , mantuvieron un rostro firme, pero tan pronto como estaban a una buena distancia de las hembras , con una sonrisa enorme estalló en la cara de Jiraiya .

" ¡Lo sabía! " Él exclamó con alegría pura "Yo sabía que algún día ver a mi manera! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti , Naruto " dijo con lágrimas falsas de alegría corriendo por su rostro.

Naruto simplemente se sonrojó como respuesta " Cállate ", gruñó a través de su rubor " Nos tenemos que ir. ¿No se las damas de espera"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue Jiraiya ferina en la alegría absoluta

Sonidos de risas venían del grupo de mujeres. Con ellos se sentaron a Jiraiya Naruto sonriendo y sonrojándose. Algunos fueron tan lejos como para frotar y acariciar su pecho y el abdomen , lo que provocó el sonrojo de Naruto en aumento. Las cosas han seguido este camino , no fuera que para el factor de entrometerse simple.

" Así que esto es donde ambos se defendió de que , yo y Shizune dejando atrás "

Tanto Naruto y Jiraiya congelan en la fría voz sepulcral , que amenazaba con traspasar toda su alma. Ellos temblorosa dio la vuelta , sólo para ser saludado con la visión aterradora de Tsunade , con los ojos oscurecidos por el pelo, mientras que un aura demoníaca la rodeaba. Detrás de ella Shizune estaba de pie con la cesta de picnic en sus manos.

Tanto Jiraiya y Naruto, a estas alturas, estaban experimentando el miedo puro raw . Más aún en el caso de Naruto. De hecho , por primera vez en su vida , Naruto sabía qué es el miedo .

" Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- " Jiraiya fue totalmente en el modo de la tartamudez , ya que en vano trató de encontrar su voz a través de su miedo recién descubierta. Aura demoníaca de Tsunade simplemente se disparó , lo que Jiraiya casi mear en los pantalones. Naruto tragó saliva audiblemente ante la visión aterradora de su abuela.

" B- Baa- chan" La llamó con valentía "Es sólo un gran malentendido. Juro - " trató de explicar, pero rápidamente cerró la boca cuando ella levantó la cabeza para darle un vistazo , que decía claramente " Cállate ».

En cuanto a Jiraiya , todavía estaba tristemente " Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- "

" Jiraiya " Su voz cortó el aire como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla " Cuidado que me explique , ¿cómo has tenido la osadía de no sólo dañar mi Naru- chan, pero también tienen algunas rameras se aferran a él" Su rostro mostraba la cantidad de rabia que actualmente posee . Hubo gritos de indignación entre el grupo de mujeres en el comentario de " ramera " , pero básicamente ignoraron .

"Yo - yo - yo ..." Jiraiya se quedó en silencio durante un minuto , antes de encontrar el valor para hablar " ... S - Lo siento" , murmuró tímidamente , tratando de arrastrarse lejos del demonio de pie delante de él.

Tsunade tenía una marca repentina en la frente a la apología casual " ¡Lo siento! Después de corromper mi Naru- chan, todo lo que tienes que decir es ¡Lo siento! "

Jiraiya estaba ahora temblando en forma intimidante de su formulario que se towering sobre él. Por ahora , Jiraiya se dio cuenta de que no había vías de escape quedan por él , así que hizo la mejor cosa siguiente que él pudiera hacer

"Mercy" se declaró con las manos en la oración conjunta .

Tsunade pronto ganó una mirada cruel en su rostro , mientras ella respondió de nuevo en un tono sádico " No tengo piedad "

Whump ! THUMP ! SLAP ! CHOP ! BUMP ! CRUSH ! BAM !

RUIDO SORDO !

Naruto , junto con Shizune y toda la gente en el parque tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, mientras se miraban torvamente en el cuerpo muy mutilado y no identificable de Jiraiya que yacía en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor constante .

Tsunade repente cogió lo que parecía ser la pierna de Jiraiya , y empezó a arrastrarlo con ella hacia la salida del parque. Después de unos pocos pasos de la fricción, se dio la vuelta a Naruto, que seguía de pie en su lugar , sin moverse .

" ¿No vienes , Naru- chan? " Tsunade le preguntó dulcemente ... un poco demasiado dulce .

"Hai ! " Naruto gritó rápidamente , mientras corría hacia Tsunade y se puso detrás de ella como un perrito obediente silencio. Con eso, los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia su casa, con Tsunade arrastrando el cuerpo mutilado gimiendo de Jiraiya con ella.

Detrás de ellos Shizune suspiró ' Otro día normal de la familia Senju pasa '

Tras el fiasco , con Jiraiya sanar de nuevo a su antiguo ser , tanto los hombres prometieron a sí mismos que nunca irían a un picnic familiar de nuevo.

Después de la familia de picnic muy poco éxito , Naruto ahora se encuentra de pie fuera de su casa, listo para su salida .

Tsunade estaba con Jiraiya y Shizune , tras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro , ante la perspectiva de no ver a su nieto de dos años completos . Ella se abrazó fuertemente a su nieto , como si tratara de compensar por la falta de contacto físico que no iba a tener con su nieto.

" Baa- chan " Naruto con voz áspera , a través del estrecho abrazo " Me voy a volver después de dos años , lo juro "

Poco a poco y de manera constante , Tsunade aflojó su agarre en sus brazos , y dejar ir Naruto . Se secó las lágrimas que la tinción de la mejilla , y le sonrió a su nieto " Lo sé, pero cuídate . Okay"

Naruto le sonrió y asintió. Después de lo cual , se dirigió a su abuelo paterno , que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

" Cuídate mocoso , no querrá Tsunade ir balísticos en mí , si te pasa algo ", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Naruto rió , como Tsunade dio un manotazo en el brazo de Jiraiya , pero ella también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. De repente , la sonrisa de Jiriaya dio un giro perverso , mientras miraba a Naruto " Y mocoso , me dice todo sobre las mujeres en el cielo, especialmente a los ángeles . Eso sería un buen material para mi - oomf " Jiraiya fue abruptamente cortada de su diatriba, cortesía de golpe en la cabeza de Tsunade . Naruto negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro , las payasadas de su abuelo .

Shizune se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano sustituto " Cuídate , Naruto- kun "

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió "Lo haré "

Después de una emotiva despedida , Naruto comenzó a alejarse de su familia con un gesto definitivo de sus manos . Con eso, se rompió en el tablero hacia el muelle más cercano, para que pudiera traer un barco para navegar hacia Uzushiogakure no Sato .

" Wow "

Naruto susurró mientras miraba el círculo interior de la aldea protegida Uzushiogakure . Al principio, cuando aterrizó en el suelo de este pueblo , que estaba muy decepcionado al ver que se trataba de una ruina mayor, sin dejar nada atrás. Pero, de repente , tuvo un sentimiento apremiante que tenía que ir más lejos en la ciudad , como si algo estaba llamando a él .

Pasó a través de lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible, y estaba en total asombro al ver frente a él . Porque, hay algunos de los más bellos estructuras arquitectónicas que había visto en su vida. Siendo el más destacado una gran mansión colosal, que parecía estar obligándolo a ir en su interior. Decidió seguir sus instintos , y entrar en la mansión.

Y allí estaba , mirando a toda la habitación y pasillos de la gran mansión . Todo el tiempo , constantemente tenía una mirada de incredulidad y asombro en su rostro, mientras miraba el tesoro real y la riqueza, que estaba allí en esta mansión . Se quedó boquiabierto a toda la riqueza que ahora era supuestamente suya. Si tenía que estimar , entonces era suficiente para rivalizar con la riqueza combinada de todos los cinco Daimyos de las naciones elementales. No es sorprendente que este pueblo fue atacado . Con tanta riqueza y valor de sellado , cada aldea ninja empezó a temer el pueblo de su ancestro .

" Bueno, a pesar de la expedición era útil , todavía no encontré la espada divina " tan pronto como pensó esto, su pie tocó el suelo , haciendo un sonido extraño eco .

' Extraño ' Naruto pensó, mientras inspeccionaba el suelo, que acaba de pisar ' Por el suelo para hacer un sonido tal, debe ser hueco de debajo . Pero claro, eso significaría ... un sótano !

Naruto rápidamente trató de buscar la puerta del sótano, pero no encontró ninguno -Pero ¿cómo es esto posible ? ! Si hay un sótano, entonces debería haber una puerta demasiado " Él apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos , al pensar en su situación . Después de unos segundos, se golpeó la cabeza de su estupidez Idiota ' , sus antepasados son famosos por las focas. Por supuesto , que sería erigir un sello de aprobación "

Rápidamente se canalizó su chakra en el suelo, como una matriz de sello masiva llegó a existir . Comenzó a estudiar el sello en el suelo, y frunció las cejas Hmm concentración ' , esto no es un sello de la sangre. Supongo que tomarían precaución, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la sangre en una Uzumaki podría obtenerse a través de heridas . Hay un símbolo de chakra, que está conectado con el sello de bloqueo de teclas . Eso significa que es un sello que ha sido diseñado de tal manera , que sólo alguien con Uzumaki chakra podría desbloquear este sello 'Naruto dejó que una sonrisa viene a los labios " Ingenioso , debo decir . Sólo un Uzumaki vivo podría abrir esta "

Con ese pensamiento , Naruto canalizó su chakra en el sello en el suelo. Tan pronto como lo hizo , el sello comenzó a brillar , y una puerta comenzó a abrirse , mostrando lentamente unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

-Bueno, aquí va nada " Pensó para sí: cuando empezó a descender por las escaleras. Se acercó a través de un largo pasillo , con antorchas iluminando en un mecanismo automático . Al final del túnel corredor , fue recibido con la vista de una cámara grande , con una espada resplandeciente levitando por sí mismo en el centro.

« Por fin », pensó con alivio , cuando vio la espada para la que vino todo el camino hasta aquí . Caminó lentamente hacia la espada , y se quedó cerca de él. La espada comenzó a tararear en respuesta a su presencia , como si su energía estaba resonando con la de él. Agarró suavemente la empuñadura de la espada y la sostuvo en sus manos. La espada empezó a brillar , como Naruto sintió que su propia energía y con picos de resonancia con la de la espada , cuando él agarró.

' Lo que el ' Naruto fue cortado de sus reflexiones , como la espada empezó a brillar y en un instante toda la habitación se iluminó. Después de unos minutos , la luz se apagó , el brillo se desvaneció.

Naruto se quedó en su casa con una expresión en su cara de búho " ¿Qué demonios fue eso? " Pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros al fenómeno causado por la espada. La espada era divino , por lo que debe haber sido algún tipo de ritual blandirlo . Pero aún así el pensamiento el caso de que ocurrió hace unos momentos aún persistía en su mente.

Con eso, Naruto imaginó de ir al reino de los dioses , y rápidamente se canalizó su chakra en la espada . Con un movimiento diagonal frente a él , un portal dimensional se abrió y se quedó allí , invitándole a ir al cielo por primera vez .

-Bueno , una vez más , aquí va nada ", pensó , mientras toma una respiración profunda. Entró en el portal y fue succionado rápidamente en él, desapareciendo así del reino de los mortales , por primera vez .

Mientras Naruto salió del portal en el otro lado , se sentía como si todo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor ' Woah ' Naruto pensó , mientras sacudía la cabeza para librarse de la visión spinning ' Control Alguien esta moción trabalenguas '

"Es siempre así , cuando usted va a través del portal por primera vez . No te preocupes , te acostumbras a ella "

Naruto se dio la vuelta , cuando el mundo dejó de girar y se puso una imagen más clara de lo que estaba de pie delante de él. La visión del dios de la muerte lo recibió , que se encontraba en su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Saludos , Shinigami- sama " dijo Naruto con una inclinación de cabeza.

Shinigami asintió en señal de saludo "Saludos a ti también, Naruto"

Cuando Naruto recuperó la visión completa , vio que él y Shinigami se encontraban en una especie de vacío blanco, y no eran los únicos presentes allí .

Naruto vio a una mujer de belleza sobrenatural de pie delante de él. Tenía la piel de color crema , con el pelo blanco de nieve que cayó más allá de su cintura . Tenía unos hermosos ojos orbes de colores pardos que parecían traspasará tu alma. Su rostro se parecía al de la perfección de la belleza femenina. Su perfecta figura estaba adornado en blanco bata de seda , que fue tan revelador que deja poca o ninguna imaginación.

Naruto tuvo dificultades para no sonrojarse al ver frente a él , por lo que decidió pasar a la siguiente persona , que resultó ser un error grande. En frente de él estaba una mujer que se parecía a una contrapartida a las primeras mujeres , pero poseía la belleza en la igualdad con el otro . Ella también poseía una piel blanca cremosa , pero a diferencia de las primeras mujeres , tenía un largo pelo de color violeta amatista, que al igual que el otro estaba más abajo de la cintura. Su rostro , que rivalizaba en belleza a la primera mujer, tenía los ojos negros de ébano que contenían profundidad inconmensurable en la oración . Su cuerpo , parecida a la de pico femenina , fue adornado con bata de seda negro , totalmente en contraste con el manto que las primeras mujeres llevaban .

Naruto estaba ya seguro de que fue sin duda en el cielo, porque ese tipo de belleza no puede estar allí en el reino de la vida. Rápidamente apartó la vista de ella, a fin de evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con colarse hasta su rostro.

"Naruto cumple con la diosa de la luz y de la Reina de los cielos , Marisha - Ten no Kami " Shinigami dijo indicando a la nieve mujer de pelo blanco, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto a casi bug de su cuenca ocular , cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de pie delante de él .

Shinigami parecía divertido por su reacción , pero él continuó su presentación " y la segunda mujer de pie en frente de usted es la diosa de la oscuridad y de la Reina de los bajos fondos , Yami no Kami "

Naruto tenía una exression de peces gapish en su rostro, pero rápidamente salió de su estupor cuando se oye vio a las mujeres riéndose de su reacción. Sonrió tímidamente , mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza .

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los próximos dos personas , se sorprendió a fondo hasta la médula , porque delante de él se encontraban dos personas , sólo había visto hasta en las fotos. Su padre y su madre, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki .

"T -Tou -chan , K - Kaa- chan" tembló su voz, mientras miraba a sus padres llenos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Su madre Kushina también tenía lágrimas en los ojos , ya que se precipitó hacia adelante desde su posición y envolvió a su hijo en su apretado abrazo. Lloró de alegría por poder abrazar a su hijo , cuando ella pensó que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así , hasta que él moriría también.

Minato , que todavía estaba en su casa , sonriendo a la unión emocional entre madre e hijo.

De repente , Kushina salió de su abrazo y volvió a Minato " ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí , sonriendo como una niña escamosa, Eh ! Mueve el culo hasta aquí , y unirse al abrazo. Es un reunioun familia por el amor de Dios ! "

Minato se tensó ante la amenaza de su esposa y se apresuró a cumplir con su demanda , ya que rápidamente se apresuraron a ambos de su hijo y su esposa, y se unió a ellos en el abrazo de la familia.

Naruto sweatdropped en la cantidad de control que su madre tenía sobre su padre "El hombre , seguro que se bate '

" ¿Crees que me gustaría tener un espacio para participar en el abrazo ", dijo una voz desde la espalda . Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz , reconoció esa voz.

"No. " Otra voz vino "Además , ¿desde cuándo has ganado interés en tales cosas cursis "

El titular de la primera voz ganó una marca en la cabeza "Desde el momento en que empecé familia, baka ! "

Naruto , junto con su padre y su madre, se dio la vuelta para ver nada menos que Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama discutiendo como niños de siete años . Detrás de ellos eran sus respectivas esposa, Mito Uzumaki y Hitomi Uzumaki, que estaban viendo la pelea entre sus maridos con expresiones divertidas .

" Jiji ! " Naruto exclamó , mientras disparaba hacia su abuelo materno , y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Madara poco se estremeció ante la fuerza con la que Naruto golpeó a él , pero sonrió cálidamente mientras abrazaba a volver a su nieto .

Cuando terminaron su abrazo , se saludaban con la visión de un Hashirama muy abierta.

" W - Woah " Hashirama arrastrando las palabras , como absoluta sorpresa y shock fue grabada en su rostro. Pero rápidamente se salió de él, como él pionted un dedo acusador a Madara " ¿Quién eres tú ? ! Usted no es el Madara lo sé. La Madara Uchiha que sé era un culo pomposo , que era más arrogante de lo que podía permitirse el lujo de ! "

Madara ganó varias marcas de graduación en la cabeza , como todo el mundo se rió de vívida descripción de la personalidad de Hashirama Madara .

Naruto fue el primero de calmarse , ya que hizo la pregunta que estaba actualmente en su mente " Um , no es que me moleste esto, pero ¿por qué están todos ustedes aquí , delante de mí "

" Eso sería para entrenar "

Todo el mundo saltó a la repentina voz que salió de la nada . Se dio la vuelta para ver quién hablaba, pero se quedaron bastante impresionada con su núcleo , cuando vieron que acaba de hablar en este momento. Por delante de ellos era el padre de todo el sistema shinobi , el primer Kami no Shinobi , el Sennin Rikudou .

Toda persona que estaba presente allí, excepto la muerte Dios y las diosas , estaban experimentando una descarga insensible ante la perspectiva de ver a Rikudou Sennin a través de sus propios ojos desnudos .

" Te tomó un tiempo Rikudou para venir aquí " la voz de Shinigami rompió todo el mundo fuera de su estupor.

El sabio legendario asintió : "Sí , me disculpo por mi retraso . Estaba tomando una siesta . Ya sabes, estar cansado después de no hacer nada durante todo el día "

Todos sweatdropped en la excusa del Kami no Shinobi . Después de todo lo que se estableció , todos apiñados en torno a Naruto y lo felicitó por tener la oportunidad de oro de ser aprendiz del Sabio de sí mismo Seis Caminos .

Después de que todos se calmó , Minato se acercó a su hijo y le sonrió "Vamos a Naruto. Yo y su Kaa -chan tengo mucho que decir acerca de " Le dijo a su hijo, mientras Kushina asintió con entusiasmo .

Con eso Naruto junto con dos Senju y el Uchiha familia comenzó a alejarse, discutiendo entre sí . Principalmente , Kushina y Minato con Naruto, ya que tenía un montón de ponerse al día con la vida de su hijo. Rikudou Sennin también abandonó el lugar después de su introducción, probablemente para tomar una buena siesta antes de comenzar su sesión de entrenamiento con Naruto.

Después de que el grupo se alejó , sólo la muerte de Dios y las dos diosas se quedaron atrás .

"Debo irme. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer" Shinigami dijo , como él hizo una oferta su adiós . Cuando desapareció del lugar , sólo los dos Goddesess se ve de pie en el lugar previamente llena de gente.

" Por lo tanto " Marisha comenzó " ¿Has visto cómo me desprotegido "

Yami bufó ante el comentario " No sé sobre usted . Pero definitivamente estaba en la mira de mi cuerpo "

Marisha gruñó a ese comentario "Como si se dio cuenta de que . Usted mismo estaba ocupado revisar el cuerpo de Naruto- kun "

Yami se sonrojó ante la acusación , mientras miraba de nuevo a la Diosa de la luz " ¿Y qué? ! Tengo tanto derecho a los ojos de su cuerpo cuando usted tiene " Ella rompió de nuevo en la reina de los cielos.

Ambos se puso delante de la otra, en un careo intenso. Pero al final , dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo.

Yami suspiró en derrota " Creo que deberíamos ir ahora , antes de que Naruto - kun o cualquiera de su familia ve a luchar sobre él y sospechar de por qué estamos haciendo esto "

Marisha también dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota , como ella asintió con la cabeza .

Como los dos comenzaron a alejarse, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento cruza su mente

" Estos dos años van a ser muy largos años '

**Espero pronto seguiles traduciendo por el momento hasta aquí me quedo cuando haya más se los subiré okk bye **


End file.
